Medieval Magic
by dandin
Summary: Ronald Weasley is the Prince and half ruler of Hogwarts, things come at risk for him when he falls for a peasant girl, Hermione Granger
1. Chapter 1

**_Medieval Magic_**

_**A/N- This story is just a in between story. Takes place more in the olden medieval times.**_

In 1508 there was a land by the name of Helicon; its castle was called the Hogwarts castle. It was ruled by King Arthur Weasley and his wife, Queen Molly Fellings Weasley. The two were admired by all the villagers of Helicon, everyone from their guards, and servants. But it was only the peasants that were poorly treated; they were ordered to work day and night without any rest. The men, women and children worked in the fields, mines, behind the mill, etc. And sometimes the young girls would be taken from their parents, to work as either maids or slaves under control of King Arthur.

There was to be a celebration because Queen Molly was to give birth to a baby, who would be heir to Helicon and also the future King or Queen. Molly and Arthur were extremely happy for the new birth.

But unfortunately Molly had died giving birth to the baby. She had given birth to a beautiful baby boy, whom King Arthur decided to call, Ronald. When the news spread about the death of the villagers' Queen, they knew that it was killing King Arthur seeing as he had to raise his son all by himself.

'_**Arthur…p-promise me, you'll take care of our son, that you'll raise and teach him well,' Molly croaked out, as one of the maid servants took baby Ronald away. King Arthur had tears swelling up in his eyes as he watched his wife slowly passing away. He took her hand in his a squeezed it tightly and held it up to his face.**_

'**_I promise you, Molly,' he said, 'I promise…but I don't want to lose you.' Molly softly smiled barely opening her eyes._**

'_**You'll never lose me, I won't really be gone…I'll always be with you and Ronald.'**_

'_**Wh-What if our son asks of you, Molly?' **_

'**_Tell him what you can, the truth…I love you, Arthur and tell…Ronald that I love him,' after that her head fell to the side and her eyes closed. King Arthur balled his eyes out he leaned in and rested his head next to her. Nothing was ever the same from there. King Arthur took his son from the nurse wrapped him in warm clothes and lay him in a cradle of gold and ultramine—the cradle of a future King._**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**18 years later**

**Prince Ronald Bilius Weasley was a handsome young squire training to be a knight and also the future King of Helicon, ruler of Hogwarts, after his father. He was on sound grounds outside the castle practicing his sword fighting with his best mate, Harrius Potter. King Arthur had taught him well, he and the guards were all cheering him on standing by the walls.**

**Ron swung the sword with swift movement, he eyed Harrius as he did him. Balls of sweat were falling down their forehead and their swords clanged together.**

'**Come on, son! Faster! Just like I showed you!' Arthur yelled, with his teeth clenched and his fists shaking. After hearing that, Ronald eyes turned into an expression of fury, and he quickened his pace. Then suddenly with a strong and powerful move, he was finally able to knock away Harris's sword, then pointed his and his neck. Harrius sighed, then smiled and put up his hands in surrender. Everyone standing around the two, started to loudly applause for Ronald, including King Arthur. Ronald smiled, backing off of Harrius. He was panting hard, placing his sword back in his holder near his trousers.**

'**You're getting better, Ronald,' Harrius said, shaking Ron's hand.**

'**Thanks, mate.' Ron's smile faded a bit; he ran a hand through his ginger hair and then asked, 'Harrius, do you think I'll make a good King one day.'**

'**Of course I do, why would you ask that?'**

'**I-I don't know…it's just growing up without my mother, I-I don't know, it just seems sort of strange.' Harrius knew that Ronald always felt awkward talking about his mother, he would always have a soft spot of weakness when it came to her. He put one hand on his shoulder,**

'**Ronald, I know that you wish your mother was still in your life, but even though she's not alive, that doesn't mean she's gone,' Harrius explained softly, 'she'll always be with you.' Ronald sighed, he stood silent for a few minutes before, smiling at him,**

'**Thanks, Harrius; I'll keep in mind what you said.'**

'**No worries, Ronald. Now, you better go see your father, he's probably expecting you,' Harrius said, slapping him on the shoulder grinning. Ronald rolled his eyes, before laughing, while Harrius walked off. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and his soaked ginger hair, before throwing his red cape over his shoulder. He looked at the two guards and put his hand up,**

'**Follow.' The two guards nodded obeying seriously, and walked back into the castle behind Ronald. When he got back into the castle, he washed his hands in the golden bowl, before heading up to his father who was sitting on his chair drinking wine from his goblet. Ronald smiled and bowed his head, 'Father…' Arthur bowed his head back at him,**

'**Ronald. I'm very impressed on your sword fighting, I'm very proud,' he replied.**

'**Thank you, Father.'**

'**Soon you'll be ready for real battles, fighting with honor by my side,' Arthur then glanced at the thin scar that was beside Ron's eye, he chuckled then reached out his hand and pinched it. It made Ron flinch a bit but he just stood still. 'That scar's a lucky one, son,' Arthur would always cherish bruises and scars, all true knights and Kings always had something that made them scarred for life. He snapped his finger and one of the maid servants took away his goblet. 'I have another task for you, Ronald.' Ron straightened up his attention and looked now serious,**

'**Name it, Father; I will fulfill your task.' The King cleared his throat,**

'**I've lost a slave girl just yesterday, my guard told me she died in of sickness,' Ron's eyes narrowed for seconds thinking of his mother, but then looked back up, not wanting his father to see him grieve. 'I want you to go into the villages of the peasants and pick up another, a young girl to be specific. There are some pretty whores out there who are just lustful for my guards.' Ron chuckled at this and knew it was true, he often had his fun with the slave girls.**

'**Yes, Father, I will go after the feast.' Arthur nodded, smiling proudly.**

'**And you can take Harrius with you on your ride, that boy is one of the best youth squires besides from you I have here in Helicon.' Ron smiled bowing his head one more time before walking off with his guards and one aid following behind him.**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Ronald and Harrius went upon their horses; Ron's black and Harrius's white.**

'**Ya!' The two yelled and the horses took of running towards the hills and onto the village of the hard working peasants, Harrius and Ronald felt disgusted being in area with peasants. As their horses trudged through the grounds, everyone looked at them as if they were strangers, but also terrified; children were running back to their parents or back into their mud huts, the men and women stopped what they were doing and just stood still. Ron and Harrius pulled on the rope for the horses to stop and they got off. Ron looked around, he caught a man with dirt and sweat all over his face staring at him. He glared back at the man and walked towards him, the man looked a bit frightened not knowing what Prince Ronald was going to do. Ron grabbed hold of the man's piece of worthless clothing,**

'**You! Watch over the horses!' The man quickly nodded, Ron roughly let go of him and let him tie up the horses to the branch so they wouldn't ride off. Even though Ronald was only a young 18 years of age, still a youth, he was still the prince of Helicon, the son of King Arthur and most importantly of all, the future King of Helicon and Hogwarts. All the peasants feared him just like all the royal service.**

'**Alright then, Harrius, lets get our slave girl,' Harrius laughed nodding, the two split up left an right in search, while the peasants continued with their labor. Ron walked around looking everywhere carefully not wanting to disappoint his father. He didn't want him to think he was a failure. In the middle of walking, he stopped, looking at a young boy and a girl sitting close with their mother, who held them close smiling and laughing. Ron observed them for a while before sighing and shaking his head. As he went to turn around he collided with someone, a basket of food crops were dropped to the floor.**

'**Oh! Prince Ronald…I-I'm so sorry,' Ron was about to yell out in anger but he looked at the girl, who had pure fright in her eyes. She had brown eyes, bushy hair that had a bit of dirt in it, a real pale face that came from the hot sun. This girl looked about exactly Ron's age. 'I-I wasn't paying attention.' A cold smirk went upon Ron's face,**

'**I think you'll do.' The girl still looked a frightened out of her mind, her stomach flinched hard. 'What's your name, peasant?' The girl stood silent still scared to answer, 'Answer me! What's your name!'**

'**H-Hermione Jane Granger.' He laughed in despite of the helpless but beautiful girl.**

'**Hey, Harrius, I've got one!' Harrius quickly came over, throwing his cape over his shoulder. He also gave Hermione a cold smirk,**

'**She will impress King Arthur no doubt, we're going to have some fun with you, girl.' Harrius grabbed her by the arm, and threw her in front of him so she could walk towards the horses. Hermione now had tears in her eyes, but they were angry tears; people stared as she was being taken away by Ronald and Harrius, they all knew when a girl or women got taken away, it was either to do with death, or being a slave for the royal family within Hogwarts.**

**Hermione was now slaving for people within the castle. Ronald and Harrius both got gladly rewarded for their work. Ronald thought she was just an ordinary and random catch…but little did he know his life as Prince was going to change.**

_**A/N- If anyone has any ideas for the future chappies, jot them in your reviews, because I might get lost. – Danielle (dandin)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ron was sharpening his sword for another round of sword play with Harrius. Even though he was

just a squire in training to be knight he still had skill. Since he was the son of the King he had the privilege to train to be a knight; after all he did need training to become future King of Helicon and ruler of Hogwarts. He trained with other sons of nobles, knights and Lords, including Harrius who was the son of King Arthur's most trusted Lords inside Hogwarts. Ron placed his sword back into the pocket before walking off down the corridors; which were being guarded by the guards and knights. Two guards of his own were following close behind him, as he turned down the hall he collided into someone. Ron evilly smirked when he saw it was the Hermione the peasant girl he captured from yesterday.

'We just keep running into each other, don't we…Granger?'

Hermione didn't have the worn out clothes on anymore, the servants had given her some proper clothes to wear now that she was within castle walls and in service of the Ron and the King. Hermione didn't say anything, she tried walking away, but Ron caught her roughly by her waist form behind and pulled her back against him. He laughed,

'Looks like she'll be a good chase, doesn't she guards?' The guards chuckled themselves along with Ron, who was still squeezing her against himself. He then roughly let loose of her, but before she could get away he grabbed her arm; he shook her head at her. 'Guards, tell Harrius I'll be a little late for sword play, understood…now leave me.' The two men bowed their heads before walking off down the hall. Ron then turned his attention back to Hermione who was standing there with her head down.

'Please, Prince Ronald, I must be getting back to my chores,' she begged.

'Have you forgotten who you're talking to, girl? I can send you back to that rubbish village of yours out on the fields, let alone send you back to your chores,' he spat. 'Who could have thought a beautiful slave girl like you could have such poor remorse for the Prince of Helicon.' Hermione shifted uncomfortably and gasped for a breath,

'I have no disrespect for you, Prince Ronald…I will show more remorse for you.'

'Damn straight because, _no one_ disrespects me, especially not you filthy peasants,' Ron snared furiously; he looked at Hermione who was still standing there silently not knowing what to do. She figured staying quite was the best thing to do. 'You know, you should feel honored, my father, King Arthur, only captures the best.' Ron now seductively ran a finger down Hermione's face, and then something else caught his eye; she was wearing a piece of jewelry on her neck. 'Well, what do we have here?' As soon as he touched it, Hermione swiped her head away from his hand.

'Please, don't.' Ron frowned at her attempt; he grasped for it again, and was able to yank it off with out breaking it. It was a silver pendant that had the initials H.G. on it.

'No peasants deserve to wear nice neck wear like this,' Ron said, as he held it away from her, looking totally amused. 'Where did you get this from?'

'M-My mother gave it to me,' she replied, anxiously wanting it back, 'please, Prince Ronald, it's all I have of hers, please?' Ron took a glance at the pendant then back at he observed her for a while. Hermione saw him give her a look that she never saw before; a very strange look, a look over sadness, anger, confusion and soreness.

'You think mothers are that special? They're just the same like everyone else, they leave you with no word, or…they die b-before y-you even get a chance to know of them,' Ronald turned his attention away from Hermione; he looked down at his feet. Hermione knew exactly what he was referring to. When she was a little girl, her mother used to tell her stories about Queen Molly Weasley, often when they had times that is, in their little mud huts late at night. She didn't know what to say, she was afraid if she did say anything, Ron would yell at her. But Hermione plucked up her courage,

'Q-Queen Molly was an amazing woman, my mo--,' she cut off not wanting to bring up the topic of her mother again to Ronald, 'I used to hear stories of her when I was just a girl.' Hermione wished she hadn't had said that, because Ron looked up at her in anger, then raised his hand and then struck her right across the face.

'Don't you ever mention my own mother to me, peasant girl, it doesn't concern you!' Hermione had tears running down her face as she touched the place where she was hit. Ron looked around and called, 'Oi, you two!' Two knights standing guard at the end of the hall quickly made their way over to him. 'Take her back to where she needs to be, and make sure she does double her work for the evening.' Before walking off, he yanked the pendant back into Hermione's hands, and then ran off back to his room up in the tower.

Ronald ordered the guards not to follow; he slammed the door behind him in frustration. He grabbed the nearest object he could fine and threw it against the wall causing it to shatter; he then sat down on his bed and buried his face in his hands,

'Blimey, Mother! Why did you have to die?' Ron wasn't crying even though tears were welling up in his eyes. He thought for the Prince of Helicon it was acting like a frightened child in the night to cry and on the other hand his Father would just tell him to be stronger and take control of himself. There was a portrait in his room of him as a baby being held by his mother, and with his father at the side, when Ron was alone he often took glances at it to help clear his mind.

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

After about another hour of alone time up in the tower, Ron made his way back to the Great Hall where his Father was there waiting for him. Arthur looked at him with a frown on his face,

'Why do you look so miserable, son?' Ron sighed straightening himself up.

'I-I just got into a bit of a rift-raft with one of that peasant girl Harrius and I captured yesterday.'

'You know you have every right as I do to punish this girl, Ronald, I despise having to remind you of these things,' Arthur snapped strictly, 'I will not fix your problems.'

'Father… she didn't really do anything worth for a punishment, so I doubled her working shift for this evening,' he said, strongly. Arthur banged his hand hard on the table beside him,

'Don't deny my rules, son! You are the future King of Helicon and soon to be whole ruler of Hogwarts, but until that time you're under my roof, so you will do as I say! Understood!' Ronald hated when his Father yelled at him like that, it brought back memories of his childhood, but he couldn't argue back with him,

'Yes, Father, I understand. That was foolish of me.' Arthur raised his hand in forgiveness; Ron bowed his head and walked away, throwing his cape over his shoulder. Ron had no desire to harm Hermione, it was him that made things difficult, not her, she was just frightened of him…just like everybody else. He had to find her, find her and apologize, but at the same time he had orders from his father to punish her, he didn't know what to do.

Ron made his way up to the room on the second level, where the women and girls were forced to set tables, wool linen, serve the knights and just be treated unfairly. The guard at the door stood up straight and bowed his head, clearing the way for Ron. He looked around the room for Hermione, he saw her scraping cotton from the loom, and he made his way up to her.

'H-Hermione?' Hermione flinched in surprise as she turned to look at him; Ron saw the red mark on her face which was because of his doing.

'Yes, Prince Ronald?' Hermione asked, shakily.

'I'm not going to hurt you…I wanted to apologize for striking you earlier, it's just I'm not really used to talking about--

'-About your mother, I know,' Hermione finished off for him, 'I know how you feel.'

Ron was now curious, he had never met a girl like this before, a girl who knew how it felt not to have a mother, and he stood closer to her. Hermione put the two scrapers down of the wooden table and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

'Do you want to sit down, Prince Ronald?' Ron felt surprised but he softly smiled and sat down on one of the settees beside Hermione. He never actually sat down with anyone with the exception of his father and Harrius.

'W-What happened to your mother, pea--, Hermione?' Hermione looked uncomfortable, her eyes lowered down at her lap, 'you don't have to tell me--

'No, I-…don't worry. I used to live in another land called Durmstrang, it was the land ruled by Igor Karkoraff, and I was born there. Mother used to tell me about Helicon and its land, and about how it was ruled by you mother and father,' Hermione spilled out, 'Then one night some knights raided our village looking for more of us to increase their population in Helicon…I was taken away from my mother and brought here, I was only a little girl and my mother couldn't do anything.'

Ron didn't know about that raid, he really felt guilty for pouring so much rubbish at Hermione like that; she too had lost her mother in a way.

'Is she still alive?'

'I-I don't know…in my prayers I wish she is alive and well, every night.' Ron saw that Hermione was close to tears, she was a very beautiful girl, but in the worst sort of state being a peasant girl and all.

"_So all this time, she's been alone, no one to watch over her," _Ron thought.

'Um…were you living alone while you worked outside in the fields?'

'N-No, some elders took me in, until I wounded up here.' Ron sighed, he was speechless, he didn't know what to do, and it was his own fault Hermione was being put through all this. His hand started to get sweaty; he reached over to take her hand, but moved away,

'I better get back to work,' she said, getting off the settee and going back to the table.

'Uh, wait!' Hermione turned back to look at him; he was blushing furiously and his hands were getting more sweaty, that's how they often were when he got nervous. 'Tell the guard that your double shift is no longer, you can leave once you're finished, I'm sorry what I said before.'

Hermione didn't say anything just thankfully nodded her head, and then went back to her work with scraping the cotton. Ron started walking towards the door, but before he walked out he took one more, short look at Hermione who was looking so innocent as she worked.

Hermione couldn't help but smile while she was working; she realized that Prince Ronald wasn't at all what she expected, at least not deep inside. But she didn't want to keep thinking about him, she needed to remain focused or else she would get into trouble.

While walking down the halls into the sandy streets, Ron met Harrius who came galloping along on his white horse.

'Hey, Ronald! I didn't catch you at the pit earlier,' he said, now slowing down.

'Yeah, sorry, mate,' Ron said, patting the head of Harrius's horse, 'I got a bit…distracted.' Harrius chuckled; he hopped off his horse so he could talk to Ron properly.

'One of those peasant girls get in your way.' Ron didn't laugh but just smiled, he and Harrius began to walk down the cobble stone street.

'Yes, sort of…but you know Harrius, she isn't like any other girl I've ever met before…she's different,' he gave a long sigh before continuing, 'she actually knows what it's like to not have a mother.' Harrius raised his eyebrows in surprise,

'Wow she sounds nice but, Ronald, don't forget who you are and who she is. You're the Prince of Helicon and future King and she's…just a peasant girl.'

'Yeah, yeah, I know, Harrius, it's just that…when I'm with her I feel so different--

'Wait, wait, what do you mean, "When I'm with her?"

'Well I sort of got into an argument with her, but it was all me, she was just scared, and I-I hit her…so then I went to apologize,' Ron said, 'how often do I apologize to anyone but my father?' Harrius laughed and shrugged his shoulders; but then his face remained serious,

'Well, I don't know where you're going with this, Ronald, but I can't tell you what to do except for do what you think is right.' Harrius hopped back onto his horse and rode back down the street. Ron just stood there in a bit of a trance, not knowing what to do, but he knew things were going to get interesting within ground at Hogwarts.

**_A/N- 2nd Chappie, R/R, I didn't see what was wrong with the bold font but, you're the reviewers and I guess you know best- Danielle (dandin)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

All day Ron tried to remain and think seriously, but he was just thinking too much; he really had a lot on his mind. Such as his mother, his father, becoming heir ruler of Helicon and Hogwarts but, most surprisingly of all…Hermione, King Arthur noticed this as well, as Ron would stroll around the castle and its grounds; he would notice he was in a trance. So he decided to take it into his own hands once again.

'Ronald!' he called out to him. Ron looked straight at him from talking to one of his guards. 'Come.'

Ron started to walk towards him a bit hesitantly, but Arthur didn't notice.

'Yes, Father?'

'Ronald, my dear son, you haven't been acting like yourself recently…tell your old father what's bothering you,' Arthur solemnly said. Ron didn't exactly know how to answer that question in an understandable way, numerous things were bothering him, and his father would just say deal with it on your own.

'It's nothing that I can't handle, Father,' he managed to say. 'I-I want to be able to handle my troubles myself…just how you want me to.' Arthur observed his son for a few moments, before proudly smiling and nodding his head.

'Spoken from a true prince, very well my son,' he said. Ron bowed his head, turning to take his leave before, Arthur started up again, 'Oh, and one other thing, son.' He turned back around to see what else his father wanted. 'Have you taken care of that maid servant you said was giving you trouble earlier?' Ron's face started to burn, he cleared his throat and quickly nodded,

'Yes, Father, I have indeed.'

'And what have you done?' he asked.

'Well, I doubled her work average for tonight, and the guards are taking care of her in _their own _way,' he lied. Ron hated lying to his Father, the King, but sometimes he felt like it was the right thing to do to earn his independence. He was scared when he thought his father wasn't going to buy his lie, but when he heard him laugh, he sighed in relief under his breath.

'Good for you son, and you should send her to me afterwards some time, I shall have my own fun with her,' Arthur said, taking a sip of his wine from the gauntlet. Ron didn't really find that funny at all; he merely just smiled and then walked away. Not having anything to do, he just walked down the corridors, with his hands clutched behind his back. He stopped and smiled when he saw Harrius coming towards him, he waved.

'Hey, mate,' Harrius greeted, 'you alright?'

'I don't know, Harrius, besides from having a lot on my mind, I just lied to my Father,' said Ron, a bit nervously. Harrius folded his arms looking curious and concerned,

'Lied? Lied, about what?' But before Ron could answer back, his and Harrius's attention were changed to something else, they heard distance yelling, cheering, and laughing. Ron laughed and looked at Harrius confused,

'Wonder what's happening?' The two hurried over to the commotion at the end of the corridor. When they got to the end, they saw a bunch of men and guards in an in crowd; they all were cheering and yelling at what ever was going on in the middle. Ron and Harrius pushed their way in, the two were surprised, especially Ron, to see that one of _his_ guards was messing with Hermione; he was pushing her around just for kicks. He was also shoving her into the other men surrounding her. Hermione had tears flowing down her eyes; she even was bleeding at the side of her neck. Ron saw that his guards was also holding a gauntlet in one hand, and when he drank from it, it poured down his mouth onto his armor. He could hardly keep his balance, as he laughed and held on roughly to Hermione.

'Great catch this one, isn't she, men?' he asked, loudly. Ron couldn't hold onto his anger anymore and yelled out,

'HOLD IT!' Everyone stopped in silent and looked really frightened when they saw Ron and Harrius. The two made their way into the middle of the in crowd. 'What the bloody hell is going on here!' No one answered all that could heard was Hermione's heavy breathing and light sobbing. Ron trudged up to his guard that still had Hermione in his grasp. 'Let go of her, now! Julian, you drunken bastard!' He released Hermione from his hold, she was too weak, she was about to fall over, but Harrius moved and quickly caught her in his arms. Ron looked at her, the back at Julian. 'What the hell were you thinking?'

'Prince Ronald, this peasant g-girl thought it was wise to rudely to avoid our contact,' Julian said, barely speaking clearly, 's-she 'evn gave me a slap.'

'I didn't mean t-to,' Hermione suddenly said, as Harrius held her, 'I-I didn't want to get hurt, P-Prince Ronald.' Ron didn't know why she even said that, Ron thought she had every right to do what she did.

'I would have given a right slash with my sword across that face of yours, never mind a slap,' Ron said, he then grabbed his color, 'how dares you? How dare one of _my _guards selfishly attack an innocent girl! And look at you, you drunk you can't even speak to your Prince in a proper manner!'

'But, Prince—

'I don't want to hear it, Julian! I'm taking away your sword for this,' Ron yanked the sword from Julian's sword holder. 'Next time I catch you in the act again, I'll kill you with your own sword! Now get out of my sight, you make me sick.' Julian quickly ran down the corridor in the opposite direction. 'And the rest of you, CLEAR OFF!' Ron said waving his hand furiously. All the other men made their way out of the castle, and some back to the towers. Ron dropped the sword and made his way over to Hermione and Harrius.

'She's hurt slightly, Ronald,' Harrius told him. He had taken off his little red scarf from around his neck and started to wipe the blood off of Hermione's neck, while Ron stooped down to their level on the ground.

'Are you alright, Hermione?' he asked.

"_Hermione? So this is the girl he was talking about", _Harrius thought.

Hermione nodded but then looked at him and Harrius curiously.

'Why did you do that? All castle guards have the right to do what ever they please against anyone except for you two, or King Arthur,' she said. Ron gave a long sigh,

'Yeah, well, not any of mine.'

'Or mine,' Harrius added, winking at Ron.

'T-Thank you, I give you my blessings,' Hermione weakly said.

'It's ok, Hermione, we don't need your blessings,' Ron said to her, 'I couldn't let my own guard or those others hurt you like that…can you stand?' Hermione nodded, Harrius helped from behind while Ron took hold of her hands from the front.

'Come, I'll take you to my common room, Hermione,' Harrius said, 'you'll be treated there.' Hermione nodded slowly swaying her head, because of the stinging that was coming from her neck. Ron followed close behind, wanting to help too.

Harrius had his own common room, since his Father was Lord he was gifted to have his own common room, where he could sleep, relax, be served and also have Ron's company. One of his guards bowed his head, before opening the door for him, Ron and Hermione. Ron and Harrius helped Hermione inside, on either side of her.

'Ron, hold on to her for a moment, mate,' he said, before walking off towards his servants. Ron lifted Hermione up in his arms, while she wrapped her arms around his neck, and then he carried her over to the King Sized four-postured bed. He gently laid her on it. Harrius walked back over to them,

'Your scars will be treated, Hermione,' he said to her, 'and if you need anything, my servants will see that you have what ever you request, right?' Hermione couldn't help but smile at the two handsome men that were helping someone like her get better.

'Thank you, L-Lord Harrius.' Ron snorted and looked at Harrius.

'Erm...just Harrius will do,' he said, chuckling back at Ron, 'It will be a while before I become Lord after my Father anyways.' Hermione chuckled under her breath too, and then nodded her head.

'Ok, _Harrius_,' she amended. Ron couldn't help but smile at Hermione and the kindness she showed him and Harrius, he shifted closer to her on the bed. Before he could say anything the servants came to the aid of Hermione. While they fixed her up and gave her water, Ron and Harrius stood back.

'Now I can see why you fancy her, Ronald,' Harrius whispered with his arms folded, looking over at Hermione. Ron's head snapped to face him; he looked at him as if he had gone mad.

'_Fancy her?_ I never said that…did I? N-No I didn't,' Ron said to him in a hurry. Harrius chuckled shaking his head,

'Then why are you blushing and trying so hard to avoid looking at me?' Ron looked over at the servants treating Hermione; the way she smiled as they treated her with care. He couldn't help but love that smile. But then he shook out it.

'No, Harrius I don't fancy her,' he said, but Harrius still didn't believe him, 'b-besides even if I did, w-we could never be together…it's against Helicon law.' Harrius wish he could have fought against that, but Ron did have a point; it was against Helicon law for someone from the Royal service to get together with a peasant or servant. He thought he saw a tinge look of disappointment on Ron's face, as they made their way back over to Hermione. 'How're you feeling, H-Hermione?'

'Much better, Prince Ronald,' she said, shyly, 'Thank you, again.'

'Um…you're welcome to stay here for the night…that is, if-if you want to,' Ron said to her, Hermione smiled at him, 'I'm sure Harrius wouldn't mind, would you mate?' Harrius slyly smiled and him, "_Even as Prince he's so obvious."_

'No, of course not, you're welcome to stay here for the night,' he said, '…Well, I have some errands to run, and I'm going to have to take off now,' Ron nodded, slapping his shoulder, Harrius turned to look at Hermione once more, 'Take care, Hermione.' Hermione nodded and smiled as he walked off. She sighed and looked at Ron,

'I'd never imagined that the Prince of Helicon and the Lord's son would show me hospitality like this,' she said, giggling. Ron smiled at her, and just shrugged his shoulders. 'Thanks again, for helping me, Prince Ronald.' He took her hand in his,

'Don't worry, Hermione…and I-I apologize for the other day--

'No, no don't worry about that, I've forgiven you,' Hermione honestly said. Ron sighed, and looked down at her hand that he was still holding, and stroked it with his thumb.

'But…striking you was going over the line, I couldn't forgive myself for that.'

'Learn to, Prince Ronald,' she said, 'I'm really tired, do you mind if I get some sleep?'

'Of course not, sorry,' he said, Hermione smiled, she leaned in and pecked him on the cheek.

'Thank you, goodnight.' Ron blushed, he smiled,

'Goodnight…Hermione.' Ron walked out of Harrius's common room with a alight smile on his face. Ron just thought he was making something out of nothing…but little did he know.

**_A/N- R/R as much as you can, please! – Danielle (dandin)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**(F)(L)(A)(S)(H)(B)(A)(C)(K)**

_A butcher and his wife were really hard at work working in the fields, late at night, while others were asleep in their huts. They had run out of props to eat, they were searching everywhere for any loose scraps of food for the night, the butcher and his wife hadn't eaten anything all day. Along the corner of one of the huts they heard light sobbing, the women peeked her head to see who it was, and it was to her surprise to see a little girl crying into her hands with her knees scrunched together._

'_Roger come here,' the women called to her husband. She made her way over to the little girl. 'Are you alright, sweetheart?' The little girl looked up at her, with a tear-strained face; she shook her head, not saying anything. Roger came over and stooped down to get a better look at the girl._

'_Where're your parents?' he asked her. The girl didn't answer she was too frightened to speak after what she had just been through. 'Can you speak?' The butcher's wife now noticed something that was very unfamiliar to someone like her. She noticed the girl had a silver pendant on that said 'H.G.' she slowly brought it up with her hand,_

'_Roger, look, this type of silver is only made in Durmstrang,' the two looked at each other and the back at the little girl. ''This little girl was captured during the raid, which King Arthur kept raving on about, and brought here. Roger sighed as his wife let go of the pendant and it fell back onto the girl's chest. Roger shifted closer to the girl, but she flinched back trying to defend herself._

'_I'm not going to harm you, little girl, we just want to help you,' at that, the girl finally lifted her head, and looked right at the two, which made them smile. She was a very beautiful girl, even when she was in this state. 'That's better. Can you tell me your name…please?' The girl stayed silent for a few more seconds still bit shaken up, but she then whispered,_

'_H-Hermione Jane Granger.'_

'_Hermione. That's a very beautiful name,' said Roger, 'my sister has that name.' Hermione tried to smile but she couldn't, she just stayed silent. 'You were taken from your mum weren't you?' Saying that just made Hermione let out more tears. The women wanted to cry in too, she was very sorry for Hermione and all that she had been through. The knights must have just dropped her off here by herself, with no one to fend for her._

'_Hermione…look at me, sweetheart,' Roger said, quietly, Hermione slowly lifted her head again, 'no one is going to hurt you anymore, ok? Would you like to come and live with us until we find you mother?' Hermione for the first time smiled and whispered,_

'_I-I would like that v-very much, s-sir.'_

'_Just call me Roger and this is my wife, Abigail,' Abigail smiled from behind him and winked at Hermione. Roger then picked Hermione up in his arms; she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into his shoulder. The two grateful peasants had technically adopted Hermione that night. Roger carried Hermione away to the hut with is wife following close behind._

**(E)(N)(D) (O)(F) (F)(L)(A)(S)(H)(B)(A)(C)(K)**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

'Pardon me, miss, are you alright?' one of the servants asked, Hermione, who still was in a deep trance, when she saw that the servant was staring at her, she quickly shook out of it.

'Oh, sorry, yes I'm alright,' Hermione said.

'Lord Harrius had asked me to make you a platter of breakfast this morning,' the servant said, 'so hear you are, some fresh grain bread, with eggs and some little tatties.' She placed the tray down next to Hermione and left. Hermione couldn't help but smile; she hadn't ever received this type of service in her life, being a peasant girl and all. She started to eat taking a bite out of her brown grain bread. The front door in the bureau had just opened, by one of the guards who bowed his head at the entering person. Hermione smiled to see that it was only Harrius; she didn't want to get caught in a royal common room, by King Arthur.

'Oh, you're up, good morning, Hermione,' he said, coming over to her.

'Good morning, Harrius' said Hermione, 'thank you for the breakfast and for letting me stay here last night.' Harrius shook his head at her,

'It was no problem at all, Hermione…I mean what kind of friend would I be if I hadn't offered my best services to you,' he quietly said. Hermione smiled, putting her head down to face her food.

'Harrius, you…you don't have to say things you don't mean.' Harrius looked a bit confused, he slightly frowned not knowing what she meant by that. He sat down on the bed beside her,

'What do you mean by that?' Hermione looked back up at him a bit nervously,

'Saying that…you're my friend.'

'But, I do mean it…Hermione, I know you've grown up to believe that we royal and wealthy are mean, unwilling and selfish…and all my life myself and Ronald have tried to be the complete opposite of all that.' Hermione softly smiled at Harrius, 'So, I meant what I said, I want to get to be friends with you.' Hermione smiled again, she gave a long sigh,

'Ok, I would like that too,' Harrius smiled, the two _friends _leaned in and hugged. Hermione was now very happy, she because she had a friend, not only a friend, but a friend from the royal service of Hogwarts. They broke apart, still smiling, 'So, where is Pr--

Hermione was cut off in mid-sentence when the door burst open; the guard barely had time to open the door. Ron came running through the door, nearly tripping over one of the small round tables; his hair was all messy, and he was trying to hook up his cape from the collar. Harrius snorted shaking his head; he leant in towards Hermione and whispered,

'As you can see even as Prince, he can be a tad bit clumsy,' Hermione giggled, putting her hand to her mouth. Ron now peacefully, rapidly made his way over to the two.

'Harrius, there you are! Hermione, are you alright?' he said, asked worriedly. Hermione blushed and smiled,

'Yes, thank you, Prince Ronald,' she said, still giggling under her breath at his morning condition.

'Woke up earlier than usual today, I did,' Ron said, yawning. Harrius laughed, scrunching up Ron's already messed up hair.

'We can defiantly see that, Ronald,' he said. Ron blushed, running a hand through his hair. 'So, is there any _particular _reason wh--

Ron stepped on Harrius's foot while walking towards the bed, but Hermione didn't notice, she was to busy eating from her tray. Ron quickly changed the subject, trying hard not to blush.

'So Hermione, are you feeling better this morning?' he asked.

'Yes much better, the wound on my neck healed ok,' Ron smiled, nodding his head. 'And Harrius and I just became friends,' she looked at Harrius and they both smiled. Ron smiled proudly, but couldn't help but feel a wee bit jealous that Harrius had been able to become friends with Hermione quicker than him. The trio stayed silent for a while, and then Harrius cleared his throat,

'Well sorry that I have to leave again, but duty calls,' Harrius stood up before pecking Hermione on the cheek; she nodded. 'Prince Ronald here is more willing to stay with you, aren't you?' patting him on the shoulder and winked. He walked off leaving the two _alone again_. Hermione was now finished with her breakfast, one of the maid servants came back over to her to take her tray away.

'Thank you,' she said to the servant.

'You have my permission to leave now,' Ron said to her, the maid bowed her head and took off out the door.

Ron didn't really know what to say, both him and Hermione stayed silent. While she wasn't looking, Ron snuck a look at her; he examined her, her hair, rare brown eyes, and above all, how beautiful she was. Hermione played with her fingers, twitched them around as she sat there. She decided to bring up something random,

'I-I had a sort of memory from the night when some elders found me when I was little,' she said to him. Ron looked at her and smiled, 'Just this morning.' Ron moved so that he was now sitting beside her. 'It was a good and a bad memory; I had lost my mother that very same day, but then on the other hand I found people that were willing to take me in and take care of me…my mother, I wish I could just hear something about her, something good, like; she's alive for one.' Hermione now stopped and looked at Ron, 'I'm sorry I shouldn't have said it like t--

'No, no, it's fine, Hermione,' Ron said, 'I'm not really afraid about talking about mothers with anyone now, except my Father…when I was just a boy he would always say I remind him to much of my mother.'

Hermione wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but judging from the look on his face, it meant both in a way. She placed a hand on his broad shoulder and said,

'I've seen your family portrait, and I can see why he told you that.' Ron blushed, at what she had just said; he loved it when people compared him to his mother. 'Well...I better be getting to work, Prince Ronald.' As she made to get up, Ron put a hand on her waist and sat her back down.

'No, wait-…you don't have to go yet,' he now took his chance, all the tension was killing him, Ron connected his lips with hers, he cupped her face in his hand and kissed again. Hermione obliged and kissed back, before hesitating a little, she wrapped one arm around his neck and the other through his hot ginger hair. Hermione moaned against his lips, not breaking the kiss. Ron now begged permission for his tongue; she let it slip against hers in her mouth. He gently pushed her down on the bed not breaking the kiss or his hold of her. The kisses became harder and harder, Ron started leaving trails of kisses down her neck. Hermione gasped, scrunching up her closed eyes. Ron felt like he was in heaven, he had forgotten that he was in Harrius's common room, all he cared about was that he was in a deep snog on with Hermione underneath him. Hermione then went back to her senses and now realized things were getting out of hand; she suddenly got scared.

'No-..P-Prince Ronald…Ronald, stop,' Ron just ignored her and kept in contact with her neck, 'P-Prince Ronald this isn't r-right, please…s-stop you're h-hurting me.' Hermione now had tears in her eyes, but Ron didn't stop he was losing control. 'P-Prince Ronald…no, stop! STOP! PLEASE!' Ron raised his head to look at her annoyed, she pushed him off of her, and she got off the bed and stood by the window. She left Ron right there on the bed breathing heavily and looking really pissed off.

'What the hell?' he snapped at her.

Hermione sniffed and wiped a tear from her face, she looked over at him.

'W-We shouldn't have done that, Prince Ronald,' she whimpered. Ron was still looking angry and confused.

'Why the bloody hell not! I didn't hurt you or anything!'

"_Why is he yelling at me?" _Hermione thought to herself. She turned from the window and shot a glare at him.

'Actually you did, Prince Ronald! I told you to stop and you didn't! What if someone had came in and caught us? What if it was King Arthur? Do you know how much trouble we'd get into? Me especially, he would punish me and…maybe even _kill_ me!'

Ron had never figured that for a second, but that wasn't the first thing on his mind, he was still really annoyed and angry that Hermione just pushed him away like that. He just grunted, he got up off the bed and walked up to Hermione and grabbed her by her arms tightly,

'I don't know what all the fuss is about, Hermione!' Hermione tried to push him off of her, but he had his grip on her to strongly. 'Even if my Father did catch us in here, he would find it amusing for me to be snogging you senseless.'

That was the last straw; Hermione stopped struggling and looked at Ron wide-eyed in disbelief. Now more tears were coming down her face, she couldn't believe he had just said that. Ron rhetorically clamped his hand over his mouth; he stepped back from Hermione looking away.

'S-So, that's how you really feel about me?' Ron reached a hand out, but she moved away. 'You just wanted to…to take advantage of me all this time? If you wanted that so much, you should have just left me in the corridors yesterday with that guard of yours!'

'Hermione I did--

'No, no, don't,' Hermione said, moving away from him again. 'You know…before you came bursting in here, Harrius was telling how all your life the two of you were trying so hard not to be like all the others…I believe him, but not you…at least not anymore.' Hermione was now backing away from him, looking a bit shaken up like she did 11 years ago. Ron just wanted to kiss her again and take away all her pain, but he didn't want to make things worse. 'You're just like your Father.'

Ron knew for sure he messed up again, he had to think of something to say, something worth opening his mouth.

'Hermione…I just got caught up in the moment, I-…I didn't want to take advantage of you. I was very foolish to yell at yo--

'Yes you were,' Hermione said, wiping her face, 'Just stay away for me.' At that Hermione walked out of the common room and went back to her work. Ron buried his face in his hands and groaned in frustration.

"_Damn! I did it again."_ he thought angrily. _"I have to make this up to her, or else she wouldn't speak to me again, she's already scared of me, bloody hell!"_

Ron just sat back on the bed, to do some thinking.

_**A/N- Please R/R, leave long comments- Danielle **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

After sitting there grieving for an ample amount of time, Ron stood up frustrated and headed towards the door now wanting to go after Hermione; he didn't care if she was working or that she didn't want to exactly talk to him. But as he went to open the door, somebody had already opened it from the outside. He took a step back when he realized it was his Father. Ron really had no chance in getting out because Arthur had already closed the door and locked it behind him.

'Hello, Ronald,' he strictly said.

'Father,' Ron said back, bowing his head.

'Where you heading to?'

"_Good question," _Ron thought to himself.

'I was just…going for a ride on my horse, since Harrius is out on his duties with the Lord,' he said, trying not to avoid staying here. King Arthur scratched his spiky chin and nodded. 'May I go now, Father?' Arthur now gave his son another suspicious look and asked,

'What's the rush?

'Oh no, nothing,' he lied, 'it's just that I was thinking of going on a long ride this morning and I don't want to waste you're time here.' Arthur now chuckled waving his hand, then sat on the nearest chair.

'Now, now, son, just because I am King and I have a busy schedule doesn't mean I can't make room for the Prince of Helicon…but seeing as you want to take off , I'll let you go,' Ron nodded and made another attempt to get away from his Father,

'-Just one more thing, Ronald.'

'Yes, Father?' he answered.

'What was that peasant girl doing running out of the common room just now?' asked Arthur suspiciously eyeing on Ron. 'She works behind the castle in the fields or in the cotton rooms, doesn't she?' Ron didn't say anything but just nodded his head.

'She took a wrong turn, Father, and one of the servants guided her the right way,' Ron answered, trying not to mumble. Arthur nodded clearing his throat and stood up from the chair; he put his hands behind his back and walked towards Ron.

'Ronald, you are aware that this is _Harrius's _common room, a common room for future Lords?' he said with great emphasis, Ron nodded with his head down. 'And a peasant shouldn't be walking within it, even if they are just lost. I would have expected you to just throw her out.' Ron sighed and quickly threw his cape over his shoulder. He knew this was going to be turning into an argument, if he didn't get out of there soon.' …Well?'

'Father, the girl was just lost I didn't know it was such a sin for her to ask directions!' Ron suddenly snapped out a little to heavily. Arthur grabbed his son by the collar a brought him towards him, and raised his index finger at him.

'Don't-you-dare, take that tone with me! That's all you've been saying to me the past for days, "oh I forgot! I didn't remember! I won't make the same mistake again!"

All this ranting and raving just made Ron get more frustrated and annoyed; he couldn't even look at his Father straight in the eye.

'What in the name of Scot's Heaven do I have to do to get through to you!' Arthur shouted again in question. 'You're Prince of Helicon and I won't have you behaving like this on my throne!' At that he trudged out the common room without looking back. Ron was breathing heavily within himself, he hated when his Father always had the last words. Ever since he was just a boy he could never stand up against his Father…and he wanted to change that. But first things first, he hadn't forgotten about Hermione, so he quickly changed out of his cape and armor, and then put on a white undershirt and a flipped on a green robes on top.

Ron headed out to the stables out front of the castle to fetch his horse; he rode off to fields where Hermione was supposed to be working with other peasants and servants of the castle. He hopped off the horse and walked it over to one of the butchers to watch over him. He tied him to the wood hanger while Ron walked off in a hurry. Just before he could freely walked across the fields to Hermione he was stopped by another butcher.

'Is there something you want, my Prince?' he asked.

'Yes, I need to get through to the cotton fields to see one of the castle's servants,' Ron said to the butcher, 'now if you'll excuse me…' he made another attempt to walk past to the fields but the man moved in front of him again,

'I'm sorry, Prince Ronald, but King Arthur has ordered me to not have any interruptions with the lack of chores today.' Ron scoffed, _"My Father, of course," _he bitterly thought.

'Look, butcher, I'm really not in the mood for this! I have fair share in whatever my Father decides, now if you won't let me through at least bring the girl to me!' Butcher jumped at the Ron's outburst, he quickly bowed his head and obeyed. Ron pointed Hermione out to him who was working by herself at a corner of the field.

'Girl!' the butcher stomped his foot on the ground twice, 'girl!' he said stomping his foot two more times. Hermione immediately looked up at the butcher she dropped her belongings when she realized he was calling for her. She hadn't noticed Ron standing close by, until the butcher pointed him out. When the butcher walked away to keep an eye on the others, Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her off to the side under one of the roofs on the market. She yanked it away.

'Prince Ronald, please stop following me,' she pleaded, with pure innocence in her eyes. Ron took her hands in his again and pulled her closer to him.

'Hermione, please just call me _Ron_, and I desperately need to talk with you…I-I'm real sorry about what happened earlier, I swear I wasn't myself--

'Pri--, Ron…let's just forget that it ever happened, ok?' Hermione said, afterwards. Ron then gave her another look his eyes too were now looking full of innocence.

'Erm…but you don't regret kissing me, do you?' he asked. Hermione sighed, she looked down and then back at him.

'No, I don't,' she said, running her finger around his jaw and cheek, 'I don't regret it, it was wonderful…except for, when it got a little out of hand--

'Yes, I understand,' Ron slowly took the hand that was on his cheek in his own again.

'Ron, I didn't mean it when I said you're just like your Father, it's just that I don't want to be used or taken advantage of…I don't have anything else against you,' she replied. Ron nodded understanding, he desperately wanted to steal Hermione away from the fields and go somewhere privately to talk about everything. The tower clock of the castle chimed for 12, all the servants and peasants along with the butcher went into the castle to move into the other working rooms.

'Is there anything I can do or say to make this up to you? _Anything, _if there's _anything _you need just tell me,' Ron anxiously said. Hermione sighed and softly smiled and his loyalty,

'You're loyalty and friendship is all I need right now, there's just a lot of things going on in my life and I just need some space,' Ron definitely understood that, he understand where she's coming from concerning his Father.

'Trust me, I understand that…' when he trailed off, Hermione looked at him concerned; she led him over to sit down on one of the benches, Ron still hadn't let go of her hand.

'Did you get into another row with your Father?' she asked. Ron nodded dully; he ran a hand through his hair, madly.

'He's so bloody condescending! It's like everything has to be his way, and I could never stand up to him,' he added poorly. 'Do you think if Mother was still alive he would act differently? I mean…there's just something-..Something so _fake_ about him, I mean he never talks about her, doesn't even take a glance at her portrait on the castle wall, and then he used to get really annoyed when I would ask of her when I was a boy.' Ron was starting to look awfully uncomfortable bringing this entire story up; Hermione put a hand on his shoulder.

'You know that he was heartbroken when your mother died,' she said knowing from her Mother. Ron fell silent at that he just sat there, looking down at the cobblestone floor, his feet were moving nervously, he looked back up at Hermione; she could see the sorrow and dullness in his eyes, he was clearly trying hard not to cry.

'C-Can I-I tell you a secret?' he asked slightly trembled. Hermione shifted closer to him on the bench in case he needed support on what he was about to say. 'I…I never actually found out the truth on what happened to her until I was about 12 or 13…Father would always tell me she moved away and she would never come back…all my life I wished she would come back to me riding on a horse…but then a merchant told me that she had actually d-died g-giving birth to _me_.'

Hermione tried not to burst into tears, she wanted to be strong for him, but she was left heartbroken for Ron.

'Ever since then, I-I've blamed myself for what happened,' he said, now trying his extremely hardest not to shed tears, he kept avoiding eye contact with Hermione. 'For 13 years my Father's been keeping my Mother a mystery to me, I had to find out from a merchant what happened to her…do you know how sick that is!' Ron's whole face was now getting red and heated.

'Ron…you know it's ok to cry,' she softly said.

'No, no! It's not ok to cry!' he said, his lip now trembling and his eyes now watering. Ron now gasped out for a breath as a few tears shed. Hermione wrapped her arms around him, he started sobbing on her shoulder; he wrapped both arms around her waist and held her close. He let out all his tears and emotion that was begging come out for years. After what seemed like for hours, he finally lifted his head up from her shoulder calming down. 'You know,' he started, sniffing, 'I've never even told Harrius what I just told you.'

Hermione was really shocked by that, while wiping his face with the back of his hand, she asked,

'Why not? He's your best friend.'

'I know it's just that…It was really hard to tell him something like that, I don't know how he would react.' Hermione was a bit confused on why Harrius would react in anyway except have pity for Ron. She knew that he really cared for him with all his life especially when they were kids.

'Why would he react in a different way? Ron, you have to tell him, he cares for you…and you could never be more wrong if you think that your mum dying at child birth was your fault…it was an accident, Ron it was a fluke.' Ron nodded looking at Hermione with a tear-strained face, he slowly leaned in and the two kissed again, but broke apart.

'I-I'm sorry, I s--

'It's alright,' Hermione said, 'don't be afraid to express your feelings with me.'

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Little did Ron and Hermione know that King Arthur and the guard Julian were just watching the two from inside the caste out the window, Arthur eyes were glued to the two sitting so close and in a deep conversation.

'That's her, your highness,' Julian pointed out, 'that's the peasant girl that Prince Ronald ordered me to leave alone. He took away my sword, and said if I ever came near the girl again, he'd kill me with it.' Arthur didn't say anything but just glared out the window at the two.

'And why didn't you come to me immediately, Julian?' he asked without looking at him. Julian twitched nervously,

'W-Well your highness…I was very d-drunk that night…but I had only remembered everything fully just a few short days ago,' he stuttered.

"_He's been acting all dodgy and distracted because of that filthy peasant…sickening," _Arthur thought to himself. Arthur was even more disgusted at that kiss that Ron and Hermione had just shared, he couldn't believe…but wasn't surprised either.

'…That girl, Julian, how much do you know about her?'

'Nothing, sir, only that she's mean working in the fields all her life nearly…and then that silver pendant she has, it shines like it has a mind of its' own.' Arthur looked at Julian with a mad look,

'Tsk, what rubbish, that's not the issue…this girl needs to be taken care of and fast! I don't want to her coming in the way of _my_ throne,' he savagely said. 'She's in for severe punishment.' Julian nodded and bowed his head,

'I'll rally up the guards,' but Arthur put a hand in front of him,

'No. I have a plan for her…we need a bit of a diversion, Ronald's going to the land of Romania many a days ride…during that time, we _strike_!' Arthur smirked evilly, while walking away from the window, Julian followed beside him,

'With all do respect, sir, it won't be easy, it isn't just Ronald…there's _Harrius_, he's become a friend with this girl as well…and Harrius is a bright young knight it takes strong hands to brake him, as well as Ronald.' Arthur laughed, clearing his throat,

'That won't be a problem, his duty calls in Romania as well…and as for his Father, he won't be finding out…am I clear!' Julian flinched and nodded. 'Right, as soon as the two leave tomorrow evening, you come to me.' Julian smirked himself before walking away. King Arthur chuckled, while taking out his dagger to play around with,

"_Ronald's in for a very special surprise in his return."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ron and Hermione stood up from the bench; he threw his robes over his shoulder and straightened up, Hermione shot him a smile.

'You ok?' she asked.

'I am now…thank you for listening to me, Hermione,' he said. Hermione stepped forward and fixed his collar.

'That's ok, and promises me that you'll concentrate on your duties as Prince and for the future, ok? Don't worry about your Father so much…you just focus on your role,' she said to him while picking up her belongings. Ron sighed and nodded his head seriously,

'I promise you, I'll do my best,' Hermione nodded her head, she pecked him on the cheek and turned around, he caught her arm just before she could go,

'And, erm…tell the butcher that you were with Prince Ronald…I don't want you to get into trouble,' he added quickly, only an excuse to get one more glance at her. Hermione smiled and winked at him.

'Will do.' Ron nodded watching her after her as she went back into the castle carrying her basket.

"_She's really something, blimey!" _he thought. He sighed and when he turned around he collided with another person, him and the person jumped back from surprise.

'Oh, Harrius!' Harrius smirked,

'Hello, to you too,' he said, 'I came to tell you that we have to venture off to Romania tomorrow afternoon.' Ron looked at him surprised, as the two walked down the street.

'Romania? Why?' Ron asked. Harrius was taken by surprise too, but he didn't want to disobey the King.

'Something about you meeting a princess there...erm…Princess Lavender her parents hold there throne there…seems like your Father's found a suitor for you then,' Harrius replied. '…that's a good thing…isn't it? I personally think he could've done better.'

Ron didn't say anything, he looked at the same time, shocked and annoyed; he shrugged his shoulders. Harrius patted his shoulder.

'How'd you know where to find me here, Harrius?' Harrius sighed scratching his shoulder.

'I didn't I just went walking and then I saw your horse…so then I saw you…what are you doing around these parts anyways?' he asked curiously, a smile coming across his face. Ron blushed; he put on a lopsided smile, but hid it,

'I-uh…I just came to stroll in the markets…' he said. Harrius shook his head; he placed his hands on Ron's shoulder.

'Ronald, come on, tell me we're not children anymore,' he said. Ron blushed again, trying not to smile.

'Ok, ok! I came to see Hermione…I _had _to see her again.' Harrius now had a confused look on his face.

'Why did something happen? When I left the common room everything was just fine?'

'Well…there's more to it…I'll tell you…I'll t-tell you _everything, _Harrius,' Ron whispered to him. Harrius looked at Ron seriously but he smiled and patted his shoulder again.

'Ok, lets get the horses and we'll talk,' Harrius replied.

Ron and Harrius went into Ron's common room this time, to talk about Hermione, his Father, his Mother and everything that the two friends needed to get caught up with, and also start planning for Romania tomorrow.

_**A/N- Was that a cliff hanger at the end? Lol, anyways R/R!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ron and Harrius were setting up things on their horses to take on their trip to Romania; Harrius was still in deep thought about what Ron had told him yesterday; he stopped in the middle of patching things on the horse and looked over at him.

"A merchant, Ronald? I still can't believe it…I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Harrius; it was a long time ago," Ron replied, "besides at least I know the truth now…about what happened to mum."

"Well…that's it, I think we have everything, enough for five days," Harrius said patting his horse, Ron didn't say anything but merely nodded, tying the last bit together to his horse.

"I don't understand why we have to go to Romania _now, _I don't think I'm ready to-…well be _acquainted_," he lamely said to Harrius. Harrius just snorted disbelievingly, shaking his head. Ron looked at him confused,

"What?" Harrius sighed,

"Come on, Ronald, we both know you've already been getting _acquainted _with-…_you-know-you_." Ron leaned against his horse and shrugged, then sighed,

"So what? I don't think that it could ever work out…even though I really want it to," he honestly said, "It's complicated." That there always stopped Harrius from pestering Ron further about him getting together with Hermione, it was that complication where the law came into place for a peasant and someone from the royal service together. Harrius never knew how to fight against that. Before hopping on his horse Ron again turned to him and asked,

"Do you think we should tell her that we're leaving?"

"Erm...I guess, if you want to," said Harrius, "we have some time left." Ron nodded happily and pulled his horse along with him. The two went into the cotton rooms where the servant girls were on duties today. They had asked one of the merchants in the markets to watch the two horses, before making their way into the castle. Ron was hurrying to get to that room; Harrius had to scurry along to keep up with him.

"_Honestly, you'd think he's in a hurry,"_ he thought following Ron. Ron knocked on the wooden door; the guard looked out the square window to see who it was, he immediately opened the door to let them in; they bowed their heads before walking further inside. Harrius caught sight of Hermione; she was, as usual hard at work. She getting all sweaty and her clothes were covered it fluff and dust, luckily it hadn't reached her pendant.

"Hermione," he called with Ron following, this time close behind. Hermione looked up and smiled when she saw the two boys approaching her, she put down her working tools carefully on the table beside her. Everyone was eyeing the trio as they just leisurely talked; they knew that royals would never just come in and talk to a peasant or servant without having a selfish reason or some kind of punishment to give.

"Harrius, Ron, hi," she said a bit nervously with everyone looking at them. Ron turned to everyone he waved his hand for them to get back to work, as they did. "Sometimes it scares me when they all look at me, the butcher might tell--

"Don't worry about that Hermione," Ron said stepping closer beside Harrius, "they won't be saying anything." Hermione nodded wiping the sweat from her forehead; she sat up on the table. Ron and Harrius looked at one another and then back at her, Harrius smiled and patted Ron on his shoulder,

"Ron and I are going on a trip to Romania for about five days, it's something concerning the throne of Hogwarts," Harrius said flipping his cape over his shoulder. Hermione looked a bit confused on why they would come to her to tell her this but couldn't help but feel touched, because she had remembered that they were now her friends.

"Ok well…have a safe ride," she told them. Harrius smiled and winked, he was about to walk away but Ron stayed put not wanting to go. Harrius whispered something into his ear; Ron nodded, as Harrius walked off out the door; with the guard bowing before him. Hermione stood there quietly; she smiled at him as he did the same.

"Erm…we won't be gone that long, we don't even want to go," he told Hermione. She giggled and placed her hand on his shoulder,

"I know, but remember what I told you yesterday, focus on being Prince and on your duties," Ron nodded and mouthed "ok," before stifling a laugh. "You better get going, Harrius is waiting for you." He quickly nodded again, fixing his robes and straightening his attention; he looked over at the butcher who was still giving both him and Hermione a very suspicious look. Ron just shook his head annoyed at him, and put a hand over his dagger in gesture for the butcher to mind his own business. Ron looked back at Hermione and put on a lopsided smile,

"Ok then…bye, bye," he nervously said. Hermione kissed the middle of her hand and then placed it in Ron's. Ron grinned and touched his cheek. That was the only smartest way to bid a goodbye when the public is uncomfortable around you.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ron cheerfully walked back to Harrius and the horses, grinning stupidly. Harrius was leaning against his horse with his arms folded, grinning looking at Ron coming towards him. He sighed and just said without laughing,

"After only two minutes, I'm not even going to ask." Ron stuck his tongue out at him before hopping on his horse, as did Harrius; who took one last look around him, "Do you think anything will go wrong while we're gone, Ronald? Besides, what's Hogwarts without the two most popular and handsomest youths?" Ron laughed winking and nodding at Harrius.

"I doubt anything will go wrong," he said giving his foot a little shift so the horse would start walking, "besides if anything were to go wrong my messenger will post us in Romania immediately."

Without further stalling the two knights rode of into the land.

King Arthur stood up from the top dark tower from a far away distance, watching them ride off. He gave a really low and deep chuckle, while running his hand around the flail he had in his hand, which had short but sharp iron spikes. He gave a smirk and said,

"Farewell, my one-time son."

_XXXXXXXXXX_

The land of Romania wasn't the greatest, not as good as Hogwarts, but it was suitable for royals to rule and live, and peasants to buy land and grow crops. The castle was a very extraordinary one, with the Romanian flags fluttering from the roof tops. Harrius found the territory to be in a way interesting, but Ron didn't seem too impressed at all. The two made their way to the castle entrance, the page boys took their horses to be looked after, while they cautiously walked in. Two of castle's Lords approached the two, one of them stuck out their hand, business like, in front of Harrius.

"Harrius it is a pleasure to finally meet the future Lord of Hogwarts," Harrius bowed his head at him shaking his hand along with the other Lord's. Then they moved their attention to Ron, who they bowed to. Ron put up his hand as a welcome gesture.

"His majesty the King and the Queen have been expecting you, Prince Ronald," the Lord replied, "Please, come this way." Ron exchanged a look at Harrius; he sighed and followed the two.

"_Here we go,"_ Ron thought. Harrius had his hand on Ron's shoulder all the way to the Great Hall where his _future wife_ awaited him. While walking down the hall, Ron kept muttering things to Harrius like: "I can't do this," or "I'm not ready for this." All Harrius did at the moment was pat him on the shoulder. Ron got down on one knee when he stood before the King and Queen. The King turned his head to the side and said,

"Lavender, step forward."

A girl in a sky blue silk dress and a white veil covering her face stepped towards Ron. Ron stood up from his knee and back onto both his feet; he eyed the girl carefully, before she lifted her veil revealing her face. She had dull blue eyes, white skin and blondish hair. Ron didn't really know what to say, he just put on a lopsided smile and bowed his head. Lavender smiled she leaned in to give him a kiss, but Ron acted fast and pulled back in a bit of a scare. She gasped slightly taken a back; Harrius looked at Ron knowingly, while the King and Queen looked at each other with a look of confusion. He cleared his throat in embarrassment and looked up at the two,

"Beg your pardon, King Lucious, Queen Narcissa, but may I take a small venture outside? Your daughter's beauty is very…breathtaking for me to handle," he lied. King Lucious laughed as if he was gloating he nodded and raised his hand in dismissal. Ron nodded his head and pecked Lavender's hand before basically running out of the castle. Harrius bowed his head at the royals before taking off behind him. He caught up with Ron just outside the where the markets were.

"Well that was great fun, wasn't it?" he asked Ron, "Your daughter's beauty is very breathtaking for me to handle"', he mimicked, "honestly."

"I just couldn't do it, Harrius, something didn't feel right." Ron was now bracing against the stone wall with his head buried in his arms. Harrius sighed; he eyes now began to wonder around the market and the fields, in slight interest.

"Listen, Ronald, why don't you go into one of the pubs and buy yourself a drink while I go and explore the bits of Romania," he suggested. Ron lazily nodded and made his way into one of the pubs called the **_White Horse_**. Harrius made a mental note on where to meet up with him later. Ron went up to the bartender and sat down on the seat facing him. He placed a Silver Sickle on the table.

"Just give me a goblet of beer," he said sounding cranky. The bartender accepted the Sickle and filled up the goblet with beer, Ron immediately took it and chugged it down without taking one breath. He pushed it forward for a refill.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

While just wandering around the town and markets, Harrius still found it a bit odd that Ron would just neglect even kissing the Princess like that. A while back when King Arthur often mentioned that he would have to elope with a princess from a far away land, Ron seemed fine with it and didn't seem to mind. But now Harrius figured ever since he had met Hermione who had just came from the fields behind the mill, his emotions started to change. He knew that Ron had indeed fancied her but; he would always say that it would never work out between the two and that it would be too risky. Harrius knew that even though Ron was to elope with Princess Lavender he still wanted to somehow still spend time with Hermione which was a bit confusing. Harrius decided to let it go for now.

He went browsing around where the merchants were selling various items such as; varies of cloth, working tools, cooking tools, clothing, fruits & vegetables, meat, flowers etc. He went to look at the table that was selling weapons and working tools, but as he went to pick one up to look at, his hand came into contact with another who had reached for the same object. Harrius looked up at the person; he saw that it was a girl, just the same age; she had blue eyes, a few freckles around her nose and a head full of red hair. (). She moved her hand away from Harrius's.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said to him giving a smile, "you can have it."

"No, no, it's fine, you have it," Harrius replied, "I was just browsing. I'm not from around here anyways."

"Oh? And where are you from?" she asked curiously. "Because telling by your robes you come from a line of royalty." Harrius looked down and examined himself and laughed.

"I come from Hogwarts, my father is the Lord there…so I'm future Lord." The girl just merely nodded her head, the two awkwardly stood there not knowing what to say. Harrius just stood there with both hands behind his back.

"You must be proud becoming future Lord of a whole territory," she said. Harrius smiled shrugged,

"Well I was born into it, so even though I don't have a choice…yeah I really feel honored having that role in my life." The girl mouthed "yes," while he explained this. The girl held out her hand in front of him.

"I'm Ginerva, Ginerva Wright," she said. "But my family just calls me Ginny." Harrius smiled and stepped forward, instead of shaking her hand; he took it and kissed it.

"I'm Harrius, Harrius Potter," he told her, "my family and mates just call me Harrius." Ginny giggled. He went on the other side of the side of the table and picked up a flower with white pebbles and a yellow centre, (A/N- dunno what it's called, lol a white daisy is it?). He gave the lady merchant a bronze Knut for it and went back over to Ginny. "Here," he said handing it to her generously. Ginny smiled and blushed; Harrius examined her carefully as she held it come to her nose to smell it with her eyes closing. "For your kindness and great company."

"Thank you, Harrius, this is sweet of you," she said to him. Harrius just shyly smiled. "Do you want to take a walk in the town, I can show you around, and I have a while until I'm expected home to do my chores." Harrius grinned, he suddenly forgot all about Ron being in the pub relaxing, he nodded rapidly

"Yeah, I would like that very much Ginny." Ginny smiled her and Harrius walked off into the cobblestone street, with her twirling the flower in her hand.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Hogwarts was three hours ahead of Romania, so it was nearly pitch dark and Hermione had just finished working for the night. Julian had been watching her from around the corner for quite a while, he watched as she made her way to bed, before turning back to walk in the other direction into another room.

"She's just headed off to bed, my King, what shall I do now?"

"Thank you, Julian…I'm going to send out my best knight to-well," a smirk developed across his face, "take care of this peasant. He is a very strong man and royal knight, the best in my castle. And when he's finished with her, she will barely know what hit her." Arthur laughed, amused with himself, along with Julian. "Now, I ask just one more thing of you, Julian…I want you to set up a diversion." Arthur told him what he was to do to get Hermione into the perfect position.

Hermione slept peacefully in her bed after a hard and fatigue day of hard working labor. She was awaken when a pair of hands was wrenched around her neck, she was about to scream but one covered her mouth. She looked up to see a really familiar face, who was looking down at her disgusted, she recognized that it was Julian who had cornered her weeks past. Julian quickly gagged her before pinning her to the bed, he evilly smirked,

"Hello there, peasant girl, remember me?" Hermione's eyes were welling up with tears, she knew that something bad was about to happen. She kept asking herself is she had done something wrong, for him to gag her. She just whimpered trying to grab her hands out of his grasp, but she had no chance against him. "Oh, dear, you're in trouble again. But this time Ronald and Harrius aren't here to save you." Hermione's whole body was now shaking in, she was way past terrified. Her hands were now being pinned to the bed, "If you move, I'll kill you." Julian savagely ripped off her clothing, all Hermione could do was let the tears fall and lie there defenseless, she tried to scream but couldn't because she was gagged. Julian took out his sword that Arthur had given back to him and dropped it to the floor, and then removed the gag from Hermione's mouth. He roughly smacked his mouth on hers, sticking his tongue down her throat. Even thought she had the opportunity to scream for help, she didn't want to risk the chance of getting killed. She felt sickened feeling the bulge pressed against her thigh, she felt as if she wanted to throw up.

"_I'm too week, I will never make it through this," _Hermione thought, _"Goodbye Harrius, Ron…Ron I-I…I lo_--

But her thoughts were interrupted by Julian's painful and hard thrust into her, before she could scream out in pain; he covered her mouth with his big hand. Hermione's breathing labored into his hand, sweat was falling down her face. Julian's ring and caused a gash on her face. He thrust into her over and over, harder and faster. Hermione felt as she was being ripped open and burned in her insides. Before she could pass out, Julian climaxed and pulled out of her, doing back his trousers.

"W-Why a-are you d-dong this t-to me?" she asked him breathing heavily.

"You'll find out soon enough," Julian savagely replied, "the night's not over yet." Hermione's was beating faster and faster, she wished she didn't have to know what he meant like that.

"_Oh God,"_ she thought. He pulled her up off the bed and tied her hands together with another gag, before pulling her out the castle on the fields, it was now nearly pitch black impossible to see anything. From far distance, Ron's messenger Cedric, had just caught sight of the two on the field, his eyes widened and moved over to the side so he would not be seen. He squinted trying to get closer, to get a better glance on what was happening. There was galloping coming from a distance; Hermione could hardly keep her balance, Julian held her up, she squinted to see where the horse was coming from. Her eyes snapped completely open, as she saw the horse running directly her way. She noticed a man riding the horse with a skull flail in his hand; she couldn't see his face because his helmet only had two holes that showed two eyes. He was twirling the flail in his hand, as the horse kept running towards Hermione. Hermione's condition was so bad, that it caused her to see things in slow motion, but before she knew it she was out cold on the field. The knight had struck Hermione at the side of her head. Julian had scrammed towards the castle, figuring his job had been done. Cedric had looked horrified at the whole scene; he covered his mouth with his hand. The knight stood over, his eyes were caught by the pendant that had come off of Hermione's neck and was now lying on the field drops of blood on it.

"Durmstrang silver!" he exclaimed. He went to reach for it but jumped back when he heard noise from distance. He quickly hopped on his horse riding off behind the castle. Cedric, too, was taken by surprise a he was nearly toppled over when a group of peasants ran into the markets late at night. He sighed out in relief and took his chance to move onto the fields, he held his hat as he ran onto the fields even with his short legs. He bent down and touched Hermione's head gently.

"Bless my sole! Oh, dear!" he said, blood was not only at the side of her head but also straining down her head leg.

"_She had been raped as well!"_ Cedric thought.

"Oh my, oh my!" he picked up the pendant and stuffed into the pocket of his robes. _"Prince Ronald would defiantly want to hear about this one!" _Cedric picked up an unconscious Hermione in his arms and quickly took her to the nurse as fast as his short legs could take him.

**_A/N- R/R PLEASE! Note: I know you don't like the whole Lavender/Ron situation, but just be patient. We fans hated when they snogged half through out HBP, but we know Ron and Hermione will be together in book seven, we just have to be patient. Just like in this story- Danielle_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

After about an hour Harrius and Ginny were finished their walk around most of town. Ginny decided to go with him into the pub to see him off. When Harrius walked in his laugh and smile faded when he saw Ron on top of one of the tables holding his sword in one hand and a goblet in the other. He was laughing at incoherently at no one, but showing off his sword to everyone around him. In short he was completely drunk. Ginny looked ahead at what he was staring at and couldn't help but laugh at Ron fooling around on the table.

"Do you know him, Harrius?" she asked. Harrius nervously looked at Ginny and chuckled,

"K-know who?" he falsely asked.

"That bloke on the table pretending to sword play," Ginny pointed out.

"_Why did I have to suggest he go into this pub?"_ Harrius thought to himself.

"Uh…. oh! Him! That's my mate Ronald," he quickly said, "I came to Romania with him, he's Prince of Hogwarts." Ginny giggled and said,

"Well, he seems to be enjoying himself…anyways I better be getting home, it's getting dark." Harrius turned to Ginny and smiled, "Thank you again for the flower, Harrius Potter." He nodded in return,

"Your welcome, good night, Ginerva Wright," at that Ginny made her way out of the pub twirling the flower in her hand. Harrius watched her go with fascination, but remembered that Ron was still drunk on the table causing a huge commotion. He broke through the crowd to get to him, "RONALD!" Ron grinned widely when he saw him; he nearly dropped his goblet,

"Harrius! You decided to come into a pub with your hair like that!" Ron exclaimed while he and the rest laughed. "It sticks up in every direction like your father's!"

Ron had never been in this condition before, Harrius was very shocked and confused about why after only an hour or so, he would go and get himself drunk. He's Prince, it was common, but never for a Prince like Ron. He seemed just fine when Harrius left him.

Harrius rolled his eyes and shook off all thoughts,

"Honestly, Ronald, get down from there and lets get back to the castle," he said. Ron took another swig out of his goblet, drips pouring down the side of his mouth.

"Where's the fun in you, lad?" Ron slurred. He then spread out his arms and jumped down from the table, if it hadn't been for one of the bartenders and Harrius, he would have fell hard onto the floor. Harrius had caught him by the arms from behind, causing Ron to spill his beer all over him, from his face to his robes. Harrius shook his head making a groaning and wiping his face. Ron found it amusing; he stood up with Harrius's support and leaned against him. He began to run his hands all over around his face.

"I'm sorry, Harrius," he said, now taking his hand away and pulled him into a hug, "but it does flatten your hair." Harrius rolled his eyes, pulling out of Ron's tight grasp, still holding him up.

"Ronald, let's g--

"Everyone! This here is-Jams Potter," Ron clumsily shouted out to the whole pub with one arm around Harrius, "he is the Lord of Durmstrang!" Everyone started clapping and cheering; Harrius nervously looked at everyone, thinking of a way to get out of this unexpected mess. "We will sword play for your entertainment!" Ron moved back from Harrius, he could hardly keep his balance and he had trouble taking his sword out from its pocket. Harrius threw his hands up in the air confused on what to do. When Ron was finally able to take out his sword, he had to hold it straight with both hands, Hogwarts had made their sword and weapons very delicate, strong and heavy, it was never a problem for Ron until now, and his balance and grasp on the sword was very clumsily. He held it up as if he had a triumph over a battle, he dashed it towards Harrius.

"Ronald!" Harrius shouted, and with his fast reflexes he was able to dodge the move, causing Ron to fall to the floor. Harrius picked up his sword and then took hold of Ron from behind again, "Ok, that's enough sword play for you today, time to leave this pub...ergh-uh," he tried getting Ron to his feet, "Good night everyone, Prince Ronald and I must take out leave now. Come on, Ronald, use your legs." Everyone in the pub started to laugh and point at how out of it Ron was.

"Come on, Jams, we were just getting s-started," he moped.

Harrius almost literally had to drag Ron all the way back to the Romanian castle and up to his room on the top tower. One of the guards opened the door for him and he walked through with Ron; who thought the whole thing was amusing,

"Get a hold of yourself, Ronald! Don't forget we're here on duties," Harrius said, helping him onto his bed. Ron slammed his face and buried it in his pillow,

"Don' wanna marry that s-slut!" he exclaimed into his pillow, "she probly' can' speak proper English!" Harrius who was sitting on the chair, looking exhausted just shook his head at Ron's drunken opinion.

"_Neither can you," _he thought.

"Calm yourself, Ronald. Get changed and get some rest, I don't want to have to be here with you all night," he said taking off his robes and slinging it over his shoulder. And before he knew it, Ron had been snoring with one hand hanging off the bed and his mouth wide open. Harrius laughed even though Ron gave him quite the night…at least half the night. He sighed quietly walking out of the room to let Ron sleep for the night and sober up, while he headed off to his own room for the night.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

Ron rolled around on his bed; he groaned putting his hand on his head, which was aching horribly. The door opened and Harrius stepped, he closed the door accidentally causing it to slam. Ron jumped and held his head.

"Harrius! Don't do that." Harrius laughed,

"Sorry, Ronald," he apologized, "so how is my drunken Prince this morning?" Ron groaned again, trying to sit up,

"My head feels like it's been trampled by a dozen horses all night…was I really _that_ drunk?" Harrius eyes widened and he nodded his head,

"Ronald, you were pretending to sword play on a table and you were calling me Jams…yes you were _that _drunk," he replied to him, "What got you in that condition anyways? You seemed just fine when I left you, which I clearly shouldn't have done." Ron sighed still clutching his head, he was wondering the same thing, and there were a lot of reason why he drowned all his sorrows last night in the goblets of beer.

"I...I guess I just had a lot of things on my mind, and they were just to frustrating to handle…and I thought if I had a few swigs I'd feel better, I didn't think I'd get drunk," he lazily said. Harrius sighed he walked over to Ron with a wooden bowl in his hands, it was filled with cold water and had a red cloth in it, he drained the water from it,

"Here put this on your forehead for a while, you git," Harrius said, trying hard not to laugh. Ron opened the cloth and placed it over his face so it was covering it completely.

"So…how was your night, mate?" he asked through the cloth.

"Well apart from having beer spilt all over my faces and robes and also having to drag you all the way up to your room…it was pretty nice actually."

"And who was that girl I saw you talking to? The red head, she's all I could remember from last night?"

Harrius blushed the tips of his ears went scarlet as Ron's often did.

"Oh, um…" But he was off by the door opening, the guard walked in he bowed his head, before making way for someone to walk in, it was Cedric Ron's messenger. The guard closed the door behind him. Harrius immediately walked over to him,

"Cedric, what're you doing so far from Hogwarts?" Ron then pulled the wet cloth from his face and looked over at his messenger standing by the door, he was still feeling dizzy from his headache, and he could see double-vision,

"Cedric, what're you doing here? And…who is that beside you?" Cedric looked confused; he took a glance behind him to see who he was talking about,

"I beg your pardon, my Prince?" Harrius sniggered under his breath, looking at poor Ron laying there defenseless on his bed, with a headache.

"Um…never mind him, Cedric. Anyways, what's wrong?" Cedric had a panicked look on his face; he didn't know how to put it,

"Well I had to come to you in person, it was so risky to tell you this by post…L-Last night, I witnessed an attack--

"Attacks happen everyday at Hogwarts, Cedric," Ron said from the bed. "It's no fuss--

"But this is not like anything I've ever seen before, Prince Ronald…almost like a diversion," Harrius now was looking concerned and so was Ron, "a peasant was raped and attacked—

"WHAT!" Ron exclaimed, causing him to fall off the bed.

"Oh!" Cedric scurried over to him and helped him up along with Harrius. Ron clutched his head but was furious; Harrius knew where this was headed,

"A PEASANT! WHAT PEASANT! CEDRIC DID YOU SEE WHO IT WAS?" Ron was now yelling not caring that it made his head feel even worse. Cedric put up his hands,

"All I know is that she was a girl that works in the fields," he said. Ron thought he was about to be sick, he sat down on the bed burying his face in his hands, he wasn't crying but his breathing now labored,

"Oh, God!" he muttered. Harrius sat next to him, and put an arm around him.

"Ronald, Ronald, relax we don't know for sure that it was Hermione," he said, wishing he could be positively correct, Ron raised his head to look at Cedric,

"Cedric you have to know more! Describe her, clothes, face, hair, anything! Please," he was now backing away from Ron, trying to find someway to remember, his eyes widened; he stuck his hand in his yellow robes and pulled out something silver.

"I found this next to her, she was unconscious," Ron took the silver object from him with a shaky hand; Harrius looked at it over his shoulder. It was the pendant that had the initials, H.G. on it. Harrius hadn't recognized it but knew immediately it was Hermione's from the initials, he looked at Ron who face was turning hot red, and began to shake in fury as he traced the dry blood that was on it.

"H-Hermione…oh, Jesus…BLOODY HELL THIS IS HERMIONE'S PENDANT! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HERMIONE?" Ron clutched the pendant to his face looking like he was about to explode. "H-Has she regained conscious?" Cedric looked down, clearly giving a gesture answer to Ron and Harrius. Ron's breathing was now heavy, he had this look in his eyes, which was never before seen, his face was getting beat red, even Harrius was frightened by this look, Ron screamed in torment he grabbed the chair nearest to him and threw it out the glass window with all his mite. Causing the glass to shatter all over, he then grabbed the glass vase on the table and threw it against the wall. "SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL HIM, AND WHOEVER ELSE THAT WAS INVOLVED IN THIS! THEY'RE GOING TO PAY! WE'RE GOING BACK TO HOGWARTS NOW!" Ron threw on his cape and tied it up; Harrius had never seen him like this before but couldn't even attempt to reject, "Come on Cedric!" Ron yelled grabbing him by the collar and running out the door, with Harrius running behind them. Ron pushed his way through everyone to get to the castle's exit, he did not blink once, and his eyes were red from fury all he could think about was Hermione laying unconscious on the bed in the hospital wing without him by her side. While he was getting drunk and making a fool out of himself at the pub, she was tortured by God knows who. The Lords saw the three heading out of the castle and quickly ran to catch up with them,

"Prince Ronald, where are you going?" Ron yanked his arm away from them nearly pushing them over. He didn't bother to tell them or the King or Queen where he was going, he headed towards the stables, hopped on his horse Cedric stumbled to get on, but tightly clung onto Ron, not wanting to fall off.

"YA!" Ron yelled taking off his Harrius following close behind him on his horse. While riding through the town, something caught Harrius's eye, he saw Ginny walking around with props in her basket along with the flower he had bought her yesterday. Ginny looked up at him and waved as he rode off; Harrius smiled and wove back at her, he hardly knew her but he was desperately wishing that he didn't have to leave so soon. He kneed his horse for it to go faster to catch up with Ron, who was riding as if he was about to clash into battle. It took nearly four hours to get back ton Hogwarts, but luckily it won't be late at night.

"_I should have known something like this was going to happen, why did I leave?" _Ron asked himself, while riding, "_they wanted me gone on purpose!"_

Hermione was the only thing that was on Ron's mind all through out the long ride home.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Ron and Harrius left their horses in the stable near the castle; they ran into the castle up to the hospital wing as fast as their legs could take them. There were a lot of nurse and guards standing around the door way of the room not wanting to let them in.

"LET US IN NOW!" Ron demanded, "HOW THE HELL COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!" He and Harrius pushed through the little in crowd. It was as if Ron's heart stopped in an instant beat, he stood there paralyzed as he saw Hermione laying there unconscious with one of the nurses wiping the blood from her forehead. Harrius stood there his reaction and emotions were the exact same, only Ron's were stronger and more emotional. Ron let a silver tear drop from his eye as he watched Hermione lie there motionless. Ron walked over to her bed side he sat on the bed and took her hand in his,

"Her-Hermione? It's Ron, c-can y-you hear me?" he asked, he raised her hand to his face. "Harrius… do you think she can hear us?" Harrius sighed and shrugged his shoulders, almost close to tears himself. Ron looked at the scar on her head he turned to the nurse and asked, "Nurse, what happened to her head?" The nurse shook her head not knowing; Ron leaned forward and examined the gash on her head, he sighed frustrated and banged his hand on the bed side table, he turned to Harrius, "It was a flail, Harrius, she got hit with a bloody skull flail!" Ron and Harrius were shocked, furious and speechless all at once. Ron now hadn't only let only one tear slip from his eye, but now they were all let go. Harrius sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. If the chances of Hermione being unconscious for weeks were true that would give him a depression that he never had before. "I'm going to find out who did this to you, I-I swear." The nurse was looking at the two boys confused, on why they cared so much about someone who doesn't have one inch of royalty in their blood, but just let it by. She stepped forward and said,

"I'm afraid; we're going to have to take her into another room…so I can treat her better." Ron shook his head without taking his eyes of Hermione,

"She's not going anywhere," he scolded. But the nurse had already taken hold of her hand,

"Do you mind helping get her back to the fields?" Ron stood up in front of the nurse so she had no contact with Hermione,

"I SAID SHE'S NOT GOING ANYWHERE! DO-NOT-TOUCH-HER!" Ron uncontrollably took his dagger out and pointed it at her, Harrius quickly stood up and went to restrain his arm, getting him to put the dagger down,

"Ronald, don't! Hermione will be fine!" Ron's face was boiling red from anger, but looked at Harrius and then Hermione, he sighed and lowered his dagger, "Nurse please I do agree with Prince Ronald, we would like to keep her in this hospital wing in the castle." The nurse nodded seeing how they cared for Hermione deeply,

"And I'm sorry I almost got violent, nurse…it's just I-I really care about Hermione," Ron apologized, the nurse nodded. Harrius was afraid that if Ron stayed in here any longer he would explode and just snap. He patted him on the shoulder,

"Ronald, why don't we go outside for a while?" Ron was about to object, "-listen, Ron we can come back later, but Hermione needs her rest she needs to get her rest. And us grieving here won't make things easier…trust me, Ronald." Ron looked at Hermione again, it broke his heart he would lose it if he she didn't get well, he nodded his head at Harrius. Before walking to the door, he bent down and kissed her cheek, and whispered, "I'll be back later, Hermione I promise. Stay strong." Harrius kissed her cheek as well and walked out with Ron behind him; Ron looked back t her one more time before walking out the door. They headed out to the streets to do some brainstorming,

"Harrius we _have _to find the person, or people who did this to Hermione," Ron replied, "Cedric said it was some type of diversion." Harrius nodded, wondering where to start, but Ron had already been off. He was headed towards the cotton room, Harrius hadn't even seen him take off, but just followed behind him. He was curious on what or who Ron had in mind, but knew if he didn't stay with him, he would just loose it and possibly get violent. Ron roughly pushed open the door, which made the butcher jump in fright, he clutched his collar and pinned him against the wall. "WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT! DID YOU ATTACK ONE OF THE GIRLS THAT WORKS IN HERE IN THE EVENINGS!" The butcher rapidly shook his head denying it,

"No, no! Prince Ronald, I did no such thing! I heard of the incident, but I had nothing to do with it," he stuttered through Ron's tight grasp on his pullover. Ron didn't let go, he wasn't buying any bit of it for a minute.

"I've seen the way you always shoot those suspicious look at her…" he trailed off when he felt a hand on his shoulder, Harrius had stepped in,

"Ronald it just occurred to me…butchers can't purchase any kind of flails," Ron thought about it for a second when he figured that fact was correct. Butchers or any other servant to the castle weren't allowed to purchase weapons like that without a royal's permission. He hastily let go of the butcher's pullover and walked out…still on the hunt. Harrius caught him by the arm before he went anywhere further. "Listen, Ronald, I know you're furious about this. So am I feel like I can just break something, but you have to control your temper or we might get into trouble," said Harrius. Ron sighed and nodded, he knew he couldn't go rounding on random people of Hogwarts unless he thinks they were involved it what happened to Hermione while he and Harrius were in Romania.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, mate." Harrius smiled and patted him hard on the shoulder and gestured him to follow him. "I'm trying to think who would to something like this to Hermione. I mean some of my guards can be tough and greedy but- nothing like this." Harrius nodded, but cleared his throat not wanting to waste any valuable time in one spot, he gestured Ron again to keep moving. Not bothering to take their horses, the two walked through the cobblestone streets suspiciously looking around them for anyone who might show the first sign of either being a witness or a suspect. But everyone selling in markets, purchasing items or plainly just wandering around just seemed to leisure and innocent.

It was just about to get dark, Ron and Harrius had been searching everywhere from castle property to peasant property in the fields, and they hadn't found anyone who was involved in the set up. It made Ron even more feel more hurt and full of anger; he thought that after 2 to 3 hours of searching he and Harrius would've found the person, but instead they just got a walk back to the castle.

"We'll find them, Ronald, don't worry," Harrius said, "we just got back; there's still some places we haven't traced." Ron was heading back to Hermione his common to stay by her side for the night.

"I'm not worried; I know we'll find the gits," he replied, "I'm just worried about Hermione…s-she doesn't have a lot of time."

"Ronald, come on don't say that, she just needs the treatment and her rest," Harrius said, wishing what he said was the truth. Ron didn't say anything but just opened the door to his common room where Hermione was being treated. The nurse was still treating her unconscious body; the blood was cleaned off but still hadn't made the gash on her head look any better. Ron rose up his hand for the nurse to come to him,

"Tell us, nurse, how is she? Honestly?" he asked with an anxious look on his face. The nurse sighed; she looked at Hermione and looked back at him,

"S-She's stable, but…" she paused, "the gash on her head is very deep and severe." Ron looked at Harrius very saddened. "I can keep her on my treatment but…I don't know if it will work permanently." The nurse walked off back into her little room without saying another word, not wanting to upset them more. Ron nervously ran a hand through his ginger hair,

"Harrius, she could d-die, and we might not be able to do anything about it…I'm g-getting scared," Ron was starting to go red again in anger, "Bloody hell, there's got to be something we're missing, something that's really obvious!" Harrius nodded putting his hands on both Ron's shoulder to get him to relax. Ron calmed down after a while, he just had to have a little faith Harrius had told him. Harrius then raised his eyebrows and reached into his robes, and pulled out Hermione's silver pendant which was cleaned very well,

"Here, I took this to a cleaner in the market all the blood is gone, so I was thinking you might want to keep it until-…until when she wakes up." Ron smiled at Harrius and took the pendant from him, he sighed,

"Thanks, mate, that was really nice of you," Ron scrunched up Harrius's already messy hair just for the fun of it. "I think I'll put in on her now, because she feels a great deal of sensitivity about her pendant." Harrius smiled, remembering how he had told him about her mother giving it to her long ago. Ron walked over to the bed he sat down, and put the pendant around her neck very carefully not wanting to tilt her head, he quickly clipped it on, bringing the H.G. to lie on her chest. Ron smiled softly, even though she was injured and unconscious it still didn't take away her beauty. He bent his head and kissed her at the side of her mouth. Harrius had also decided to stay the night in the common with Ron just in case anything comes up. They took off their robes so that they were only in their undershirts and they laid their heads on the bead, Ron one side and Harrius on the other, soon they fell fast asleep.

It was after hours since they fell asleep, everything was silent until, there was a creak at the door, it slowly opened. Someone sneaked in and gently closed the door; the person couldn't be seen, they were wearing a black robes with the hood up covering the face. He looked over to see Ron and Harrius asleep on both sides of Hermione.

"Great," he muttered sarcastically. He took his chances anyways and carefully walked over to Hermione, he hovered above her looking for something in particular; he saw the pendant shining through the darkness, a smirk wiped across his face. He glanced at the two asleep once again before slowly reaching out his hand for Hermione's pendant. He was able to get his hand on it but before he yank it off,

_BANG!_ Something had clashed outside making him jump, his leg and touched Ron's face, abruptly waking him up. Ron eye's widened in fury, as he saw the person hovering over Hermione; he roughly tackled him to the ground, now waking Harrius up. He ran around the bed to see Ron on top this other person. Ron strength was to strong for this person in any way; he pulled down the hood and was surprised to see who it was.

"JULIAN! YOU SON OF A BITCH! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN IT WAS YOU!" Ron reached for the dagger on the bedside table; he had fire in his eyes, Harrius wasn't to sure about this,

"Ronald!" he yelled. Ron turned to look at Harrius, who had an unsure look on his face,

"Don't worry, Harrius, we just have to stick by the side," he said. Harrius frowned confusingly,

"What?"

"I said, we have to _stick by the side_," he winked at Harrius; Harrius had soon gotten the trend and evilly smirked. Ron looked back down at a struggling Julian underneath him; he raised the dagger and stuck in his far side. Julian choked out in pain; his eyes scrunching up and soon he feel unconscious. The door burst open; Cedric came in with his hat nearly toppling over.

"Is everything alright?" he asked. Harrius smiled and patted his shoulder,

"Fantastic, we need you help, Ced." Before the three picked up Julian's now unconscious body to carry off to another place, Ron leaned down and whispered,

"Welcome to my castle, bitch."

**_A/N- Hoped you enjoyed this chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing, this one especially! R/R- Danielle aka dandin._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Darkness and dusk was all around the cellar. Rats could be heard scurrying along the floor squeaking. Julian sat tied up on a chair, knocked out, with a gag stuffed in his mouth and his face being slightly scarred. A splash of water of water was thrown on his face, which abruptly woke him up. His eyes wandered around the room not knowing where he was.

"Rise and shine, Julian," a voice said in front of him, Ron stood there in front of him with a cup which he threw the water from. Julian groaned into the gag and tried to shake his way out of the chair which he was tightly tied to. All his weapons were all thrown and scattered on the ground. The cell door opened, Harrius came in along side Cedric. Harrius removed his hood and smirked as he saw Julian awake with Ron standing if front of him. He went up beside Ron and placed a hand over his shoulder,

"So the knight in shining armor finally awakes," said Harrius sarcastically. Julian groaned again trying to shake out of the chair, put then muttered in pain through the gag, he looked down to see that the dagger was still deep in his side. Ron looked disgusted at him and roughly pulled the gag out of his mouth.

"Why didn't you just kill me?" he panted. Ron stepped forward,

"Trust me I would like nothing less…but I'm not finished with you!" he angrily said, he turned to Harrius, "keep an eye on him for a minute." Harrius nodded, Ron headed out the door with Cedric after him. Harrius bent down so he looked straight at Julian,

"I'm going to let you in on something, Ronald and I grew up around weapons just like that dagger sticking out from you side," he whispered, "we're both experts with them but it's more up Ronald's area of expertise…you see he stuck it just by your side so it would only stun you and knock you out. Not kill you." Julian was still panting hard and sat there silently, "smart isn't he?" Harrius chuckled, "So here is how things are going to work, Julian, we need some answers, because we know you were involved somehow. If you cooperate I have no problem taking the dagger out from you side, you'll be scarred for life but at least you'll live…but then again if you don't I'll just shift the dagger with my pinky finger and you'll be dead in less than thirty seconds." Harrius chuckled finding the whole thing amusing; he stood up as the door swung open, Ron came in this time alone.

"I told Ced to look after Hermione while we're in here," he told Harrius; Harrius nodded, the two stood in front of Julian giving him a suspicious look. Ron stepped forward and kneeled in front of Julian with a furious look on his face.

"Now, what were you doing hovering over Hermione like that in my common room?" he asked. Julian ignored him and stayed silent; he shot a dirty look at Ron,

"YOU ANSWER ME DAMMIT! I KNOW YOU WERE INVOLVED IN THIS! I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME ANY ANSWERS!" Ron shouted, he pictured Hermione laying lifelessly on the bed in his common room, he knew if he kept thinking of her like that he would just break down right there in that cellar. He tried to stay strong for her and for confronting Julian.

"Even if I did tell you what I know, it wouldn't help you, my Prince," Julian replied still slightly panting. Ron grabbed him by collar making him yelp out in pain that was coming from his side. Ron grasped the end of the dagger with his hand, and looked straight into his eyes.

"Tell me NOW!" Julian was now shaking,

"It was a knight…I've never seen him before, he came riding towards the girl swinging a flail in his hand. His face was hidden behind his helmet all you could see what his eyes and it was nearly pitch dark." Ron looked over at Harrius; he sighed and stepped forward as well,

"That still doesn't explain why _you_ were in the common room trying to hurt Hermione."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Hermione's still body lay on the bed of the common room. Her condition hadn't changed ever since the night of the tragic set up. She was the only one in the common room the nurse had gone into her room for a while to find a possible antidote that she might have missed and Cedric had gone back to tell Ron and Harrius about her condition. Her pale face was seeable with the bright light shining through the window. Her pendant was shiny as ever, in a split second it started to glow against her chest, and unexpectedly as if magic, a silver like mist came swirling out of it, it made stifle like sounds as it swirled out of the pendant. The mist moved just above Hermione's face and amazingly took the shape of a silver otter, and then back into a tiny ball of mist. It slowly moved down into the little open crack of Hermione's mouth.

The pendant slower got less bright until it went back to normal silver. Hermione still lied there motionless, until her eyes crunched up a wee bit, they slowly opened, all she could see was blur with those shiny brown eyes of hers. Things started to shift into clear and proper place in her vision, her eyes were looking up all she could see was the ceiling, which she recognized; it was fancily shaped with hard oak, and there were crests of Hogwarts hanging from it.

"_This is Ron's common room, what am I doing in here?"_ Hermione thought to herself. Hermione was getting scared, she didn't know how she had ended up in Ron's common room, and she tried sitting up on the bed but winced out in pain and lay back down. The insides of her thighs hurt and her head was paining and slightly stinging. Tears ran down her eyes, as she touched her head and saw that blood had ended up on her hands.

"_Oh, God! What happened?"_

Just then the nurse walked in and was shocked to see that Hermione was conscious and alive on the bed. She placed her hand over her mouth looking appalled, her eyes were in shock.

"You're finally awake!" she squealed. Hermione looked confused she still lied weakly on the bed.

"W-What happened to me? Why a-am I in Ron's common room?" The nurse sat down beside her and placed her hand on her forehead.

"Only a few short days ago, Prince Ronald's messenger Cedric, brought you to me in this common room…you had been badly injured and unconscious…don't you remember anything, dear?" Hermione let more tears fall; she shook her head not being able to remember anything all she could remember were Ron and Harrius telling her that they were venturing off to Romania for five days. "Prince Ronald and Sir Harrius were furious, especially Ronald, he went mad. He's almost turned violent when I suggested that I take you back to the fields. He really does care for you."

"R-Ron and-…" Hermione trailed off trying to breathe normal and slow, "and- Harrius are in Romania, something came up for the two of them." The nurse looked concerned and shook her hand her hand still on her forehead.

"No, they came back early when they heard of you being tragically hurt…they slept beside you just last night," the nurse replied, "they wouldn't leave your side even for a moment." Hermione closed her eyes for a second wishing she remembered what had happened after the two left for Romania. "I'm just surprised but relieved that you have woken up." Before Hermione could say anything else, the door opened Ronald stopped, the look of depression was upon his face, until he saw Hermione conscious. Harrius looked over his shoulder, he out on a big smile, along with Cedric who was surprised because he had left a minute ago while she was still unconscious; Ron however, was still staring over at Hermione in shock, he couldn't believe that she was _finally _awake, a tear slid down his cheek and his look of depression now turned into a grand grin.

"Hermione! Y-You're awake! Blimey!" Ron ran over to her side he sat next to her and took her hand in his. Hermione smiled, even though she still had questions and concerns she couldn't be happier to see him; she put her other hand over his. He stroked her hair gently and bent his face down to kiss her cheek; he stayed in that position for a while before raising his head. "I…I thought I was going to lose you…if something ever happened to you-…I don't think I'd have anything left." Hermione rose her hand and touched his cheek and said,

"You don't know how glad I am to see you, Ron…" she was successfully able to sit up, which came a bit odd to her because for a minute she couldn't move a muscle. She leaned in a bit and hugged him, she still hadn't known why she was in Ron's common room, but at that moment she knew having Ron there with her would make her feel safe. Ron hugged back not wanting to let go, from only short days in Romania he missed the scent of her, her company and just the privilege of having her around. Hermione now tried to pull away but she couldn't because Ron wouldn't let his grip on her loose. She giggled, and whispered in his ear so he could loosen up on her a bit. Ron blushed letting go, Harrius smiled and made his way over to the bed, he took her hand and kissed it hugging her gently.

"How're you feeling, Hermione?" he asked her. Hermione touched her head, which was now only a bit sore not really aching like the last time, it was no longer bleeding. The insides of her thighs no longer stung.

"I-I don't know...I don't know what happened to m-me," tears started to run down her face again. Ron quickly wiped them with his fingers; he placed his hand on top of hers. "All I can remember was when you told me you were going to Romania." Harrius sighed he went to sit on the other side of the bed. Ron took off his robe and wrapped it around Hermione to see that she was slightly shivering; the nurse had given her another set of light clothing as she was first brought in here with bloodied clothes. Hermione smiled and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"You don't remember anything?" Ron asked. Hermione sadly shook her head; she was really confused and angry with herself not being able to remember anything. "What about Julian? My unfortunate guard, do you remember him doing anything to you?" Hermione sat there trying hard to remember, but she just shook her head.

"I'm really sorry, Ron," Ron shook his head at her and grasped her hand tighter; he gently rubbed her cheek soothingly.

"That's alright, Hermione, we won't pressure you on anything, you'll tell us when things become more clear…which they will right, nurse?" The nurse nodded her head at them, and Ron nodded. "The important thing is that you're alive and well." Outside the common room, there were sounds of people running from a distance, Ron frowned, and he went over to the door and opened it only to find two people rushing to get in; two peasants. Two of Ron's guards came in after them trying to hold them back. Hermione's eyes shot up in shock and happiness

"Abby, Roger!" Ron looked at the two running over to Hermione; he waved his hand for the guards to be dismissed. It now all made sense that Hermione's guardians would know about what happened to her because it did happen near the fields. The man and women embraced Hermione on the bed. Ron, Harrius and Cedric just stood there silently watching them not knowing what to say.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Abby asked. Hermione nodded looking at the two of them, really excited to see them.

"I've missed you two so much!" Roger turned only to give Ron and Harrius an angry look; he stood up and stepped right towards them. He pulled out a pocket knife from his pocket and pointed it at them.

"How could you be so cruel to let this happen to Hermione! She could have been killed!" For once Ron actually backed off, speechless not knowing how to react. Usually he would've been furious at someone who blamed him for something he didn't do, especially if it was something this horrible and sick. But this was Hermione's father, per say, and he couldn't help but feel awkward, he didn't even know why.

Hermione looked worried she stood up from the bed, with Abby helping her by her side.

"Roger, please don't! It wasn't Ron's fault!" He turned back to Hermione looking astounded,

"_Ron? _Since when do we peasants refer to these nasty royals as their first names…anyways that's not the point, we are getting you out of here before something else happens and…" he trailed off now giving her a worried look, "and I-I might lose you." Hermione couldn't object she let Roger take her by the hand and lead her out with Abby following close by. Ron shook his head he didn't want Hermione to leave she didn't have the energy to go back to the fields to work all day, besides from that Ron only had two seconds with her.

"Wait! No-Hermione!" he ran after them, with Harrius going after him. "She can't leave! Please, Roger! I NEED HER HERE! DON'T TAKE HER AWAY, PLEASE! I'M NOT ASKING YOU AS PRINCE!" Ron yelled after them, but Roger and Abby kept walking away with Hermione; he was about to run after them but Harrius held him back. Ron stared after Hermione not taking his eyes off her, Hermione turned and took a glance at him, he shook his head at her saddened, and Hermione quickly blew a kiss at him. Ron touched his cheek, at her gesture. "I let her go…she just barely woke up and I-I let her go."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The past couple of weeks had indeed been hell for Ron, he had been miserable without Hermione, he couldn't stop thinking about Roger taking her away from the castle and back to the fields, and the place that Ron thought was the last place for her to be concerning her condition. He still had Julian tied and locked up in one of the cellars, along with the dagger stuck in his side, in case something came up, and he hadn't talked to his father ever since he came back from Romania with Harrius. Frankly that's how Ron wanted it, he knew his father being involved would just put more pressure on him and make him feel a lot worse than he already is.

"Ronald, you ok?" Harrius asked. Ron didn't answer he just shrugged his shoulders, staring out his common room window. "Do want to go for a ride around the town?" Ron kept focus out the window his eyes narrowed and not blinking once as if in a depression or a deep thought.

"No," he simply answered.

"Want to go and sword play for a while?" Harrius tried again looking a bit hopeful.

"No," he simply answered again not changing his tone. Harrius sighed now coming over to his side; he put one hand on his shoulder and shook it a little.

"Ron I know what you're thinking, but don't," he said, "I miss her just as much as you do but, there's nothing we can do if Roger won't let us anywhere near her…I know both he and Abby will keep her safe." Ron turned around and faced him, he sighed,

"I know that, Harrius, I know they'll keep her safe…I couldn't even stick up for myself against Jonathan…I could've just sent my guards after her but--…" Ron trailed off and lowered his head. Harrius stood there waiting for an answer.

"But what?"

"If I was in Roger's position I would've felt the same way about my little girl…b-but I have to see her again, Harrius, this is driving me crazy! I mean let me tell you, me raving like a mindless idiot in Romania while Hermione's being tortured nearly to death by…_whoever_ is not exactly what I had in mind to happen!"

Without thinking Ron grabbed his robes and trudged out the door, leaving Harrius as usual looking worried and curious on what he was about what he was about to do. Harrius sighed not knowing what he was getting himself into, he took a deep breath and ran out the door after Ron deciding that he should go with him in case something were to happen. They had paid a butcher one silver sickle to watch their horses while they cautiously made their way over to the fields. Harrius put one hand on Ron's shoulder before he could go any further,

"I think Roger or Abby will easily recognize us," he said referring to their clothes and condition. Ron looked down at himself and nodded,

"Right." He took his robes off leaving him only in his white undershirt; he ruffled up his ginger hair and unbuttoned his shirt half way and bent down picked up a handful of dirt and wiped it all over his chest and face. Then put little sprinkles in his hair. Ron then ran off to the fields now blending in with everyone else looking like peasant that has been working all day in the hot sun. Harrius hesitantly did the same thing and followed after. Since the working fields were very big property to the peasants it took a while for them to find Hermione. When they did, they found her going into her hut carrying a basket full of growing props, looking completely worn out.

"Look at her, mate, she was tortured and raped, now she's back doing hard labor," Ron said peeking from a corner.

While Harrius decided to keep a look out incase anything were to happen, Ron tried to blend in with everyone else, while trying to find Hermione at the same time. He didn't know why he was so crazy about her, he didn't even know if he loved her, but he did know that there was some sort of connection with her that he hadn't had with anyone else. Besides from Harrius, Hermione was his best mate. It was as if Ron was walking around in circles because she was no where to be seen, there were people everywhere walking all over, he tried looking over them and in between them. He sighed in disappointment; he had just seen her for a split second now it was like she just disappeared into thin air. Ron swiftly turned around when he felt a tap on his left shoulder,

"Ron…what are you doing here?" Without thinking Ron grabbed her face in his hands and forcibly kissed her, making her basket of goods fall to the ground. Hermione moaned, and kissed back holding on to his shoulders for support. They broke apart when people started to stare even though not recognizing Ron. Hermione was slightly panting; she was still tightly grasping the sleeves of Ron's white undershirt. "Ron I-I missed you…I w-wanted to come and see you but--

"I know..." Ron pulled her into a hug; it felt so nice to have her back in his arms after a week's time. Hermione let go to look at him; she could by the look on his face that he was purely depressed throughout the long weeks and that he had really missed her. "Hermione how are you? I mean how are you feeling? It isn't good for you working all day in the hot sun, especially when you're in this condition."

"I-I'm fine, Ron…I still feel little rehabs from when I was in your common room, but I still can't remember what happened that night," at that Hermione looked a little uncomfortable, Ron shook his head and rose her head with his finger, he pulled her into another hug,

"Don't worry about that now…I'm just happy to see you and that you're well." Hermione took his hand and led him to the corner beside a hut so Abby or Roger couldn't catch them together and that they could talk shortly. She stopped and giggling when she saw his condition, Ron told her that he and Harrius had stripped off their royal robes and disguised there selves so they could blend in with everyone else. Hermione never pictured either of them going that far just to see her, coming here on their horses, maybe, but not making themselves out as peasants and roaming the fields.

"Ron…I've never heard of a Prince that would do something like that," she told him sounding amused. Ron smiled and blushed.

"I was seriously going crazy, Hermione…You don't know how much I missed you…I just had to take desperate measures," he took hold of her hand, "…come back to the castle with me, please? I promise that you'll be safe, I'll make sure of it...I'm really, really sorry that all of this had to happen to you, if I could redo things I would." Hermione sighed she reached up and touched Ron's cheek,

"I don't blame you for what happened," she said, "It wasn't your fault."

"Maybe it was though! I should've known it was too early to be riding off to Romania!" yelled Ron furiously; he ran his hand roughly through his hair. Hermione moved over to the side with Ron so they couldn't be seen. "I still have Julian tied down in a cellar, I still think he had something to do with it. Anyways, I can tell you're going through a rough time and if you come back to the castle with me-I-…I can take care of you, Hermione."

Hermione could see it in his eyes that he really wanted her to go back with him. But there were a lot of complications and risks; she had not even a speck of royal blood in her veins. Unless a miracle happened she didn't exactly belong within the castle walls.

"Ron the reason why I got sent into the castle in the first place was because you and Harrius were sent to get a slave girl for the castle," said Hermione. "You have to understand that I have no line of royalty in me and that I'm only a peasant girl…I have no purpose in that castle." Ron didn't know what to say, all he could think of was that she didn't want to come with him. She wanted to stay working out here in the fields all her life with her family, not that he blamed her.

"_**Should've known us being together wasn't possible," **_he thought to himself.

Ron not saying anything made Hermione start to feel awkward and worried; but the worries were brushed away when, she heard Ron sigh and embraced her into a hug. She felt a tingle run up her stomach whenever she was this close to him. She wrapped her arms around her neck and hugged back. Ron now didn't know what else to say or do except accept Hermione's decision, even though he wanted the complete opposite.

"I can't be mad at you for wanting to be with your family…I guess I'm being selfish as usual," he muttered to her. Hermione took a deep breath; she grasped both his hands into hers.

"Why is it really you want me to come with you, Ron?" Before Ron could say anything, they were interrupted by Harrius running towards them looking panicky.

"Abby and Roger are looking around for you, Hermione," he said, "you better go." Hermione quickly nodded her head; she took a glance out in the fields before looking back at Ron who was looking awfully down at that moment. A single tear ran down her face as she looked at him for the last time, she gave Harrius a peck on his cheek. Hermione was about to walk off back into the fields when she felt a hand grab her arm,

"DON'T GO PLEASE!" Ron exclaimed desperately, "come back with me, I-…I-I love you!" Hermione couldn't believe what she had just heard, more tears now started to run down her face, she knew she and Ron had a very special connection, but she didn't know that he actually loved someone like her. Ron had apparently said this a tad bit loud, everyone in the fields now stopped what they were doing and glanced over at the three. Hermione turned her attention back to Ron who was now blushing furiously in embarrassment but not looking like he regretted what he had just practically shouted. Hermione still didn't know what to say, she knew she loved him too, at least she thought she knew, he had been to nice and kind to her all the times she had been in the castle. A few complications had happened once or twice in a while but, she knew she had feelings for Ron. Abby and Roger came running towards them, Ron, again, looked a bit startled when he saw Roger with a dagger pointed towards him.

"Roger, please don't!" Hermione squealed now standing in front of Ron. "He hasn't done anything." Ron decided to take his chances, he gently moved Hermione to the side by her shoulders.

"Listen, Roger, what happened to Hermione was terrible but, if she stays at the castle she can be heavily protected from anyone--

"PROTECTED FROM ANYONE? SHE ALMOST GOT KILLED!" Hermione raised her hands at him,

"Please, Roger, it wasn't Ron's fault. He wasn't in Hogwarts when this happened!

"Hermione!" he yelled but then stopped. And looked into her eyes, it was the same expression he saw when he and Abby had found her years ago all by herself. He hated having to yell at her. "T-That's no excuse f-for what h-happened to you…" Roger now said softly, his emotions suddenly changing, "if you had been here with Abby and I you would've been safe." Hermione saw that a small tear slid down his dusted face, she went over and gathered him up in her arms. Ron could see the closeness Hermione had with Roger even though she was not his biological daughter. But Roger did have a soft heart for Hermione, and like him, would do anything to keep Hermione safe. Ron stepped forward again, carefully not wanting to cause another scene.

"Sir, you, along with Hermione and your wife would be cared for; and taken care of if you come to the castle with I and Harrius," Ron replied, "I had no control of what happened, but my messenger sent me the news and I rode all the way back over here from Romania." Roger looked a little unsure, he still held Hermione by her shoulders. All he wanted was for this whole mess to be over, and for Hermione to be safe.

"Alright," he muttered, "but I will be watching you like a hawk, boy. If anything happens to Hermione, I'm holding you personally responsible, got it?" Ron swallowed nervously, he quickly nodded. Roger strictly nodded back, he and Abby went back to their hut to gather up a couple of their things; leaving Hermione, Ron and Harrius alone. Hermione went over and gathered the two into a hug, the three stood there embracing right in the fields for no apparent reason.

_**A/N- Sorry it took so long to update, homework is loading ;( Even as early as Grade 9, university draws closer in a way- Danielle aka dandin**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

Abby and Roger were kept up in a room within castle walls so they were heavily watched and guarded by a bunch of Ron and Harrius's guards. Hermione, however, couldn't help but feel a bit awkward being back at the castle again, but even more awkward being around Ron. After the scene he caused out in the fields the previous day. He had told, no, exclaimed that he loved her. Hermione couldn't help but feel a wee bit scared when he had said this, not that she didn't love him back, but she was scared of what would happen if things got anymore serious than it already was.

Ron was also feeling a little awkward himself; he didn't like the face that Hermione was avoiding him. He blamed himself for it; maybe it wasn't a good idea for him to tell her that he loved her. But he couldn't help it; it just came out when the thought of never seeing her came into place. Ron saw her filling a pale of water out by the well to take back to the castle for Abby, Roger and herself. He decided to take his chance and say something.

"H-Hermione?" she turned around only to give him a bit of an awkward look. "Are you mad at me?" Hermione sighed; she put the wooden pail down on the ground.

"No. I'm not mad, why would I be?" she asked. Ron took a step forward closer to her, now staring down at the pail of water.

"You've…you've been avoiding me ever since you came back to the castle," Ron replied nervously, "Is-Is it because I told you I loved you?" Ron was now in deep eye contact with Hermione, he couldn't tell if the expression in her eyes were saying that she didn't want anything to do with him; or that she loved him back. Before Hermione could answer his question, Ron started up again, "Hermione I'm sorry, I know you don't love me back, but I couldn't help it! I don't know-there's-there's something about you that I find so special. The way you look, the way you act and the way you are. You're not like other young women I've ever met…I-I know you might not think I know because I wasn't neutered by my mother but-…" Hermione put a hand over his mouth to silence him.

"Ron…it's not that I don't love you. I do," she stated. Ron looked at her surprised, his eyes shot up causing the little scar next to his eyes to sting a little. He weakly smiled at her,

"You do? Really?" Hermione put on a little grin on her face; she slid both her hands into the palms of his.

"Yes. I really do," she said, "I have to admit it was a bit strange at first with me being a just another peasant, and you being Prince of Hogwarts. I'm just a little scared…I mean what's going to happen to your future if we were to be together?" Ron just chuckled; he pulled Hermione closer to him.

"I think you worry too much about me, it's me who should be worrying about you," he softly said, not breaking his glance on her, nor did Hermione. "We'll take things one step at a time, at the moment I just want to be able to..." Ron trailed off instead he lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers. Hermione felt her whole body tingle, her face was getting hot, she ran her hands up and down his chest, kissing him back; for once without hesitation. The two stood there snogging for what seemed like forever. Hermione pulled back, and giggled as Ron didn't break his hold of her but just began to go in contact with her neck. She enjoyed the moment for a couple of seconds before gently trying to get him to back off.

"O-Ok-(giggles)-Ron-(gasps), Ron, ok!" She laughed, as Ron did when he finally let go of her. Hermione hugged him and kissed his cheek. Ron smiled to see that he was able to see that smile on her face again and that she was laughing. He took her hand and led her to the sit down on the brick step next to the well. Hermione now suddenly felt more relaxed,

"So how are you feeling? Sorry I forgot to ask," he said still holding her hand.

"Erm…I'm still a bit queasy but, I think I'll be ok," said Hermione, "I just wish I could remember what happened that night. I got hit to hard on my head." Ron nodded he ran a hand around her head then brushed it across her face.

"Don't worry about that, Hermione, Harrius and I are still tracing," Ron strictly said, "and I've still got J--

"-Yes I know, you've still got Julian in that cellar, I know." Hermione took his hand in hers and brought it to her face, and began to brush it against her cheek for a few seconds before sighing and standing up from the step. She picked up the pail, "I should be heading back to the castle now." Ron nodded clearing his throat.

"You didn't have to come out here to get some water, a page boy could've gotten it for you," Ron told Hermione, helping her with the pail, carrying it back to the castle. Hermione smiled,

"That's alright; I'm used to it anyways."

As hours went by, the fact that the people who had tortured and raped Hermione that night was getting more and more intense. Ron had posted several pieces of parchment to distance land and kingdoms asking if any of the royals noticed any such thing. But of the owls came back denying which didn't make things any better. Hermione found it frightening always having to look over her shoulder every second either in the day time or at night. But she trusted that Harrius and Ron's guards would look after her, Abby and Roger.

Hermione was looking out the window of the room she was staying in. She wasn't particularly looking at anything, but just the people of Hogwarts walking around in the markets, children playing, merchants pulling wheelbarrows with cabbage, the usual everyday things. A pair of hands clutched Hermione's shoulders from behind making her gasp in fright,

"Oh, Hermione! It's ok, it's me," he said in a hurry before she could scream. Hermione closed her eyes for a split second and sighed in relief.

"Oh, Harrius, sorry I'm just so jumpy today," she squealed. Harrius nodded in understandment soothingly rubbing her shoulder.

"I understand." Hermione weakly smiled at him, she moved away from the window and went to sit on the bed. Abby and Roger were out buying food and other nourishments- (a/n is that the word?) They didn't really want to get used to the face that they actually had servants, Roger and Abby, especially Roger, didn't want to get used to the fact that they had servants for them provided by Ron. They wanted to act as normal as they were.

"So…how are you, Harrius? We haven't been able to talk in a while?" Harrius shook his head at her, as he stood in front of her.

"No we haven't," said Harrius, "-…you've been with Ron though." There was a hint of awkward jealousy in his voice that Hermione had caught. She put a hand on his shoulder,

"Harrius, I-I'm sorry, I didn't k--

"No, no," Harrius chuckled putting up his hands, "I understand that you and Ron would want to spend more time together, I mean- you are together, yeah?" Hermione blushed, her color was now scarlet. Harrius smiled knowingly, knowing Ron would have the exact same expression.

"We decided to take things slowly…_very _slowly, we're not showing it out," Hermione replied, she tried not to smile and remain serious. "I love him, Harrius, is-is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Harrius chuckled shrugging his shoulders.

"I guess it depends on the way you look at it, Hermione," he answered, "and another thing, you keep calling him _Ron_, he never lets me call him that. I always call him Ronald." Harrius laughed along with Hermione. He now had a curious look in his face as he looked at her, "Hermione, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No, but there is this boy who lives out in the fields with his mother, his father died a while ago…he's sort of like a little brother to me," said Hermione said softly smiling, "he's about seven summers old." Harrius smiled and nodded. "Why do you ask?" Harrius had a silly grin on his face, he gave a snort.

"Dunno. Just curious I guess. Tell me more about him." Hermione smiled, she sat back on the bed and put her head back on Harrius' shoulder.

"Erm…he and his mother live near where Abby, Roger and I live; his mother knew them for quite a while, so Owen, that's his name, he just likes to hang around me sometimes in the hut," she explained, "but he's-…"

"He's w-what?" Harrius asked.

"He can't hear at all. He was born without any hearing. So it slows him down a lot," she timidly said. Harrius sighed; he slid his hand into hers. Hermione squeezed back, and smiled, "I take care of sometimes though when his mum's out working."

"That's loyal of you. How do you communicate with him?"

"He points, makes hand gestures, and sometimes he tries to sound things out slowly," said Hermione, "he can't say 'mother' fully yet, usually he just says 'ma', and he tries to say my name sometimes. He's learning." Harrius nodded knowingly. The side door opened, Ron came in with Cedric and some guards behind him. Ron noticed the position that both Harrius and Hermione were sitting in; with him holding her hand and her having her head on his shoulder. Hermione merely just sat up from the bed, along with Harrius as if there were no fuss. Ron shook off all thoughts and cleared his throat.

"I was looking for you, Hermione, I-I couldn't find you and I started to get worried," he said, the tips of his ears going red. Hermione giggled,

"I'm alright, Ron, I was just relaxing in here then Harrius came to keep me company," she said smiling over at Harrius. Ron put on a fake lopsided smile, and nodded rubbing at his sides nervously.

"Well, it was nice being able to talk to you again, Hermione," Harrius took her hand and kissed it, causing Hermione to blush, Ron didn't like any other bloke making her blush the way he did. Harrius walked past Ron and his guards and walked out the door that leads into the corridors. Ron slanted his head and stared after him for a couple of seconds. Then he looked back at Hermione. Before either of them could say anything, there could be distance screaming and things breaking from outside the window. The guards looked at one another in concern; Ron rolled his eyes and sighed,

"Go and see what's going on, Cedric…and you lot, go with him," Cedric along with Ron's guards all bowed their heads and obeyed. They quickly made their way outside the door closing it behind them. Ron and Hermione were left alone in the room. Abby and Roger were due back at any time. There was an awkward silence between the two as they stood there apart.

"Sorry I had you worried, Ron," Hermione apologized, "it's just that I don't like having to be watched every second of the day." Ron sat next to Hermione on the bed; he took her hand in his like he saw Harrius doing.

"I'm just afraid that something is going to happen to you if I don't let my guard down," he replied, "I'd blame myself all over again."

Hermione sighed and shook her head; she lay back down on the bed on her back. Ron unloosened the collar of his elegant robes and took it off, since it was beginning to bother him. He then started to think about Harrius again…with Hermione…alone in the room…_so close_.

"So, erm…what did eh-you and Harrius talk about? I mean when I came in you two were awfully-…close in a way," Ron's cheeks were now almost matching his ginger hair, along with his ears. "He was-you know-holding-…" Ron trailed off not really knowing what he was saying or wanting to ask Hermione at that moment. Hermione sat up from bed and looked at the expression on Ron's face; she gave a light rhetorical smirk.

"Ronald, honestly are you getting territorial already?" Ron's face was now burning red; he looked down at the neatly made bed sheets. Hermione raised his head with her hand, "Ron, I'm not accusing you of anything; I just want to know what's wrong."

"Well when I came in here, you and Harrius looked well into something…so I just couldn't help but wonder, I mean-after earlier on out by the well-..." he was hushed by Hermione's hand.

"Oh, Ron," she sighed, "I'll take that as a yes. Nothing happened, it's just that I hadn't spent any time with Harrius in a while, so we just decided to relax and talk like before." Ron now relaxed and sighed in relief. He knew that Harrius would never do anything with Hermione that he would do with her, he was his best mate, but after what he walked in on he couldn't help but feel a bit curious. Hermione rolled her eyes, but giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek. Ron leant his forehead against hers, kissing her it,

"I'm sorry I know you or Harrius wouldn't…you know-do anything without telling me," Ron stuttered, "I just like to be the only one who holds your hand, has a shoulder for you to lean your head on and makes you blush and smile the way you do."

Hermione weakly smiled, and when Ron did the same, his smile made her weak to her knees. She couldn't believe all that was happening in her life, she had turn from a peasant girl to something much bigger. And she was enjoying her time with royals of Hogwarts. This is not what she pictured her life to be like, but besides from whatever happened that night while Ron and Harrius were in Romania, she was enjoying every minute of it. Ron leaned his head down and kissed her soft pink lips, Hermione hesitated for a minute hoping Abby and Roger would not burst in on them, but then relaxed realizing that the door was locked. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back, but the two broke apart when yelling coming from the guards corrupted outside, Ron groaned, his forehead still leaning against hers,

"I will only be a minute," he whispered to Hermione getting up from the bed, "just wait. Don't move."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Ron quickly tied his cape back on and scurried out the door to see what all the commotion was about. He saw that his guards were trying to restrain someone, who seemed to be making up a fuss to get out of it. Ron squint his eyes to get a better look, and it was a right surprise to him when he saw it was a little boy, who seemed to come from an unfortunate family. One of the guards was trying to hold him down, to keep him from squirming around. Ron wondered why a boy who came from a family of peasants would be within around the castle.

"Alright then, hold it!" Ron exclaimed putting up his hand. Ron bent his head to get a better look at the boy; his eyes were wondering all around as if he seemed lost. "Where did you find this one?" Cedric stepped forward,

"The guards caught this young one trying to steal goods from the market place," he strictly said. Ron sighed looking down at the boy's now tear strained face; he folded his arms and looked at them,

"Why have you brought him here, men?" he asked.

"You know what the penalty is for theft, my Prince," Ron's head guard replied, "no matter how severe it is, it still goes to frighten children." In Hogwarts the penalty for stealing or theft is the person would get one hand cut off. Even though it was mostly men and women who were given this punishment, it still referred to children as well. Ron didn't know either to go along with it, or just pass the sentence. Ron sighed again, he looked at Cedric who had an approving look on his face, and then crutched down to face the boy who was being held back by one the guards.

"What be your name, boy?" Ron carefully asked. The boy didn't answer his eyes just continued to wonder around, his lip was trembling, and he was scared out of his mind. Ron was never good with children, he didn't know how to get his attention, "look at me, boy." He tilted his head for him to look at him. The boy was now looking at him, but also scared, "What is your name, young one?" The boy's breathing began to labor more as he got more and more frightened of Ron. Ron wasn't trying to scare him; all he wanted was some answers out of him.

"He's clueless, Prince Ronald," Cedric said.

"If he's clueless then why would he attempt to steal, Cedric?!" one of the guards shot at him.

"ENOUGH!" Ron shouted at everyone. He turned his attention back to the boy, "I know you know what I'm saying, boy, so I think it would be wise you answer me."

Harrius came walking towards the small in crowd with his messenger following behind him. He put his hands behind his back,

"What seems to be the problem here?" he asked. Ron sighed; he stood back up to face Harrius,

"Some of my guards caught this little one, stealing some goods from a merchant," he whispered to Harrius, "Harrius, we all know what the penalty is for stealing, but…this one's in no state to receive that, and I cannot get anything out of him." Now both Ron and Harrius looked down at the boy curiously, especially at his eyes which would not stop wondering and moving. But they did after a while, the boy caught sight of something or someone, he started to move around again,

"Ahh-ah! Herm-..." he slowly but loudly shouted out. Ron turned to see who he was looking and shouting out, Hermione was standing there with one hand on her mouth.

"Owen!" she exclaimed loudly. Harrius had now remembered an Owen from the story Hermione had told him. Ron looked back at the boy who had now been able to let himself loose from the guards grasp. He ran to Hermione nearly tripping over his own feet and swung himself onto her, giving her a death gripping hug. Ron, along with Harrius, Cedric and the rest of the guards looked confused but shocked, as this boy had just ran to Hermione. Harrius went over to Hermione,

"This is the boy you were telling me about just now, Hermione?" he asked. Hermione nodded still holding Owen in her arms as he sobbed on her shoulder. Ron still looked confused he looked down at Hermione and the boy,

"I don't understand, Hermione, how do you know him?" he asked.

"He lives out in the fields with his mother, his father died a while ago…h-he c-can't h-hear, Ron. He was born without any hearing." Ron now looked awestruck, he now knew why the boy wouldn't answer him, and it was because he couldn't hear anything. And that was the reason why his eyes kept wondering everywhere, he was probably looking for his mother or Hermione. Ron ran a hand through his hair. He turned back to Cedric and the rest of his guards,

"Were you aware of this?" he asked. They all shook their heads,

"We didn't know he was born like that, he could make sounds and scream a bit." Ron looked a bit scared himself now and guilty. He was about to give a stealing penalty to a little child, not only a child, but a child who couldn't hear. He couldn't believe himself. Hermione tilted Owen's face to the side so Ron could see that his ear was slightly plugged with skin. "This is still no excuse, Prince Ronald!"

"Excuse me? No excuse?! It's bad enough for me to give a young child a penalty like that, but when he can't even hear that's-…" Ron trailed off, he looked at Hermione, "Hermione, I-I'm so sorry I didn't know he couldn't hear." Hermione stood up furiously still clutching Owens' hand.

"What did you do to him?!" Ron held up his hands in defense.

"Ron's guards caught Owen trying to steal goods from some of the merchants," Harrius told Hermione, "so they brought him here, Ron didn't know what to do." Ron was so ashamed of himself; he looked down at the quivering little boy hiding behind Hermione clutching her hand. He had not done anything to hurt him, but he almost did. He would've condemned the boy to get his hand cut off, an innocent boy who was born with no hearing.

Hermione looked up at Ron looking guilty herself for yelling at him. Owen squeezed her hand tighter, he looked up at Hermione; Hermione could tell that he wanted his mother even though he couldn't or wouldn't say it. She sighed and looked back at Ron,

"Ron, it's getting dark outside, is it ok if we keep Owen here with us tonight?" she anxiously asked, "then we can take him back to his mother when it gets light." Ron looked at Harrius first the back at Hermione and nodded approving. Ron turned back to Cedric and the rest of his guards and raised his hand signing them to clear on off back to their duties on night watch. Harrius put a hand on Ron's shoulder and whispered good night into his ear before taking off down the corridors with his messenger following behind him. Ron walked towards Hermione; he nervously took hold of one of her hands,

"H-Hermione, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare him," Hermione shook her head lightly putting her hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, Ron, I know you didn't do anything to him," Owen tugged on Hermione's hand a bit harder,

"M-mma, ma!" Hermione stooped down to face him; she cupped his face in her hands. She held it facing towards her so she could have his full attention even though he couldn't hear. Hermione shook her head at him and said loudly into his ear that he couldn't see his mother tonight. She didn't know if Owen heard or knew what she had just said, but he only just gave her another hug. Ron stood there not knowing what to say, but he just looked down at the two and saw the deep connection.

"Let's go back to the room now," Hermione said now looking at Ron; he nodded. He followed behind her and Owen who was still not letting Hermione's hand out of his grasp.

Leading into the room struck Owen as odd, his eyes started to wonder all around, so curiously. He wasn't smiling, just still looked nervous and jumpy. Ron, however, still felt a bit angry and guilty with himself, thinking of the fact that he had almost did something very low to a young boy. Not only have that, but a boy who had lost his hearing at birth. As Prince it was obviously his duty and privilege to make commands such as the theft penalty; he had done it before, but never it a situation like this one. Ron tried to picture out what had exactly happened he figured his messenger and his guards wouldn't have brought Owen to him if it wasn't anything serious, but they did. Owen must have forgotten that it was wrong to steal things that didn't belong to you. He must have taken a wrong turn somewhere, and when the merchants caught him they tried to grab hold of him. That's when Owen may have started up a little bit of a fight and was brought in the castle. Ron knew if it was his father who had caught Owen, things would've gotten ugly right then and there and he wouldn't have been able to do anything about it. Even being Prince of Hogwarts, the King was always one step higher and had complete control; Ron was just on the right hand.

Hermione had taken a fresh apple from the elegant bowl at the side, which was holding all the fresh fruits and handed it to Owen. He immediately took it and took a bite out of it. There was still a lot of sorrow and confusion in his eyes, even as he chewed the apple.

"Will he be ok staying here tonight?" Ron asked.

"I think he will," Hermione said nodding her head, "just as long as he stays with me, Abby and Roger." Ron shook his head going over to the window; he rested his elbows on the sill, burying his face in his hands. Hermione now had a worried expression on her face, she wanted to get up, but she knew Owen would just be scared and take it out of surprise. "Ron, what is it?"

"I…I just can't believe myself sometimes! My guards came along the corridors trying to restrain Owen from getting away, they tell me he tries to steal and I almost--," Ron didn't want to say it; the punishment was to painful to think about let alone said. He should've known sinking to that level would just bring him back to where he started being cold and selfish, like his father. That's not the type of Prince and future King he wanted to be. Ron wanted to be a fair King that respected himself and those around him, either royal or peasant. He lifted his head and looked over at Owen again, who was merely just sitting there on the bed was munching on the sweet apple. "H-He's so innocent…what kind of bloody Prince am I?!"

"Ron, listen, its fine! I'm glad that you didn't do anything to him, and that you let him stay in the castle for the night," said Hermione softly, "I think you're a great Prince." Ron sighed looking at Hermione; he came over and sat on the bed beside her.

"I won't be if I keep messing up the way I do," he lowly replied.

"Ron, you expect yourself to be perfect? Or the perfect Prince?" Hermione asked, "no one is perfect, you of all people should know that concerning you're father." Ron nodded agreeing that she had a point; he defiantly knew that his father was not perfect and he didn't think he ever will be. Ron hadn't seen a whole lot of Arthur since he and Harrius had come back from Romania. But it wasn't the issue now; the real issue was that Hermione was back with him and that he and Harrius would find out who was responsible for what happened to her that night. Ron slanted his head over a tad bit and looked at Owen,

"So how is it you talk with him?" he curiously asked. "Do you just have to talk loud into his ear?" Hermione too looked at Owen; she began to stroke his back continuously, while he finished up with his apple.

"Sometimes when its things really urgent," she said, "but usually we just make gestures at him or he does at us." Ron nodded and then smiled looking at her with a fascinated look,

"You really care about him, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do, he's…he's sort of like a younger brother to me," Hermione replied with a twinkle in her eye. She then looked out the door, looking to see if Abby and Roger came back yet. "I'm going to go see where Abby and Roger went off to; will you watch Owen for a while, Ron?" Ron looked a little worried and unsure, not that he didn't want to watch him, he just didn't want to make things worse for little Owen like he already had. But he loved and cared for Hermione, so he could care for him too.

"Alright, I'll look after him, I'll do my best," Hermione giggled and pecked him on the cheek before getting up. Owen made a squeak out of his mouth has he quickly grabbed onto her hand, he began to shake his head, which was his gesture for her not to leave. Ron held him back by the shoulders that too took Owen out of surprise; he quickly scurried away from him and ran under the table.

"_Ouch,"_ Ron thought as Owen hid under the table from him.

"Hermione, I don't think he's comfortable around me…I scare him," Ron said looking at Owen shaking under the table. Hermione sighed going over to Owen,

"Ron, please try," she said to him. Ron sighed nodding his head; he crouched down to get a better look at Owen. Owen eyes were wandering as usual before they planted directly to Ron's. Ron stood still looking at him before stretching out his hand. Owen sat there staring at his hand for a moment and then back at Ron. Ron shook his hand for him to take it, Owen however didn't take it, and instead he smiled and began to slap it with his hand for no apparent reason. Ron didn't know what that meant, but he smiled and chuckled along with Hermione when he did this.

_**A/N- might seem off topic just a smidgen ;) Read/Review while I find the time to work on chappie 10- Danielle aka dandin**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

Ron took it as a good sign when he saw that Owen was making this odd but cheerful gesture by tapping his hand. Not only that, but Owen was smiling while hitting his hand against Ron's, which Ron also took as a good sign, at least a that frightened look wasn't there anymore. He edged closer under the table so he could take his reaction a bit better. Ron slowly lifted Owen up in his arms and brought him out from underneath the table. Owens' eyes narrowed onto Ron's shoulder, but he did not flinch once, just wrapped his arms around his neck and relaxed. Hermione smiled proudly at Ron,

"I think he's alright now," she told him. Ron cheekily smiled at her, looks like he had just made a new unexpected friend. He was happy that Owen was too little to understand what the penalty was for theft in Hogwarts, he didn't want him to feel sad or scared, and because Ron knew he would never cause himself to do something like that to a little child.

The front door to the room opened, Abby and Jonathan stepped in and were surprised, as well, to see little Owen within castle walls; not only within the castle walls, but also in Ron's arm.

"Owen!" Abby exclaimed. Owen hadn't heard his head was still resting on Ron's shoulder. Jonathan did not like this sight one bit, he stepped forward looking at him strictly,

"Why have you brought him here, boy! Have you hurt him?!" he asked furiously. Not that Ron wasn't getting tired of Jonathan always snapping at him like that, but at the same time couldn't blame him. After all he had done to Hermione in the past and what he had _almost _done to Owen, which he didn't want repeated to anyone any further.

"Jonathan, please stop yelling at him," Hermione pleaded, "Ron did not bring him here, nor did he hurt him. Some of his guards had caught Owen trying to steal from the merchants in the town, so they brought him here. Ron allowed me to keep him here for the night and in the morning we'll take him back to his mother." At that Jonathan had backed off now silent, not brining himself to apologize to Ron. Owen had turned his head and squealed in delight when he saw both Abby and Jonathan standing there. He outstretched his hand towards them, Ron took that as a cue to put him down, when he did, Owen ran over to Abby's now outstretched arms and hugged her. Jonathan cleared his throat, and made his way to his room he was staying in, without saying anything. Ron looked back worriedly at Hermione and Abby,

"Do I make him uncomfortable?" he asked, "I'm sorry if I do." Abby sighed still holding Owen,

"Just give him time, dear," she said, "Jonathan isn't used to living in a life like this. He just doesn't want to see anything bad happen to anyone he cares for." Owens' eye started to get weary; he started gently sucking his thumb, which was his gesture for being tired, even though uncommonly for a seven-year-old. "Right, well the sun's going down, why don't I take Owen for the night, he can stay with me." Hermione nodded, she leaned in and kissed Owen on his cheek, Owen did the same for her and patted her face. He stared over at Ron, who just stood there smiling at him; Owen choked a sound out of his mouth trying to say something, Ron walked over to him, curious to see what he wanted. When he got close enough, Owen patted his cheek like his did his hand just now. Ron chuckled and ruffled up his hair slightly. In the past when he saw children looking at him or playing outside, he would just ignore them or shoot them evil looks just to scare them. But ever since he had met Hermione, it was like she changed him in way. The way he thought, did things, reacted to things, and changed the way he saw things, like himself. Abby then walked off, with Owen in her arms, he waved his hand one last time at Ron before going out the door. Ron sighed, looking over at Hermione who had a smile on her face.

"You amaze me, Prince Ronald," she said. Ron gave a snort shrugging his shoulders.

"What can I say? I'm a natural with him," Ron remarked as if boasting at her.

"Oh, now, what's this? Prince Ronald now has a gift with young ones in Hogwarts," Hermione joked, she shook her head, she was about to walk away, until Ron pulled her back against by the waist, he laughed,

"You don't think I can't be peaceful and pleasant like you, Hermione?" he asked. Hermione's jaw dropped in a mock of offense.

"Come on, now, Ron why would I think that?" she asked him, "of course you can be peaceful and pleasant." Ron folded his arms in triumph, and then said,

"But I doubt you, Hermione, can be anything like me," he playfully sneered. Hermione glared at him, she went over and picked up on of the gold shaft that was leaning against the wall and point it towards Ron,

"Come then, my Prince, leap upon thy horse, when sun up arises, thee and I shall joust," Hermione wisely said, "more light more light our woes. Victory shall me thine." Ron raised his eyes looking very impressed; he started to applause at her. Hermione giggled placing the gold shaft down.

"Very well done! Hermione Granger, the lady knight," Ron complied, "never thought I'd see the day." Hermione just winked at him, Ron blushed, he smiled took her by the hand and pulled her closer to him again. He connected his lips with hers; Hermione cupped his face with both her hands and kissed him back. Ron pulled back, braced his forehead against hers, and sighed hard. "I don't know how you have such a strong effect on me…-y-you're so beautiful." Now it was Hermione's turn to blush scarlet. To be honest, she still hadn't known what Ron saw in her, but she couldn't resist now, he was so loving, loyal and caring to her. Characteristics she'd never imagine any royal of Hogwarts to have, until now. Ron slid his hands around her waist and pulled her into another kiss, but then, again let go, "-wait-one second." Ron hurried over, looked out the door and then quickly closed it and locked it with one of the keys he had in his robes. Hermione stood there as if in a trance, she nervously ran a hand through her hair, as she watched Ron. Ron came back, roughly grabbed her by the waist and passionately kissed her. Hermione moaned as he started backing her up against the bed, when she felt her legs hit, Ron slowly laid her on her back and gently lied on top of her. She flinched a bit, causing Ron to pull away, he pulled her up into a sitting position of the bed, "We…we don't have to do anything you don't want to, Hermione, I don't want you to feel forced--

"My apologies, I-I'm just nervous," she nervously said. "I guess, I-I'm still shaken up from-…that night." Ron nodded knowing that she still hadn't regained her memory, but from the pain she first experienced waking up, she couldn't help but feel effected. Ron took her hand in his, and kissed it. "I just wish I could remember."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harrius was galloping along the cobblestone streets of Hogwarts, he had done his duties for the day, he decided to leave Ron and Hermione alone for a while and just get some fresh air. Sometimes he couldn't help but feel a little jealous at times when he saw how happy those two were together and wished that he were in the same position that Ron was in with a girl like Hermione. Being his junior Lordship, Harrius hardly had time for things like that. Sometimes he thought his job around Hogwarts was more important than Ron's as prince.

"Cedric!!" he called out. Cedric turned and raised his hand; he finished off his conversation with one of the nobles. Harrius walked over to him. "Any news about Hermione Granger?"

"Nothing yet, my Lordship," Cedric answered, "The nobles said they haven't seen anyone the least bit suspicious." Harrius heavily sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"We've got to keep tracing! There could be someone out there out to get Hermione!" Harrius shouted, "Start doubling the searches, gather up some of the peasants and find some more news." With that Harrius walked away back to his horse.

Hermione went for a walk out in the market place to get some fresh air, before the sun went down completely. She held a weaved basket in her hands in case of gathering up any goods. Ron wasn't all that thrilled letting her go out at night by herself, but he didn't want to clamp in all her space. He knew Hermione was used to the idea of being out in the fields and markets anyways. She stopped at one of the stands with a man selling spices and herbs. The man gave her a light smile and held up one of the cylinder like containers.

"One powdered spice for 50 pence?" he asked. Hermione giggled, but shook her head. The man now took five different spices plus one herb and held it in front of her.

"A bunch of my finest for only 3 duckets?" Hermione took one of the spices that were inside a little brown sac, tied with a little string. She untied it and sniffed inside, she flinched a little from the strong scent. "That's what makes it so valuable, lass, it's the scent. It could be used in any style of cooking." Hermione nodded, she bargained with the seller and pulled out 3 gold duckets from her carry on sac and handed them to him. She put her spices and herb inside her basket, but just before she could carry on, she felt a pair of big hands snake around her waist. Seeing as Hermione was at the moment a nervous wreck, she gasped, and looked up at the person.

"_Oh, God,"_ she thought, _"not again."_ Hermione easily recognized Julian's face. She'd never forget that day when he cornered her in the middle of the corridors drunk in rage.

"My, my, what is the peasant girl doing out so late?" he slyly whispered into her ear. "..On her own?" Hermione's eyes were the only thing that she had moving. Her whole body was now rigid and still, she was afraid if she made a run for it, he'd just grab her again. Julian started playing with her brown curls from behind. "You didn't think I'd stay locked up in that cell forever did you?" Hermione's eyes now filled up with tears.

"Please, just release me," she managed to say.

"Shut up!" Julian snapped, tightening his grip on her waist. He looked up at the man who just stood there not knowing what to say.

"This young girl has done nothing to you, sir knight," he pleaded, "please let her go." Julian took out his short sword held it from the blade and hit the man out unconscious, using the end. Hermione muffled a scream into Julian's hand. He then started to move her away from all the people, who unfortunately for Hermione hadn't seen anything. Julian now had Hermione behind one of the pillars, so they couldn't be seen. She bit his finger, which was covering her mouth. Julian groaned out in pain.

"Bitch!" he yelped and slapped her across the face. "You think having Prince Ronald _fuck_ you, will make you next princess of Hogwarts? Hmm?" Hermione was now breathing heavily, shaking uncontrollably. "I have to admit I enjoy fucking useless whores like you." Julian smirked and gave her puppy eyes. "Oh, I see you don't remember." He took his hand, and pinched her thigh, where a scar happened to be. Hermione whimpered in pain, and as if it was magic her memory came back to her. Flashes went swimming through her head, she gasped as tears flew down her cheeks.

"It…It was you?"

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

Ron was pacing his common room, with Harrius looking out the window.

"I don't see her, Ronald," he said.

"Bloody hell, Harrius, I think we should go look for her," said Ron, "It's making me nervous waiting like this." Harrius took off his armor and slipped on his silk robes. "If we don't find her I'll blame myself for letting her go out there alone. And then Roger is going to have my head."

Without the aid of their horses, Ron and Harrius went searching the market place for Hermione. They stumbled upon the man who had sold the spices and herbs to Hermione. He had been regained conscious and was now coughing out in pain on the ground. They ran over to him. Ron yanked him up by the arm.

"What's happened to you?" he asked.

"I was selling some spices to a young girl when--

"A young girl? Did this girl have brown eyes, and brown curly hair?" Harris asked. The man nodded, he was sweaty and out of breath.

"But then a knight…a big and strong knight came and held a grudge up against her," the man panted, "He presumed to had been locked up in a cell." Ron's head swiftly turned to look at Harrius.

"Julian," he muttered, "--GUARDS!!" A bunch of Hogwarts' strongest guards came galloping forward, causing the peasants to run out of the way. "Check the cells! Julian has escaped! Sweep the castle and the town! So all the guards obeyed and rode through the town, half went back to the castle and the other half into the town. "Come on, Harrius."

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

"That's right," Julian slithered, "You remember me now don't you?" Hermione was now crying uncontrollably. She was relieved that he Julian hadn't hurt her yet. His face now became serious, he held her against the wall with more force. "Now you listen to me, peasant girl, if you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you. If you tell Prince Ronald about me, I'll kill you slow." Julian then heard a thundering like sound. Horses were galloping his way, it startled him. Hermione now took her chance and kneed him in his private. Julian groaned out in pain, Hermione ran off into the open.

"RON!!"

"Over there!" one of the guards yelled, pointing to where Hermione was standing. Julian had already started making a run for it; the guards went riding after him. Hermione stood there, standing with her back against the pillar. She buried her face in her hands and wept into them. Ron stopped in the middle of the road when he noticed her. He let out a deep sigh of relief and ran over to her.

"Hermione!" Hermione removed her hands away and flung her arms around Ron's neck. He let her cry on his shoulder, "shh, it's alright, I'm here now." Ron softly said, trying to comfort her. He released her only to lightly kiss her cheek. He looked into her tear-strained eyes and saw that she was scared out of her whit. "Oh, God, are you alright? Did he hurt you again?" Hermione shook her head, sliding her hands on Ron's chest.

"Ron, I…I remember what happened th-that night," she whispered, "while you and Harrius were in Romania." Ron nodded and grabbed her hands in his.

"We shall be getting back to the castle," he said, "you can tell me then."

Hermione rode back to the castle with Ron on his horse. Ron only hoped that Abby and Roger hadn't found out that Hermione nearly went missing. Specifically Roger, he would be furious and want to take Hermione away from the castle and from him.

Ron quickly got Hermione safely back to his common room without Abby or Roger seeing them. Harrius brought back Hermione's basket of goods she had bought earlier.

"Abby and Roger are still asleep, my prince," Cedric said to Ron, bowing his head. Ron nodded, and waved his hand for Cedric to be dismissed. Hermione shook her head at Ron.

"You know, Ron, they aren't that bad." Ron had thought he'd given her the wrong impression, but when he saw her give a lopsided smile, he smiled.

"I know, it's just that-…if they were to find out-specifically Roger--

"**-**I know, he would take me away from the castle," Hermione said, "I know you care a lot, Ron." Ron shifted closer to her on the bed; he took both her hands in his and kissed her. Hermione pulled away blushing, Ron's face had also gone red.

"Right, Hermione will you please tell me what Julian said to you?"

"Ron…it was _him,_ it was Julian that-…" Ron already knew what Hermione was going to say, when she started sobbing again.Ron couldn't believe it, it was Julian that raped Hermione that night. He should have killed him in the cell when he had the chance. It was Julian that had put his hands all over her. Ron was shaking with fury, his teeth and hands were clenched tightly together.

"I'm going to kill him! Julian dies now!" he yelled. Hermione grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back down.

"Ron, please listen to me! D-Don't go and do anything drastic yet-..." said Hermione, "Julian wasn't the only one who was involved." Ron sat still and listened closely. "Julian had dragged me into the fields afterwards. The last thing I remembered seeing was a black horse running towards me."

"Did you see who was riding it?" Ron intensively asked. Hermione sighed; she scrunched up her face and said,

"His face was covered…all I could remember were a pair of dark brown eyes--

"-And then you were hit with a skull flail," Ron said nodding his head. He ran a hand through Hermione's hair, "when I saw you in the hospital wing I could immediately tell that the scar on your head came from a flail." The two sat in silence for a while; Ron just sat there thinking of certain possibilities of who that knight could have been. He had remembered Julian telling him and Harrius the same story when they had him locked up in the cell. _"Could have been another guard__or even worse a foreigner." _He thought to himself.

"Julian said he'd kill me if I told anyone, especially you," Hermione saidturning her head away from Ron. Before Ron could say anything, Hermione just held up her hand, "-Ron, I-I don't want to discuss this any further, please? I'm really exhausted." Ron sighed, unbuttoned the button on his robes. He kissed her on her forehead.

"I'm sorry; you should probably get some sleep," Ron was a bit disappointed, but he understood that Hermione was under a lot of stress at the moment. Hermione took his hand.

"Ron, will you please…s-stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone." Ron couldn't pick a worse time to blush. His face was as red as his hair. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out, Hermione sighed, she put her hand on his shoulder.

"-It's alright, Ronald, I understand that you would probably feel uncomfortable being with a peasant," Ron shook his head, he cupped her face in his hand and softly rubbed it.

"-No, no, of course I'll stay with you," he stuttered, "I was just a bit nervous that I would make _you_ uncomfortable." Hermione giggled, like she only did when she was around Ron. She pecked him on his cheek. She always found it some how amusing on how nervous Ron now was of her. When she had first met him, he was all controlling and strong. It was as if he had a weak spot for her.

"Thank you," she said.

As Ron changed into his white under shorts, he couldn't help but stare at Hermione at other end of the room. He watched as she combed her hair, with one of the combs she had brought with her from the fields. He stood there just looking at her with interest. Just as she turned around, he turned his head away. He quickly turned to lie on the bed, but stumped his foot at the end corner and tripped.

"Ow!" he grunted. Hermione jumped, she came over to where he was.

"Oh, Ron, are you alright? What were you doing?" she asked helping up.

"S-Sorry, I-I just…erm…hit my foot at the end foot of the bed," he said, blushing again. Hermione nodded, she got into his bed and pulled the sheets over her legs. She looked at Ron, who was unsurely standing there, rubbing his arm nervously.

"Are…you going to get in?"

"Oh-right." Ron moved in to the spot next to her. Hermione smiled and pulled some covers over Ron. Ron sat there so close to Hermione, thinking that there was too much tension. Hermione turned to blow out the candle next to her, but Ron grabbed her arm. She looked at him a bit worriedly, Ron roughly kissed her. Hermione whimpered against his mouth, but found his tongue and kissed back. Ron snaked his hands around her bare waist, the clothing she was wearing was a two piece. Ron moaned he suddenly became hard, not only from kissing Hermione, but also from having her this close to him. Ron kissed her like there was no knight in care; he leaned into her so she could lie on her back. They didn't break the kiss as Ron settled himself gently on top of her. He groaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He broke the kiss, the two were breathing rather heavily. "We don't have to do this if you're not ready." Hermione shook her head, and pulled him back down on top of her, making him moan.

"I want to, Ron, I'm not scared anymore," she whispered. Ron smiled, and leaned down to kiss her again, pulling the curtains closed around his bed. He then wrapping the red silk bed sheet around their lower halves.

**_XXXXXXXXXX_**

**_A/N- there's your 10th chappie. Sorry it took soooo long_, my com has been having problems, plus I'm really busy in school with exams coming up. Read/Review- Danielle (dandin) **


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Hermione and Ron were passionately kissing on the bed. Ron purposely pulled her towards him so they couldn't breathe. He never wanted to let her go for all he had. Hermione pulled away from him, running her hands up and down his bare chest. She traced her fingers along the cuts and scars that he had.

"You've got so many scars, Ron," she told him.

Ron grinned looking at her and then down at his chest. "Lucky me." He then looked around the room and noticed that there was hardly any light. There were only two candles lit, one on his bedside table and the other hanging from the wall. Plus it was almost pitch black outside. "I can hardly see you properly…hold on." Ron got up; he scratched a long thin match stick against the wall. There was a little flame at the end. He lit some more candles around the room. Hermione sat on the bed smiling while watching him. She brought the covers up to her chest to keep warm. Ron blew out the flame and threw the match stick at the side. He crawled back into bed with Hermione.

"You're so passionate," said Hermione, stifling a little giggle. Ron moaned, he bent his head and kissed her, roughly enough to probably bruise her lips. Hermione didn't pull away, she snaked her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her. Ron cupped her face in his hands and kissed her around her face and beneath her bottom lip. Hermione closed her eyes and moaned as he started leaving trails of kisses down her neck. She ran her fingers through the hairs at the naps of his neck. Ron slid his hands underneath her nighty. This sent shivers up Hermione's spine, his hands were warm as the blankets that covered them. Ron kissed her harder, as he trailed his hands higher on her bare skin. Now feelings the warmth and sensation of her breasts, when Ron felt Hermione flinch he pulled away slightly to face her.

"You alright?" he asked.

Hermione now breathing heavily gave a deep sight and laughed, "It's just that I've never had this feeling before. You make me feel like so much more than I am." She grasped the hem of her nighty and with Ron's pleasurable help; she pulled it over her head. Ron threw it to the side staring at her in awe. When Hermione saw that he wasn't saying anything, she nervously turned her eyes away from him and covered herself back up with the covers. Ron moved closer to her and softy kissed her, he moved the covers away from her.

"Hermione, don't ever feel embarrassed," he whispered, he ran his hand down her hair, "you're beautiful."

Hermione smiled, Ron and his words were making her weak to her knees. He leaned in and kissed her passionately, she lay back down on her back with Ron lying on top of her. Her arms twisted around his neck. The two's lips now ravishing each other's. Ron's happy hands now let themselves roam all over Hermione's body. Hermione also explored Ron's muscular body. All that training and sword fighting defiantly did him good. He groaned as she traced her fingers along his lower parts. Hermione gasped, as Ron snipped her neck. He smiled at himself leaving a red mark; to him a mark to make Hermione's his, in his own masculine sort of way. Hermione traced pulled his head back down and kissed him roughly, she moaned into his mouth, as he did into hers.

"Hermione," he groaned, as he went back to kissing her neck. Little essence of sweat was now all over their bodies as they were drawn closer to each other. "You're amazing."

Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and muttered, "Not as nearly as you are."

Ron now couldn't take anymore of the 'sexual tension.' He lowered his hands down her thighs and slowly removed the piece of clothing. He slid his hand into her wetness and fingered her right in her sensitive spot. Hermione gasped and bit her bottom lip from the sensitivity.

'**_She's so wet! Bloody hell!'_** Ron thought to himself. He then shifted and moved his head in between her legs. Hermione bit her bottom lip nervously, with a little worry in her eyes. She looked down and him looking a bit embarrassed.

'**_He'll think its gross,'_** thought Hermione. Ron looked up at her and shook his head and mouthed the words "its ok" and "I love you." Ron ran his tongue along the folds of her wet centre. Hermione moaned, clutching the end of the pillow with both hands. She thought she would never want to be this close with anyone since what Julian had done to her that night, but Ron, she couldn't resist. Ron couldn't believe how good this felt. When he was fourteen he was forced to make love to a girl of his father's choice. Not that Ron wanted to do it, but his father would always tell him it's a Hogwarts tradition for all future kings. Now he had only wished Hermione was his first…and so did she.

Hermione pulled Ron's head back up and ravished his lips once again. Ron now realized he still had on his short white trousers on; he quickly stood up on his knees and slid them off. Ron blushed to see her staring at his manhood. Hermione smiled, tracing her finger down his arm.

"Perfect," she said. Ron smiled and slowly positioned himself in between Hermione's legs, which she had divided. She was shaking just a wee bit, she clutched onto Ron's shoulders tightly.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" he asked a little nervously himself. "You can just hold onto me, yeah?" Hermione nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. "I'll go slowly."

"I love you, Ron," she whispered into his ear.

Ron smiled and kissed her on her cheek, "I love you more."

With some more light kisses, Ron slowly slid himself into Hermione. She gasped clutching his shoulders tightly. Ron got a little jumpy himself and immediately pulled out.

"Are you alright?-Did I hurt you badly?" Hermione didn't answer her face was now scrunched up in pain. "Oh, God, - maybe we should stop--

"-No, no, Ron, it's alright," said Hermione, rubbing Ron's shoulder, "just give me a second…" Hermione closed her eyes for a split second, trying to calm her breathing a little. Ron was afraid if he had hurt her too badly. After all she had gone through while he was in Romania, being hit with a skull flail and then being raped. Hermione opened her eyes and smiled, she nodded in queue for him to try again. Ron slid in again, causing Hermione to gasp again, but she held him in place when he tried to move. He took that as a sign to not stop. He thrust into her once again. He moaned at their final connection. He slid in and out, in and out.

"Oh-Ron!"

"Hermione- (thrust) - I love (thrust) - you! I'll never let you go!" Ron moaned out.

"Ron- I'll never let go! I love you too," said Hermione.

Ron was almost at his peak, he cool feel the sensation tickling up his throbbing hot cock. After a few more thrusts, he groaned and finally ejaculated into her. Hermione wasn't far behind she squeaked and as she let her body drop, with Ron's lying on top of hers. But he raised himself off of her and rested on his forearms.

"Would I hurt you if I--

"-It's alright, Ron, just relax," she pecked him on his cheek, before gently pulling him back down on top of her. Ron then rolled on his side of the bed, wrapping the covers around his waist, breathing heavily. Hermione wrapped them around herself; she smiled and tilted her head to look at Ron.

"That was _amazing_," he stuttered. He turned over and ran his hand down Hermione's hair; he cupped her face and kissed her. He pulled away asking, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"A little, it hurt at first, but it was perfect," she stroked his cheek with her hand. Ron grinned; he wrapped his arm around Hermione and pulled her closer to him. Hermione smiled, and cuddled up against him. Ron put one leg over her waist and the other to lie next to her leg. Hermione giggled, as Ron blushed. Within minutes the two fell into a deep sleep, forgetting to blow out the candles.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Harrius riding around the castle with his horse, he couldn't sleep lately. He had a lot on his mind mostly about the person attacking Hermione, but also about something else that he wasn't sure of or he couldn't put together. He felt as if something was missing from his life, whatever it was he couldn't take his mind off it. He started riding threw the woods, trying to clear his head from by getting away. He stopped the horse in mid-state,

"Hold up!" he commanded the horse. Harrius hoped off and removed the black hood that was covering his face. He took his sword out and held it in front of him at the ready. Something twitched in the bushes causing him to be alert. Harrius started circling on the stop, his eyes wandering all over suspiciously. The wind blowing against the branches and the trees, didn't take away the sound Harrius could hear coming from intersect of the forest.

Then suddenly everything went silent. Harrius stop circling and stayed put on the spot. Not moving a muscle, he picked up a light sense behind him. With swift movement, he dodged and dove to the ground. The person, wearing black robes groaned falling to the ground. Harrius had anger written all over his face; he clenched his teeth and pulled up the person from the back of his robes. He held his sword to the person's neck.

"No, no, no! Please don't kill me!" the person pleaded. Harrius clutched onto the person roughly and held the sword near his throat.

"Who are you? Why were you coming at me?!"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you!" Harrius still didn't release the man, he pulled off his hood. Harrius didn't recognize the face.

"Who are you? And what are you doing on this land?"

"Please…I'm a foreigner, I have come from the land of Romania," the man muttered, "my name is Edgar Von Vallen, King Lucious' messenger." The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a little crest, which had a black eagle emblem on it. It had Romania written on it, and a little Latin inscription that meant land or wisdom, weaving and welfare. Harrius saw the crest it did look like the crest he saw when he was in Romania. Now satisfied, he released the man. The man gave some coughs holding his throat. The man stood up from the ground and straightened himself up. "Very strong, you are, for your youth."

Harrius sighed tucking his sword back into his side pocket. "Do forgive me, Vallen, things have been at hectic around my parts. I'm always on the alert."

"What role do you play here, young one?" asked Edgar.

"I am Harrius Jams Potter, his Lordship's son," Harrius replied, "and future Lord of Hogwarts." Edgar proudly smiled and bowed his head.

"I've heard a lot about his Lordship, he's a great man with great intelligence," he said.

"Yes, well, I am very proud to have him as my father," Harrius said.

"So what's a Lordship lad, like yourself, doing out here late at night?" Edgar asked curiously. Harrius folded his arms and took a step towards the man.

"I do believe I should be asking the questions here, Vallen," he said, really straight forward, "after all you came to Hogwarts, land ruled by King Arthur and half ruled by his son, Prince Ronald."

Edgar cleared his throat, scratching his beard. "Yes, my apologies, Harrius…I have a scroll from Romania," he reached into his robes, "you might want to read it, and I do ask if we could talk somewhere a little more comfortable." The wolves howling from a distant seemed to come to a little distraction to Edgar. Harrius nodded.

"Fair enough. Come, we can talk back at the castle in my common room." Harrius slipped his hood back on, and hoped on his horse. Edgar got on from behind. Harrius veered his horse back in the opposite direction. "YA!"

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Harrius entered his common room, with Edgar behind him. Harrius sat, opened the untied the scroll and started reading it. Without lifting his head from the scroll, he sighed and said,

"Please, _do not_ touch that."

Edgar flinched and took his hand off the different varieties of swords and daggers that were displayed on the shelf.

Harrius sighed and stood up, rolling the scroll back up. "I had a feeling King Lucious and his wife would be curious on why, Prince Ronald and myself had to ride back home so quickly."

"Erm, yes, he was concerned at your state of emergency…that's why he has sent you this message to inform that he, his queen and the princess are all coming to Hogwarts for that upcoming ball and feast that you're having."

Harrius stood there speechless, but he didn't want to make that to obvious. It wasn't exactly his say to confirm anything.

'**_What would Ronald think about this? Marrying Princess Lavender is the last thing on his mind.'_** Harrius thought nervously to himself.

"Well, Vallen, you're going to have to talk this through with Prince Ronald," he said, "yes we are having a ball and a feast, but King Lucious' self invite is very sudden."

Edgar looked at Harrius curiously, he cleared his throat.

"Is something bothering you, Harrius?" he asked.

"It's just…a lot has been going on here during the last couple of weeks," muttered Harrius, "I'm just a bit distracted. Do forgive me?"

"I see I must have come at a difficult time then…?"

Harrius didn't say anything, just stared down at his feet.

"And, I am guessing that what been going here at Hogwarts isn't the only thing on your mind, Harrius?" asked Edgar. Harrius just shrugged his shoulders; he got up and went out into the balcony. He stood there, letting the wind flow through his hair, and just stared blankly at the stars. Edgar came out and stood beside him. "I may be a foreigner, but I am a very good listener."

"I don't even know how or where to start, Vallen," said Harrius. "It's just that-…have you ever felt that even if you have everything, you still feel like there's something missing?"

Edgar sighed, "Mhmm, no actually I haven't. Being the King's messenger is all I could ask for." Harrius rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "As future Lord of Hogwarts, you should be feeling the same way, young one."

"I'm not saying that I'm not proud," said Harrius, throwing up his hands, "I get to ride along side my father, I'm head of squire knight training, I'm best friends with the Prince of Hogwarts, but-…sometimes, inside, I can feel all alone and I would just like someone to talk to." Edgar sighed, patting Harrius on the back. "I just want to be seen as something else, instead of "Harrius Potter, son of James Potter, future Lord of Hogwarts."

"Like a sole mate?" said Edgar.

Harrius looked up at him, then back at the stars. "Well…yes…I guess."

Edgar just started to chuckle. "I think they are Lady's of royal out there that are fit for you, lad." Harrius on the other hand, wasn't very amused, his mind was too focused on this topic, which he no idea how to solve. "One day, when you're not looking, she'll probably find you."

"Thank you, Vallen," said Harrius, "my father's been so busy on duties, and I never get to talk to him about something like this…I know it's sort of a foolish conversation isn't it?"

"No! Not at all…anyways you keep in mind in what I said," said Edgar, "and I want to talk to your Prince in the morning if you don't mind?"

"No, not at all," said Harrius, bowing his head.

Edgar bowed his head and put one hand up.

"Til the morning then." With that Edgar walked away, out the common room, with one of Harrius' servants showing him to his guest room.

Harrius stayed out on the balcony for a while just to think and clear his head.

'_One day, when you're not looking, she'll probably find you.'_

_**A/N- sorry it took so long, big, big block! You might have noticed the two names; Roger and Jonathan. About that, just ignore Jonathan and stick with Roger, sorry if that confusing. Anyways Read/Review xxox- Danielle aka dandin**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

The hot radiant sun was blazing through Ron's common room window the next morning. Wind blew through the curtains, causing a sleeping Hermione to shiver under Ron's arm. Ron moaned pulling her closer to him on the bed. He moaned he opened his eyes slowly slightly squinting from the sun. He smiled at his maiden at his side; he leaned in and kissed her cheek. Hermione too now opened her eyes; she smiled bringing the covers up more to her chin.

"Good morrow, Hermione," said Ron.

"Good morrow, Ronald," Hermione said back to him. She moved closer to Ron, but flinched when she did.

"Are you alright?" asked Ron, looking concerned.

"I'm fine. Just a little sore," she said, rubbing her inner leg.

Ron put his hand where Hermione's was, "I'm sorry, was I too rough? I should've--

"-No, Ron, it's alright," she replied, "I'm fine. It was better than-…well- the last time…"

Ron ran a hand through her hair, which was all over the place on the long red pillow the shared. "I know." They leaned in and captured each other's lips, sharing a passionate kiss. Hermione broke apart giggling, which made Ron chuckle, "What?"

"When you were a boy, did you ever imagine you're life to be with someone like me?" asked Hermione.

Ron laughed, pulling her close to him again, "When I was a boy, I was a very clueless heir. But, no, I never did. I guess I imagined it the way as my Father would always put it. Being Prince, having wealth, power, marrying a Princess, becoming King and having an heir for the Hogwarts throne. But then again, I would choose to be with you over all of that." Hermione's smile slowly faded, she turned her head away from him not saying anything. She was silent, not knowing what to say. She sat up on the bed and turned to get off. She picked up a night gown that was hanging up on the iron rack and slipped it over her head. Ron lay there on the bed, wondering what he had said to offend her; he sat up on the bed. "-Hermione-what's wrong? Have I said something?"

Hermione put her hairbrush down and looked over at him. She went to sit back on the bed beside him. "Ron…I think its great the way you think of me, I really love you for that, but-…"

Ron shook his head, he brought his hand up to her face and brushed it, "-But what?"

"Its just that-…I don't think you see the values of what you are. I mean before I came to this castle, I've heard of what a great prince you are. How you succeed over numerous of things. You were born into a line of royalty, and you act as if all those things you just told me are just hobbies. They're not hobbies, Ron; they're your life and future."

Ron looked at her amazed but at the same time confused, "W-What are you saying? Do you not want to be with m-me?"

"No! Ron, that's not what I'm saying at all," Hermione said, cupping his face in her hands, "I don't nor will I ever doubt your ways of being Prince, but I just don't want to see you lose the goodness of your life because of me."

Ron took her hand in his and kissed it, then moved closer and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Hermione, all the goodness in my life is here with you. I'm still Prince of Hogwarts; I'm still heir to the throne. To be honest…I never really had any goodness in my life until I might you, Hermione. Harrius was the only person who kept me in line. I was a really selfish youth, I wanted to be everything that my Father was or wanted from me. I did things that weren't for the good of Hogwarts, but for the good of me. I've done horrible things. But when I met you, you changed me, Hermione. You opened up a part of me that I never knew was there. I can't explain it, but it was real. All my life I thought that being Prince and future King, was only about wealth and control, but now I know that it's more than that."

Hermione and little tears trickling down her face, she grinned at Ron and his little speech. "Oh, Ron! You really are my special star." Ron smiled; he pulled her into him and kissed her again. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. Ron moaned moving his hands up and down her waist. The two pulled apart, their foreheads leaning against one another. "I love you, Ron."

"I love you, too." The two leaned in again, but the door swung.

"Morrow, Rona--

The two broke apart, when they saw Harrius standing at the door way of the common room. Harrius quickly shut the door behind him, so no one would peer in.

"Harrius!" Ron muttered. Hermione was glad she had already slipped her nightgown back on, but she was still embarrassed. "Did you figure to knock?"

"Didn't think I had too," said Harrius, "sorry to interrupt, but I think you should get changed, Ronald." Ron groaned he quickly wrapped the bed sheet around his waist, before walking off into the other room. He continuously muttered under his breath, something about Harrius. Hermione giggled, while staring after him. Harrius stood there still looking a bit shocked on what he had just walked in on. "I-I'm s-so sorry, Hermione, I didn't know that you and Ron were-…"

"That's alright, Harrius," said Hermione, "just make sure Ron forgives you."

Harrius stared into the room that Ron had just made his way into, "Did you two-…? Did Ron--

Harrius got his answer when a crimson colour came upon Hermione's face; she bent her head and smiled. Harrius smiled himself and plopped himself next to Hermione on the bed. "Wow, no I definitely have no doubt about yours and Ron's dedication to each other. You have my blessings on that."

Hermione leaned in and pecked Harrius on his cheek, "Thank you, Harrius."

"Bloody hell," a voice from in front muttered, "one minute you come busting in here, now Hermione gives you a kiss for that." Ron threw his the bed sheet at Harrius. Harrius laughed and threw it back at him. Hermione playfully nudged Ron at his side with her elbow. "Anyways…what news do you have for me, Harrius?"

"Oh-yes- well you and Hermione bonding beats out my news…last night I was out riding, just to clear my mind. I had an encounter with King Lucious' messenger by the name of Edgar Von Vallen."

Ron's face fell, he clipped on the front of his robes, "That cannot be news of any good then."

"He said that King Lucious was very concerned about the way we just left that day, Ronald," said Harrius, "he also said that King Lucious and his wife are coming to Hogwarts to join us at our traditional feast."

"You didn't say yes did you, mate?" asked Ron.

Harrius threw up his arms, "I didn't know what to say. I was put on the spot. I just told him that he was to talk with you…since it was late at night he stayed in the guest common room."

Hermione turned to Ron looking a bit unsure of where things were going, "In that case I better be going then."

"Going?" Ron interjected, "Why?"

"I should be getting back to Roger and Abby," said Hermione, gathering up some of her belongings, "They're going to be taking Owen back to his Mother today."

Ron stood up helping Hermione, "Ok- well I'll walk you to their common room."

"-No, no, I really think you and Harrius should be discussing your plans for that feast you're planning to have." Ron sighed looking a bit disappointed, but he knew that Hermione was right. After what she had told him before Harrius had come, he really had to keep his focus on his duties. "I'll see you again later, Ron."

Ron went up and took both her hands his, he leaned in and whispered, "Promise?"

Hermione put her hand on his soft face, she tip-toed and kissed him, "I promise. I will see you later on." Ron hugged her, as if he was attached to him. He didn't want to let her go. He couldn't be more in love with her, especially since they had bedded the previous night. The two finally broke apart, Ron held onto her hand even when she made to go. Hermione smiled, as her hand slowly slipped out of his. One of the guards standing outside opened the door for her, and she walked out.

Harrius smiled, but then cleared his throat, "Vallen is waiting, Ronald. We should see to him now."

Ron shook out of staring at the door, and turned back to Harrius. "Y-Yes…yes let's see to him!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ron and Harrius opened the door to the guest common room. They found Vallen talking with one of Ron's servers. Ron nodded his head for him to be excused; the man bowed his head and walked out the door.

Vallen cleared his throat and straightened himself up, "Good morrow, Prince Ronald-Lord Harrius. How goes your day?"

Ron nodded his head and shook his hand, "Fine, thank you, and yours?"

"Oh- fine thank you," said Vallen, now taking off his delicate head wear. The three sat down on the red couches. Another maiden came and put a basket on the table in the middle of where they were sitting, containing fresh varieties of bread. Vallen gladly leaned in and took two pieces. "Ah, yes! Type of grain products only found within the land of Hogwarts."

Ron and Harrius looked at one another. Ron cleared his throat, "Anyways, Vallen, what have you come all this way to say? Harrius has told me that your King, his wife and his daughter are coming to join us at our traditional feast."

"Oh, yes!" Vallen reached into his robes and pulled out a tied piece of parchment. The one that Harrius had remembered reading the previous night, Vallen handed it to Ron. Ron opened it and started to skim through it. "I just have to ask, will your Father be at the feast?"

Ron quickly finished reading the scroll before his head popped up, "Oh-erm-yes! He had to go away for a while on some duties, but he should be back within the next couple of days."

"Oh, excellent!" exclaimed Vallen, "That's just more splendid news to give back to my King."

"It's highly unlikely that King Lucious would have invited himself though," Harrius said curiously. "Seeing as this is not his Kingdom."

"My King and his family were invited my King Arthur himself…isn't that mention in the scroll?"

"No…it isn't," said Ron looking at the scroll once more. "Vallen…has my Father visited Romania recently?"

"Not-…that I know of…no," Vallen took another piece of bread from the basket, "King Lucious had told me one of his guards gave him the invitation one morning. No word on who sent it…but if I recall in the letter it said that we are invited for very special reasons and purposes."

Harrius and Ron looked at one another once more, looking confused. Ron tied the scroll back up in its ribbon, "I see…erm Harrius, a moment please-…" Harrius nodded and got up along side Ron. The two went over into a corner where they could not be heard. "Harrius, what do you make of that explanation?"

"I don't know what to tell you, Ronald," he said.

"One of my men told me my Father would be away on duties, now this man tells us he gave the King of Romania an invitation to come to our feast…"

"What are you getting at, Ronald?"

"He's defiantly up to something, it's a servant's job to deliver an invitation," says Ron, "why would my Father waste time and do it himself?"

Harrius groaned he massaged his face in his hands, "Things have been at question these past few days, Ronald."

Ron nodded; he walked back over to Vallen. "Well, thank you for coming along here, Vallen. I'll talk to my Father about arrangements about this feast. I will see you on the day of this feast."

Vallen bowed his head, bidding both Ron and Harrius goodbye. He stopped before reaching the door and turned back, "Oh-yes, um…may I borrow one of your horses to get back to Romania?"

"What happened to yours?" asked Ron.

"He took off while I was in the forest," said Vallen.

Ron tried not to laugh; he cleared his throat, "Oh-figures…yes my guards will show you to the stables. Just bring him back when you're here again, Vallen."

After Vallen finally took off, Ron plopped himself down on the couch, "Strange fellow, is he not, Harrius?"

"Indeed," Harrius says, "But believe it or not, he was good company to be last night."

Ron's eyebrows rose in interest, "Oh, is that right? What the two of you talk about, mate?"

Harrius' face grew red; he nervously twitched his belt buckle with his fingers, "Oh-…nothing really of great importance."

Ron good up off the couch, he went up from behind Harrius grabbed his shoulders and shook him, "Come on, Harrius! Tell your old Prince what the matter is."

Harrius laughed, playfully pushing Ron away from him, "Forget it, my Prince, it's nothing."

Ron turned him around by the shoulders, so he could be face-to-face with him, "Mate, you come in here and interrupt me and Hermione, so…at least you can do is talk with me."

For the next while Harrius had told Ron everything he had told Vallen the previous night before. About how he thought there was something missing from his life, how even though he shares loyalty in Hogwarts, he could still feel like the most normal youth on earth. Ron didn't fully understand what he meant, but started to get some curious ideas.

"Has a maiden captured your eye?" he asked.

Harrius stopped pacing and turned to look at him, "What?"

"Have you found a woman?" Ron asked again.

"No!" exclaimed Harrius, "apparently that's the problem, Ronald at least-…that's what I think the problem is."

"Don't worry, Harrius," said Ron, "When the time comes, you will have no problems finding a girl. Haven't you forgotten when we were in Romania? The last thing I remember seeing was you with that red-headed girl."

Harrius smiled to himself, remembering the short amount of time he had spent with that girl.**_ 'Ginny Wright,' _**he thought. "Yes, she was very nice company, but she's in Romania. Any road, I do not know where I am going with this."

Ron chuckled standing up, he again grabbed him by the shoulders, "Harrius, stop fussing. Look at me, I found Hermione, when I wasn't even looking straight. The same could and will happen with you." Harrius smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Ronald," Harrius walked towards the door, "…I want something to do…some work to keep my mind off things, yeah?"

Ron nodded; he followed Harrius out the door. They saw Abby, Roger, and Hermione returning in the castles from the fields; obviously back from returning Owen to his Mother. Roger shot Ron a look of annoyance. Ron just turned his head away trying to ignore the fact that he still had not trusted him. He hoped Hermione hadn't told him about the two of them going to bed together. That would just be another reason for Roger to take Hermione away from this castle. Hermione, however, looked over and winked at Ron. Ron smiled and nodded his head at her. He desperately wanted to go and follow her, but he would be way too obvious. He just followed Harrius up to the Great Hall, not looking back. The Great Hall was looking very fancy almost like an ice palace, all set for the feast. Different colors of streamers, curtains and sparkles were hanging all over. The crystal hanging from above was like a Swarovski Crystal like, very shiny. There was a large space in the middle to dance, being from a family of royalty Ron and Harrius had to learn and know how to dance. There was a long table up at the front, where all the delicate food would be put and beverages, also seats behind for King Arthur, Ron, his Lordship James, Harrius and all the other royals. There were also round tables, set around the room for knights, and guests.

Harrius folded his hands behind his back, and turned to Ron, "What is your input, Ronald?"

Ron just chuckled; he shook his head, and said "Should you be asking me that, Harrius? It's my Father that gets final say in everything." After saying that, Ron started thinking about his Father and what Vallen had told him before. Princess Lavender now paying a visit to him in his Kingdom, things couldn't be any more hectic. "When do you suppose he will be returning?"

Harrius continued to walk further into the Hall, "Never rush a King when he is doing his duties, my Prince."

Ron looked at Harrius, found it good but a little amusing on how serious Harrius was. He seriously wanted to keep his head straight on his role instead of other various things. "You're starting to scare me, mate."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Roger, you still haven't given Prince Ronald your trust had you not?" asked Abby.

Roger shook his head stubbornly, "No I haven't. Abby, we know what those Royals are like. He's bound to turn on our Hermione sooner or later."

Abby finished off folding the rest of her pieces of material, "Our Hermione has obviously taken a fancy to him, as he has her. He had promised to keep her safe ever since the incident. He is greatly keeping that promise, Roger."

Roger removed his hand made peasant hat and asked, "Just what is it you're suggesting, dear?"

"I'm asking you to just give him a chance," said Abby, "Hermione had told me that Prince Ronald childhood wasn't the greatest, as she can relate to. Maybe you can talk with him."

"What is it you want me to say?"

"Well, for starters you could thank him for offering his hospitality to us," replied Abby, "use your imagination, Roger, and try not to provoke him."

"I would never risk the Prince of Hogwarts pulling his guards on me," he said. Abby gave him a disproving look. Roger shook his head, "Alright! I'll do this for you and Hermione." Roger took off out the door to find Ron, with the aid of a guard.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Ron sat at his table writing a message on a piece of parchment to send to Romania. There was a loud knock at his door. Ron dipped his quill pen in his ink bottle before saying, "Enter."

One of his guards came in with Roger behind, "This peasant wishes to have a word with you, my Prince."

Ron tilted his head and looked at Roger, who was avoiding his eyes. He nodded and shooed the guard away. The guard bowed his head before closing the door behind him, leaving Roger standing at the door. Ron stood up from his chair, and bent his head and sighed, "I haven't done anything to harm Hermione, sir."

"I know that. That's why I have come to see you," replied Roger, "I am here to apologize to you, Prince Ronald. It's obvious that my Hermione has taken a great fancy to you, and-…and that she really probably even loves you."

Ron was shocked but overall happy to hear that from Roger, he smiled, "I really love her too, sir, I cannot explain it…when I'm with her I feel like nothing else matters. She makes me happy like nobody else."

Roger nodded, he cleared his throat, "As you do her…I just w-want to make sure that-…sh-she's taken care of. Hermione has had a rough childhood, being taken away from her Mother and all."

"Yes, she had told me about that, and I'm sorry for her," said Ron, "my Mother hadn't bared me when my Father raided Durmstrang…has Hermione ever said anything about her Mother to you?"

Roger shook his head, "Nothing that she hasn't already told both you and Abby."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione put down the heavy basket she had in her hands on the table, and wiped the sweat off her face. She usually felt tired at a time of working like that, but today she felt more than tired. Tired than usual from her perspective; she clutched her head, little throbs was now felt in her head. Abby saw her from a distance and, and immediately went over to her to find out what was wrong.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" she asked.

"Yes, I just…I'm just tired, I guess," said Hermione, a bit groggily.

Abby still looked a bit suspicious; she picked up the basket Hermione had put down. "Hermione, dear, you've been more tired than usual for the past days now. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm sure, Abby," said Hermione, "I just need more sleep, that's all."

"Alright, but I suggest you cut back on your work load for while."

Hermione remembered Ron telling her the exact same thing. It would be nice to cut back on her work, but she was afraid if she did, the royals and guards around the castle would get suspicious.

Hermione hissed, and clutched her side and her head with her other hand. She grasped the end of the table, groaning in pain.

One of the nurses walked out of the hospital wing and passed by Hermione, "Are you alright, Ms. Granger?"

"I'm fine...I'm just really tired, and-…" she trailed off, but then stood up straight, "I think it's just getting to me."

The nurse nodded sympathetically, she put down her basket of meds on the table. "How about I run a nice bath for you, and some of Prince Ronald's maids will give you a massage."

"Oh, um…no thank you, nurse," said Hermione, "I'll be fine, plus I'm really not used to that kind of service."

"Well, how about I just run you a hot bath and you can take it from there," she then suggested.

Hermione sighed, she warmly smiled, and said "I would like that. Thank you."

The nurse helped Hermione to the baths. She was very amazed of the room, it made her feel etiquette. The bath was very large; the water was clean and hot. Steam could be seen surrounding the bath. There were flower petals in all sorts of colour floating around in the water. There were also golden bowls filled with fresh fruit that the maids were serving the guards as they were being washed by them.

Hermione recognized some of those men; they were King Arthur's own guards. The ones that surrounded her that day in the corridor along with Julian; Hermione felt a shudder up her spine.

"Nurse, I don't think King Arthur would be too keen on me bathing in here."

"Don't worry, Ms. Granger, there's a small separate bath that I will put you in," she said, "It's on the other side."

Hermione sighed in relief; she was often got nervous as she remembered that it is not Harrius or Ronald that rules this land or castle. But it was the King himself, Arthur.

"Right in here," the nurse opened the door, to a much smaller but etiquette room. "The water's nice and hot, and in that basket is some wash clothes, lotion and some fruit."

Hermione nodded, now feeling more comfortable, "Thank you."

"And here is your towel and robes," the nurse handed Hermione the neatly folded bunch. "When you're done, you can just call one of my helpers she will escort you out."

The nurse picked her basket back up, before leaving and closing the door behind her. Hermione sighed; she looked at the smoking hot water as the petals flowed around. She tied her hair into a messy bun, removed her clothes and tip toed into the bath. Her body tensed up from the heat extracting onto her body, but then relaxed. She took one of the wash cloths from the basket that was sitting on the ledge. She wet her face and started scrubbing some of the dirt that had been there from working today. She squeezed some of the lilac lotion onto her hand and rubbed across her face and chest.

Ron approached the bath room. The maids approached, bowing before him. Ron bowed his head at them. "Can we run you a bath, Prince Ronald?"

"Yes, later though," said Ron, "I seemed to have forgotten something in the other room side." Ron excused himself, but before going into the room. He looked around to make sure no one was watching, he grabbed a towel and a robe. Ron opened the door and went in.

Hermione jumped in fright, splashing the water on the ground, when she heard the door opened.

Ron also jumped; he dropped his towel, "Hermione!"

Hermione gasped, and covered herself up. "Ron!"

Ron closed the door behind him. The tips of his ears went red, along with his face matching his hair.

"Oh, Ron…I'm so sorry I…I didn't know you were coming in here," said Hermione grabbing her towel, "I'm sorry, I'll get out."

"No-No, Hermione," said Ron holding up his hands, "I-I, It was my fault. I just didn't expect anyone to be in here…are…are you alright?"

Hermione nodded, running the cloth along her neck, "I'm fine. I was just feeling a little funny, so one of the nurses ran me a bath in here."

Ron nodded. He couldn't help but stand there and stare her as she washed her skin, and spread the lotion on her skin. He placed his towel and robes next to Hermione's; he kneeled down behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He started rubbing and squeezing on them, Hermione moaned. Ron started kissing the nap of her neck; Hermione slid her hand on the back of Ron's head. She turned her head, and brushed her lips against his.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Harrius had gone to a black smith to get new armor for himself. He watched as the black smith started hammering onto his chest armor. He placed it over the fire to let bend, as he hammered again.

"Am I guaranteed this new armor to be in strength?" asked Harrius.

The man brushed the black soot and sweat from his face, he nodded proudly, "Yes, my Lordship, I double layered it." Harrius tapped his finger on it. "If you don't mind there is one thing I wanted to add, if I may?"

Harrius held up his hand. The black smith smiled, he picked up his hammer and a thick wooden peg, and he placed the point of the peg down on the middle of the chest plate, and then lightly started to knock on the end. Harrius bent his head to see what was being carved; he saw a lightening bolt shape, with the initials HP carved across it. The black smith, put his tools down, he picked up the chest plate and ran his hand down across it.

Harrius chuckled it was handed to him, "Thank you, very impressive…but what does this shape represent?"

The black smith put his finger down pointing to the lightning bolt shape that was deeply carved into the steel. "This represents you, young one; it represents your swiftness and your strength."

Harrius nodded, he took his armor and tied it onto the saddle of his horse. He reached in his pouch and pulled out five gold duckets and handed it to the black smith.

"You only have to give me three, young one," he said, taking three out of his hand. "It was a pleasure coming to me to do your amor."

"Thank you very much, sir," said Harrius, folding his hands behind his back.

The black smith, removed his dusty turban from his head, and sat down to relax. "You know, I've heard some good things about you from the villagers. They speak of how you are loyal to King Arthur and Prince Ronald, and how you have a thirst to be a great Lord."

Harrius smiled, he tied sent his horse into a stable before sitting across from the man. "I would do whatever it takes to make Hogwarts the best in all of the lands…but I can't say I am completely ready."

The man chuckled, "Another thing I like about you, Harrius, is that you still have the adolescence is you…you remind me of-…" The man trailed off, the smile slowly faded from his face. His face now turned shallow, and had a hint of sadness. He stood up, not saying anything, and started packing away his tools and threw over the pit of fire.

"I remind you-…of who?" asked Harrius.

The black smith wiped the soot off his face with his cloth. "You-…remind me of my daughter. She's around your age by now. She has your personality."

"Where is she now?" Harrius asked.

"I-I don't know."

"What is your name?"

"Octaveous…Octaveous Wright," the black smith answered.

**To be (hopefully) continued…**

**A/N- a little short, probably the shortest I've ever done. Sorry:(**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**XXXXXXXX**

"Octaveous Wright," Harrius repeated, "I believe I had the pleasure of being acquainted with your daughter."

The black smith looked sideways at Harrius for a split second, before continuing on to pack up his tools, "That's impossible…she's probably a journey away from here."

Harrius folded his hands around his back, and smile proudly at him, "You know, it amazes me how excellent you work, with your vision the way it is."

The black smith that fixed Harrius' new armour indeed had impaired vision. He wasn't blind, but there was a tint like shade covering over his brown eyes. Even though he enjoyed his company, Octaveous hadn't directly looked Harrius in the eye at all.

"It shows that much, does it not?" he asked, a bit glumly, "My vision has been like this for as long as I can remember, young one…a couple of years back, I believe a little while you were just a page boy. My wife and my little girl used to live here with me. We used to live out in the fields. I had always dreamt on becoming a knight, that's why I enjoy making yours and Prince Ronald's armour. One evening, while were all asleep, some bandits came to our hut and started a fire, I was able to get my daughter out. I went back in to save my wife, but…I was hurt. The hoof one of the horses had hit my face. At first all I could see was shapes and black shadows…then… finally…my vision was never the same. After I lost half my sight, I was useless in the fields, and obviously no one would think I'm fit to become a knight. In spite of that day, my daughter got taken away from me."

Harrius sat looking at Octaveous in sorrow, "I'm sorry."

Octaveous weakly smiled, "But even for a little girl, she still reminded me of you for some reason." He now stood up; he struggled a bit, using the table for his balance. He went and stood behind Harrius, and started helping him latch on his chest plate.

"Don't worry, sir…one day you might see her again," said Harrius. Distant horns could be heard blowing from the castle's towers. It a tune that was only presented when guests came from distant lands. Harrius hopped on his horse, "Thank you, Octaveous, I must be off now."

The black smith smiled and put up his hand, bidding him goodbye.

"Draw down the bridge!!" one of the guards, at the castle's entrance yelled, "It is King Lucious and Queen Narcissa!"

Ron came galloping along from the corridors in the castle to greet them.

Their daughter Lavender could be seen in the carriage with a lilac vial over her face. Ron got off his horse, he along side Cedric, went over to greet Hogwarts' guests. There were a lot of things going through Ron's head; he knew that the King of Romania would want some answers on why he has been so distant from them. If he did decide to tell them the truth, what would happen toHermione? She could be condemned to death or even worse torture. No matter what, he knew that he had not intention of letting her go.

"King Lucious," Ron properly said, bowing his head against the King's hand. "Welcome."

Lucious didn't smile, but just bowed his head back at Ron, pulling his hand back. "It is a great honour, indeed, to be staying in the presence of your Father's kingdom."

Ron nodded, "Cedric, see that the King, his wife and daughter are led to the Great Hall at once."

**XXXXXXXX**

All the Kings, Princesses, Dukes, and Lords were all in the Great Hall. There was a lot of commotion going on during this feast. King Arthur's seat was empty; he was the only royal missing from this great get-together. Ron was in deep conversation with Lucious, while Harrius and his Father Lord James were talking amongst the royal Dukes of Romania.

"When will King Arthur be making his presence, Ronald?" asked Lucious, taking a sip of wine from his goblet.

"Don't you worry, Lucious, he _will _be here," said Ron, confidently, even though he was still unsure. Ron took a sip of his wine; he noticed that Lavender was staring at him from the side. She was sitting on the right side of her Mother. Ron tried avoiding her look at all costs. He then looked straight forward, across the dance floor, only to notice a girl walking across the corridors. He smiled, when he saw it was Hermione. She stopped for a second only to smile and lightly lifted her hand to wave at him. Ron smiled and winked at her, afraid if he waved back, someone would get suspicious. Hermione then continued walking down the hall, when she walked behind the pillar, he couldn't see her anymore. Ron quickly glanced at Lucious and said, "Excuse me, I just be a moment." Lucious put on a cracked smile, as Ron got up from his seat. He made his way across the Great Hall, into the corridors. But as he turned to go into the direction as he saw Hermione going, Ron collided into someone causing a great groan. "Oh, excus-…" he started; he stopped midway, when he got a good look at the person.

King Arthur was staring at him, with his head straight and his hands folded behind his back. He was looking serious as usual. "Ronald."

"F-Father," said Ron, "Hello."

"Where may I ask are you off to? When you're supposed to be in your place?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, yes, I-…I was just coming to look for you. King Lucious and his Queen are eagerly waiting your appearance, Father."

Arthur didn't nod or anything he just stood still in his same position. His face became even more serious, "Let me thing one thing clear, boy! You're in no position to _assist _me in _any _way. I make my appearance when _I_ am ready! Understood?"

Ron frowned slightly, but bowed his head, "Yes, Father."

Arthur nodded, walking past him, expecting Ron to follow him. Ron looked behind him, but then sighed and followed behind Arthur. When Arthur stepped into the Great Hall, everyone around him at the tables started applauding. He raised his hand, proudly at all of them. After Ron went back to his seat, Arthur went to his in the middle, before being seated he went to talk.

"Welcome, welcome, Romania, to another gathering at Hogwarts!" Arthur exclaimed, raising both his hands, "Now I would just like to say a few words before we shall all continue enjoying our extravagant feast. First I would all my faithful subjects to give a nice warm welcome, to our noble guest, the ruler of Romania, King Lucious and his Queen, Narcissa, and his lovely daughter, Princess Lavender!" Everyone applauded, even Harrius and Ron after a little hesitation. "I shall expect all my Hogwarts disciples to make my guests feel welcome, and comforted while they are staying here. Another notice…if there may be any chance of disturbance later on in this gathering, we shall not let it interfere with our dance and feast, or any other rules of this castle." At that several people started looking suspiciously at one another, and started whispering. Ron usually wasn't the least surprised at his Father saying something like that, but with the recent actions, he couldn't help but wonder. "Thank you!"

Everyone continued to enjoy the feast, later on Hogwarts' traditional dancing was to take place. Obviously as future King, Ron had to be groomed for that kind of commitment. Both he and Harrius were taught to dance traditionally starting at the age of five. While everyone got up to dance, Ron just stayed seated, not feeling too comfortable to interact. His Father stood at the side of a pillar talking to his lady-in-waiting, looking to be also keeping watch of everything and everyone.

Harrius approached him, walking with his cape of his robes around his shoulder, and his hands behind his back. "How are you doing, Ronald?"

Ron sighed, moving his fist away from resting on the side of his chin, "Lousy. Sooner or later, my Father and King Lucious are going to mention me having to be wed to the Princess of Romania."

"Ronal-…" Harrius stopped, and softly smiled, "_Ron_…I know how much you love Hermione. And I bet she's all you've been thinking about this whole time. But where are you planning to take that? It's the rule of Royals all around the world: royals are to be married to royals. Anything else is just uncommon."

"I-I know that, Harrius," said Ron, "I don't know what to do. I s-should think about telling my Father."

Harrius sighed seriously; he looked to see if anyone including _his _Father was looking. He moved closer, to Ron. "It's not just the fact that you love Hermione, or you don't want to wed with Romania's princess. It's also the fact that you were…_together_ with a peasant before a royal. Now-…I don't mean to that as an offence to Hermione, because I love her too. But this is going to be trouble for the both of you, if we don't think of something fast."

"_We_…?" said Ron.

"Of course, I don't think _you_ specifically, would be able to survive without me," said Harrius, smirking at him.

Ron chuckled, tossing a piece of his bread at him. "I guess not, thanks, mate."

"Mate? Ha, it's been a while since you've called me that," replied Harrius, "Anyways, whatever happens, we're in this together, right."

Ron bowed his head at him. Harrius walked off back to his Father. Lavender then approached Ron, with her arm locked around her Father's own. Ron immediately sat up, straightening himself up a bit.

"Prince Ronald, I would like you to have a dance with my Princess and your future Queen of Hogwarts," said Lucious. Lavender pleasantly lifted her lilac vial; she gave him a sweet, but wicked smile.

Ron cleared his throat, trying to find a way out of this. "Well, you see Lucious. I have got…a stiff neck this evening." Ron couldn't believe that he just said something so foolish. "P-Perhaps we could save the dance for later on in the celebration…?"

Lucious let out a loud laugh, he turned around to face all the guests. "My people and people of Hogwarts! Is it just me or am I getting a little gesture that our very own Prince Ronald Weasley is a little frightened to take the floor with my daughter and future Queen of Hogwarts and Romania, Lavender?!" King Lucious and all his Lords and servants started throwing back their heads and laughing with goblets in their hands. Harrius was looking a little nervous for Ron, as were the people of Hogwarts were. King Arthur sat at his seat with his arms folded, looking angry and embarrassed by for himself and by Ronald.

Harrius cleared his throat and went to stand in front of Lucious. He held up his hands for everyone to be silent. "Prince Ronald, fears nothing! It was just his own figure of speech to gesture that he had a stiffened neck!" Harrius turned around to face Ron, "Come on then, Ronald. Put on a fair dance, with the princess. And let's entertain our guests on this evening."

Ron hesitated for a bit, before clearing his throat and standing up from his seat. He fixed his red and dark green robes, before making his way to Lavender. She held out her hand for him, he took it and led her into the middle of the squared dance floor.

King Arthur stood up, he held up his hand, "Maestro!!"

The French horns, the flutes and the tambourines started chiming together. Ron led Lavender in the Hogwarts traditional dance. Everyone surrounding them started clapping, and some came onto the dance floor themselves. They started doing line dances, and circle dances, led by Ron and Lavender. Everyone had seemed to be enjoying themselves, all except for King Arthur, who was still sitting at his seat with his arms folded against his chest not looking very amused.

When the music had stop and the dance was over, Ronald quickly bowed to Lavender and vacated the Great Hall. People stared after him and started whispering amongst one another. Harrius turned to look at Arthur who was looking ready to call either an attack or a search. He knew he had to come up with a quick distraction. He quickly started clapping his hands together loudly.

"That was magnificent! Just magnificent!" Everyone turned their attention back to Harrius, they started clapping and cheering. "Yes what an excellent dance!" Harrius made his way into the center, "And now for the main event…." Harrius took out a little handkerchief from his robes, and wiped his forehead quickly.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Ron trudged outside the castle; he stopped when he reached the well. He sat himself down on the cement bench. He sighed deeply and buried his face in his hands, and just let the winds blow through his hair.

"Prince Ronald?" a voice said.

Ron raised his head, and looked up to see Roger standing in front of him. "Oh…hello Roger."

"Are you alright? Are you not supposed to be at the feast in the Great Hall?" Roger asked, sitting himself next to Ron.

"Yes I am," said Ron, glumly, "I-I just needed some fresh air." He chuckled after saying this.

Roger sighed, and looked at Ron some what knowingly. "Big gatherings like that would make someone nervous, boy."

"It's not that, exactly," said Ron, "You see, the main reason King Lucious and his family were invited here, is because-…" Ron trailed off. But Roger had known exactly why and what he was about to say.

"I see…tradition states, does it not?" said Roger.

Ron nodded. "I'm to wed the princess of Romania so I could carry on the legacy here in Hogwarts….b-but I don't want you to think t-that I don't love Hermione...because I do."

Roger looked a little disturbed about all of this; he stroked the hairs on his chin, and sighed. "I know you do, Ronald."

"I just don't know how to express that to everyone," he said.

"You might be stripped of your kingdom," said Roger.

"It's not me I'm worried about…it's Hermione," Ron said. "She's al-already been through enough trouble, and if m-my Father or any of his guards or Lords know anything about us-…"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Harrius had introduced some Viking men that came from a place call Nors, far north from Hogwarts. They had come also as special guests to the feast. Cedric came scurrying into the Great Hall, with his little stumpy legs. He had a piece of parchment in his hands. He hurried over to Harrius in the middle of the hall. The hall went silent.

Cedric caught his breath, looked up at Harrius. Even for a middle-aged man he was very short. He looked from Harrius to the very crowded hall. "Well, it looks like Harrius is the center of attention this afternoon." Cedric chuckled at himself after saying this, "Get it? Center of attention, because he's in the _center _of the--…." Cedric trailed off, as he looked around to see everyone just staring blankly at him and not laughing. "Friendly humour…no?" Cedric's smile quickly faded, he cleared his throat and looked back up at Harrius. "I'm sorry to interrupt, young lad, but this parchment was brought to me from by a black eagle with silver wings."

Harrius frowned and folded his arms, "Silver wings? A bit odd isn't it, Cedric?"

"Yes, well I was unable to locate Prince Ronald, so I thought you might give it to you," he said.

"Now is not the right time for this, Cedric," said Harrius, "I'm entertaining our guests here."

"It's not much, Harrius," he said.

Harrius sighed; he took the parchment from Cedric, '.' "What is this Cedric? The message is in some foreign writing."

"It was sent to the castle's owlery," Cedric replied.

"Alright, let's find Ronald and see what he says," said Harrius.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Hermione's in her room resting at the moment," said Roger, "She isn't feeling at her best right now."

"Is she alright?" asked Ron, "Is she ill?"

"I think she'll be fine," said Roger, "She's working all day long."

"Yes, I told her to not push herself into working so hard," said Ron, "Now she's within castle walls, that's all taken care of for her."

"Very well, but as you well know…we are not used to hospitality from anyone but ourselves."

"RON!" A distant voice yelled.

Ron and Roger looked to see Harrius and Cedric rushing towards them. Ron stood up, "What is it, Harrius?"

"A parchment flew in for you," said Harrius, catching his breath before handing it to him. "Your Cedric here said an eagle with silver wings delivered it."

Ron's eyes widened as he opened the parchment and examined it, "This looks like old Nors writings."

"You've seen this before then?" asked Harrius, sounding surprised.

"One of the merchants told me when we were in Romania…but I can't read Nors," said Ron.

"But I can," Roger then said. Ron handed him the parchment. "This must be a very important message if it was delivered all the way from the north."

"What does it mean?" asked Ron.

"Nors writings can mean numerous of things, but…roughly it means 'Do not fall for the King's lies.'

Ron and Harrius exchanged looks.

"What can this mean?" asked Cedric.

"Someone either has it in for your Father, Prince," said Roger, "Or there's something about your Father that we do not know of."

Now Roger, Harrius and Cedric all exchanged looks at Ron. Ron sighed, he faced the castle, with them still looking at him from behind and said, "That would not very well surprise me one bit."

**XXXXXXXX**

Hermione stood by the window of her room, holding her stomach from one side. She sipped some of her warm milk the nurse had given her in a little wooden cup. She turned her head, when she heard the room door close. She smiled when she saw who had entered,

"No need to look out the window, Hermione…I sensed that you needed me," Ron said, coming to her.

Hermione lightly chuckled and said, "What are you doing here, Ron? You're supposed to be in the Great Hall."

"Roger told me you were ill, and…I just wanted to make sure you're alright," said Ron, taking her by the waist.

"I've just been feeling a bit tired these past few days," said Hermione, giving him a weak smile, "and now I think it's getting to me."

"I can ask one of my nurses to check you for any illnesses," said Ron.

"O-Ok, thank you," Hermione said, stroking his cheek.

Ron pulled her closer and brought his lips down on hers. Hermione slid her arms around his neck, kissing him back. She moaned as Ron started rubbing under her top. Ron groaned, he tugged her away from the wall, and started leading her to the bed, still not breaking the kiss. Before they could go any further, Hermione moaned and quickly pulled away, again clutching her side.

"Hmm." Was all she could mutter out.

"Hermione, are you alright? You should see to a nurse immediately," said Ron, putting his hand over hers.

"I'm fine, Ron, really," said Hermione, "It's just little pains. I used to get them all the time in the past."

"But if they've been bothering you these past couple of days, you should be cared for," said Ron. Hermione could tell he was really concerned; she smiled with such innocence in her eyes and said,

"Alright then, Ron, I promise I'll talk to your nurse later on. But for now I want you to get back to the Great Hall before you're missed."

Ron stuck his bottom lip out, causing Hermione to swat him on his shoulder. "There's just another thing I wanted to tell you." Ron pulled out the piece of parchment from his robes. "This parchment came from an eagle with…silver wings."

Hermione looked shocked, slapped a hand over her mouth. "Silver wings? Ron, did you know Merlin the wizard was known to have an eagle like that."

**XXXXXX**

**Read/Review! X10**


	15. Author's note, read please!

A/N- helloooo there everyone

**A/N- **helloooo there everyone! I know it's been like…forever since I last updated on my story, it's just that I'm really on a busy streak with school and stuff. But don't think I've forgotten about the story, because I **haven't. **I promise I'll try to update ASAP! :D

Thank you, Danielle (dandin)3


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**XXXXXXXX**

"M-Merlin?" asked Ron, "But h-how-…where did this falcon come from? Merlin hasn't been seen since…"

Hermione nodded, a bit amazed herself, "I know…since Hogwarts came out of the darkness, years ago."

"This is nonsense…it can't be Merlin," said Ron. Hermione took the parchment from Ron's hands; she unrolled it and started studying it again.

"But Ron…how many kingdoms or royals would have a falcon with silver wings?" Hermione said.

The suspicions about the message that had been flown in by the falcon with silver wings had been growing by the minute between, Ron, Harrius and even Hermione. It had fascinated her that the message was written in Old Norse writings. Roger had often told her that the Norsemen lived up North along with the Viking villages. Harrius had told Ron not to worry too much about this situation, but Ron still couldn't help but wonder about this mysterious piece of parchment that had flown in from a distant land.

Ron was strolling down the corridors, followed by his assistant Cedric, in deep discussion about the topic of Merlin the Wizard, and the Norsemen.

"I am sure, Prince Ronald, that you are aware that Merlin the Wizard was your Father's mentor…?" explained Cedric.

"Yes, Cedric, I am entirely aware of that," said Ron, "but I have previously told Ms. Hermione Granger this, and I will tell you, that, that was a long time ago. My Father was still in his prime when Hogwarts came out of the darkness years ago."

"Oh, my Prince, he is a Wizard. According to my readings, and the stories my Father used to tell me, they tend to live for quite a lifespan…" Cedric now took a step closer to Ron; he looked side to side making sure there was no one around. "I do ask you to take this seriously, Prince Ronald, that _Merlin _the Wizard might be reaching out to you…and your Father."

Ron stopped in the middle of the corridor now, along with Cedric at his side. He peeped around to make sure no one he didn't want overhearing was around. "Right, we shall discuss this later, Cedric, right now I've got to go back to the Great Hall to our guests from Romania…you go into the town find someone with knowledge of the Norse. Gather all the information you can." Cedric nodded he took the parchment from Ron and stuffed it in his pouch along with his dagger, his handkerchief, and coins. He took off through the castle's pillars, and down Hogwarts' busy cobblestone streets with his short and stumpy legs. Ron sighed heavily; he latched his robes over his shoulder and hurriedly headed down to the Great Hall.

He grasped the iron circular handle in his hand and turned the oak doors open. Everyone from the jesters, and servants to Lavender and her family we all staring at him and whispering as if he had just come down to the feast for the very first time. It was as if he Ron had gone missing and was now returning.

He straightened up and cleared his throat; he walked into the middle of the Great Hall. The Hall was now quiet, Ron's foot steps was all that could now be heard. Ron stopped and nervously caught a glimpse of his Father staring at him questioningly.

Ron looked away and raised his hands in the air. "My people of Hogwarts and of Romania…do forgive me for my tardiness. I had to attend to a messy situation with one of my men. We shall not allow this to ruin the celebration…Maestro, if you please!" With the conduction of the conductor, the light and melodic started playing and sailing across the Great Hall once again. Whilst sitting on his chair, staring upon the jesters, the Romanian party guests, and the people of Hogwarts, Ron was thinking about that spare bit of parchment that he had flown in. The idea that one of the greatest sorcerers in history might have sent a message towards his father was really intriguing. Was he out to get King Arthur? Was it something for him to worry about or every person in all of Hogwarts for that matter? Ron had heard amongst people that his Mother's maid, Luna, used to tell her stories about Merlin, and how his Father was an angel and how he had left him with a royal nun when he was just a mere infant. Merlin was the big helping in the reason that Ron's father became King of Hogwarts.

"Are you there, Prince Ronald?" a voice now called to him, he flinched out of his daze, and looked up at the person. He looked up at King Lucious, who was staring down at him with his old wrinkly face, and somewhat dirty blond hair.

"What is it, sir?"

"Your Father has granted my daughter Lavender permission to join you in a dance," Lucious said in a very proud, but strict voice.

Ron silently groaned, whilst closing his eyes for a mere second and thought to himself, "_What a long and frightful night this shall be for I, Ronald Weasley."_

Harrius galloped along down into the bailey on his black horse; his red and golden robes flung over his shoulder, the wind blowing against it. He tugged a little making the horse now strut along the cobblestone grounds of the bailey.

Harrius got off his horse and led him to a stable for the time being. The bailey is a place where both Harrius and Ron went when they needed to get out of the castle for something or when their presence was not needed as much around in the castle. It was Harrius specifically however, who would often come down there just to wander.

"Back again, lad!" someone yelled from under one of the straw-roofed huts. Harrius tilted his head and saw Octaveous smiling at him while moving some of his equipment around. He walked over to the subtle blacksmith's stand.

"Hello again, Octaveous," he said politely.

"His young Lordship has a keen memory," Octaveous then said now feeling around for a tool that he had dropped, "If I had to take a right guess, I would say that not everyone in that castle would be to occupied about the well-being of a lonely blacksmith."

Harrius could see the his frustration not being able to barely see the tool he had dropped; so he bent down himself and picked up the hammer and placed it into his hands.

"Thank you very much," he told him. "So tell me, what brings you down here today? I heard the welcome horns blow for King Lucious from Romania. I would've thought you would be there to entertain your guests or tell them stories of your great adventures."

Harrius chuckled and cleared his throat, "I haven't really called them adventures, sir. I don't really know what's coming towards me next. Things really seem bumpy right now."

Octaveous finally sat himself down, across from Harrius, resting his hand against the edge of the table. "You know, young one, I used to tell my daughter Ginerva that everyone has their own purpose. And someday, when you least expect, it may find you."

"My Father has the peasants working under the shadow of his, the Lord's, castle," said Harrius merely, while playing with the tip of his dagger, "Is that what's coming to me? Has that already found me?"

"I would believe it must be a great hounour," Octaveous said, "You've come a long way, lad. From the day you were sent away to serve another Lord as a page, now you're riding your horse with glee and holding a sword with power. Prince Ronald may have the higher principal, but Hogwarts will need you in the long run."

Octaveous cleared his throat and stood up from the rickety wooden stool. He picked up a long brush like tool and started sweeping the soot off the forge. Sellers of bread and sugar pastries were passing by pulling their wooden carts and shouting out what they were selling and for how much.

"You should try the sugar crepes, lad," said Octaveous, pointing excitedly over to the wagon, "Really sweet and tasty."

Harrius just laughed and waved the merchant away with his wagon. The topic of Octaveous' daughter now came into his head; spending only a short time with her in Romania, she was the only person he remembered having a decent time with.

"Sir…about your daughter, Ginerva," said Harrius tugging on the red scarf of his collar, "She seems very calm despite all that's happened…that's my knowledge from what you've told me."

Octaveous picked up one of his sledge hammers and held the end, he pointed at Harrius. "Are you asking my blessing for your wish to…court my daughter?"

Harrius blushed like he hadn't blushed before, but he straightened up and shook his head, "Court? Of course not…I am just telling you now. And I do not think it is all fair that she has to live in a far distant land."

Octaveous' expression now changed completely, forgetting about the tasty pastries that passed by in the wagon. He sat himself down carefully once again. Harrius could see even in his shady eyes that in was full of dullness and a bit of sadness.

"She was only a little girl, young one, it is hardly unlikely that she would remember anything," he told him. "If I had better contacts and if my vision we not that bad, I would find a way to reach my daughter."

Harrius opened his mouth to answer, but someone came running down the hillside toward him waving their hand.

"Harrius!" it was one of his advisors, "Harrius!"

Harrius bowed his head at Octaveous and said, "Pardon me, sir." Harrius cuffed his hands together behind his back and walked over to his advisor. "Yes what is it?"

"Your father his Lordship it wishing to meet with you," said his advisor. "He's wanted to discuss your recent and future…._status._"

Harrius sighed and shut his eyes for a split second; he should've seen that coming anytime now. He made eye contact with his advisor and just merely nodded. "I shall fetch your horse." The man made his way over to the stables, with Harrius following. Harrius hopped on, his advisor getting behind him. He led his horse to walk in front of the opening of Octaveous' hut; he put up his hand with a little smile.

"Till next time, Octaveous!" Harrius exclaimed, before galloping back up the hill exiting the bailey back up to the castle.

Ron to be completely honest was not enjoying himself one bit at this formal get together. He would much rather be in the company of Hermione, her telling him things that would make him feel light headed or so much more confident about things. Right now more than ever he needed her comfort. He was also worried about her, the more she worked the more she seemed to be putting more pain onto herself. Ron never would've expected him thinking about a simple peasant girl in his life, most royal men like him who was heir to the thrown would be worried about terrorizing the town's people, or finding another bed mistress. His father was just like this, Ron knew that his father loved his mother, but for some reason she had never come into discussion. Not even when he was small, Ron's father would never mention Queen Molly. Ron now knew that no matter what happens he did not want to be anything like his father. They shared no similarities as father and son.

Ron and times would find his father selfish, controlling, sexist and remorseless to his own Kingdom. From an early age Ron was taught to be everything like his father, but he knew for a fact that when he himself is named King, there were going to be some changes.

When King Arthur's people, advisors started dancing along with Lavender and King Lucious, Ron immediately took his chance to leave the Great Hall again. He adjusted his heavy robes over his shoulder and heading out through the doors and through the stone pillars. The first thing he saw was Harrius walking around the cobblestone street with his father, looking to be in deep conversation.

Harrius turned his head and noticed Ron standing behind the pillars; he quickly said one last word to his father, before giving him a slap on the shoulder and headed towards Ron.

"Well then what is the gossip?" asked Ron.

Harrius sighed; he moved a little closer to Ron, so he could keep the word quiet. "Father has told me the two Dukes of the Tutors are planning to make somewhat of a stale-mate. Passing it onto the youth of Hogwarts they are."

"I will be sure to inform my father about that," Ron muttered. He looked at Harrius who seemed to have something else on his mind. He shuffled the dirt and little rocks around with his foot, becoming silent. "Is there something else, Harrius? Your day _has_ to be going far better off than mine, mate."

"Hmm…its just that my father has told me I have to find a suitor to court before next year," Harrius said calmly, "He also says the King has a few bed mistresses he could pass down to me." Harrius said that last part with a bit of rigidness and annoyance in his voice. He tried not to make it too obvious, so Ron wouldn't take it into offence. Ron however was annoyed himself anyways at his Father and the way he ruled people and orders around the kingdom.

"I heard James discussing plans with his advisors to take you on trip far south to Durmstrang," said Ron, "Apparently one of the Duke's daughter—

"—Yes, yes, I know, Ron," Harrius said nodding his head, "I hear among the grapevine that she has no remorse at all. Only for herself. A whore in other words. She is just a mistress for probably dozens of men."

"That is why I love Hermione like I do," Ron whispered, "because she is none of those things. She's decent and simple…just beautiful. If…if Father ever found out--

"—Ron, don't worry," Harrius said with a small smile on her face, "What happened before, will not happen again to her. You've ordered guards all around your estate of the castle and so have I. That girl is safe with us."

Ron sighed, putting his head down and then looked up and nodded, "Thanks, Harrius."

"Anyways, I think Hermione can buy and sell you, Prince Ronald, in one second," Harrius said smirking folding his arms across his chest.

Ron chuckled, pushing him across the chest so he could turn around to continue walking. Whilst Harrius walked with Ron around the castle's outsides, there were a lot of young girls whispering and admiring him. Harrius blushed and often gave them a small smile now and again, but sometimes just avoided their looks, not feeling anything inside. He tried his best not to let the status situation bother him; he wanted to keep his mind on other things he thought was of importance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahh….ya…right there….yes that's good," King Arthur moaned. He laid flat on his back on the bed, as one of his maids continuously rode on top of his mantel As soon as he left the ball in the Great Hall he ordered one of his top advisors to order a maid or a mistress to do their duty.

After he climaxed, he shoved the maid off of him, and wrapped the sheets around his waist. "That's what I needed." There was a knock at the door; two guards along with one of the Dukes came in looking very serious. They all bowed before the King. "Is there such of an importance to take away the King's fun?"

"Begging your pardon, great King Arthur," said the Duke, "one of the merchants has informed that he saw a…falcon…" he trailed off waiting for a reaction, "A falcon with silver wings."

King Arthur's eyes widened at first but then shook his head and snorted, "That's preposterous! That pigeon died years ago along with that long-beard, scruffy old--

"—Do you know what this would mean for you, my King," the Duke interrupted, slamming his hands on the wooden side table, "They are looking for you. They are going to be coming back to Hogwarts."

"There is no possible way!" snapped Arthur.

"I've recently been informed by his Lordship that the Tutors want to issue a stalemate with Hogwarts," said the Duke, "Could they have--

"—There will be no stalemate with the Tutors! Enough!" exclaimed Arthur, "And there is no falcon with silver wings. No one will be taking over _my _Kingdom! I do not want to hear anymore of this rubbish!" The Duke now went silent along with the two buff guards, "Now…what is the latest on that vulnerable, sweet, peasant girl."

"We have not heard anything yet of her, sir," said one of the guards, "your son has paraded half the castle with guards, and they are very loyal to both he and his Lordship's son. Things are very secretive."

"We're going to have to dig in harder," said the King, "No filth will be wandering grounds of my castle. If one beating isn't enough, we'll go at her again even harder…dismissed!"

The Duke bowed his head and turned to leave the master room, with the two guards following behind him.

Beyond the green fields of Hogwarts, past the castle's moat and the bailey, just above the clouds, the shiny silver was sparking like a shining a star. The falcon's silver wings were soaring across the kingdom. If listened carefully one could hear the pierce in their ears of the falcon's screech. As the wind blew across his black and yellow feathered body, he flew in time with it and sliced through the white and grey clouds just like butter.

The falcon screeched once again as it soared to its targeted destination. All that could be heard was the swishing sounds of its wings and it landed on the arm of its master. The master trailed a finger softly down his fur, standing by an open window.

"Thank you, Haides," he said in a very low echoing like voice, "The Message is delivered."

Hermione left her work behind for a while, feeling a bit tired again. She tied up her hair in a messy bun and dusted off her clothes. She made her way up the stairs to her room she was staying in. But before she went in she stopped and went over to where some maids and nurses were giving out refreshment. She yawned and sat herself down. The nurse she often saw in her room when she was out cold from the skull flail approached her with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Hello, Miss, what may I get for you?" she asked.

"Can I please just have some orange juice," Hermione said politely, "with some of the pulp."

The nurse smiled and heading back to the side-room, Hermione sat as comfortably as she could on her chair, she ran a hand across her face.

"Oi!" she heard someone call from the side. She noticed some men sitting at a separate table with mugs of beer in dripping from the sides. All three men were staring and chuckling at her. One of them winked at her, he had too teeth missing one from the bottom and the other from the top. "How 'bout you come sit on my lap and feel what comes up."

The three men now burst out laughing, making mess on the table. Hermione just turned the other way and ignored them. She still was a little uncomfortable with some people in some parts of the castle. Thankfully the nurse came back with a cup or orange juice and placed it in front of her.

"Thank you, miss," Hermione whispered, but before she went to take a sip, she noticed that she did not have orange juice in her cup, but a white liquid instead. "—Um excuse me, nurse…"

The nurse stopped and turned around to face Hermione, "Yes, dear."

"I'm sorry…but I asked for orange juice," said Hermione, "You must have mistakenly given me someone else's drink."

The nurse sighed, folded her hands in front and walked over to Hermione. "Actually, Ms. Granger, I do think some warm milk is preferable for you right now." With that the nurse walked away with a knowing smile on her face.

Hermione sat there not knowing why she received milk rather than some orange juice with pulp, but she figured people like her should not be choosers and then again she was very tired.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N- ****hello everyone, long time, I know! There is your 15****th**** chapter. Forgive me for the tardiness. I hope you enjoy this one. Read/Review- Danielle (dandin)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The deserted area of land that was over the hills and mountains, many a way from Hogwarts, where all could be heard was the strong winds blowing against the trees against the rolling dust balls and pebbles. Sounds of a falcon's voice can be heard in time with the movement of the wind. If one listens closely they can hear the voice of the silver-winged falcon in time with the blowing winds; even away from the deserted land and around the barriers of Hogwarts.

Hermione was sitting on the bed in the room in which Roger and Abigail were staying in for the time being. She was the only one in the room, one of the rooms in which she probably felt the most safe. She was sitting so her back was against the wooden headboard; both her hands were resting across her stomach. There was a trance like look on her face, her eye lids were like tiny crystal, welling up with tears.

She wanted to ignore the possibility when thought of, but now it did not seem like an option for her. Having stomach and back pains, lack of energy, constant tiredness, the mood swings; it was all coming together for her mentally. To top everything off the nurse of the castle's infirmary giving her warm milk instead of requested orange juice.

"Mother?" she whispered softly bowing her head, "Am I with this child?"

The door to the room opened, Abigail stepped in with a basket full of very fresh fruits and vegetables. Hermione quickly brushed her tears away and sat up properly on the neatly made bed.

"Luckily the harvest is good this year," she told Hermione, placing the basket on top of the table.

When Hermione did not answer, Abigail turned and took a glance at her. "Hermione, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine, Abby," she said, staring into her eyes.

"You are not going to ignore me this time, dear," said Abby, sitting herself down beside Hermione, "You have not been acting like yourself for the last few days. You have never been afraid to talk to me, Hermione Jean, please confide in me." Hermione just sat there in silence; she was at a loss of words. She really did not enjoy keeping anything from the person who raised and took care of her basically all her life and comforted her when she had been taken away from her mother.

"I'm sorry…" was the first thing that came out of her mouth, "-…I still do not feel all that well."

"I am starting to think being in this particular environment is affecting you now physically," said Abby, she got off the bed heading back to her basket of fruits and vegetables. "How about I cook you up a nice soup?"

Hermione didn't have time to think, she threw her feet over the bed and quickly stood up, acting a bit shaken up. "I am just going for a short walk, not too far…I think it may help." She slipped her feet into a pair of slippers that were given to her by one of Ron's maids. And before Abby could say anything further, the oak doors closed from behind Hermione.

Hermione stopped in her tracks, she couldn't run, she held herself back, her back pressing on the closed door. She put her hand over her mouth, she whimpered into it not wanting anyone to hear her. She knew that if what was running through her mind was true, she definitely did not know what to think. If it was true and anyone found out, she and her baby would be at risk of death.

_What would Ron think? What would he think of me? _She thought to herself. Letting out a short sigh, she put a hand on her stomach and stared down at it. Hermione knew what she had to do now, Ron was always telling her to go see one of the nurses in the infirmary; now was as good as ever to go.

She started walking in the shadows of the pillars rather slowly. She had stopped when she heard someone call from behind her,

"Hermione?" the voice was low but sweet. Hermione turned around and saw Ron standing on the spot with his hands folded behind his back. "Are you….alright, love?"

"Prince Ronald," she started, "…I was just going for a walk."

"May I be of service in joining you?" he asked her.

Hermione somehow could not ever resist Ron, at any time. He had a charm that couldn't be ignored; she thought it was his manly and prince manners. She warmly pulled up a smile and nodded, "Of course you may, who am I to say no?"

Ron smiled and held out his hand for her to take, "and there is a very important matter that I wanted to discuss with you."

As the two started strolling along the cobblestoned area, Ron's notions started to get more serious and Hermione could notice she was not the only one with something on her mind.

"Ron…what bothers you now?" she asked.

"—Come over here," said Ron, moving them so that they were behind the east side stables.

"—Ron what is it? Did the falcon come back? Did another Norse writing come in?" she asked him anxiously.

"—No, no, love," Ron said holding up his hand, "It has nothing to do with that situation-…well it does a mere bit. We're of marrying age now…I would very much love for you to be my wife."

Hermione's face now turned pale, this came to her as a complete surprise. She did not know as to take this as proposal or as a demand. "Ron--…"

"—Hermione, things are getting too completed now with all these bazaar things happening at Hogwarts and then my Father…he has been on my case. You are the only one keeping me sane."

"So making me your wife is your way of keeping your self sane?" Hermione asked questionably.

"—No, no, Hermione," said Ron, "It's just that all of this has made me realize…that I love you more than I have come to terms with. With what has tragically happened to you recently and in the past and how you're different from all the whores that my Father tries to set me up with…you're not one of them. You're a decent, beautiful and warm-hearted girl. I realize that I want to be with you forever."

Twin streams of tears were now flowing down Hermione's face; she could not hold them in anymore. "That is probably the sweetest thing anyone has every said to me, but-…h-have you really thought this over, Ronald?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ron…I love you with all my heart…I never thought a man would look twice at me and that I would find one as loving as you. But there are many risks and complications with this. If anyone found out, mainly King Arthur, I would be sentenced to death!"

"Hermione, love, I would risk my own life to prevent that from happening!" Ron exclaimed taking her arms in both his hands, looking her directly in the eye.

"Ronald, you're forgetting your commitments you have here," said Hermione, desperately trying to get through to him.

"—Tis' you! You _are _my commitment," said Ron desperately wanting this conversation to go somewhere.

"Ron, please…" Hermione croaked her eyes closed for a few seconds. Ron sighed, he gathered her in his arms, and her head lay lightly on his shoulder. She looked up at him with her shimmering chocolate brown eyes, shining like her silver pendent. She cupped his face in her hands, "There is nothing more I want than to be able to be in your arms everyday of ours lives, to feel safe and protected with you-…"

"We can go somewhere where no one will ever know of us," he said now almost like he was about to start begging.

"—Ron wait…," Hermione started again, "What about your turn in line to become Hogwarts' next King? Who is going to give this Kingdom law and order? What about Harrius…and your father?"

"—I do not give a care anymore about my Father, Hermione…" Ron trailed off, when he noticed Hermione step back, her face now looking a little sweaty. She clutched her stomach and ran a hand through her hair. "Are you alright, love?"

"I'm not feeling all that well…I am going to pay the nurse a visit," she said weakly, releasing his hand.

"I am not allowed to accompany you, because my Father would be suspicious," Ron said a bit sadly.

"I will go alone, Ron, its ok," she said. The idea of her being with child now came back into Hermione's mind, having been erased for a while, because of Ron's sudden request. "…I would like to go alone." Before she turned to head towards the infirmary, she looked back up at Ron; and her face was still tear-strained. Hermione pulled him into a passionate kiss before lastly saying, "I love you, Ronald."

"Hermione-…" was the only thing Ron could now say.

Outside the doors of the infirmary, Hermione stopped before going in. Several of things started running through her mind. Was going to see the castle's nurse all that necessary? The signs of her suspected pregnancy were to revealing. She was not showing yet, as most women do. But the fact of the tiredness, the constant pains, and she was also late with her monthly due.

"I am fooling myself," she whispered, leaning against the door. "There is life with me."

_How am I going to reveal this to everyone? _She thought to herself.

Hermione had always dreamed of having her own flesh and blood to raise and mother, he dream could now be coming true of becoming a mother. But the last thing that she wanted was for a child to be taken away from her as she was from her own mother. She wanted to be strong for her child and be the best parent she could to him or her and love them with her life. Even with all the worry, she couldn't help but feel somewhat happy and light-headed in a blurred way. And she definitely wanted Ron to know, a future with him had at times passed through her mind more than once. From the way he acted around her behind the stables saying he wanted to be wed, she certainly hoped he would take the news well.

King Arthur then came to Hermione's deep thoughts, the way he exploits people of the lower class like herself, all his know mistresses and above everything else, what he would do to her if word ever got out that she was with his son, Prince Ronald's child.

Lastly the vague memory of her mother came to mind. As a child she always knew and looked at her mother as a brave and courageous woman. Her mother would do anything to keep her safe, loved and happy. If anything were to happen to her child, because of her lack of courage, she thought she would be disgracing her mother.

Hermione sighed, she bent her head and glanced at her silver-initialed pendant and clutched in against her heart. She closed her eyes for a brief moment letting the wind blow through her hair and lift the leaves up into the bright blue sky.

­===============

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Harrius was in the study of his common room, he had found an old, dusty, unused book that was named _**Ancient Runes & Writings and how to Chant them**__**.**___He peered at the bottom of the little book, trying to make out an author, but it seemed it was scratched off with black ink. Harrius hoped he would find something that can help figure out the message or meaning of the parchment that was flown in by the falcon. He sat down at his desk and placed the little green book with black print on it in front of him. However just before he gestured to open the cover, something caught his eye outside his window. A familiar sight had come before him; a girl was walking towards one of the merchants. Harrius could only see the back of her at the side of his eye. Her red hair had caught his attention. But something had triggered his mind to quickly jump off his seat and head outside his common room.

He looked around at the spot where he had seen this girl, but she was not there anymore. Shifting a little, he turned his head, looking elsewhere trying to spot her again. When he was suddenly no where to be seen, Harrius sighed running a hand through his messy hair. But then he spotted the young girl again, her red hair whipping around, as she stood in front of a merchant looking as if she was complaining about something he had sold her.

Harrius now took his chance and quickly made his way over to her to get a better look. The sun was really bright in this day; the rays were also blocking his view of the girl, besides from the fact that she wasn't fully facing him.

"I am sorry, miss," said the merchant holding up his hand, "But 'tis the best piece of jewelry I have for a young girl like yourself."

"Well it is not enough for me!" the girl snapped throwing it back at him.

Harrius now stopped in his tracks, close enough behind her. He then let out the fist and only thing that came to his head "Ginny?"

The young girl now turned around, she smirked at him and her eyes flickered. Harrius' face fell, his stomach twitched in a bit of disappointment. The girl was not Ginny, but was recognized by Harrius, he had often seen her hanging around the castle grounds. She was known to be another tease and flirt to the guards, pleasing them whenever meant necessary.

The young girl giggled and eyed Harrius seductively, "Why, Sir Harrius, you are free to call me any name you fancy. Is there a favour you wanted of me?"

Harrius stayed quiet for a moment feeling a bit blank. He had not made eye contact in the girl after realizing she was not who he thought she was.

He then cleared his throat and pulled a fake smile to the girl before saying, "Beg pardon." With that he turned around and headed back in the castle's direction. He had not known what had just merely come over him. Before stepping through the wooden push doors, he stopped and stared down at the ground in a trance

**(F) (L) (A) (S) (H) (B) (A) (C) (K)**

"_Oh I'm sorry you can have it," said Ginny warmly smiling at Harrius._

"_No, no, it's fine, you have it," Harrius replied, "I was just browsing. I am not from around here anyways." _

"_I'm Ginerva, Ginerva Wright," she said, "But my family just calls me Ginny." __Harrius smiled and stepped forward, instead of shaking her hand; he took it and kissed it._

"_I'm Harrius, Harrius Potter," he told her, "my family and mates just call me Harrius." Ginny giggled. He went on the other side of the side of the table and picked up a flower with white pebbles and a yellow centre. He gave the lady merchant a bronze Knut for it and went back over to Ginny. "Here," he said handing it to her generously. Ginny smiled and blushed; Harrius examined her carefully as she held it come to her nose to smell it with her eyes closing. "For your kindness and great company."_

"_Thank you, Harrius, this is sweet of you," she said to him. Harrius just shyly smiled. "Do you want to take a walk in the town, I can show you around, and I have a while until I'm expected home to do my chores."_

_Harrius grinned, he suddenly forgot all about Ron being in the pub relaxing, he nodded rapidly, _"_Yeah, I would like that very much, Ginny."_

_Ginny smiled, she and Harrius walked off into the cobblestone street, with her twirling the flower in her hand._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harrius shook out his thoughts; he ran a hand down his face. She was all the way in Romania, how could she be here? Harrius questioned himself; he figured he was being foolish. Adjusting his black velvet robes, he pushed through the doors and headed back to his common room.

Hermione walked slowly and quietly into Ron's study to see if he was working in there. When she peered around the room, Cedric was the only one she had spotted. Cedric had lifted his head from the spare bit of parchment he was writing on; he smiled placing his quill down.

"Hello, Ms. Granger," he said, "How goes your day?"

"Hello, Cedric," she said politely, she did not know, however, how to answer that question. She just said, "Fine thank you very much."

"You have just missed the Prince, he left for his common room," Cedric said, "Seemed a bit off while we were in conversation."

Hermione's face now fell; it really hurt her with the fact that she was causing Ron pain, after all he had done for her and with all the love he was showing her. "I-….that is my own fault, Cedric."

"There, there, Ms. Granger," Cedric replied soothingly, now standing up on his two short legs. "Our Prince has been getting a lot of stress from the highest class. Hogwarts is beginning to take its place on his shoulders. But…I do see the way he looks at you and acts when he is around you. 'Tis as if…our Prince has two sides to him; a side in which not only himself, but others have now only noticed."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at what Cedric was telling her, "I do really love him, Cedric. I am just afraid sometimes...I am very different--

"—Exactly, Ms. Granger, exactly!" Cedric now held her arms, giving her a shake in confidence, "Which makes you stand out from all the other young women of Hogwarts. You are bright, intelligent and a beautiful young woman. And the fact that you are loved by the Prince of Hogwarts is a complete blessing and honour on my half!"

Hermione giggled and placed a hand over his, "Thank you, sir that means a lot to me."

"There is the smile I wanted to see," Cedric now released her; "Now you run along and find Prince Ronald, I am sure he would be waiting to see you."

"I will," said Hermione, "Thank you."

Ron stood silently in his common room; he stared out his window with both hands behind his back. He couldn't help but feel if he had somehow pushed his luck with Hermione, forcing her to do something she was not comfortable with. Leaving behind his people, who would be divided forever with no law and order? He shook out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door. His breath caught when he saw Hermione at the doorway.

"Ron?" she whispered.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed, he hugged her and released a breath of relief. "I was so afraid you would not come to me anymore."

"Ron—

"—I am truly sorry if I upset you with my proposal," he said not seeming to hear that she was about to say something, "I just love you so much, I did not want to release you."

"Ron, wait…I am the one who upset you," she said, stepping closer to him, "I was just afraid-…I never wanted to hurt you. When I see you hurt, you do not know the pain it causes me to endure."

"H-Have you changed your decision?" Ron asked, trying not to pressure her into becoming his wife. "If your decision still stands, it's fine with me…"

It was now or never; Hermione took his hand into hers, "Ron…I have something to tell you…and it will affect the both of us and…maybe even the future of Hogwarts."

Ron looked concerned, but confused not knowing what she was about to say. Meanwhile Harrius was walking down the grounds with the little green book in his hands. He wanted to share it's inscriptions with Ron; it may bring about some unanswered questions.

"What is it Hermione?" Ron asked, clutching her hand tighter.

"Ron…I-I am with your child," as Hermione said this Harrius had just stopped at the doorway, the door was left open. He stood there looking a bit shocked, "I'm pregnant."

Ron's expression was as if he had seen a ghost, he face became pale and he did not blink once. He dropped her hands and took a step back; Harrius had slowly stood beside him.

"The door was left open…" Harrius said, in a very awkward way.

Hermione looked at Ron; she didn't know how to look at his expression, "R-Ron? Please say something…"

"You-You're pre-pregnant?" he asked, "You're…"

Harrius exchanged a look from Ron to Hermione. He cleared his throat and smiled at her, "You are with child, Hermione. That's brilliant." Harrius opened his arms; he walked over to Hermione and gathered her in a small hug. She smiled as he said congratulations to her.

"Thank you, Harrius," he now stood beside Hermione, waiting for Ron's reaction.

Hermione now let a tear slip when she saw Ron was not taking this very well: not giving her any eye contact, or keeping silent. She took a step towards him,

"—Ron, I-…" but she stopped when he took another step away from her.

"No, you…you cannot be pregnant," he sternly said, "You cannot be with child."

Hermione now looked like when she did when Ron and Harrius collected her for King Arthur. More tears slid down her face; Harrius stood behind her with a frown on his face, looking a bit surprised himself at Ron.

"'Tis true, Ron," she said to the best of her ability, "I have been feeling life with me for a while now."

"Ron," Harrius started, not shredding a shred of concern for Ron, "How can you say this?"

"She cant-you cannot be pregnant, Hermione," he said almost snapping, "You-you've got to get rid of it."

Hermione now felt as if she had been hit with another skull flail, this was not the reaction she was hoping for. She was shaking, rivers of tears was now soaking the collar of her clothing. Harrius on the other hand, looked at Ron as if he had just punched him in the face.

Ron took a glance at Hermione, his expression was now soft, but at the same time avoidant. He turned and left the common room without another word. Hermione turned and faced Harrius,

"What have I—?

"—Stay here," Harrius whipped his robes around and trotted out the common room after Ron, seeing only red.

Hermione sat on the chair, a hand over her stomach; she began sobbing into her hands.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Danielle's A/N****- hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince was absolutely amazing! For those readers who haven't watched it yet, go see it ASAP! R/R**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer/A/N**: © to JK Rowling for all her Harry Potter characters, ideas etc. She owns that world!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Previously_

"_No, you…you cannot be pregnant," he sternly said, "You cannot be with child."_

"'_Tis true, Ron," she said to the best of her ability, "I have been feeling life with me for a while now._

"_Ron," Harrius started, not shredding a bit of concern for Ron, "How can you say this?"_

"_She cant-you cannot be pregnant, Hermione," he said almost snapping, "You-you've got to get rid of it."_

_Hermione now felt as if she had been hit with another skull flail, this was not the reaction she was hoping for. She was shaking, rivers of tears was now soaking the collar of her clothing. Harrius on the other hand looked at Ron as if he had just punched him in the face._

_Ron took a glance at Hermione, his expression was now soft, but at the same time avoidant. He turned and left the common room without another word. Hermione turned and faced Harrius,_

"_What have I—?_

"—_Stay here," Harrius whipped his robes around and trotted out the common room after Ron, seeing only red._

XXXXXXXXX

"Ron!" Harrius called trying to keep up with Ron who seemed to be heading as far away as he could. "RON STOP!"

As usual in a situation such as this one, Ron absolutely did not know where he was headed. He was trying to lose Harrius and go off somewhere on his own, various things running through his mind. All the nannies and the ladies-in-waiting curtsied and whispered "Majesty" as he walked by as they and anyone did for he and King Arthur.

"Harrius, 'tis none of your concern, leave me!" he shouted without looking back.

"This is supposed to be your biggest concern," Harrius said, "The Prince's biggest matter!"

"She cannot be pregnant, Harrius!" Ron exclaimed again, not blinking once. He was now headed toward the stables. "'Tis too risky!"

"Hermione is carrying _your_ child, my Prince, _your _successor!" Harrius said seriously, still following him as he headed to one of the horses.

"Shut up, Harrius!" Ron snapped at him. Harrius could then see from the side of Ron's eye a different expression of how he was feeling right now. Ron placed his foot in one peddle of the horse's side. "I just need to—

But just before Ron could hop onto the horse, it took him from surprise, Harrius reached and grabbed his red collar and pulled him off roughly, making Ron groan. Harrius backed him up against the wall of the stable, almost slamming him into it.

"HARRIUS, IN THE NAME OF—

"—NO LISTEN TO ME, MY PRINCE!" With the strength that he had, Harrius held wrong back with only his once arm. "TO THINK THE WOMAN OF ALL YOUR DREAMS WHO IS NOW CARRYING YOUR CHILD WOULD BE A BLESSING TO YOU! BUT NO THE COMPLETE OPPOSITE! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE ONE FOR YOU, FOR HOGWARTS…AND FOR HERMIONE! NOW YOU HAVE RUINED THAT SENSE FOR HER! HERMIONE…WHAT DO YOU SUPPOSE SHE IS THINKING RIGHT NOW??"

"Harrius—

"—THE MAN SHE THOUGHT SHE LOVED NOW DISMISSES HER LIKE A MISTRISS, NOT ONLY HER BUT YOUR CHILD. IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO HELP HER RAISE THIS CHILD, DO YOU THINK SHE CAN JUST GO BACK TO HER REGULAR LIFE AND RAISE IT HERSELF? WRONG, RON! 'TIS NOT WORK THAT WAY. SHE WILL HAVE HER CHILD TAKEN FROM HER AND RAISED IN THE PROVINCES, WITH NO MOTHERLY SAY! AND IF SHE PROTESTS, SHE WILL BE EX-COMMUNICATED OR CROPED AT THE NECK!"

"Harrius, please…." Ron tried to speak, but Harrius was on a steaming role.

"—AND TO THINK YOU WANTED HER TO BE YOUR WIFE! IF I WERE IN HER POSITION I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU NO AS WELL. WHAT IF HERMIONE KNEW THEN SHE WAS PREGNANT AND SHE WENT AHEAD TO MARRY YOU? WOULD YOU WANT YOUR CHILD TO BE A _BASTARD_?! WHAT WOULD HERMIONE'S GUARDIANS SAY TO THAT? WHAT WOULD THE DUKES AND THE COUNTESSESS THINK OF THAT? RON…SHE WAS TAKEN AWAY FROM HER MOTHER AND YOU HADN'T GOT THE CHANCE TO KNOW YOURS! THE BOND—

"—THAT IS THE PROBLEM!!" Ron now exclaimed at the top of his lungs, shoving Harrius away from him so he could break free. Harrius almost tripped over, but held his ground breathing heavily looking at him. "YOU THINK I DO NOT LOVE HERMIONE? YOU THINK I DO NOT WISH TO HAVE A FAMILY WITH HER? I WOULD WISH FOR NOTHING MORE! BUT YOU ARE RIGHT ABOUT THE BOND BETWEEN A MOTHER AND HER CHILD. MINE WAS BROKEN; MY MOTHER DIED GIVING BIRTH TO ME! WHAT IF THE SAME THING WERE TO HAPPEN WITH—…" Ron trailed off not wanting to finish his last thoughts. He did not want to look Harrius in the eye to show his weakness.

Harrius could actually see he was trying fight back those tears desperately trying to stream down his face. He gave a deep sigh, now changing his expression, "My Prince has a soft heart."

"Harrius, what if something goes wrong? What if I lose her to childbirth?" he asked, his face now filled with worry. "What if I lose both of them?"

"Listen to me, Ronald," Harrius said, placing both hands on his shoulders, "You cannot be weak. The chances of women dying in childbirth is very common, but only if they are not given proper care! In your common room you have the best healers and nanns who will care for Hermione in every way. And…knowing Hermione as we do, she is very strong, she will definitely realize she is caring for two now."

Ron sighed and now looked at Harrius more strongly and strictly now. "You are right, Harrius! Hermione is carrying my son…third in line to the throne. I s-should be proud! I love her and I am going to be the best father I can to our child. He is going to be a great ruler one day of Hogwarts." Harrius finally pulled up a smile and nodded proudly at his best mate and Prince. "…Hermione? For the love of God, she will never forgive for this. I wanted to her to kill our baby…how could I have been so bloody cruel."

"Well I have got to admit you are a very stubborn person," said Harrius chuckling to himself. Ron now smiled himself punching his shoulder. "But Hermione loves you more than this world itself…and she knows how to handle you. She is truly probably very hurt, but you've got to go heal her."

Ron smiled and nodded, he tilted his head gesturing them, "Come let's go back. I have learned my lesson."

On the way back to his common room, Ron was complimenting Harrius on the physical strength he had on him and said he was going to have the back of his head looked at. Harrius laughed at that, shaking his head.

When they were out of sight, someone moved out from behind the stables. He rose a finger to scratch his chin.

"A soft heart," said the man, a smirk slithering across his face, "A soft heart indeed…_my Prince." _King Arthur had sent some men to snoop around to see what they could be found out; even if it meant for people to be followed.

0000000000000000000__

"I'll wait out here," said Harrius, "there is something I need to show you afterwards."

Ron nodded as he stood outside his common room door. He cleared his throat and hesitantly opened it. He peered into the room as he closed the door behind him. But it was empty; she was no longer sitting on his bed or by the window.

"Hermione?" he called looking around. "Hermione?" Ron quickly scurried into the side room hoping she was there, but she wasn't. _Oh no…where could she have gone now? _He thought to himself. He then ran to the window and looked out; he looked among the people and the horses. His eyes were wandering as far as they could from his view out the window.

_Click_. The door to Ron's common room study slowly opened. Ron's head whipped around so quickly a crick could be heard around his neck. Hermione was seen coming out, she looked by the door and then at Ron by the window. The two just stood the distance; Hermione had her hands folded, moving her eyes back at forth once to her feet and then into his eyes.

Ron just took one step forward and said breaking the silence, "Hermione, love, I know you probably want to have me castrated at this moment, but…w-when you told me yo-you were pregnant- my mind went blank. But it is not because I do not want this child with you, Hermione. I just fear for your life! I am afraid something may go wrong and I will lose you and…possibly even our baby."

"You wanted to have our baby killed, Ron," said Hermione, her eye were still bloodshot from her crying, "If he is bared still-born…at least I could have the chance to hold him in my arms." Another tear trickled down her cheek; she turned her head and walked to the window.

"Hermione-…"

"'—Ron, please… the feeling of the bond a child has with their mother has been broken for me too. But I cannot imagine not having a mother image for myself or for my own flesh and blood. People will judge us..." Ron now placed his arms around her wanting nothing more than to comfort her and ensure her that everything was going to be alright now. "Ron…people will judge us, but…we can do right by our baby. 'Tis what our mothers would have wanted. And I know your mother is watching you right now and I also that she does not regret that God gave you life before hers."

"How is it you knew, Hermione, that my-…mother is who I am thinking of."

"Ron…I cannot say that you are not a difficult person," said Hermione, "But I can read you like one of my books."

Ron didn't respond, but instead now cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers. Hermione moaned, wanting to pull back still not forgetting what he said to her, but she could not resist his charm. She slipped her arms around his shoulders and responded to his passionate, but rough kiss. He guided his tongue into swirling around with hers. After a few minutes the two broke apart for some air, Ron rested his forehead against hers; breathing heavily. He then lowered his eyes to her stomach and placed his hand over it. He got down on his knees and kissed her belly softly.

"I still haven't forgotten what you told me to do…" she muttered, as Ron planted little fluttering kisses on her neck. "Why do you do this to me? One minute you make me want to forget all about you and then the next…"

"Hit me," Ron plainly said.

"What?" she said.

"I want you to hit me as hard as you can," said Ron, "so you can feel you have some power over me."

"Ron, no, I can't!" Hermione said stepping back a little. "Please…I can't."

"Please, do it! Hermione hit me," said Ron now a bit anxiously, "I already learned my lesson from Harrius, and he nearly strangled me. I want you to do the same…" Hermione stood her ground not saying anything; Ron couldn't help but admire her eyes, he was entranced by them. No matter what mood she was in, it was as if they never lost the touch and the effect. He sighed and wrapped her arms around her, "Love, I shall always look at you and treat you as an equal. I will worship you and our baby forever. Just slap me—

Ron was cut off with a strong whip of Hermione's hand across his face. The slap was almost sound piercing. He clutched his face in his hand and looked at her. He gave her an approving look and nodded. "Thank you it was very well deserved. That shall make you feel much better. Now you have power over me."

"Not really," Hermione's eyes started welling up with tears again, "I felt horrible."

"Never feel that way again, love," said Ron, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Before I forget, Harrius is waiting outside; he wanted to show us something." Hermione nodded she went and sat herself on the bed; while Ron went to open the door to let Harrius come in. Harrius looked a bit cautious before entering the room, but Ron gave him an ok gesture before closing and locking the door behind him.

"Sorry I had to interrupt," said Harrius to Hermione, "but your news beat out mine."

"Have you got news?" asked Ron.

"I just cannot erase the message on that spare bit of parchment that was flown in from my mind," Harrius said. "I was searching through the library of my common room, and I came across this book."

Harrius and Ron now came and sat on each side of Hermione on the bed. Hermione glanced at the little green book with black print and binding. She took the book from his hand to examine it closer.

"I have seen this book before," said Hermione excitedly, "But it was a new version someone created."

"Did you happen to see who had written it originally?" asked Harrius.

"No, it was scratched off," She said, "If a book has specific information about forbidden text. The person's name who has written it is removed."

"Forbidden text?" Ron and Harrius said in unison.

Hermione sighed and let out a small laugh, "Honestly, do you two not read?"

"The message on that parchment was in Norse writing," Hermione explained quietly, "which means someone out there really wants us to know something about King Arthur. Norse writing is not an easy thing to do and they wouldn't have done it if it wasn't of great importance. I've heard that some ancient ruins also include Old Norse writings that are magical."

"I've considered in could be the Tudors up to their old tricks again," said Ron, "But it can't be, seeing that they are doing everything in their power to negotiate a stale-mate with Hogwarts."

"Obviously someone of great importance," Hermione said, "Only a few people in our world know about ancient writings."

"Well the book I found, do you suppose it could give us some insight?" asked Harrius.

"…Well as far back as I can remember, the inscriptions are very detailed and hard to understand," said Hermione, now turning through the pages of the book, "But will you leave the book with me? I'll go through it and see what information I can collect. I think it should keep me preoccupied."

"You're brilliant, you are," Ron said with a grin on his face.

Hermione giggled blushing a little. "Thanks. You two can continue looking for anything that can give us a lead…"

"Right," the boys said again in unison.

"But you two have something to celebrate as of now," said Harrius standing up from the bed. "'Tis an early Christmas present for both of you."

Ron smiled as did Hermione. "But…"

"But what?" asked Ron curiously now seeing a different look on Harrius' face.

"—How long is it going to stay a secret?" Harrius asked, "We will do all we can do keep your child safe, but--

"I know it is," Hermione said worriedly placing a hand over her stomach. "Plus I do not even know how I am going to tell this matter to Roger and Abby."

"Well I do hope we can have their blessing," said Ron wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Christmas at Hogwarts and Christmas in the Hogwarts court is a time for ringing in the new and celebrating how strong the value of the Kingdom was. As the court did every year, a festive gathering was held in the Great Hall with different people performing music with their fiddles, their flutes and horns. People danced, chatted amongst each other joyfully and ate all the delicates they could. Ron very much wanted Hermione to come with him and experience the insides of the castle more. When she was just a girl, Hermione could remember her mom always telling her stories or reading her picture books about a castle party with music, lots of food, jesters entertaining. That was her favourite part of the numerous of stories often told to her. However given her condition and the class situation, there was uncertainty.

"One of my old friends is coming to visit Hogwarts for its' Christmas festive, love," said Ron, "His family used to be close friends to the crown. He, Harrius and I grew up together. His name is Dean Thomas Brandon; he was created first Duke of Little Whinging."

"I'm sorry did you his family _used _to be close friends to the crown?" Hermione asked.

"Yes…," said Ron, "You see one of my father's oldest chaplains who is living in the church told me that before I was born…our families used to share close bonds; with both my Mother and Father. But after I was born for some strange reason…my Father hadn't shred a speck of respect for my mate's family given all they had been through. Very strange."

"I agree… that is strange," whispered Hermione. She looked at Ron as if she wanted to say something else, but she turned her head preferring not to; she did not want to seem out of place. Ron however caught the look in her eye.

"You can say whatever, love," he said taking her hand; "I will not judge you."

"Ron…I do not want to speak poorly of your father," Hermione said, "But…with everything that you've told me from the beginning, from the way he treats you to the way he looks over Hogwarts. And then with than falcon delivering a mysterious note in rare writing about him…I-I just have this abnormal feeling…something does not come to light. I do not know what it is yet though."

Ron sighed; he softly placed a kiss on Hermione's forehead. "'Tis alright, love. I do not understand completely myself. I feel has if something has eaten away at this great man that the whole of Britain always talk about…but anyways, Duke of Little Whinging will be very pleased to meet you"

"What about your father?" Hermione asked, asked a bit nervously. "If he sees us together, he will start to get suspicious."

"My father will be to preoccupied making orders and making sure everything is going as planned," said Ron sounding very sure of himself, "Hermione you know I would rather be sent to the stocks than have anything happen to you. And I have posted guards along with Harrius' for your protection."

Hermione faintly smiled, she embraced Ron tightly, now knowing the lengths he went through just to give her a special and fun-filled night. "Ron…you didn't have to do all that for me. You're so sweet."

Ron blushed; the tips of his ears began to blend in with the colour of his hair. "I just want you to feel comfortable around the castle and around me. I want people to know that there are more great and intelligent people of Hogwarts besides from those who sit in it's court."

Hermione smiled, playing with the hair around the nap of his neck. Ron scooted closer to her, "So…then will you come with me?" At that moment Ron's face felt completely warm. He chuckled under his breath, "You make me feel as if I'm just a boy again."

Saying that made Hermione giggle, she sighed not being able to resist the look in his eyes, "Ok, I'll come. But…I have haven't got anything to wear."

"'Tis absolutely no problem," Ron took her hand and led her out of the study into the other room of the common room, where the nanns and the ladies-in-waiting were tidying things up or talking amongst each other. When they noticed Ron come in the room they all focused and stood up right.

"Majesty," they all said in unison, curtsying in front of me.

"Ladies," Ron said, "Lady Hermione here needs some nice attire for Hogwarts' Christmas celebration."

00000000000000000000

The tower was dark where King Arthur stood. The only light came from the carved area of the wall, which looked out on the cobblestoned area. He stood there just looking out the window; the sun only showing around his eyes. One of his men entered the room slowly approaching him.

"Report…" the King said without turning around.

"His majesty will not like what I have to tell you, sir," said the man.

"You will tell me now!" King Arthur snapped.

"From what I overheard, the Prince's misses is with child," the servant told him.

The King stayed quiet for a slight minute, he then let out a short laugh, "The Prince's misses has now turned into the Prince's whore is what has happened?"

"Yes, that is what has happened, your Majesty," said the man. "It seemed that Ronald was not too keen on the idea, until he was shaken up a mere bit by His Lordship's son."

"This is getting utterly ridiculous and disgusting," the King sneered. "A man should never stoop to such a low level as to fall into the hands of a woman."

"There is something else as well, Majesty," the man said very easy and carefully, "…It seemed that His Prince had asked the girl to be wed, but I believe that it had not been confirmed."

"Confirmed? CONFIRMED?!" he snapped causing the servant to jump. "This should not have been asked in the first place! I will not let a woman, especially a woman of filth take over my throne. I'm already trying to keep it being destroyed by my flesh and blood."

"What is the next step, Majesty?" he asked Arthur.

"I think 'tis time to soften up a bit," the King said, with a cold smirk slowly slithering across his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the silver-winged falcon opened up it's wings, the green and blue feathers caught with a glimpse; a shiny silver like spark blended in with the dawning sun. With the strength of its wings he lifted off the highest branch of the tree and soared across the misty skies. A hooded man stepped onto the balcony of his layer; he placed his wrinkled hands on the ledge and started tapping the edge with his long finger nails. His eyes closed as he listened to the howling and the whistling on the falcon as it drew closer. He curved his arm positioning it in front of him.

_Swish, Swish; _the falcon's long wings were flapping like sounds of the brushing winds as it made it's landing on the man's arm. The man ran a finger down the falcon's back and then traced it down his long beard. He turned and walked back through the dark entrance of his layer.

"It seems to me that Hades is beginning to sense more and more disturbance at Hogwarts," he said into the darkness of the room.

Since there was hardly any light in the grand room, but only darkness, it was as if the respondent voice echoed out of no where.

"There is no good that can be done by me, sir," the voice said.

"Time is of the essence," the hooded man said sharply, "Fear is only fear of itself. You cannot hide anymore."

"I am not strong enough to go back, sir," the voice said, "I will not know how to go through with this without you."

The falcon howled whistled again, now positioning on the shoulder of the hooded man. "You have been under my guidance since you were a boy, I have never seen you in the frightened state you are now. However, given what had happened nearly eighteen years ago…your fear is greatly understood. But now I advise you to face up to what has happened. Too many people deserve answers. The magic I possess can only help so much."

"'Tis my duty to find a way back to Hogwarts and set law straight along with…the truth," the man said, "I must…not forget who I am."

"Very good," replied the hooded man in a deep, hallow like voice. "We must never forget who we are. The truth is already beginning to reveal itself…you and I both know that the youth shall never be underestimated."

**DANDIN'S A/N- ****R/R, I hope you enjoyed that chapter :D thanks to all who are continuing to read my story xoxo Danielle**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer/A/N**: © to JK Rowling for all her Harry Potter characters, ideas etc. She owns that world!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hogwarts was now looking whiter and whiter; flurries were beginning to come down along with a light wind. One of the tower clocks struck 12 noon. Reefs were hung on the town's houses, little boys and girls were running among the snowy streets chasing each other. The smoke from the town's houses' chimneys lifted against the grayish skies. The Great Hall was being given it's last minute touches for the court's Christmas festive. Candles were lit around the corners; streamers were hung from the ceiling and along the stone walls. People were dressed casually in their robes, dresses and hats. They talked amongst each other with goblets of wine in their hands. The cooks continued to fill the Hall's table with fresh fruits, roast, freshly caught cooked pig and vegetables.

Two of the entertainers were talking to each other looking around the Great Hall. "I'm guessing this is to end another great year for Hogwarts. King Arthur must be proud."

"If you ask me this year has been a bit dodgy, friend," the other man said, "In case you haven't noticed His Majesty our Prince hasn't said word of which lady will accompany him tonight. She and her lady-in-waiting's have yet to arrive."

The man now scratching something off his pipe laughed, "Well my brother always said a court without women is like a garden without flowers." Both men laughed and continued to walk along the Great Hall.

Ron walked in from one of the back entrances of the Great Hall. He had a black velvet robe out with a sash going down the side. His collar had little golden balls around it that reached his neck, different collar of jewels and flowers covered the front of his outfit. He straightened himself up and started looking around the hall for someone, with a look of seriousness. He walked around, everyone bowing or curtsying before him. He then looked over at the window, a smile pulled up across his face as he spotted his companion.

"Dean!" A young dark-skinned man, dressed in black robes with a white frilled collar approached Ron with a big grin on his face. The two embraced in a hug, laughing and slapping each other on the back. "Nice to see you."

"My goodness, how long has it been?" Dean asked.

"Too long, my friend, too long," said Ron as the two released one another.

"Now, that is a nice ring you've got there," Dean said looking at the red stone ring Ron had on his index finger. "A definite worth diamond."

"Goes well with my attire, I believe," Ron said, causing the two to chuckle, "A game of chess then?"

"Good idea," Dean said tapping Ron's shoulder, walking along the Hall, "Now where is that Harrius? Avoiding me, is he?"

Ron laughed, "Don't worry, he is just running errands, we shall see him shortly."

Dean nodded, he now lowered his voice, "Now is His Majesty going to tell me what everyone's been wanting to know? Who is the lucky lady who is going to be accompanying you today? You know you cannot keep anything from me."

Two dukes walked by, they bowed their heads and Dean, "Your Grace," they said in unison. Dean nodded back at them and smiled as they walked into the Great Hall.

"Well, Dean," Ron said, with the tips of his ears going red. "There_ is_ someone as a matter of fact. A very intelligent, beautiful woman, none like any other I have been acquainted with."

" 'Tis not Princess Lavender from Romania, is it?" asked Dean.

"—No, no, of course not," said Ron, his face scrunching up in a look of disgust, "God save the Prince, Dean, honestly."

Dean chuckled nodding his head; he also had his dislikes for Lavender of Romania. He slapped Ron's muscular shoulder once more, "Alright then…what is her name?"

A grin developed on Ron's face, "Lady Hermione Granger."

"Granger, Granger," Dean said trying think if that name sounded familiar to him or if he even came across that family name, "I do not think I've heard that name-…is she a Duchess of France?"

"No, she's not," said Ron, trying to keep his voice low, "She's not an aristocrat…she does not sit in Hogwarts' court…not yet at least."

"Not of our class?" Dean's face now looked completely gobsmacked. He laughed into his hands, running his hands down his face. "Oh no, Ronald, you did not!" Ron was now at a loss of words, but he was ready for anything that was about to be thrown at him. "You've invited one of your ladies-in-waiting?"

"Dean, please! You're misunderstanding me here," Ron said, looking behind him making sure there was no one eavesdropping. "No she is not from my ladies-in-waiting…she's from…the town, she and her family used to work on the fields until Harrius and I brought them here."

Dean's eyebrow now arched a bit, he folded his hands behind his back. He looked to his side then back at Ron. "So…a _peasant _in other words? More or less?"

"I do not wish for her to be called that, Dean," Ron said a bit more serious now. "Lady Hermione is really no different than any member of the Hogwarts court. She is a very decent girl…and she has now become the love of my life."

Dean sighed and slung his arm over Ron's shoulder. "I have never judged you, my friend, nor will I ever…but you must remember the Pope. If this was to reach the church, he would turn—

"STOP!" Ron said loudly but in a soft tone, " 'Tis all I have been getting, "I must remember," "what if--, "I needn't hear it again, please…Hermione has taught me to be a man, she has made me realize that I have been nothing but a stubborn-…_git _almost all my life. Dean, she's taught me there is more in being apart of the throne than bedding a woman."

Dean narrowed his eyes to the ground still standing up straight and upright, he looked back at Ron. He could really see the seriousness and devotion in Ron's face. He smiled and shook his shoulder, "A smile has big as the one I just saw on your face, I have never come across before. And if this woman puts a smile on your face, if she as wonderful as you say, I would very much like for us to be aqquainted. Is she here?"

"No, no, she's not," said Ron, looking amongst the people, "Not yet. But she shall be here soon. In the meantime, why don't we find Harrius?"

"Of course," Dean said, the two starting walking out of the Great Hall. "…So tell me how's your sword hand coming?"

Hermione sat patiently but at the same time nervously on one of Ron's common room beds with her hands folded on her lap. Her nan was still in one of the cabinets looking for something for her to wear to the festive. She sighed, she stood up and walked over to the window, outside she could see carriages being pulled in across the drawbridge into the castle, guests arriving from a distance to Hogwarts. Men were shoveling snow from the sides of the arch way and moving wooden barrels under huts.

There were little trinkets that were lying on one of the dressers that belong to nan. Hermione had noticed them before, but had never gotten the opportunity to look more closely at them. She noticed there was a piece of wood, with two tiny swords crossing one another at the bottom. She picked it up to examine it closer and smiled. Another was a piece of thread with a circle shaped pog-like ornament on the end on it was the face of a gold lion; on the other side, a Hogwarts castle.

"Ahh here we are," the nanny came in with a long white cover in her hands placing on the bed. "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, dear." She said smiling over at Hermione.

" S'alright," Hermione said holding the necklace between her fingers. "I really love these little trinkets on your dresser. You know, Nan…you sure do have knack of taking something simple and making it beautiful." She placed the necklace back on the dresser and walked over to sit next to her on the bed.

"Well I must say to his young majesty's lady," Nan said with a smile, placing both hands on the wrapping on her lap, "…you haven't seen _anything _yet." With that she un-wrapped the long cover on her lap, only to show a glamorous and beautiful gown.

Hermione exhaled, covering her mouth with her hand almost gasping. "It's beautiful..." She then sighed, narrowing her eyes, "Nan…I c-can't wear this."

Nan turned her head and looked at Hermione wide-eyed but still smiling, "Yes you can…and you will."

"I-…I just do not think I am suited enough to wear something like this," said Hermione running her fingers along the gown.

The Nan sighed and traced a finger along Hermione's face, "Dear, you are a very intelligent and bright young lady…but you have yet to learn to acknowledge more qualities you posses. You should give yourself a chance. I have always been saving this dress for a special lady who shares love with His Young Majesty. None of the other young ladies of the castle have seen this dress. I do think it is very suitable for you, indeed. It will suit your decency as well as your beauty. I think tonight will be your night, Ms. Hermione…_your_ night for ringing in the new."

Hermione still felt a bit uncertain about herself, but thought about Ron and everything that the Nan had told her about having a higher self-esteem. She sighed and now turned a little smile into a grin.

"Ok…let's go," she said now a bit more enthusiastic.

The nan opened the wrapping taking out the dress. "This is going to look so wonderful on you!"

Ron was sitting one of the chairs in the Great Hall, very patiently looking on. The performers were beginning to play light music. Mark was the lead fiddler, leading the violas, the lutes and the flutes. The candles lit all over the hall in bunches of fours and fives were now beginning to light up the hall, as the outsides of the castle began to darken.

Cedric made his way through the people who had started dancing, over to Ronald. He bowed before him.

"I trust all the arrangements have been fixed for tonight and for Dean, His Grace?" asked Ron.

"Yes, everything is prepared and ready, my young Prince," said Cedric. "His Grace is now catching up with His young Lordship Harrius. He was very pleased to see His Grace again. I do believe the friendship among you young ones will continue to grow again…"

Ron smiled and nodded slightly, he turned and looked at Cedric more closely and then said, "…And The Lady Hermione?"

"She has not arrived yet, Prince Ronald," said Cedric, "But do not worry, when she does, she will defiantly be received with all due honour and respect."

Ron gave a lopsided smile his eyes in a trance for a split second, "I only want the best for her. I want this night to special. And I _don't _want anything or _anyone_ more or less to spoil it."

"Oh don't worry, Prince Ronald, I understand," Cedric said bowing now beside him, "completely. And so does His Majesty?"

Ron smiled and nodded as Cedric walked off. People applauded as the music stopped and the dancing came to its end. Ron applauded the performers as well; they stood in front of him and bowed with big smiles on their faces.

Some men approached Ron, standing in front of him. Two of them were holding big boxes in their hands and the other two stood beside them. "The presents for His Young Majesty…"

"I will not accept them now," said Ron, now looking past them in search for the core of his eye. "Not until my lady makes her appearance."

Ron lifted himself from his chair and walked past the men with his presents; some foreign. He caught up with Dean now in conversation with Harrius, the two laughing with goblets in their hands. He tugged on Harrius' arm, excusing him from Dean for a minute.

"What's the matter, Ron?" asked Harrius.

"She hasn't arrived yet, Harrius," Ron said, "Hermione hasn't arrived yet. Y-You don't think she's changed her mind, have you?"

"Ron, Hermione's never broken a promise before," replied Harrius, "She's just probably having cold feet at the moment. She is not used to this kind of audience."

Harrius tapped on Ron's shoulder nodding his head and walked back into the crowd to talk to some foreign guests. Ron tried his best not to act like his nerves were getting ahead of him, not wanting to give himself away.

One of the maid servants walked up to Ron bowing before him. She had a tray of drinks in her hand, "Would His young Majesty like a drink. 'Tis soft."

After the conductor and lead violinist of the few performers for tonight had just finished another short number, he gestured them to take a rest. He turned around about to take a breather himself, but his head whipped around staring at the top of the staircase, his eyes widened. A few guests behind him caught what he was staring at and all that be heard was gasps and whispers.

_Snap Snap! _The conductor, Smeaton, snapped his fingers gesturing his performers to start up again. But he hadn't taken his eyes away from what he was glancing at. They all started playing a sweet flowing melody, accompanied by the harp and more violins.

"His Majesty…" the maid servant said, her eyes widening staring behind him as the melody started to put on a stronger tone. "She looks…_beautiful."_

"Sorry?" said Ron looking at her. When she didn't respond to him, he turned around to see what she and everyone else was staring at with awe. It was as if he had internally stopped functioning, he lost any inch of breath. All that could now be heard in the Great Hall was the flowing melody played by strings and a golden harp, as the last rose of the garden made an entrance.

Hermione slowly made her way into the Great Hall, as if a spotlight were on her. She had made her appearance wearing a cream coloured dress, only little exposing her shoulders. It had fit her perfectly. There was a v-shaped neckline on the dress, showing the pendant she was looking at that Nan had let her wear for this special night. An aqua green sash was wrapped around her waist. Instead of straps there were light fluttering frails covering her shoulders. As she walked down, the candle's fire could be seen shining against her face, her hair now was sleek, with wavy brown curls. As Hermione was now in a position where all eyes were on her, she felt much centered, but she could not help but smile at the mood and expressions around the Hall.

Ron slowly made his way to her, with the biggest grin on his face. He was still looking a bit star-struck. The rest of the hall had remained in silent, only a few whispers could be heard as the music had stopped playing. Ron cleared his throat and shook out of his stare; he approached her very calmly and slowly.

Hermione blushed as he came towards her. Ron thought her smile only made her look even more beautiful.

"You…you look wonderful," Ron said now finding his voice. He smiled at how decent and glowing she looked. He reached out for her hand, brought it up to his lips and gently kissed it.

"Thank you," she whispered, still feeling awkward that basically all eyes were on her. She's never had this much attention. "Ron...everyone is staring at me."

Ron turned to look behind him to see for himself, "The music and dance has stopped just by the sight of this lovely lady? Let us keep this Christmas a good one for this night." With that everyone continued to talk, dance and play music.

Hermione looked back at Ron and smiled, "Thank you."

"I do not wish you to be uncomfortable, love," said Ron, cupping her face in his hand, "I am going to make sure this night is a special one for you."

"You look very handsome, if I may say," said Hermione.

Ron chuckled examining himself , "Thank you, love, but I do not think anyone in this hall can look as good as you."

Hermione blushed, Ron stepped closer in front of her, he wrapped his hands around her curvy waist and gently pressed his lips on hers. She cupped his face in her hand and pressed hers back against them. When the two pulled apart Hermione whispered,

"Sorry I kept you waiting."

"I thought you had changed your mind to be with me tonight," said Ron, it was now his turn to turn the shade of crimson matching his hair.

"Never, Ronald," she told him, "I was a bit nervous, but Nan made me feel much more than I think I am."

Ron then stepped back a few steps from her, he held out his hand and bowed before her. "Tonight I shall worship the ground of the Great Hall you now stand upon. I do have a few surprises in store for you."

Hermione looked around the Great Hall and noticed how cheerful the people were, music was flowing through them whilst they danced, young children were running around, jesters entertaining. This was what she had tried to picture when she was young and her mom told her stories about Christmas in the Hogwarts court. But now to see it for herself, was very exciting and a complete honour.

"Come with me, Hermione," said Ron, gently taking her hand and putting it on his arm. People were bowing before him as he passed and were giving smiles and their salutations to Hermione.

"Dean!" Ron called, hand gesturing him over to where he was standing. Dean smiled as he walked over to Ron and Hermione. He bowed his head to the both of them. "Dean…this is Hermione Granger."

Dean solemnly smiled at her, "Lady Hermione." He reached for her hand and kissed it. "I do believe you will fit in well at court."

"Thank you, Your Grace," said Hermione, curtsying, "It is a pleasure indeed to meet you. Ron has told me you have been friends since childhood."

"Yes we have, I have always been quite the swordsmen if I may say so myself," Dean said, winking at Ron, "But when it comes to the game of chess…Ronald has always had the brains and the upper-hand for that."

Hermione smiled, when Ron bent and whispered that he will eventually be better at Dean in a friendly swords fight as well.

"So what plans do you have for Hogwarts' court, my lady?" asked Dean.

Hermione looked at Dean a bit surprisingly. She quickly glanced at Ron then back at him, "Plans, Your Grace?"

"You seem like an intelligent and bright girl and I know Ron would very much like you to make any future decisions for the well-being of this land along with him--

"—Dean," Ron interjected, "Do not pressure--

"—No its fine, Ron," Hermione whispered, placing her hand on his chest, "You see, Your Grace, we honestly haven't thought anything of that territory as yet. I'm…not sure if Ron has informed you about my status…"

Dean raised his hand and smiled, "He has and I am fine with it…you are not like the others I have seen, even back in Little Whining. Position is not everything; I have only waited for someone to finally come out with it." Ron smiled slipping his hand around Hermione's waist pulling her closer to him. Dean had turned his head, someone had called him. "Excuse me, Ron. Lady Hermione, Happy Christmas."

Ron now stepped in front of Hermione, his hands still wrapped around her waist, "I'm sorry if that was sprung on you."

"His Grace is a very pleasant man, Ron," said Hermione.

"Yes he is, but sometimes he can get too into what he says," Ron said. Ron noticed that Hermione hadn't been paying attention to him, but instead the center of the Great Hall where another dance had started. She couldn't help but feel see how joyous everyone looked and how beautiful the Hall was. She was fascinated at the reality of her fairytale books that were read to her long ago.

Ron looked behind him and then back at her with a soft chuckled. "Would you like to join in on the dance, love?"

"I-I would very much like to just watch at the moment with you," Hermione said shyly.

Ron smiled placing a kiss on her forehead, "I understand, love. I know that this crowd is new to you. You shall do anything your heart desires, this is your night." Hermione smiled and blushed placing her hand around his arm as he led them to the chairs at the head of the Great Hall surrounded by many others at the side; many on-lookers.

Hermione did stand from all the other women in the Great Hall. Everything from the hairstyles to the dresses was different. Her dress was a beautiful but at the same time simple, matching with her personality, whilst the other ladies of the aristocrat were more of the fashionistas of the night. Their hair was done in up-dos and long wavy locks, while Hermione's was just simply done with a clip and just making it look sleeker. And her neck wasn't wrapped around with any large pieces of gold or pearls, but that round ornament that Nan had given her. Some of the women stared at her in an oddly expression others looked disgusted that she was around Ron's arm.

The servents went to pull out a chair for her behind the food-filled table, but Ron gestured them not to do so as he wanted to himself. After she was tucked in he took a seat right next to her, taking her hand in his.

"Everyone was staring at me as I came down," said Hermione.

"Hogwarts has never before seen an angel like you," Ron whispered to her. "As Dean mentioned there is more than just a person's class and status." Hermione shifted slightly in her seat her eyes turning from the dance. Ron straightened up and clutched her hand tighter. "What is it, love?" Ron noticed a hand had been placed over her stomach, something suddenly triggered his mind, he looked now alarmed. "Is it the baby?"

"Eveything is alright, Ron," she said, her smile just made him melt, "You must not be alarmed."

"Are you certain?" he asked.

"I swear, I'm ok, Ron," Hermione insisted again. She looked at his face and noticed that his eyes were deeply filled with worry. She leaned over and pecked him on his cheek. "…Really, Ron…I'm ok."

Ron shifted closer to her and cupped her face in his hands. "If you do start to feel weak…please just tell me and I can take you up to our common room to rest for a while."

Hermione stroked his cheek with her hand, "I will…thank you."

Harrius came up to the two and bowed before them. He smiled at Hermione noticing how she was glowing and how elegant taking a place next to Hogwart's Prince.

"Hemione, so glad you could come," he said, "You look wonderful."

"Thank you, Harrius," she said.

"I have brought someone to enjoy the festives with the Hogwarts Court this Christmas tide," Harrius said to Ron.

Ron smiled and nodded, stroking Hermione's hand with his thumb. He said, "Very well."

Harrius stepped back as well as some others who were standing behind him. One of his men had been walking towards Ron and Hermione with another man around his arm, guiding him. The man knew his man, but the shade over his eyes could not be helped. He stood beside Harrius, with a hand on his shoulder for support.

"Prince Ronald, this is the blacksmith I have greatly told you so much about," said Harrius, "Down in the bailey. Octaveous Wright." Octaveous bowed before Ron.

"Mr. Wright," Ron said polietly, "Harrius speaks very highly of you. It is indeed a great joy to have someone of such intellegence and kindness in the Hogwarts court. Pleasure to meet you at last."

"And you, His young Majesty," said Octaveous. He shifted his head a little, and bowed his head, "Lady Hermione. I swear I recall seeing you before with the sight I still possses."

Hermione smiled and stood from her seat, she stepped out from behind the table and approached Octaveous so he could be sure. "And I think I have you too. I used to come by the bailey sometimes with my guardians to buy some vegetables and some fruit."

Octaveous raised his head, to study Hermione as best as he could. He shifted his head and cruched his shady brown eyes. Hermione looked at him, she could not help but acknowledge his set-back, but at the same time noticed already that there was more to him than what he seemed to merely be.

"Ahhhh yes…," Octaveous said stepping back not breaking eye contact. A smile came across his face, "I do remember you. 'Tis nice to see you so glamerous. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, sir," Hermione replied, allowing him to take her hand. Hermione couldn't believe how many nice aqquaintances she was getting in one night. Octaveous however, did not let go of her hand. His eyes scruched again, as his thumb was lightly pressing against the palm of her hand.

"And…you are expecting, are you not?" he asked her.

Hermione's eyes immediately widened and her smile faded. She looked at her hand as it was realised and then back up at Octaveous. She looked at him in amazement. The turn of her pregnancy was not yet even noticed as yet, let alone that his vision was not one hundred percent.

"I-…yes I am," she stuttered, "How did you know that?" Hermione then placed a hand over her stomach staring down at it.

Octaveous did not answer, he just stepped away from Hermione, not wanting to cause any to cause too much attention. Harrius exchanged looks with Ron and then Hermione, all amazed, but at the same time shocked at that fact that Octaveous a simple blacksmith had somehow sensed that Hermione was with child, giving his condition. The three decided not to press him further about it, but to continue to enjoy Christmas at the Hogwarts court.

Slowly drawing away from the aristoacrats and tons of guests in the Great Hall. Out the window, more snow flurries could be seen coming down. A screech filled the air, as the falcon stood its ground on the edge of one the windows peering in, catching the festive tide.

**A/N-**_**Chapter 18 is up! The Christmas celebrations will continue in the next chapter. R/R – Danielle (dandin)**_


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Disclaimer/A/N**: © to JK Rowling for all her Harry Potter characters, ideas etc. She owns that world!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Christmas celebrations were going as well as Ron wanted it to go. Everyone continued to dance, eat, tell stories, reunite and just enjoy themselves. There was still no sign of King Arthur, he took this as a good sign however. Ron just thought that the presence of his father on a night as joyful as this one would only be somewhat depressing for him. Not many people had asked around about the placement of the King, they were to engaged in Hogwarts' joyous festives. Hermione had finally gotten her chance to participate in a dance, which was accompianed by the conductor, Mr. Smeaton, and his group. The more she involved herself with everyone, the more comfortable she began to feel. But of course, there is always some individuals who felt disgraced by her being at celebration and more or less the center of attention. There were three ladies standing outside the center of the hall, staring at her in disgust.

"I do believe the Prince has now officially lost his mind," said she, the woman said, a bit large, her hair was dark brown in curls; holding a drink in her hand. "Turning down the Princess of Romania for a woman whom in which is lower than himself."

"Whom in which is lower than all of us," said the second lady, with blonde hair and blue eyes and a wart on her cheek.

"Our Prince as good looking and handsome as he is, should never be involved with someone who should be selling bread in the bailey," the third woman, who had her hair in a bun, a lot of powder added to her face, "What do you suppose His Majesty is saying about this issue? He has not been in sight all night. Do you suppose it is secrecy?"

"Keep your voice down, Ms. Murdstone," hissed the large lady, "if we are heard upon saying any such things as this, we will surely be dismissed."

Hermione lead Ron out from the crowd and to the side next to the table that had refreshments. Ron wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "Are you having a good time, Hermione? Everything alright?"

Hermione entwined her fingers with his, she couldn't stop smiling at that moment. She sighed, as she stared into those beautiful blue eyes of Ron's. "I-…everything is absolutely wonderful."

"You've certainly been probably the main attraction for tonight," Ron said, "I probably shouldn't leave you alone for anytime tonight."

Hermione giggled and her cheeks now became the shade of pink at his statement. She then turned her attention back to the crowd, where she had caught those three women often staring at her throughout the evening. "The women are just waiting for you to me rid of me so they can take my place around your arm."

Ron now had a stern look on his face, "Hermione, if there is anyone saying or doing anything to you that is making you uncomfortable please tell me and I'll shall have them taken care of. I do not care who it is."

"I'll be alright, Ron, I promise," she whispered.

"Good," Ron replied now moving his hand over her stomach, "Because anyone who upsets you…will upset our little prince."

Hermione smiled and covered his hand with hers, "Or princess."

"Mhmm, yes possibly," said Ron, "but I just have a really big feeling you shall bare a boy."

"Ron—

Hermione was then interupted by the call of Dean, "—Ronald, Hermione! You are not to leave the Christmas festive already, are you?"

"No, no, of course not, mate," Ron said, he looked at Hermione solemly, "I just did not want to ware Hermione out. She is very precious."

One of Ron's men approached them, he bowed before him. "May I permit His young Majesty to open the gifts he has graciously received?"

"Ahh! Of course," said Ron with a grin on his face. He turned to Hermione and leaned towards her and whispered, "I have cooked up a few surprises for you." Hermione's eyes widened; she felt overwhelmed with everything that Ron was doing for her. With the exception of Abby and Roger, she has never experianced this kind of treatment in her life. Ron took her hand and led her to the chairs at the end that faced the whole of the Great Hall.

Everyone came closer and gathered around in front of Ron and Hermione. One of his sevants came holding a black wooden box. "From Mr. Dean Thomas Brandon, Duke of Little Whining." The man opened the box and laid on velvet was a golden figure of a knight on a horse. It was shiny as the candles that were lit around the hall.

"Take it out," said Ron to the servant.

The man carefully removed the figure from the box and held it gracefully with both hands, it was a bit heavy.

Ron smiled, Dean stepped forward with both hands behind his back, "It is to show how powerful the future King of Hogwarts is and shall be to all provinces. It reminds us of what we have to celebrate. Our friendship."

"Dean…I shall cherrish this forever," Ron said, "Thank you very much."

The man placed the ornament back into the box buckled it back it back up and walked away. Cedric spoke from the side of the table, "Lady Hermione, a gift from His young Majesty."

Hermione shyly smiled at Ron, squeezed her hand slightly in his. The next man in line of the others bearing gifts stepped forward. He opened the chest that was embedded with all colours of jewels. He kneeled before opening the cover, revealing beautiful silk material also three books with deer skin on its cover and back.

"Please, come closer so she can see them better," said Ron.

The man came forward with a serious look on his face as many of the servants had and held the chest carefully in front of Hermione. Hermione gasped lightly, she pulled out one the books and held it front of her.

"It's a series of three," Ron said, his ears turning a bit pink, "I know how much you love reading."

Hermione opened the deer-skin cover of the book and there was a picture of Merlin dressed in green robes slaying a dragon. The book was comprised with parchment for the the pages, written in black ink.

"The Merlin series," Hermione now had the biggest smile on her face, she placed the first part of the book series back and picked up the second. "Ron, thank you so much." She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. Some of the guests who were looking on were smling sweetly and whispering amongst themselves, others stared at Hermione in disgust with the effect she had on Ron. The servant closed the chest, bowed at both she and Ron before stepping away to take it to their chamber.

"Next…a gift for His young majestsy from His Young Lordship, Harrius Potter," The man baring the gift bowed before Ron, opening the black box. In it was a sterling silver goblet being held on red velvet.

"Sterling silver, Harrius? It is very fine," Ron said,

Harrius smiled proudly, "Yes, its—

He got cut off, Cedric came scurrying across from the on-watching crowd. He bowed first before Ron and then to Harrius. "Beg, pardon my Prince-…young Harrius, His Majesty the King wishes to have a word with you." Harrius immediately exchanged looks with Ron; whom grasped Hermione's hand tighter at this moment. Harrius straightened up, he cleared his throat and smiled.

"No worries, Prince Ronald, I shall go and receive his message," he said, and then looked amongst Hermione, Cedric, and all the guests, "And then I shall come back and enjoy Hogwarts' festive."

Everyone bowed and curtsied as Harrius walked out of the Great Hall, Ron sat still watching him knowing something was obviously up, his father calling upon Harrius instead of him. He sighed, and turned and faced Hermione,

"Would you like to continue with our gifts now, or shall we wait till later?" he asked her whispering.

XXXXXXXX

**A/N- written in the Gryffindor common room ;)**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Disclaimer/A/N**: © to JK Rowling for all her Harry Potter characters, ideas etc. She owns that world! This is not a re-write of anything original. This is just my original story and story idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your Majesty…." Harrius had been summoned up to one of the darkest and highest towers of the castle. He wondered why anyone would want to stay in such a dark and gloomy area. Two of Harrius' guards stood still at the side within the shadows. He looked over at the only sight of light in the small room he was in, and saw King Arthur standing silently, straight, looking out the window with his folded firmly.

"Beg pardon for taking you away from Ronald's-…celebration," Arthur said, his position not changing, the light shining only around his eyes as he looked out. "But unfortunately…you are needed else where at the moment, young man."

Harrius' eyebrows curled downward, he wasn't ever the one to feel frightened, but even the King would sometimes even send shivers up his spine. He cleared his throat and replied, "I do not understand, Your Majesty. Where am I to go?"

"I need you to take care of some errands in Romania," he told him, "things with King Lucius need to be fixed and well organized. Seeing as I cannot make the arrangement myself, you shall go…no matter how long it takes, get it done."

Harrius stood there, in silence merely just looking at the King who had still had his back to him. It was obvious to him that the King wouldn't just send him away from Hogwarts without a motif.

"I sense you have a problem, young one?" Arthur asked, his lips curling. "You should know by now, Harrius Potter that I do not take kindly to problems that come before me or my throne…and I _never_ have."

"I understand, Your Majesty," said Harrius, "but my father was not planning on having me out of the country for Christmas—

"—My decision is final!" Arthur exclaimed, his voice echoing throughout the small area of the dark tower. "My assistants in my chambers have the parchments ready for you which you will need whilst abroad. I will be in Romania in two days after your arrivals to make sure you are for once putting your strengths to good use...now leave me!"

Harrius sighed; his eyes went shut for a split second. Like Ron, he was hard and did not want to fail at anything. He then took a breath and bowed his head, "…Majesty, Happy Christmas." He headed to go back down the stairs, leaving the tower with two of his guards following behind him. Harrius went into the King's chambers to collect the important pieces of parchment that were being kept for him. He stayed a while longer with his guards to discuss how things were going to be planned out while they were in Romania; especially since the King said he was going to pay him a visit to see where things stand.

The sound of the flutes, violins, and harps continued to play throughout the Great Hall, even though a lot of time passed, people still continued to dance, laugh, and merely just take in the Christmas vibe surrounding them. Harrius came back, walking past everyone hurriedly, over Ron and Hermione, who were talking amongst Dean.

"There you are!" said Ron, holding out his hands in concern, "What did my father have to say?"

Harrius caught his breath, he was looking serious at Ron, "May we talk quietly…?"

"Of course…," said Ron, before exchanging looks with Hermione. "I'll only be a minute, Hermione."

Dean cleared his throat and offered his arm to Hermione, "Why don't I introduce you to some friends I brought along from Little Whinging." Hermione smiled graciously wrapping her hand around his arm, letting him lead the way. Meanwhile, Harrius moved Ron behind one of the pillars away from the crowd of guests.

Ron sighed and said, "We were right to be suspicious once again, were we not?"

"Yes, you've got it right," Harrius whispered, making sure no one would overhear them. "The King has summoned me over to Romania again. Not even a request, merely an order. He says business with King Lucius must be fixed."

Ron looked odd-stricken, but the sound of that horrified him, "The last time he sent us off to Romania, Hermione almost lost her life." Ron cringed at the memory from when Cedric informed him while he was in his drunken state, about Hermione's attack, and then coming back to Hogwarts to find her lying in the hospital wing with that big gash on the back of her head. "I do however; think there is a part we are missing…"

"What do you mean?" asked Harrius.

"If my father were out to get Hermione for the Lord knows why…why would he only want you to be away from her?" said Ron, "He knows having me here, I will not let her out of my sight."

"I will see what information if any, I can find when I am there," Harrius replied, "As of right now, I do not believe Hermione needs to worry about anything."

Ron sighed, looking at Harrius seriously; he turned and took a glance at Hermione who was still socializing with Dean and his friends. "I would accompany you, but-…I do not want to leave her again, and…if anything happen to the baby…I-

"-Ronald, in all honesty, tis alright," Harrius whispered in reply, placing a hand over his shoulder. "I will handle affairs on that end. If anything happens I believe that may come of use to us, I shall send you news by parchment."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Like every passing year, Christmas at Hogwarts was a success. Hermione was left exhausted from the previous night. As soon as she got back to Ron's chambers, she immediately passed out still in her dress and her in front of her face messily. Birds could be heard chirping, outside the opening of the wall, which caused her to stir. She slowly began to open her eyes, only to see Ron standing at the side of her bed wearing a warm smile on his face. He was holding a tray of food; Cedric was behind him smiling down at her as well.

"Good morning, love," said Ron.

A smile spread across Hermione's face, as she slowly sat up on the bed, "Ron…what are you doing?"

"I brought you your breakfast this morning," said Ron. He carefully sat down next to her.

"'Tis usually not in a Prince's duties, but he really wanted to," said Cedric.

Ron looked down at glanced the bed, blushing; also the smile that Hermione gave him melted his insides. "I bought you some fresh bread, cheese, fruit, and nuts. Nan said nuts are good for your pregnancy. I would have bought some sugar scones, but I am not all together sure if that sweet intake would be good for you right now."

Hermione laughed as she took a look at the feast in front of her. She cupped Ron's face in her hands and kissed his cheek, "I do thank you so much for this…but you did not have to go through so much trouble…" She was starting to tell Ron this, a whole lot these days, even before she found out she was pregnant.

"Well I do hope you enjoy your breakfast, Lady Hermione," Cedric said, he looked at Ron and bowed, "Young Majesty…" Cedric turned and headed for the door, as he opened it one of the ladies-in-waiting entered with a cup of milk in her hands.

"There you are, Miss Granger," said the Lady handing her the cup, "Warm as usual."

"Thank you very much, ma'me," Hermione said, placing the cup on her tray.

"Young Majesty," she said, curtseying before Ron.

Ron sighed and smiled at Hermione again. "Hermione, I really do not want to make any more mistakes…I am going to care for both you and our son."

Hermione giggled, but it turned into a long sigh, "Ron…I am not sure if this will hurt your feelings or not but, I have been feeling a mere overwhelmed with how much attention I have been receiving."

Ron laughed; Hermione moved the blankets to let him get in beside her. "I shall take that as a good sign then." His face now showed a lopsided smile as he asked, "I am invading you too much, am I not?"

Hermione smiled, as she took a bite out of her bread and cheese and also some of her nuts. "No of course not, my love, it's only that…living as a peasant all my life…u-until now, tis' a complete change in my life…" The two broke into silence, as Hermione continued to eat her breakfast slowly. "You know Ronald…you haven't told me what happen with Harrius and King Arthur."

Ron shifted uncomfortably, he avoided telling her last night, because he didn't want to ruin her night and cause her more worry. Hermione tilted her head, so she could gesture him to look directly at her. "Ron, please…I know this matter has somehow involves me, do not keep me in suspense."

"My father has summoned Harrius to tell him he must go to Romania to fix up matters with King Lucius," said Ron, "…I had a feeling that this would worry you…because of what happened before. But I am to stay here with you."

Hermione smiled warmly at him again, "…But why would your father summon Harrius to Romania and not you?"

"I haven't a clue, and that is what worries me a little," Ron said, clutching her hand in his.

XXXXXXXXXX (track from GOF- foreign guests arrive)

As Harrius galloped on his horse across the green hills of land, up above swiftly flew the falcon, flapping its wings slicing through the clouds as easy as the wind blew across the land. He could already see a fortress from a distance, though it was blurred by the clouds. Two of his messengers rode close behind on their black horses. The glimmer from the falcon's wings was almost has bright as the sun's rays.

He pulled on his horse to stop; it trotted for a while on the stop. Harrius sighed, glaring to get a view of what was to come. He held up his hand for his messengers to halt. The strong and loud screech of the falcon caused him to tilt his head and stare up at the sky. He caught it soaring, it took him as amazing how its long wings flapped now what looked like to be in slow motion.

"'Tis not long till we reach, Harrius," one the messengers said, causing Harrius to shake out of his gaze.

"No, I only thought we'd stop for a view," Harrius chuckled, looking around him. He didn't feel nervous arriving on the soil of Romania again, but despite from leaving his father, Ron, and Hermione; he felt good to get away from the King for at least the time being. With a shift of the foot, his horse continued to ride on, entering the land of Romania.

"YAW… YAW!" the other two men shouted, trailing behind him. Another screech of the falcon echoed through the sky, as it moved along with the rhythm of the strides of the horses. The further they got to Romania, the more grey the sky started to turn, little snow peddles were coming down. It got colder and colder as they galloped along on their horses. It grew colder, as well as Harrius' emotions as he and his men looked forward entering Romania. What he saw was not the land he and Ron saw the last time they were there. The horses started trotting slowly passed people's houses which we shattered; some still had flames crackling from it. Children with their ash faces, and torn clothes were huddling up to their parents to keep warm. Men saw Harrius and his men approaching, they started gawking at them moving closer and closer; their faces were bloody with ashes. Women were gathering whatever they had left in their pots, with their sacs. The expression on their faces gave a pleading look, a look of help. This was the last thing Harrius expected to see when he came here. He made a stop and came off his horse, looking around at the destroyed town. A woman came forward, her eyes looked traumatized; she took Harrius' hand in hers and kissed it. He could hear her whimpers, as she was down on her knees.

Harrius tried to keep a serious face, "The land which was always so full of life, is now the land of distraught." He turned back to one of his men behind him, "Take the horses, and find a stable that still standing." He took his sword that was in his horse's saddle. He called upon another one of his messengers, "Go inside the fortress, you shall inform them that I am here." He continued to walk slowly through the town, taking in more, and babies could be heard crying around him. People were still looking at him in awe and also in intimidation.

"One of you speak!" he exclaimed, "tell me what happened."

"…A raid of K-King Lucius' men came at us at night," one of the villagers managed to speak out, coming towards Harrius. "They set torches on our houses, our crops…_everything. _My ass is even slopping on his own manure now he's so hungry…"

"Why would your King order his own men to destroy his own land and its citizens?" It was now coming to Harrius that it was not a coincidence that this happened just has he were to arrive in Romania.

"He has power!" another man from behind yelled, his clothes were burnt and dirty with mud. "Is there any other reason? You royals of the monarch, treat us as if we are lower than the dust! You say our village was prosperous and full of life, do you? You are blinded, because we have been in the dark for years."

It was now silent, everyone around that man was now more nervous than before. Harrius stood there looking at the man, as the man did him. The women were huddled next to each other with their heads down not looking at him, also trying to keep warm. The wind was picking up, his breath could be seen; he lifted his sword and pointed at the man causing him to take a step back.

"I will tell you now…I will tell all of you!" said Harrius looking around him, "I am Harrius Potter. Son of his Lordship, James Potter of Hogwarts! My men and I mean no harm to any of you! I was sent here by King Arthur on duty, but we have all been deceived." People now started to whisper amongst each other. "I want you all to help each other gather up as much food and water as you can and try to keep warm for the time being till I _tell you further!"_

"R-Right! You heard him, come on!" one the villagers yelled.

"You!" Harrius pointed his sword to him, "Help those who are injured. Brooker!" He called and gestured his right-hand man, "We will search for survivors, there are still some houses standing. Let's go."

Things only got worse as Harrius went further into the village. The sights were disturbing, the ground was stained with red, there bodies laying on the ground and some with chains around their feet or arms dead. He moved on with his messenger, Brooker, to one of the houses which was damaged but not completely. Before going in he grabbed a torch which was still lit, hanging from the side of the house. It was run down; the door was jammed, making it hard to budge open.

Harrius nodded at Brooker, "Axe it." He took a step aside, taking the torch from his hand. Harrius' right-hand gripped the long axe's handle in his hands and swung it forcefully at the door. After about two brisk hits, the door was able to open. Inside everything was distorted; tables were knocked over, various household items were scattered all over. This house on the land had been bigger than the rest; he assumed the worst that a big family must have been living in it. Everything was also now very dark and dusk.

"I do not think anyone resides here anymore, Your Lordship," Brooker told Harrius looking over his shoulder.

"Is anyone alive in here?" Harrius walked in the house holding his torch in front of him, his eyes carefully examining each part of the house. When there was no sign of life, he looked at Brooker, who shook his head gesturing that searching this house was useless.

"Your Grace!" one of Harrius' messengers called from outside. Harrius budged pass Brooker and went back outside near the castle.

"Well?"

"His Majesty King Lucius is not here, one of his Lords said he left sometime last night," the messenger said. Harrius was beginning to get frustrated; obviously this was some sort of setup. "Let us leave from this place, Your Lordship, there is now no reason for us to be here. We must explain to His Majesty our King-…"

"-We're not leaving these people behind…they've done nothing to suffer at the hand of their King…how fast can you get back to Hogwarts?"

"If I ride hard…a day or two…" his messenger said.

Harrius took another glance at the people, how they struggled to find food, calm their crying babies down and keep warm. "You will ride back to Hogwarts…do tell His Highness Prince Ronald the situation."

The messenger bowed before him, "My Lordship." He hustled into the stables to gather his horse.

It was starting to get colder; the wind became stronger which blew more and more snow flurries. Harrius was able to break into another house, this time he heard light sobs coming from the inside. He looked around to see where they were coming from. Walking further into the house, he noticed that it looked like a nice and cozy house before it was damaged. The sound of a painful moan, made his neck crack as he turned around. A lump got caught in his throat; it was as if his heart was beating desperately to jump out of his chest. The sight of the silk red hair first captured his attention. He hurried over and stooped down, looking at the woman he remembered so well the last time he was here.

"Ginny?" Harrius quickly moved all the things that had probably fallen on her. He cupped her face in his hand, "Ginerva…are you alright?" There hadn't seemed to be any cuts or bruises on her face. Harrius was still able to see that beautiful look to her, even when she had just been through a raid by her own King.

"H-How…d-do you know my name?" she asked barely able to say anything.

"It's me, Ginerva…Harrius of Hogwarts," he said.

"Your Grace…" Ginny had tears welling up in her eyes, she tried to breathe the best she could, "…it hurts."

"Please, try not to move…" Harrius gathered Ginny carefully with his one arm and braced her carefully on his leg. He slowly lifted up her light frock she was wearing and noticed a deep gash on her side. It was not looking good, ash and dirt and come upon it. "Okay, Ginerva…what I need you to do is wrap your arms around my neck as firmly as you can." Ginny could not stop her crying the pain was just too unbearable. She nodded and did what Harrius had told her. Her arms went around his neck, as soon as they were locked on, he picked her up bridal style. She splinched and yelped in pain. "Brooker!" The man came running into the house from the outside, "We've got to get this girl somewhere warm." Harrius walked with her outside rather quickly, he stopped and untied his robes and placed it around her. He took his wineskin which was filled with water and carefully gave her some to drink. "You are going to be fine…don't worry."

"M-My mother…" Ginny choked, trying to control her breathing, "Where's my-…mother?"

Harrius looked back at the house, he was such in hurry to care for Ginny, he had forgotten the family she lived with. "You!" He called upon one of the villagers, who was talking to one of the women. He hurriedly came over to him. "Go over to that house and check for any remaining survivors of this girl's family."

"They j-just attacked us-..at night," Ginny was trembling from the pain at her side and the cold was of no help either. "We-…"

"It's alright, Ginerva…I assure you, you and these people will not suffer for much longer," Harrius tightened his hold on her, hoping for a miracle. He had hoped his messenger would be able to get back to Hogwarts safely and deliver the news to Ron without the King's interference. He knew for a fact it was going to be a while before he would be back at Hogwarts again.

**A/N- ****Hello to all my wonderful readers. So this chapter was more centered on Harrius' strengths and what he can do, next chapter will be on Ron. Hope you enjoyed this one R/R, try my best to get an update for you ASAP- dandin (Danielle)**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Disclaimer/A/N**: © to JK Rowling for all her Harry Potter characters, ideas etc. She owns that world! This is not a re-write of anything original. This is just my original story and story idea.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was just about an hour that had passed; however things didn't seem to get any better. Harrius was wishing he and his men had come with carriages so these peasants would have some kind of shelter. He tried to put as many layers on Ginny as he could. Her face was getting a little blue; she could barely keep her eyes open.

Harrius tightened his hold on her, "Stay with me, Ginerva, I'm going to find a warm place for you to stay, fear not."

Ginny could hardly slip her fingers into Harrius'; she had lost feeling in them. "My m-mother…Your Grace…"

"-Shhh…don't speak," said Harrius.

Ron was in one of the studies, he stared out the window looking at the white scenery of Hogwarts. He always like the effect winter had on this Kingdom. The door behind him opened, Cedric came scurrying in on his short legs.

Ron turned around, "Cedric…"

Cedric folded his hands, "Your Highness…"

"Any news of the King?" asked Ron.

"Unfortunately, your Highness, he does not want to be reached at the moment," said Cedric. "He still remains in his chambers."

"Thank you, Cedric." Not that Ron doubted Harrius' abilities of reliability, but he couldn't help but feel a little glum that his father, the King, would ask favour of Harrius and not to his own son. It was not just in this situation, but the King had ignored Ron's capabilities and virtues over the years, always turning to someone else. The only time he would interfere was when he did not approve of Ron's decisions when it came to the "welfare" of his reign. Falling in love with a commoner and not one of the harlots his father had chosen for him was no doubt an example. Tradition was still true to Ron; however he would not let it interfere with the feelings of the heart.

"I also want to say to, Your Highness, that our treaties-

Before Cedric could say more, one of the chamberlains of the study came through interrupted. "Forgive me, Your Highness, but one of His Grace's men insists on an audience."

Ron hurriedly nodded his head. The chamberlain left the study, allowing the man to come in. Ron looked surprised to see him, "Back so soon."

The man bowed before Ron, "Your Highness…I have ridden hard from Romania to send news to you."

Ron stepped forward looking concerned, Cedric at his heels, "What has happened? Is His Grace alright?"

"Everything has burned to the ground, Your Highness, we believe His Majesty, King Lucius had ordered his men to violate his people. He has forsaken them, they lay helpless in their shattered homes, cold, tons of women and children," said the man, nearly out of breath.

Ron was silent; he stood his ground with anger boiling up in his eyes. He braced against the long table in the middle of the study and closed his eyes as his fists clenched against it. He then banged his fist against it, causing Cedric and the man to flinch.

"The King of England is a very cruel individual…when will this country ever be restored to obedience?" Ron bellowed.

"What would you like me to do?" The man asked.

"Your Highness, you cannot leave court without His Majesty's permission," added Cedric.

"He is no where to be seen, Cedric," Ron grunted, "I may have no choice. I'm sick of playing these games." Ron turned around from the window and looked straight at him. "Cedric…be very discreet, I want you to prepare a dozen carriages, make sure the horses are fed and ready and then go fetch the men in my privy."

"Yes Your Highness," Cedric took off out the door.

Ron then turned to Harrius' companion, "I want you to go to the cooks tell them to prepare food and water…place it in wraps…then go fetch Dr. Burns and his surgeons explain the situation."

The man bowed in front of Ron and took off out the door.

Ron didn't know how to explain this to Hermione. He didn't want to leave her alone again, but he did not want to take her anywhere in her position.

"No! You are with child, Hermione, I'm not taking any risks of you being hurt!" exclaimed Ron.

"Ronald, I am not too far along in my pregnancy…please, do not be alarmed," said Hermione, "It is an awful situation that has happened and those innocent people need comfort. I can assist you."

Ron didn't want to lose his temper in front of Hermione again. He took a deep breath and clutched both her hands in his. "Sweetheart, please…it will be dangerous, no place for someone in your condition to be. There are already a lot of women in agony there. I don't want to see you like that. When I came back from Romania before…and I saw you-…battered and bleeding…I…you have no idea what that did to me. I can't-…" Ron's voice got cut off; he couldn't continue it was too painful having to think what Hermione endured from one of his father's closest men.

Hermione stood staring at Ron; she could see the hurt and worry in his eyes as he reminisced. "Love…its ok. I have put that behind me. Please…do not blame yourself."

"Hermione…if anything happened to you or our baby…I would never forgive myself," Ron protectively placed his hands around her waist.

"I will do everything I can to keep us both safe," Hermione said putting her hand on his which was still on her stomach. "But, please, let me help you. "

"I am not only thinking of myself, love," Ron said desperately, "What about Abbey and Roger? Roger already has his doubts about me. What will he say when he finds out that I've taken you on this dangerous situation? He will only hate me more once he finds out that I have taken your maiden head before we were even married and that you are already with child."

"Sweetheart…my Prince," Hermione now held Ron's face in his hands, "Roger knows I am not reckless, Abbey as well. They trust my judgment…they always have. "

"When shall we tell them?"

"W-We can tell them once we come back. Right now I would like to serve you and help in any way possible," Hermione said almost pleading.

The lopsided smile which Ron often used now came upon his face. He shook his head and stroked her face with his thumb. "My Hermione…I am your servant and I shall always be one to you. In the words of a good servant…please…stay here. I will have men from my privy chamber guarding you so you will not be harmed."

"Ron, please believe me…I will be alright. Let me assist you," Hermione whispered clutching his face, "I can be of great help to yourself and Harrius."

Ron couldn't help getting lost in those sparkling chocolate brown eyes. It was as if the two were now in their own world. He squeezed her hand once more and stood up sighing. "Cedric!" Ron's doors to his privy chamber opened, Cedric walked in,

"Your Highness…"

"The Lady Hermione…shall be coming with us," he said strictly, "Make sure another horse is situated."

"Your Highness," Cedric said again leaving the chamber.

"You shall ride in the carriage…I don't want you riding a horse," Ron said, "It may not be good for the child."

XXXXXXXXXXX

The carriages were all lined up; men were standing by the horses holding them still so they wouldn't get too restless. Food and water and comforters were being piled into the carriages and into the horses' saddle bags. The town's people were watching at the side out of curiosity, including Octavius who stood by the door way of his shop. Ron came through the gate with his arm protectively around Hermione, Cedric and Harrius' aid following close behind. Ron opened the carriage door and carefully helped Hermione get settled.

Ron sighed as he helped her get settled in, "Are you still sure about this, sweetheart? If you're having second thoughts, I will escort you back into my chambers…"

Hermione smiled and slid her finger around his chin, "I'm sure, Ronald."

Ron nodded he took a step up into the carriage and placed a quick kiss on Hermione's stomach. "It's going to be a long voyage, little one, take care of your mother." Hermione grinned and clutched his hand in hers. Ron gently shut the door to the carriage; he headed over to the horse that was in the lead. He took a step onto the peddle and hoisted himself up and took the rein from the stable man. The horse whinnied a little when Ron turned it to the side so he could face the men behind him.

"Very well! We haven't got time to waste," he yelled out, "We ride hard…I want to reach before sun down! YAW!" Ron's horse then took off in a swift movement, followed by Cedric, Harrius' aid and the other riders.

Hogwarts got further and further away. Ron knew his men were getting tired, but he did not want to rest until he got to Romania. He knew Harrius needed him, not only has a best mate, but as the Prince of Hogwarts. As he rode his horse, it suddenly became disoriented, he starting whinnying as a spark of light struck his eyes. Ron noticed the spark as well; he looked around looking for the cause of it. Cedric ordered the men to stop riding as Ron tried to calm his horse down.

"Steady up! Steady up!" Ron told his horse patting him on the side. After a few short moments the horse retained itself.

Cedric rode up beside Ron, "Is everything alright, Your Highness? What happened?"

Ron didn't answer, he panted, squinting looking to find where that silver spark had come from. The strong cold winds were the only thing that could be heard. "Did you see it? The silver spark?"

"S-Silver spark?" Cedric asked his eyes suddenly widened as he started looking around suspiciously. Ron sighed, rolling his eyes. He looked back at his men, who were looking at him prepared to follow orders. A screech from the sky lifted all their heads, the power of flaps from wings could be heard above the winds. A falcon was seen soaring through the clouds, its screech echoed across the deserted land. "Perhaps it was merely the call of the falcon which frightened your horse, Your Grace."

Ron looked around and looked up once more at the skies. He nodded deciding not to let it bother him. "Forward on!" With that he took off across the hills with his men following behind.

"Any more remaining?" Harrius asked Brooker.

"We're getting the last few out and we are being cautious," he said panting, his breath could be seen.

"What about the girl's family?"

"We're still looking, Your Grace…I'm afraid if we don't find shelter the girl or the people who are not able…will not make it through the night."

Harrius nodded he tapped Brooker's shoulder, "Just continue what you're doing. Make sure no one slacks or lies about."

Harrius looked over at one of the town's woman who was tending to Ginny. Ginny could barely open her eyes, because of the pain in her side and the cold winds, but she did seem more calm. He felt guilty, because there was no where to keep the injured people warm, to tend to them. Lucius' fortress was on lock down. "How is she?" Harrius crouched down to get a better look at Ginny.

"I've managed to stop the bleeding of her wound," the woman said, "It doesn't seem to be getting worse, but it can still be fatal."

Harrius placed his hand on top of Ginny's which was now getting pale and blue. "You're safe. I promise…everything's going to be alright."

Ginny's hand was numb, she couldn't move it, but she did feel his hand on hers. She stroked it with her thumb. Beneath all this cold, Harrius couldn't help but feel a tingle of warmth go through his body. She then finally opened her eyes; he could just see her blue eyes.

"Y-Your Grace is too kind," she whispered.

"HERE!" someone called out before Harrius could respond. He whipped his head around to see Brooker carrying a woman bridal style. She whimpered and she looked battered. Harrius squeezed Ginny's hand once more before standing back up-right and hustling over to Brooker and the woman.

"WATER! GET ME SOME WATER!" Harrius yelled across the area. A middle-aged woman came running with a pitcher filled with water. The woman was holding her arm, which didn't look so good in Harrius' eyes. "I am from Hogwarts…son of Lord James Potter II, your safe now."

"I believe this is the girl's mother," said Brooker holding her head up in his lap.

"My daughter," the woman squeaked. "Not my daughter…God help me."

"She's safe, madam," Harrius reassured her quickly, "Not to worry, she is being looked after."

"Harrius!" one of the Romanian peasants yelled in his thick accent. "We've spotted some men on horses coming this way."

"Right help this woman….Brooker come with me," Harrius ordered. Harrius quickly hopped up on his horse, tugging on the reins before taking up with a couple of men riding behind him. Harrius and his men trailed out the gates and the arch way. He could see the men from a distance, but the snow was falling too briskly for him to make out who it was.

A flag was risen by one the men; Harrius squinted to recognize it, he did and grinned. On the flag had a crest with four different animals on it; a lion, a badger, a raven and a serpent. Harrius let out a loud laugh.

"Brooker! Raise the flag upward!" Brooker raised the identical flag so the men from distance could see. Harrius' breath could be seen as he let it out in relief. He titled his head up at the sky and mouth "Thank you, God." He nudged the side of his horse taking off down the hills with the men following behind.

Ron rode up until he was nearly half way across the hills. He stopped his horse and raised his hand, "Hold Your Grace!"

"Prince Ronald," Harrius smiled shaking his hand. "Thank the Lord."

Ron smiled, "I'm sure you've done well, Harrius. I couldn't just stay seated once I heard the news. What has become of His Majesty the King Lucius?"

"I don't know, My Prince, when we arrived his fortress was deserted," said Harrius, "all that was left behind was his damaged town and his people. I couldn't just leave them. 'Tis hard to find safe lodgings for them to stay."

"I can't take these people back to Hogwarts…it's obviously a conspiracy," Ron said, "I have a dozen carriages, food and water, along with plenty of clothing and blankets." Ron looked up, "It seems as if the snow is beginning to calm. Forward!"

**X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~X ~ X~X~**

The men pulling the carriages stopped by the gates, while Ron and Harrius steadily rode through the gates. Ron was astonished by what he saw. It was easy for him to see that they indeed had nothing now. People stared at him like they did Harrius, but more cautiously.

"Hear me all of you! I am Prince Ronald Billius Weasley of Hogwarts," Ron exclaimed, "You mustn't fear me! There is no doubt in my mind that your King has conspired with my Father His Majesty King Arthur to corrupt this land." At this gasps and whispers could be heard by the town's people. "For what reason I do not know… but hear this…both Kingdoms will show no mercy, spare no one! Those of you who're able shall gather your things and head south to the nearest town. Those unable shall come with us. You." Ron pointed to one of townsmen, "Serve me now get these people ready."

Ron went back over to the carriages. He helped Hermione come out; she was wrapped around in warm robes. She gasped placing a hand over her mouth as she noticed the dismay people hustling to stay alive. She reached for Ron who then immediately wrapped his arm around her and kissed her lightly on her head.

"Lady Hermione…" Harrius said looking a bit surprised coming up to the two.

Hermione smiled, "Your Grace."

Harrius exchanged looks with Ron who merely shrugged, "My Lady is relentless, Harrius."

Hermione gathered the containers and wineskins filled with water and other provisions. "I'm going to go and help your men, excuse me, Ron, Harrius."

Ron ran over to the man who was caring for Ginny's mother. He pulled out his sword and placed it on the ground. The woman looked at Ron while she shivered.

"You musn't fear me, Ma'me," Ron said in a deep voice. He looked down at her arm which had been wrapped in rags. He slowly removed it. "Your arm is broken, Ma'me. I've seen this before." Ron referred to the change of colour in the woman's arm and the bone deformity. "I'll have to splint it until the doctors can have a look at it." The woman's breathing now became less urgent. She shut her eyes and nodded, while Ron carefully wiped her arm with some warm water; before wrapping it back with some cloth with about three layers. "Help this woman into the carriages." Ron said slapping the man on his back. "Make sure she is kept warm and fed."

Ron climbed into on of the wagons where Harrius and the woman continued to tend on Ginny. "How is she?" he asked.

"She burns," Harrius whispered looking at Ginny.

Ron lifted Ginny's shirt a little to see where she was hurt, "Tis' not infected. Get me some cloves, and some myrrh. You'll have to cut a branch, and collect the sap in a bowl. Then bring me a cloth, make sure it's clean." The woman nodded and hustled out the wagon.

Ginny started shifting and stirring, "I-I tried to get them to leave…l-leave my house. One of them (gasp) used their dagger on me." Harrius didn't say anything; he clutched the girl's hand in his once again.

"The kingdom's strength is supposed to be based on the strength of the people, not the strength of the King…my Father the King used to believe that," said Ron, "And now I'm afraid the sudden opposition shifts. On behalf of myself…I apologize."

"N-No need to apologize, Your Highness," whispered Ginny, "I can see you have the look of innocence in your eyes and inside of you…not treachery."

"She's right, Ron," Harrius nodded, "You can't blame yourself for what's happened. You're not your father. Every man for himself."

The woman came back into the wagon with a wooden bowl full of the myrrh sap with, some cloves and a cloth in hand. Ron instructed Harrius to slightly lift Ginny's top up so it wasn't touching her wound. "Alright, Miss," Ron broke the clove bits into pieces and sprinkled them into the myrrh sap. He then used his fingers to mix everything in. "Please bare a little, this will burn…but it will numb the pain and prevent any sign of infection."

Harrius could see the worry in her eyes Ron instructed Harrius to lift Ginny's top so nothing was touching her injury. "Squeeze my hand if you need to."

Ginny slowly nodded her head, entwining her fingers more into his. Ron put some of the sap onto the cloth and gently pressed it against Ginny's waist. She immediately yelled out in pain, tightening her grip on Harrius' hand. The woman soothed her and held her other arm down. More tears escaped from the side of her eyes as she whimpered silently. She had tried to be strong, but the burning sensation was just too overwhelming at that moment.

"I want my mother," Ginny tried to hold the pain in, "I-I can't bare it."

Something in Harrius snapped, such a beautiful girl wondering the streets gathering up things from the market now laid helpless. "Ginny it's alright! It will be over soon. Your mother is not far, but she as well has a serious injury. I promise you shall be better by morning." Harrius ran his hand lightly down Ginny's red hair, whilst Ron looked at him curiously, but only for a mere second before continuing.

"Hold the cloth there for another minute," the lady beside Ron took over his position, "Afterwards, clean the excessive sap off and then wrap her up."

"Well done, Ron," Harrius sighed.

Ron wiped his hands and gestured Harrius to come out of the wagon with him to give Ginny some privacy while the woman helped tidy her up.

"Does a Prince make a healer or is it the opposite?" Harrius asked following Ron.

"When I was placed with my tutors they didn't just teach me about Latin and arithmetic, Your Grace," Ron said. "I did manage to learn a few things from the physicists and the doctors."

XXXXXXXXX

"There you go….nearly done." Hermione was kneeling next to a little who could not be over eight years. She had a scrape on her head which Hermione was gently fixing up with a few ointments that she had with her in a pouch. "How does that feel? Better?" The little girl shyly nodded, Hermione could tell she had been crying. She comfortably wrapped an arm around her, "Do you know where your mother and father are?"

The little girl shook her head, her little brown curls falling in her face, "I was outside playing…and when I went back to my home….it was empty."

"Hermione…" Hermione looked up and saw Ron coming towards them. He kneeled down so he was face to face with them. "Everything alright?"

"Ron this is Katherine…she's lost, she doesn't know where her parents are," Hermione said gently stroking the little girl's hair. The little girl had her head down not wanting to look at anyone.

"Not to worry…we'll have a look I'm sure we-…we can still find them," Ron said. He then noticed Hermione had tears running down her face as she held the little girl tightly. Ron definitely knew why her emotions were getting to her at this moment. "Hermione…Hermione….come with me for a minute." Ron wrapped his hands around her shoulders, but she shrugged them off.

"Ronald, please, we cannot leave her alone…her mother and father could still be out there," Hermione whimpered.

"Love…it's alright," Ron whispered into her ear. "I understand. You're….remembering when you were once in this little girl's position."

Hermione lifted her head off Ron's shoulder and wiped her tears away. "I'm so sorry."

"Hermione…my Hermione…this is the reason why I did not want you to come here," Ron had her face held up in his hands, "I did not want you to endure this agony…"

"No…I'm fine," Hermione straightened herself she wanted to be strong for the people who need her comfort. "I need this…I want to help these people. I want to help you."

Ron sighed and pulled her against him, holding her soothingly. "I know."

Hermione placed a hand over her stomach, "Your Mother's ok little one." Ron smiled looking down at her stomach, entwining his hand over hers.

"I know you are going to be just as loving with our child." The two looked at each other with so much love in their eyes. Her brown pair were locked his blue. Hermione sniffed; she pecked him on the lips.

"I'm going to take her to the carriages so she can keep warm and then get her some food," Hermione said.

Ron nodded letting her go, he admired her strength and her tranquility with the little girl. "Hermione, listen, we have to start gathering everyone who isn't able to make it by themselves so we can move from these parts. It's no good or use staying here." Hermione nodded taking the little girl's hand and leading her away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When all the Romanian villagers were situated into the carriages, Ron rode off ahead alongside Harrius and the rest of his privy me. They were lined up side by side; Ron looked and saw trees up ahead.

"Look," Ron pointed, "We'll camp in those woods for the night. There's plenty of food and water. These people can keep warm if we build fires and do not cluster."

"Is this Hogwarts' quest? Or _yours, _Prince Ronald?" Ron turned his head to one of his privy men and gave him a look not answering.

"Just ride ahead…tell the men to head into the woods with the horses," Ron said.

Harrius simply stared at Ron, noticing how serious his face was. He knew the Prince always had the best intentions.

Ron led the people into the interior of the woods. They were spread out, but were instructed to keep close to one another so no one could go astray. At this time it was getting darker, fires were lit and people we huddled around them. The doctors were helping giving out food and supplies to the Romanian villagers. Hermione stayed the little Katherine, trying to comfort her best she could, seeing as the girl didn't want to let go.

Harrius was patrolling the area making sure everyone and everything was situated well. There was a tent set up with Ginny sitting inside. The woman was assisting her washing her hair. Her face could just be seen through the tent. Harrius stood beside a tree, he tried to look away, but he couldn't. He was entranced at her movements as she ran her hands through her damp copper red hair. The clothing she was wearing covering her upper body was removed, but she was covered in a wrap hiding her breasts. It was as if Ginny had felt Harrius' eyes upon her, she slowly turned her head and looked through the tent still playing with her hair. Harrius went to look away, but when he noticed that she didn't give him an appalled look he locked eyes with hers. After a few minutes, Ginny looked away merely continuing to wash herself; Harrius disappeared behind the tree.

_Snap! Twitch! _Ron's head whipped around when he heard a couple of branches break from behind him. He stood up from the fire looking around, the sound came from an area in which no one was; all he could see was trees and darkness. He went over to his horse and pulled out his sword from the side of the saddle keeping a serious face as he slowly crept into the midst of the dark wood.

XXXXXXXXXX

**A/N- Hope you all are well. Read and review, I appreciate any comment you give me – (dandin) Danielle**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer/A/N**: © to JK Rowling for all her Harry Potter. She owns that world! This is not a re-write of anything original. This is just my original story and story idea/ © Touchstone pictures "Song of Exile" from King Arthur

_Previous Chapter_

_Snap! Twitch! _Ron's head whipped around when he heard a couple of branches break from behind him. He stood up from the fire looking around; the sound came from an area in which no one was.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Ron continued to tread softly against the snow-covered grounds with his sword in front of him at the ready. His eyes began to wander side to side, trying to make out what or who had made that sound. He knew that no where was safe at this time, so he would not let his guard down. Never letting his guard down was an important lesson given to him whilst he was trained in combat. His head whipped around again, as he heard another snap amongst the trees. Ron crept slowly and quietly in the direction where the sound was coming from. He was drawing in closer and closer.

An obvious figure was now visible to Ron, as he grabbed the person who hid behind the tree and the bush. His fist collided with the person causing him to fall back onto the ground.

"_You?" _Ron exclaimed his privy men who had heard him yell had come running with Harrius following behind. Two of the men grabbed the man by the arms and stood him up not letting him escape despite his protests. "…Edgar Von Vallen…King Lucius' runt."

"Prince Ronald.," Vallen muttered he was covered in snow from the fall, "What a pleasure."

"Been playing the spy once again, have you, Vallen?" Harrius questioned.

"These people won't last at all through out these long cold nights," said Vallen, struggling against the hold on him, "Best to let them free."

Ron pointed his sword outward as he stepped closer to Vallen, the tip ended up under his neck. "You are in no position to say anything towards a Prince or any of his men. Where is your King?"

"I have no idea where he is…." Vallen yelped out in pain when Ron took handle of his sword and gutted him in the stomach.

When he was able to stand his ground again, Ron pointed his sword directly at him once again looking him in the eye not showing any sign that he was intimidated. "You have a choice…you cooperate…or you die."

"Trust that he'll say he's lost his horse again," Harrius said as he stood beside Ron.

Vallen had remained silent; Ron then looked at one of the men and nodded. The man quickly removed any weapon that was in Vallen's possession and carried them off. "Bind his hands together…get him out of my sight, but make sure he's not out of yours." Ron's two privy men pushed Vallen to walk past him still keeping their tight grasp on him.

"What do you make of him?" asked Harrius as he stared after Vallen, "Do you think the King's close by?"

"I don't know right now," Ron turned and began to walk back to the area packed with people and their lambs and goats. "The King Lucius could be far off collaborating with my father for all we know. This isn't just a conspiracy; Harrius….something much bigger is coming. It's as if we're standing on the edge of an abyss and we can't even see it."

Harrius sighed, "You know…whatever happens, Ron…I'm with you."

A lopsided smile came upon Ron's face, "I knew you'd say that."

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Hermione was sitting next to Ginny's mother, helping her tighten the cast around her arm. "Thank you, dear."

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can help you with?" Hermione asked ever so innocently.

"You've already done more than you should, love," she said with a gentle smile. "And I do not think I am the only one who should be taken care of."

Hermione blushed, her eyes narrowing. "How could you tell?"

"It's unmistakable, dear…it's the way every woman gets when she knows she's going to be a mother," Ginny's mother explained, "Though I cannot see it as yet, I can certainly feel it. You push yourself to work hard, yet you do it with such caution and tranquility. 'Tis like a precious secret we try to keep. My husband shared the same recognition…"

"Is he here?" asked Hermione now curious.

The woman shifted uncomfortably, but still kept on a sweet and polite face. "No he's not…I haven't seen him in years."

"I'm sorry, Ma'me," Hermione whispered. "Are you still married to him?"

"Yes I am…he never left me we-…we were separated," she said, "My daughter Ginerva was very little. I feel for her more than myself. He's in Hogwarts."

Hermione's eyes widened a little at the mention of Hogwarts. "Hogwarts?"

"Yes…we used to live in Hogwarts before being moved here," she said.

"Would I be prying if I asked your husband's name?" Hermione then asked shifting closer to the woman on the log they were sitting on. "Perhaps I can help you find him if we make I back to Hogwarts."

Before Ginny's mother could answer, there was sound of someone calling for assistance. Hermione stood up from the log; she placed a hand on the woman's shoulder gently looking a little guilty, "Sorry…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is there something about me you find interesting?" Harrius turned his head and saw Ginny now sitting outside her tent; she had an arm wrapped around her waist.

"….why do you ask that?" Harrius asked walking towards her.

"I couldn't help but feel a little centered when you were looking at me, Harrius," Ginny said.

Harrius smiled and sat himself down next to her, but not too close. "You called me _Harrius. _You must be on good terms about me…as you did the first time we met."

"…you're not telling me why you were looking at me," Ginny now had a somewhat knowing smile on her face.

Harrius sighed, folding his arms across his chest, "Perhaps I do find you interesting, _Ginerva…"_

"Are you going to tell me why?" she asked.

Harrius sat there putting on a pretend look on his face so Ginny could think that he was giving the matter a great deal of thought. She couldn't help but giggle at his actions. "Hmm…no I will not," Harrius then said turning back at her with a smile on his face. "I think I'll bide my time. But believe me…once you know my reasoning I'm sure you will realize that I am right."

Ginny simply remained silent with a smile. She looked down at her feet and shifted nervously, "I never did thank you for tending to me…"

Harrius shook his head, "It was the Prince, I just-

"-No, you helped a lot," she interrupted, "…and you helped rescue my mother when she was helpless as well. I shall always be grateful for the kindness you've shown me from the beginning until now and for what you did for my mother, Your Grace."

"You nor did your mother and everyone else in your village deserve to have this happen to you," said Harrius, "I do not understand what ruler would ever do this to their own people."

The two sat in silence for a moment, before a man who looked like one of the villagers came up to them. "Ginny…we need to cheer up a wee bit here. Come and sing for us." Ginny looked surprised and Harrius' eyebrows rose slightly at the new revelation about Ginny.

The men, women and children who were sitting and standing by the fires, tents and trees behind the man were encouraging Ginny to do it. "I-I don't think I'm well enough-

"-Oh nonsense, Ginerva," the man said offering his hand holding a mug of water in the other.

"Take away our pain!" someone yelled.

"Come on sing!' another pressed.

Ginny blushed at the jeering people, she looked at Harrius who was smiling. She was no doubt well known amongst these villagers. He gestured his head towards the center of the wood area. "Go on then…"

Ginny then gave in and let the man have her hand and lead her away.

"Our home land is gone, love," her mother said, "why don't you sing about our hopeful future home."

Hermione and Ron now moved towards the group interested in what was going on.

"Yes sing about home!" another man yelled.

"Sing, sing, sing!" was shouted out a couple of more times, before Ginny closed her eyes and started singing:

_Land of bear and land of falcon_

_Land that gave us birth and blessing_

_Land that pulled us ever homewards_

_We will go home across the mountains_

Ginny started swaying side to side, slowly, not wanting to inflict anymore pain onto herself.

_We will go home, we will go home _

_We will go home, across the mountains_

_We will go home, we will go home_

_We will go home, singing our song…singing our song…_

Ron while watching Ginny sing turned to look at Harrius who had not blinked once since she started singing. He was drawn to the sound and sight that was there before him. It was as if Ginny was the only thing to be seen through his eyes; this girl who sang and swayed side to side almost in slow motion.

_Hear our singing, hear our longing..._

_We will go home across the mountains _

The angelic sound started to fade as another sound could be heard from behind Ron. It was the sound of distant drums beating. They sounded similar to war drums, but still very curious. He took out his sword once more as he turned and started to walk back, while everyone else stayed and listened to Ginny sing.

"I hear it too," said Harrius coming up beside Ron, he too looking out into the almost pitch black wood. "An army?"

Ron shook his head, "I don't know." A few of Ron's men, along with Harrius' aid now filed in behind them. "Brooker, come with me." Brooker obeyed and followed Ron more into the area. Harrius stayed behind waiting cautiously. When the signal was given for them to follow, Ron's privy men hurried behind their Prince. Before following, Harrius turned back and went over to the tree that Vallen was tied to. He quickly unfastened the bindings and grasped his collar pulling up.

"Go!" Harrius said pushing him to walk into the woods. Vallen stumbled with his hands still tied behind his back, but obeyed and walked ahead with Harrius following close behind.

Ron had found the source of the hallow drumming. It was a brick house, old and run down, but looked like it was built to be strongly protected. There were two torches that despite the falling snow and cold air were still lit at the side of the entrance. Ron examined it for a couple of minutes, before walking up to the door looking for a way to open it.

"There's no key, Your Highness," said Brooker. "It has to be locked…from the inside."

Ron nodded and gestured Brooker to go ahead and get it open. Brooker took his axe and started hitting the door which all his strength. Several bricks started to fall as the strength and size of Harrius' aid axed the door. After a few more hits the door cracked and was almost opened. Brooker put his axe down and now kicked the door twice causing to break open. Before Ron could react, there was a screech from above causing all to look up in unison. The falcon flew onto a branch that was just above brick lodging. It stared down at the group of men flapping its wings.

Ron then turned his attention back to this curious housing in front of him. He held his sword out in front of him as he walked into it. Brooker followed behind him. Harrius pulled out his own sword and had it at the ready. He roughly grabbed the back of Vallen's black and yellow robes and shoved him towards the house.

"Come on, move!" muttered Harrius. "Move I said!" He pushed him harder as he noticed Vallen acted reluctantly.

The rest of Ron's privy men stayed outside to keep watch. The inside of this lodging was dark and dusky. There were more torches clamped to the brick wall. Ron grabbed one and held it in front of him so he could see well. Jougs could be seen hanging from above; iron sticks were laid out on the ground. Ron could see traces of blood. He exchanged looks with Harrius who also took a torch in his hand. The drumming could still be heard down a flight of stairs. Ron started to trail down them following the sound. Brooker, Vallen and Harrius walked down after him. As Ron walked further down the stairs, the sound started to get stronger. He also heard someone chanting and muttering. Along with this there was a stench that filled the confided space. With one last turn, Ron saw a man dressed in robes the colour of King Lucius' colours. He had stringy brown hair and his face was filled with pimples and moles. He stood in front of a shrine with the Romanian crest and of a cross with his hands folded. When he noticed Ron come forward along with other men, he hastingly stood up.

"Who are these vile intruders of this land?" he spat

Ron pointed his sword at the man's throat causing him to freeze. "Move…"

The man backed away slowly into the corner. Beside the shrine were bars like a cell and the door was locked with a chain. The cave-like area had become quiet as Ron peered through the bars and saw that more innocents were being held captive, he knew some of them were dead. He whipped his head back at the man.

"What is this?" Ron asked pointing at the cellar.

"These are sinners and deifiers of our King Lucius," said the man. "Whoever defy our King, defies the Almighty God."

"This is madness!" yelled Ron. "Your King is no God, but a descendant of Satan. Who is your King to decide these people's fate in the name of God?"

"You dare to talk ill of a spokesman of God!" he screamed back. "You are a young one yourself…you should be taught a listen."

"Perhaps you should ask who he is first," Harrius then said from behind. "Not that it matters, because we will make you swallow your threats. Do not _defy_ my Prince."

Ron now moved in front of the cell door, he gripped the handle of his sword with both hands and swung it. With one _clang_ the chain was cut causing the door to open. The man doing the prayers now had a horrified face, looking as if he had gone mad. He grasped Ron by his shoulders

"How dare you come into this holy place!" he sneered his yellow teeth showing.

Ron with his quick reflexes whipped around and grabbed a handful of the man's hair from the back of his head along with the hood of his robes and slammed his head into the bars. The man stood disoriented for a couple of seconds then fell to the ground moaning. Ron had busted his forehead open; trickles of blood could be seen. Ron picked up the torch from the ground and walked into where the people were kept.

"See if there's any still alive," he told the men.

Rats could be heard scattering and squeaking around the cellars. Ron kneeled down to see a dead and decaying body in a secluded area. It was black and blue; the flesh on the arms was no doubt eaten away by the rats.

"This one's dead," said Brooker who was looking in another hole of the building.

"By the smell…they are all dead," said Harrius, "They were tortured left to die from starvation. And _you…" _Harrius pointed his torch at Vallen, "You even move one step and I'll burn your bits off with this torch." Harrius moved around the littered lodgings and started examining the torture instruments lying about.

Ron moved along to the next hole and kneeled down to see if person immured was still alive. His eyes widened when he saw both a man and a woman laying on their backs still breathing. Their hands seemed to be entwined. "Harrius!"

Harrius came over to the hole Ron was near, he kneeled to see to see the man and the woman only just alive. Ron handed Harrius his torch and took a step back gripping his sword as he did before. He swung and shattered the chains that barred anyone from getting to these captives. Harrius handed the torch to Brooker and told him to watch Vallen and the priest who was still lying on the ground clutching his head. He and Ron got on their all-fours and crawled into the semi circular hole to reach the two people.

**X~X~X~X~X~X**

Ron and Harrius' aid, Brooker, came out of the building helping the middle-aged lady as she was in no condition to walk on her own. Harrius came out after helping out the man who was found with her. They had found out that they were husband and wife and that they were missing their child. The man had his arm around Harrius' shoulder for balance; when he helped him outside, Harrius threw the torch into the snow, the fire distinguishing. Ron's privy men who kept guard outside came and helped him with the couple. When his hands were free, he needed to take a moment to himself. He dropped his sword, braced his arms against a tree and buried his face in them. He slowly exhaled into his arms. He felt like he was going to explode, so much anger, confusion, betrayal and hurt was boiling up inside of him. He knew what he wanted and what he _needed _was Hermione. One of his men tapped him on the shoulder softly.

"Are you alright, Your Highness?" he asked. "Do you need some water?"

Ron gathered himself together and shook his head, "No…I'm fine. Make sure that Romanian priest is kept secure. We may need him for questioning. Did you get a name?"

"Yes, Ronald," he said, "He said his name is Mundungus."

All the villagers around the campsite stood up and started muttering in relief when they saw Ron and Harrius come back. They looked frightened when they saw that they had come back with two more injured villagers. Ginny tightly clutching her mother's hand stood up and came over to help them.

"Help these two!" Ron exclaimed to the villagers, "Help them! Hermione?" Ron now began to pace the grounds looking around for the main of beautiful brown bushy hair. "Hermione?" He looked around anxiously to see her. "Hermione?"

"Ron! I'm here," Hermione came willingly into Ron's arms. Ron sighed out in relief as he held her in his arms tightly. He breathed into her hair, with his eyes closed. "Ron…what happened?" she asked stroking his back soothingly. He slowly released her still holding onto her waist.

"It was an old building…people were immured…because they do not worship the King," Ron said nearly speechless shaking his head. "When we went in…it was littered with decaying bodies. Those two were barely alive when we found them…I-I don't know what-…Hermione if my father has anything to do with this…"

"-Ron…Ron its ok," Hermione said caressing his cheek, "Breathe…remember to breathe. You don't have to go back there…"

"But what if all this gets worse, Hermione?" Ron asked, "How many more innocents will die by the hands of these two rulers?"

"You're not alone, Ron," she told him, "You don't have to go through this alone. I'm so proud of you, of how strong and compassionate you've been with these people. These people who are strangers to you. You've stayed true to Hogwarts tradition, but you haven't let your father's influence eat away at you. You are already a King in the making, Ronald Weasley…you are _my _King. I think your mother would be proud."

Ron couldn't have loved Hermione Granger more than he did at that moment; her words hit him harder than anything that's ever hit him in his life; pain or no pain. He couldn't believe how amazing she was. Not a princess, but a commoner who possessed this much power and love in her. He slowly leaned his head in, Hermione got the message and stood on toes and reciprocated. Their lips touched with so much passion, erasing their surroundings in that moment. They then broke apart, with smiles on their faces.

"Where have you been through out my young life, Ms. Granger?" he asked.

"Waiting for my Prince," she said to him.

Ron smiled placing a kiss on her cheek, "I wish I could make love to you again…"

"I want you to make love to me again, Ron…you will," she whispered looking up into his sky blue eyes. Ron put his forehead against hers; Hermione clutched his hand in hers. "Ron…whilst you were gone…I found something."

"What? What is it?" he asked now concerned.

Hermione removed a rolled up parchment from one of her pockets. It was held together with a piece of string. "It was by the foot of your horse…just laying there. I don't know who sent it."

Ron took the rolled up parchment from her, undid the string and unwrapped it. His eyes widened as he looked at it. He then looked back at Hermione, "…It's another Norse message…but this time there's a signed name…"

"Who is it?"

"…Albus Dumbledore."

**X~X~X~X~X~X**

**A/N- I'll stop there for this chapter. I was glued to the screen writing this one. Just a little note about the "song of exile" I used from the movie King Arthur; I changed a lyric or two when I had Ginny sing it, but the basis of it is pretty much the same. READ/ENJOY/REVIEW! - ~Danielle*~ aka dandin**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Disclaimer/A/N**: © to JK Rowling's Harry Potter. She owns that world! This is not a re-write of anything original. This is just my original story and story idea

Previous chapter

_Ron took the rolled up parchment from her, undid the string and unwrapped it. His eyes widened as he looked at it. He then looked back at Hermione, "…It's another Norse message…but this time there's a signed name…"_

"_Who is it?"_

"…_Albus Dumbledore."_

**X~x~X ~x~X~x~X**

"Albus Dumbledore…" Ron muttered trying to recap if the name was familiar to him, "I don't know if I've ever been acquainted with anyone with that name."

"Nor have I," said Hermione looking over the piece of parchment. Her eyes then widened in sudden realization, "The falcon! Ron, remember what Cedric had said when he brought the first message to you? He said it was delivered by a falcon, it had silver wings."

"This Albus Dumbledore must be quite a character sending his messages with a falcon," Ron said.

"With _silver wings," _Hermione reminded again now taking the parchment from Ron. "We have to find out what it says and then perhaps compare it with the first one you received." Ron nodded rolling up the parchment and tucking it back into his robes. Hermione then felt someone tug on her sleeve, she looked down and smiled when she saw it was little Kate; she got down on her knee so she was at level with her. The girl said something to Hermione in her little innocent voice and pointed at ahead. Hermione looked forward and gasped; Ron looked curiously. She took the little girl's hand and stood up looking at him. "Ron the man and woman you and Harrius brought back, those are Katherine's parents." Ron and Hermione figured that Kate was afraid to just run up to her parents who were being taken care of by Ron's physicians, because she was bashful around crowds. "It's alright, Kate…come on." Hermione slowly led Kate over to her parents, with Ron following behind.

When they got a little closer, Kate let go of Hermione's hand and hustled over to her parents. "Mama! Papa!"

Kate's mother was too much in shock to say anything. She gathered the little girl in her arms and broke down completely almost out of breath. The physicians moved aside letting them have their space. Kate's father gathered both his she and his wife in his arms. Hermione looked up smiling at Ron as little Kate now broke free from her parents and wrapped her arms around him. Ron stood rigid not knowing how to react. He glanced at Hermione beside him who took in the moment before them. He placed a hand gently over the little girl's head as she held on for a couple more seconds.

Little Katherine released Ron slowly and shyly looked up at him, "Thank you for saving my mother and father, Prince Ronald," she said in the smallest voice.

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out; he couldn't think of anything to say. He simply cleared his throat and gently squeezed the girl's hands. "I'm glad that I could be of help to you and your family, little one." With that Ron nodded and walked off, with everyone staring after him.

Katherine looked up at Hermione with a worried look on her face, "Have I said something to upset the Prince, Lady Hermione?"

Hermione sighed and stooped down to her level smiling, "No, Katherine, you haven't. The Prince…he's just had a very hard day. There are a lot of things he has on his mind and it's coming at him all at once. But don't you worry, I know he is very happy that you are with your mother and father again."

"Harrius!" Ron called. Harrius came over to Ron. "Hermione found another Norse message."

"She found it?" Harrius asked, "You mean no one had delivered it?"

"That's correct," said Ron talking hard, "She said it was lying by the foot of my horse." Ron took out the parchment from his robes and handed it to Harrius. "We've got to find someone who can translate Norse writings."

"Not to worry, my Prince," Harrius said examining the parchment carefully, "The people of Romania study scholars of many languages. I'm sure we can find one amongst these villagers."

"There's a named signed..." Ron pointed on the piece parchment.

"…Albus Dumbledore," Harrius read slowly where Ron's finger was. "Don't believe I've come across the name."

"Cedric!" Ron yelled across the field.

Cedric came running holding his hat so it wouldn't fall. His breath could be seen as he panted, "Yes, Your Highness."

"Another Norse message has appeared," Ron said, "I want you to go amongst the villagers and seek out someone who can read Norse writings. If you are unable, we shall figure something else out."

Cedric took off into the wood grounds, with Ron and Harrius staring after him.

Some time had gone by before Cedric returned back to Ron with disappointing news, "I am afraid, Your Highness, out of all the studied languages amongst these people…no one has advanced in the Norse; however, if I may suggest something to Your Highness….?" Ron nodded, making a gesture for him to continue, "The priest we have captive, I believe must know many chants in foreign tongues."

"No harm in questioning him," said Harrius from beside Ron.

Ron thought it over for a moment, he then sighed and walked over to a tied up, disgruntled looking Mundungus, "Untie him," he ordered his privies. The men quickly released the bindings that held the priest's hands together and roughly stood him up. Ron unrolled the parchment and held in front of Mundungus so he could get a clear view of it, "What does it say?" Mundungus didn't answer only struggled to break loose from the men who kept hold on him. He barely looked Ron in the eye, which at that moment Ron knew he did indeed know something. "Answer me…what does it say?"

"Vile betrayers of the Lord Lucius' land!" The priest spat through his gritted teeth.

Ron slid his sword out from its holder, "I know you can read Norse, Mundungus…I'm going to ask you one last time…_what _does this message _say?" _Ron began to lose his patience once again, but held himself back, "Hear me, Mundungus, it will give me great pleasure to find your King and destroy everything and everyone he holds dearest to him. We shall then see how your _spokesman for God_ handles the Prince of Hogwarts taking his kingdom. What will he say when he finds out that you his high priest, was the reason for this treachery to happen?" Hermione was close by and she heard what Ron had threatened to do. Ron caught a glimpse of her and his facial expression changed when she saw a different look on her face. It wasn't a look of anger, but more of worry. She had heard the tone in his voice and seen the look in his eyes. She quickly looked away and continued to do what she was doing. Ron felt a pang of guilt go through him. He knew Hermione was not at all one for violence, but he knew it was the only way to get the priest to talk. "Very well…tie him back up, make sure he is not fed. We shall search for his King at sunrise and no one shall- -

"- - "I will read it! I will read it!' Mundungus gave in still struggling against the hold, "I shall never let anyone allow the King my Lord, to believe I am responsible for bringing dishonour to him." At that moment everyone around him fell silent waiting for a response. "The message reads…_The King he is not, but your father is_."

"…How can we be sure he is being truthful?" asked Cedric.

"He's aware of what will happen if that's the case, Cedric," Ron replied. "Tie him back up."

Ron and Harrius went to find Hermione to inform her of the message's translation.

"What do you think?" asked Ron, "What does this message say to you?"

Hermione ran her fingers down the parchment in deep thought. "There's obviously a big connection to the first message."

"It's to do with His Majesty the King," Harrius said from the other side of her. The three of them were sitting on one of the logs in the wood. "There is something that is unknown about him."

"_Do not fall for the King's lies_," Ron said repeating the words from the first message.

"-The King is not, but your father is…" Hermione said, "They sound like riddles."

"From what I can interpret at the moment, Ron," Harrius started, "This Albus Dumbledore...may not be any harm to you."

"But the messages seem to contradict themselves," said Hermione as she Ron and Harrius leaned in closer to look closer at the parchment. "Somewhat…"

Ron sighed running his hands down his face, "I don't know. If Mundungus is telling the truth about this second one…it is throwing me off."

"It's as if this man is referring to two different men," Harrius said, adjusting his robes, "Possibly His Majesty your father and King Lucius…"

"It is a possibility…" Hermione said, but trailed off still pondering.

"But?" Ron and Harrius asked in unison.

"-Whoever this man is…he is in not known for his stupidity," Hermione said, "He seems very mysterious, but intelligent. And I don't think he would try to tell you something…that you may already know to be true."

"Brilliant Hermione," Harrius then replied with a grin on his face, "Always looking for that deeper strategy." Hermione shyly smiled and Ron chuckled. "What's the next step?"

Ron now stood up peering over the woods at the Romanian villagers, "Well Vallen is right about one thing. These people will not hold out if we stay here for much longer." He turned his head looking back at Harrius and Hermione. "We're going back to Hogwarts."

"Ron, the King will have us walking into a trap if we return to Hogwarts," Harrius hurriedly said standing up from the log, "Slaughter may come upon not only these people, but you and all of us as well!"

"What else do you suggest, Harrius?" Ron asked. "The food and water we have provided will not last forever. My father obviously sent you to Romania for a reason. He then knew I would come to your aid immediately, which means he doesn't want me at Hogwarts. If King Lucius is helping him, the damage done to these people is obviously a warning. Something bigger is coming; Harrius…and hiding from it won't help."

"Harrius," Hermione then said standing up herself, "The people of Hogwarts could already be in danger as we speak." Hermione started thinking of Roger and Abbey, she knew they must be worried sick out of their minds about her. She hoped nothing bad happened to them. "And these messages weren't sent to Ron by accident. Someone knows something that may help us."

**X.~x.~X.~x.~X.~x**

Hades flapped his wings as it sliced against the strong winds of the skies. His screech echoed in the air. The fortress appeared as he cut through the clouds, soaring towards it. He flew lower, landing on the arm of his master. The hooded man brought his arm in off the balcony of the tower. His long fingers stroked the feathers of Hades.

"The second message is delivered…well done, Hades," the man said in a hallow voice. "The time has come for you to leave…I can no longer watch over you."

"My presence shall just cause more confusion and havoc," another voice said in the tower's darkness. "But I have come to realize that you are right. I can no longer be a coward."

"This kingdom can only be restored to obedience by _your_ hand," the man said, "It has _always _been you. You need to have strength of your own to bring back the strength of a kingdom. No one will suffer anymore."

"No one will suffer anymore," the other voice repeated.

"Remember what I have taught you …what I have _always _taught you," the hooded figure said. "I have used my magic to bide some time for you and also to correct wrongs that have been done to innocent people."

"The magic you put in the girl's pendant to heal her…her silver is the same as your falcon's silver…I know," the man in the darkness said, "You have always been the wisest man in all the world…I knew this since I was a boy when you afflicted your magic to help the kingdom."

"Now tis your turn to take over," the hooded man said, Hades the falcon screeching on his arm, "I believe in you…_you _have always been the one to bring light back into these dark times. Good luck…" A think layer of fog surrounded the tower and soon the whole fortress.

**X.~x.~X.~x.~X.~x**

The carriages were set up again, the horses pulling them slowly in a straight line. Ron and Harrius had ordered everyone to stay on alert; they weren't taking any chances from here on. Ron rode up at front while Harrius rode behind at the side of the carriages. They still had no idea how they were going to protect all these people and what they would do with them once they got back to Hogwarts.

While Harrius' horse slowly trudged down the snow-covered grounds, Harrius turned his head and noticed Ginny shyly peering out at him through one of the moving carriages. The one in which she, her mother and Hermione were in. When she noticed he was looking, she turned her eyes away. Harrius smirked as he turned his head away from her and looked ahead. He liked the effect he had on her.

"How is your wound?" He asked her still looking ahead.

"I'll survive…" Ginny said sticking her head more out of the carriage's opening, "Your know, Harrius…I've never heard there to be anyone of a King's court to be so generous and protective as yourself and Prince Ronald."

"It's understandable, Ginny," said Harrius pulling on the reins bringing his horse closer to the carriage, "But what may I ask have you heard?"

"Well…King Arthur is known to be a brilliant knight and ruler," Ginny replied, "Even as a boy he was all about bravery and potential. My father used to- -…" When she trailed off, Harrius looked at her, curious to know what was coming next, "…I-I can't remember too much, but…my father studied Hogwarts' court and the knights and he told me that the King had a mentor."

"A mentor?" Harrius said.

"Yes he's said to be a very powerful man," Ginny said, "My mother and father had trouble putting me to sleep, because I loved hearing stories and legends of him."

Harrius smiled looking at her, "I admire your curiosity for a…how shall I say…foreign King."

Ginny saw the cheeky grin on his face; she knew he was playing and decided to respond, "I think you've forgotten, Your Grace, my birth place _is _Hogwarts. The song I sung in the woods wasn't merely a song…its lyrics had true meaning."

"I don't doubt you, Ginerva," Harrius said smiling, "Never." Ginny blushed at his words and lowered her eyes bringing herself back more into the carriage. She sighed and moved the material that was covering the opening again to keep the cold out. She smiled at Hermione and her mother. She had grown rather warm to Hermione; they talked a few times while camping out. Ginny found it nice to have so much in common with another ordinary girl. She also felt as if she had known her for quite some time, having the same lifestyle.

"I guess there is no need to ask if Hogwarts has changed since we've last been back," Ginny said to Hermione.

"It hasn't…to the court it may seem like the perfect kingdom," Hermione said quietly, "But to everyone beneath them…there is nothing but sorrow."

Ginny's mother clutched Hermione's hand and stroked her brown curls, "But you are with child…the first face your child will see once its born is yours. Once you feel that bond…not even the sorrow can get in the way…" Ginny now locked eyes with her mother and smiled lovingly, she and her mother were always close.

"Hermione…if I may," Ginny whispered, "The baby you're expecting…is it….the Prince's?"

Hermione blushed, but was not afraid to answer, "Yes it is. Prince Ronald and I…_are in love_."

"I can tell he really cares for you," said Ginny softly.

"He has a good heart, dear," Ginny's mother then said, "He does not let anyone decide for him who to love. I believe Hogwarts shall change once his reign begins."

Hermione beamed for the first in a long time whilst being out of Hogwarts. "I agree with you."

"Does the Prince believe that?" asked Ginny.

Hermione hesitated a bit, "He-…I believe he finds everything overwhelming at the moment. There are a lot of unanswered questions. I know in his heart he knows he will out-name his father, His Majesty King Arthur."

"And what of His Grace, Sir Harrius Potter?" Ginny's mom asked curiously. "He seems to be a very strong and loyal young man. I've heard of his father, His Lordship James Potter. How does he feel about the King's sudden change?"

Hermione sighed, "Harrius has always been loyal to his Prince. He's also his best friend…Harrius is a good man." Ginny's mother and Hermione looked at Ginny who smiled softly at them. "As for his father His Lordship…to be honest I do not know where he stands in all this…"

**X.~x.~X.~x.~X.~x**

King Arthur's chamberlains led James Potter into his chambers. He approached the King who stood by his window staring out like he normally did.

"Well?" the King said.

"I've gotten word that The Prince is making his way back to Hogwarts, Your Majesty," said James, "Along with my son. They are not, however; coming alone. They have brought along the people who had been left for death by the King Lucius in Romania."

The King scoffed in disgust, "I always knew that boy would turn out to be spineless. He would never understand that what makes a great empire is the glory the King has over its people…the feeling of fear the ruler has over his people as Machiavelli would put it. If the throne is left to him all what I have worked so hard to gain while be perished!"

James stood there still strongly, but didn't know how to respond. He's never known the King to put himself before his people. "What orders shall I give to the men for when they arrive, Majesty? Shall we keep the Romanian citizens in the towns lodgings?"

The King turned and gave James a skeptical look, "Were you not listening to anything I just said, James? Those people were no use to King Lucius and they will certainly not be of any use to me. _No one _will get in the way of me and my throne. Surround them in the fields…make sure not one of them is standing at the end."

"What?" James asked, his eyes now shooting up.

"Like I said, James, I have no use for them here," King Arthur said, "They're beneath me. The sooner we dispose of them, the better."

"Majesty…I was not raised nor was I trained to _kill _the innocent," James said nervously, but firmly to his King and long-time _best friend._

"- -No, but you were _trained _and _raised _to obey me!" The King shot, now turning around fully stepping closer to James. "You should be grateful…grateful that I am sparing your son, Potter. The youth of my court have become betrayers, untrustworthy!" He stepped even closer to James, so close now that his breath could be felt on his face. "Am I to say the same about you, James?"

James didn't blink, but stared into a cold pair of eyes. "No, Your Majesty…I shall _always _be loyal to you _King Arthur. _I guarantee your reign will always be remembered in generations to come." King Arthur stepped back and slowly nodded head with an approving smile. James adjusted his robes, "…Majesty." He then turned and walked away, out of the King's chambers, leaving the King staring after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N- READ & REVIEW PLEASE. **

**TWO ALERTS FOR EVERYONE: 1) There will be two character deaths coming up in the last few chapters…2) The story has a major twist ;) **

**Cheers everyone, hope you all are well! - ~Danielle*~ aka dandin**


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Disclaimer**: © to JK Rowling she owns the Potterverse! This is not a re-write of anything original. This is just my original story and story idea

**X~x~X ~x~X~x~X**

Ron pulled the reins on his horse. It whinnied throwing back its head as it stopped. All the men with carriages stopped behind him, as he stared out forward across the hills. Hogwarts' castle could now be seen from a distance, Cedric rode up beside him.

"I guess now you're going to ask me what to do next?" said Ron.

"No, my Prince," Cedric said, "I was going to first tell you that I admire you for taking charge so wisely, yet cautiously and then ask you if you are ready to face your father…"

"From how long you've know him, Cedric," started Ron, "Do you think he would kill his own flesh and blood?"

Cedric sighed, "If Your Highness had asked me that years ago, I would have said never on the King's life would he do that. But now…I-I'm afraid I do not know if I can say so again."

Ron sighed and looked seriously at his second, "Are you with me?"

Cedric took a breath and said, "To the end, my Prince…to the end."

Ron nodded smiling lopsidedly, "We're not stopping from here on. We ride until we reach Hogwarts. Keep your eye out for that falcon."

"But Ronald," Cedric interrupted, "What are we going to do with these people? Your Father the King will be told of their arrival. Some of them we can protect…but it will be impossible to protect all of them."

Ron did not answer, but pulled on the reins and rode on. Cedric sighed looking up at the sky and muttered something before riding after him.

**X~x~X ~x~X~x~X**

Lord James Potter was with the Hogwartarian army in a chamber by the dungeons assembling weapons and armour. He worked slowly while giving order, he kept to himself with no enthusiasm and eagerness. James had never known his long time friend, the King, to order the lambs to the slaughter. But he knew he could not disobey his him; that would bring dishonour to him and to Hogwarts. As he stood near the window his eyes slowly closed as he thought of Harrius. He would be putting his son to death. He felt a hand touch his shoulder

"My Lord…we're ready," said one of the men.

James sighed taking one more glance outside; he clutched his crucifix in his hand and crossed himself. "Right you know what to do. Assemble the men, I'll be head with the first half to cut them off and you stay with the second the half behind the drawbridge.

"Yes, Your Grace," the man said walking away.

As Ron and Harrius came even closer to reaching their homeland of Hogwarts, a silence had surrounded them like the silence after a war. Ron glared staring ahead; an army of men could be seen over the hills and through the fog. They stood their ground, looking like if they were waiting for him to make the first move. There was a man who took lead in front, but Ron could not make out who it was.

"Tis' not my father who leads them," whispered Ron under his breath. Harrius came up beside him. "Harrius?"

Harrius looked ahead to see who was leading the group of knights. He shook his head at Ron with no implication; but he turned around and called, "Brooker!"

Brooker understood the gesture; he gripped the long flag poll in his hands and raised it, showing the Hogwarts crest to the opposed.

James tousled his jet black hair noticing the flag that rose. He shook his head, "Archers!"

Two men got off their horses and stood in front of James. They aimed high and released their arrows. They had a good release, but the two arrows had not managed to strike anyone, but landed on the ground in front of Ron and his men. It had not even caused the horses to fright. The men lowered their bows slowly, exchanging looks with one another. The knights began to mutter amongst each other noticing how useless that was. James merely sat quietly on his horse and continued to stare ahead.

Harrius looked at Ron who had a smirk on his face. "To think they were trained a bit better."

"Well I believe they're waiting to see if we've accepted the invitation…Brooker!" Ron said.

Brooker moved in front of Ron and got down on one knee, placing three arrows into his wooden bow. He was interrupted by a voice from behind.

"- -I'd be happy to help." Ron and Harrius turned around only to see Ginny coming forward looking much healthier. She had a set of arrows in a strap around her shoulder. "You could use another bow…"

"I think you should stay back," suggested Cedric, as Ginny stood beside a kneeled Brooker looking fearless. With a whiff she and Brooker's arrows soared together through the air and struck down four men behind James killing them instantly.

Ginny lowered her bow, her face still serious. She looked at the men who were in awe at her skill.

"Someone seems to be feeling better," Harrius smirked at her. Ginny blushed, staring down at the ground. This seemed to be happening quite a few times since she's been near Harrius.

"My Lord…we're far out of range…"

James looked at the man beside him, "I can see that." He pulled on the reins of his horse and started forward with the men following behind.

"Hold your ground!" Ron instructed to everyone behind him, some of the men had their swords at the ready. James stopped in front of Ron, everyone stayed silent. Harrius exchanged looks with his father. His father wasn't given him a look of anger, but more a look of 'I have no choice, you know what's coming.' "James…we need to get these people to safety and comfort…please, if not for me then for them…let us pass."

"I have orders from His Majesty the King to not let that happen, Ronald," James explained in a hallow voice.

"Father, please, help us," Harrius pleaded, "Prince Ronald and I have traveled afar, we've found these people in a perished land. We believe their King and…His Majesty King Arthur have been plotting together."

A second look seemed to come upon James' face; he stayed quiet for a moment. "The King believes he has the best intentions for his reign and for Hogwarts, my son. I will continue to serve him…always."

"- -Father…" Harrius said again, "_Please…"_

James gave his son one last look. He sighed and shook his head trying not to show any sign of altered emotion. He took out his sword and then yelled, "TAKE THE VILLAGE!"

"No!" Harrius exclaimed, but this did not stop the army of men riding towards the carriages behind the two. Harrius was stopped trying to get to his father by two men grabbing hold of him. He threw one of them off his horse and the other he punched square in the face.

"Cedric!" Ron called, "Take Hermione back to her guardians and then try to get as many of these people to the towns people as you can. We'll hold them off!"

Ron grasped the collar of one of the men who was trying to get into one of the carriages and threw him to the ground. A pair of arms took hold of him from behind trying to bring him down, but Ron gutted the man with his elbow. He could hear him groan in pain over the indistinct yells of fighting and sword play. Ron slammed his fist into his stomach and then kneed him in the face, hard. Women's cries could be heard and their babies wailing with the commotion. Men were trying to protect their wives and children. Ron's eyes were straining through the wrestling and bombarding men, for any sign of his Father. His blood started to boil when he was no where in sight. If he was still behind castle walls, he could easily set a trap for his Hermione, once again. He couldn't let that happen, he would fight off the Devil himself to protect her and his unborn baby.

"WOULD YOU ALL COMMIT TRECHORY AMOGNST YOUR PRINCE JUST TO SATISFY A BLOOD-THIRSTY KING?" Ron exclaimed to his father's army and to James Potter.

Harrius sliced one of the men's stomach open with his sword and throwing him back on the ground. His head whipped around when he heard shrieks and pleads from behind. He saw two men trying to capture Ginny and her mother. Ginny's mother clutched her daughter in her arms as tight as she would.

"Ginny," Harrius ran over to their aid. Brooker had seen his friend and went to help him. Harrius grabbed hold of the man who was pulling on Ginny and with all his might threw him over on a near by wagon causing it to collapse. Brooker with his big build and muscle, head butted the other man and then his fist met the man's face dislocating his jaw. The man fell flat on his face. Harrius grabbed Ginny's hand, nearly out of breath he blurted out, "Ginny, you've got to get away from here! Follow Cedric into the town, it's the only place you'll be safe!"

"Harrius, you and the Prince cannot fight this battle on your own," Ginny exclaimed tears welling at the bottom of her eyes. "You cannot go up against your King, please do not accept this slaughter." Ginny's mother was trying to pull her by the arm to get away from the havoc.

"Do as I say!" Harrius yelled trying to keep focus in the battle at the same time, "Ginny, you and your people must save yourselves, or all of this would've been for noth- -…" Harrius sentence turned into a splatter of words through his clenched teeth. Ginny and her mother gasped as they noticed the head of an arrow sticking out of his shoulder.

His eyes shut as the pain started to fill him. Trickles of blood started to drip out of his shoulder. He groaned and fell to the ground clutching it.

"Harrius!" Ginny shrieked, she made a lunge for him, but was stopped by her mother. Brooker had noticed what happened. He came charging over with an angry roar and axed the man who had shot his arrow at Harrius. "Your Grace!" Ginny was being pulled away by her mother from the field, she kept screaming as she got further and further away.

"HARRIUS!" Ron screamed. The side of his mouth now slightly bled and underneath his eye was bruised. He picked up his sword and ran to his best mate. James had noticed his son, his only child, lying on the ground helpless. His breathing laboured, his hand started to shake. It was as if he now completely ignored the fighting around him. The sword dropped from his hand. Ron kneeled beside Harrius on the ground holding him up, "Harrius, tis' I who should endure this pain, not you! You'll be alright."

"I'm alright!" Harrius muttered, he grabbed the arrow in his hand and yanked it out of his shoulder causing him to grunt in pain. "It's alright...help Ginny…don't worry about me, make sure she's gone."

"It's alright, she's went with her mother, Harrius," Ron placed a hand over Harrius' where his shoulder bled.

"It's just a slight jab…I'm alright, Ron, you mustn't worry," Harrius pressed his hand against his wound as tightly as he could so he could numb the pain.

"My Prince," Brooker started out of breath himself, "We must retreat…there are too many of them. We cannot fight all of the Hogwartarian army off!"

Before Ron could respond, he heard someone yell, "Reinforcements! My Lord James, reinforcements are charging towards us up ahead! They're coming!"

Ron whipped his head to where the man was looking. There, riding past the towns, down the hills was another army of men; this time lead by another commander. Ron strained his eyes to see if he could make out who it was. He let out a short breath as it now became clear to him, "Blimey…"

A tall figure, with dark skin, black robes moving in time with wind, on a brown horse, came soaring through sword in hand. All of the men who were riding in behind him all had a silver crest on their robes with a W marked in the middle. Which everyone knew was the symbol of _Whinging. _"It's Dean!"

Dean yelled in a loud tone, as if it gave him motivation, he swiped his sword against one of the opposing men's throat as his horse ran past him. Once he stopped his horse, he jumped off and the battle commenced. James still stood rigid without a sword, his face smudged with dirt. He shook his head and hopped back onto his horse.

"Retreat! Back across the bridge! Let's move it, now!" He pulled on the reins and his horse galloped away back across the draw bridge. As the army fled black, some bloodied and battered, some limping as fast as they could. Ron's men started to cheer with their arms in the air, as a mission was accomplished even if was against their own people.

"Prince Ronald!" Dean came running over once he knew it was safe enough.

"Dean!" The two embraced a quick hug before breaking apart. "Why have you come? I could easily guess my Father had not expected your presence."

"I have come in my own free will, Ron," Dean said, "My Father was more than happy to lend me a dozen men." Dean kneeled along side Ron facing Harrius. "Harrius…"

Harrius nodded, shaking Dean's hand firmly. "God bless you, friend."

"You're looking _smashing_ as usual, Your Grace," Dean had always been known to jest with Ron and Harrius even as young boys.

Harrius chuckled, still holding his wound, "Alas, when was I ever not more handsome than you?"

"Prince Ronald!" Cedric came back along side another one of Ron's men, "Majority of the villagers are safe, the Lady Hermione is safely secured with her guardians." Ron breathed in relief; his father had not done anything to harm Hermione. He wanted to see her, it felt odd not being near her; especially in the condition that she was in. "However…there is one set back…"

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Vallen has escaped…he can not be located."

Ron stared at the Hogwarts fortress for a minute and then shook his head, "Tis' a little matter…we've got what we want from him. We'd have disposed of him sooner or later. Any sign of the King?"

"…I'm sorry, Your Highness," Cedric answered, "But I do believe he is somewhere on Hogwarts grounds."

"We must find him," Ron said, "Be prepared for all out war, men."

"Could you do it?" Dean asked giving Ron a very intense stare, "Could you kill your own father?"

Cedric and Harrius looked gave Ron the exact same look, waiting for an answer. Ron's eyes narrowed, he suddenly felt a cold chill run up his veins like a wicked blizzard. He needed Hermione there with him. Her presence would have calmed him. But he remembered how she always wanted him to breathe, always remember to breathe.

"If he cannot be stopped…if he continues to slaughter innocent people to have his name remembered for generations…if he continues to harm the ones I love and hold sacred…if I had to…_yes I could_." The last bit of what Ron said left the men silent. They all lend the sound of the wind sound through their loss of words. "Come on…let's re-group in my common room." He along with Dean helped Harrius up and started towards the draw bridge.

**X~x~X ~x~X~x~X**

"Hermione!" Ron called gently setting Harrius down.

"Ron, sweetheart!" Hermione fled into his arms. She cupped his face and her eyes filled with worry when he saw it was bruised. "I was so worried. You're hurt!"

"It's alright, love," Ron said clutching her hands, "I'm alright. How're you? Is the baby alright?" Ron hastenedly placed a shaking hand over her stomach.

"The baby's fine, sweetheart," Hermione immediately answered to calm him; "We're both alright."

"Baby?" Dean said from behind, "Apparently, I haven't been visiting that often."

"Yes, Dean," Ron said with a dreamy smile, while Hermione turned her attention to an injured Harrius, "The Lady Hermione is with child. They're what I'm fighting for."

One of Ron's chamberlains entered his common room, "Your Highness, Sir Cedric insists on an audience."

Ron nodded; the chamberlain allowed Cedric to enter and closed the door behind him giving them privacy. "What have you found?"

Cedric removed a rolled up scroll and handed it to Ron. He expected it to be another Norse message, but he recognized that it had been the writing of his Father. "It's from the King."

"What is it say?" Dean asked.

'_I speak now, Ronald, directly to you. You have allowed dishonour and dirty blood of those who are lower than my reign to come before me rather than face me yourself. I shall expect you in the Great Hall within the hour. If at the end of this hour, I am still waiting and you have not come to me, I will order hundreds of men to continue the blood shed. This time, I shall escort myself and punish every last, man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. Within the hour_

_King Arthur_

"Ron…" Hermione stood up and put her hand on his, "Your father would never raise a hand in your death. I-I don't think he would go that far."

"Love, the man sent someone to purposely trap and violate you," Ron said, "I'll never forgive him for that. I believe now he's capable of any despicable thing. He has to be stopped by whatever means necessary."

"Ron's right, Hermione," Harrius said, "I'm sure many people at court are waiting for his downfall, and if he allows innocent people to be slaughtered, then we'll do just that. I'm sure you will agree."

Hermione sighed and understood that both boys constructed a very good point. She knew she wanted to raise her baby in a safe place, without having to look over her shoulder all the time. She then pulled Ron to the side, away from Harrius and Dean. "Ron," she whispered, "Roger and Abby still have a lot of questions. They're beyond worry. I think it's time we told them…everything…"

Roger and Abby sat at a table in the chamber they were situated in. They were brought soup and vegetables to eat as they awaited Hermione's return. Both of them were on edge thinking about what she could be up to. They jolted up as they heard the chamber door open. Hermione and Ron walked towards them together hands entwined.

Roger took a breath and a brave step forward, "If it is no trouble to Your Highness, would you please explain to us why you have taken our Hermione abroad on one of _your_ dangerous ventures?"

"Sir, you know I would never put Hermione in the face of danger…I love her," said Ron, squeezing her hand tighter.

"I believe I've heard that bit already, Prince Ronald," Roger said his voice rising bitterly, "…Our Hermione has been in nothing but trouble since you've been in her life."

"Roger," Abby placed a hand over her husbands arm.

"Roger, it was my decision to accompany Ron to Romania," Hermione replied, "He wanted me to stay, but I kept insisting. You know I never make reckless decisions."

"We do trust you, love," Abby said, "But I am going to have to agree with Roger that you must not put yourself even at the slightest risk."

"Innocent people were left broken and helpless, many injured," Hermione explained to her guardians, "They needed someone to give comfort to them and to help them regain life. I did what I thought was right…that is what you've always taught me."

"I think it very kind of you to do that, Hermione, you have a big heart," Roger said a different look in eyes now. Hermione was always his soft spot, "But you should not burden yourself for _his _and his father, His Majesty the King's faults."

"I do not call myself his son, sir," Ron interjected, "I myself, am disgusted by him. He has summoned me in the Great Hall to face me one on one. And I promise I will do whatever I have to do to make Hogwarts obedient again. I would not have traveled afar to take in these people if I sided with the King."

Roger and Abby exchanged looks in silence; Roger still looked exhausted with anger.

"There is something else that you need to know…" Hermione started again. The two continued to stare she and Ron down. She looked up at Ron; he closed his eyes and nodded. He entwined his fingers with hers more pulling her closer. Hermione placed a hand over her stomach, "I...I am with child. The Prince and I are expecting a baby."

Roger's breathing laboured; he put a hand to his face. "Oh no, no, no…" Tears suddenly started pouring down his face.

At this Hermione's own pair of brown eyes started welling up with tears, "Oh, Roger…please, don't cry. You mustn't."

Ron just stood there watching Hermione tend to Roger. He had a blank look on his face, not knowing what to do or what to say. Abby looked at him, not with angry look, but a look of helplessness.

"Hermione…" Roger took her hand in his shaking, "Please tell me this is not- -…this child will bind you in this life forever. _This_ _life_ within the courts. You are a young woman, but you will always be my child. You mustn't change who you are, please…this child needs Hermione as a mother. The Hermione that we've raised and loved. Do not imbed yourself in _this _life. It will only bring chaos for you and your child."

"Sir, I- -

"- - Do not speak to me!" Roger snapped, with a tear-strained face, "This is what you wanted all along, isn't it? To have our Hermione bare you child, so you can have an heir. How could you-…" Roger trailed off not being able to take everything in. At that moment he felt he was losing Hermione; his pride and joy.

"That was never my intention!" Ron exclaimed wanting him to understand, "I love Hermione for herself and who she is as a person. We never planned to have a child. Not now. But we are happy and I will dedicate my life to taking care of them."

Abby couldn't help but softly smile at his words. She knew it took a lot of courage on Ron's part to say that. She went over to comfort her husband and whispered soothing words to him.

"My Prince!" someone called from behind. "Beg pardon for interrupting…but it's time."

In the meantime, Harrius was escorted back to his common room so a nurse could tend to his wound. He removed his robes so the pressure could be relieved from his shoulder; now only sitting in his trousers. As he shifted on the bed, his eyebrows went up as he saw someone approaching. She sat down next to him with a bowl of some odd looking concoction and a sponge.

"Come here, you," Ginny said softly smiling. She squeezed the excess from the sponge back into the bowl. Harrius stared at her and then took a sniff into the bowl. He looked back her, not even bothering to ask how she knew where his common room was. "…Don't you trust me?"

Harrius did not answer, but blushed and moved closer to her. She gently patted the wet sponge on his wound. If it hadn't been for the closeness he was now experiencing with Ginny, the wound would be stinging him.

"Tis' already feeling better," he whispered.

"Good," she simply said. "You're very…very brave, Your Grace. To put yourself in harms way to protect my people and I…It's beautiful."

Harrius face now became serious; his eyes had not yet left hers. "Yes," he said in a deep voice, "Beautiful indeed." He stroked her silk ginger hair with his hand, before cupping his face in it. He leaned his head in closer, as she did following. Their lips were almost touching, but the chance was broken as someone entered the common room.

"Your Grace," one of the chamberlains started, "His Highness, Prince Ronald, will be making his way down to the Great Hall momentarily."

"Thank you," Harrius said, Ginny staring down at her fingers blushing. The chamberlain looked a little embarrassed that he walked in on the two; specifically with Harrius barely wearing anything.

Hermione told Ron she would come with him to the Great Hall, but this time he made sure she stayed with Roger and Abby. He didn't feel right leaving the heavy load on the two adult's shoulders, but at that direct moment, he had no choice. The fate of someone's life was going to be determined.

Ron was now only steps away from the Great Hall. Everything was silent, the sound of his black boots were the other thing that could be heard. His forehead started to feel a little wet, he was in no doubt nervous. But he did not want Hogwarts to think he was a coward. A coward could not bring Hogwarts out of the darkness. Ron had Hermione and his baby to look forward to, to love, to live for, for the future. As he walked to the center of the entrance, he saw that the whole court had been summoned.

The announcers at the doors banged their poles to the ground three times, "His Royal Highess, Prince Ronald Weasley."

Ron heard whispers and felt all eyes on him. He made walked cautiously down the center to the King, who stood at the front with his sword in hand; his face stern as a trial leader.

"If you expect me to bow to you and kiss your hand," Ron said with anger in his voice, "It will give me great pleasure to deny such acts. At this everyone in the Great Hall started whispering, all astounded about what he had just said to the King. "I say this now to you now and I want you all to hear!" Ron turned around facing the hall. "_You _do you not scare me. It's over…Arthur …you reign is over."

The King saw red as he stepped down and grasped Ron by the collar. Everyone gasped as he threatened him while backing him against a pillar. He did not care that he knocked down and broke an ornament. "Speak, speak more!" He muttered furiously, "And I shall cut out your tongue. No one threatens me and my reign, no one!"

"Ge'roff me!" Ron snapped, he kneed him and pushed him to the ground.

The doors to the great hall opened, there appeared Hermione with Roger and Abbey and behind them came Harrius and Ginny.

"Look before you now!" The King announced to the people as he pointed towards them. "Look-at the -_filth_ that has been brought onto the grounds of Hogwarts."

"You dare speak of them as filth!" said Ron, "They are no lower than you! If anything _they…_are the real people of Hogwarts. Hogwarts is nothing without people like them."

"No one shall spread such an illness in _my _kingdom!"

"- -Only tis' not your Kingdom! And it never has been!" A voice said from the entrance of the Great Hall. Once again the Hall had fallen silence and the hooded stranger who had appeared. Everyone had stood looking as the stranger took a few steps in the hall.

The stranger stopped, his hands had now come out from the sleeves. He rose then and pulled back his hood revealing his face.

The King's eyes shot up like saucers, "No…_impossible_."

Ron stood there looking gobsmacked, he didn't know either to trust his eyes or not as he looked at the now un-hooded stranger.

Hermione brought a hand up to her mouth not believing what she saw. Abbey and Roger held her against them looking shocked themselves. Harrius stood behind Ginny the two had the same expressions as everyone in the Great Hall. The face of this mystery person had been that of a King.

**A/N- Oooo, gotta love the suspense! The story will be wrapping up soon hopefully in a matter of two more chapters. I still need practice writing in the medieval/renaissance era, but I do my best as a writer. Did you love and hate this chapter? Did you hate and love it? Let me know…thanks for reading. Enjoy and REVIEW!**

**~Danielle*~ dandin**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Disclaimer**: © to JK Rowling she owns the Potterverse! This is not a re-write of anything original. This is just my original story and story idea

Previous Chapter

_"No one shall spread such an illness in my kingdom!"_

_"- -Only 'tis not your Kingdom! And it never has been!" A voice said from the entrance of the Great Hall. Once again the Hall had fallen silence and the hooded stranger who had appeared. Everyone had stood looking as the stranger took a few steps in the hall._

_The stranger stopped, his hands had now come out from the sleeves. He rose then and pulled back his hood revealing his face._

_The King's eyes shot up like saucers, "No…impossible."_

_Ron stood there looking gobsmacked, he didn't know either to trust his eyes or not as he looked at the now un-hooded stranger._

_Hermione brought a hand up to her mouth not believing what she saw. Abbey and Roger held her against them looking shocked themselves. Harrius stood behind Ginny the two had the same expressions as everyone in the Great Hall. The face of this mystery person had been that of a King._

**X~x~X ~x~X~x~X**

It was as if a ghost had stood by the Great Hall doors. The hall full of people had lost breath almost as fast as cracking a stiff neck.

"No, 'tis impossible!" The King yelled again his face looking drained.

"Well you've always known me to believe in the impossible…._brother_," the stranger said. He turned and faced Ron as well as everyone in the hall. "_I _am Arthur Weasley, King of Hogwarts!"

Once again there were gasps and mutters filling the air. Ron's breathing started to pick up, he managed to remove his eyes from the man. He exchanged looks with Harrius and Hermione, who were looking absolutely speechless themselves. When the hall went silent again, Ron slowly treaded forward in front of the two men.

"A _twin?_" He muttered. "All…this time…you've-…" Now Ron trailed off and looked at the man who truthfully was his father. "No, _you've..._had a twin?" Ron wasn't the one to point fingers, but at that moment, it was as if he had lost all straight thought. The resemblance between the two was incredible.

"What is the name of the false King?" a voice yelled from the crowd of people.

The real King Arthur was looking at Ron with a loss of words. His mouth chattered a bit, before maintaining composure. He turned and yelled, "I am King Arthur Weasley." He then looked at his brother, who clenched his sword tightly with a sore look on his face. "This is my twin brother…_Arterius _Weasley." Arthur turned to a disgruntled looking Arterius, "You've taken everything I believe in and hath trickled your venom in it, brother. You hath taken my son, heir to the throne and put his life at risk to cover your own head."

"W-What happen to you?" Ron interjected, "All these years…where have you been?"

The King's face now looked like it was losing colour, his face started to flush. "Shortly after your mother died…I had felt as if I'd lost everything. _You_, Ronald, were so precious. The only thing I shed a breath for. I did not care about my kingdom, aside from the people of course. Arterius, thought, that I was an embarrassment to Hogwarts, that it was threatened through my grieving for your mother. Alas, he conspired to have me…shall we say…_banished…_disposed of!" Arthur turned to his twin, glaring, "…as if I were a mere fish tossed back into the sea."

"_Alas, _brother, we both know it was the best decision made for the Weasley reign," Arterius said, a sly grin came through his clenched teeth, "You have always had too much of a soft heart. A soft heart that has _always _made my insides sick! You did not even have the guts to face me after all these years. You do not even have it in you to raise your sword at me now...tell your son the truth, Arthur! Tell these people the truth! You've got the heart of a fair maid."

Arthur was furious, yet now he seemed to be experiencing a set-back. It was true he was never one for hard violence. He was a King who only did war, when it was provoked and if there was absolutely no way to go around it.

"He may not have the spine to fight back, but I do!" Ron yelled confronting Arterius again. "Regardless of my fat-…" Ron trailed off faltering and the title of King Arthur. After everything he had just discovered, he hadn't it in him to call the true King, father, "Of King Arthur's banishment from Hogwarts, it does not change the treacherous things you have done to this Kingdom, to its people…and to the ones I hold…_dearest_in my heart." Now everyone knew Ron was talking mainly of Hermione Granger.

"Pitiful, the pair of you," Arterius sneered, stepping closer towards Ron with his sword out-right.

"Why?" Ron exclaimed, "Why have you done this? You've raised a shadow of darkness over Hogwarts. You've put the King in isolation? Your own brother, how could you?"

"_How__could__I?_" Arterius repeated scandalously, "I wanted something, I wanted succession, and Arthur was in my way…I got rid of him. He wasn't fit to wear this crown! You must admit, Ronald…it was for the better. My raising you all these years has given you spine."

"We may share blood, but I am nothing like you!" Ron snapped, "The man I am today has been because of my loyal friends, the people of Hogwarts and the people I love."

Arterius quickly shoved Arthur out of the way and knocked Ron onto the ground, causing his head to hit in the floor first. Everyone gasped as he hit the floor.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed from behind. She released herself from Roger's grip and rushed towards him.

Arthur immediately pulled out his sword and pointed in towards his brother. "Your fight is with me! Not my son!"

Harrius noticed some un-wanted men entered the Great Hall. He reached for his own sword before pushing Ginny back into the crowd of on-watchers for safety. He along with Cedric and some of Ron's loyal men held themselves strong against them.

"Ahh yes!" Arterius said, "Look before you now, brother. Your son's poor choice of true love…his choice for the future of Hogwarts. Someone who's blood is made from mud."

"Stay away from her!" Ron said his head was bracing on Hermione's lap.

Plays of sword fight now began in the Great Hall. Brother versus brother. Fighting between traitors of Hogwarts and what was left of the good Samaritans of the Kingdom. People surrounding were trying to stay out of harms way whilst the commotion took place. Roger held on to Abby as tightly as he could, they both looked onto Hermione wanting desperately to get her out of danger.

"Hermione!" Roger yelled hoping his voice would get across to her over all the yelling and sounds of silver clashing.

It was hard to tell which brother had the advantage over the other. Arthur seemed to be just as skilled with sword play as Arterius was, despite his years of confinement. But reluctance could be seen in Arthur. He was always the passive man, whilst his twin was the active. He did not have the heart to kill someone in cold blood.

Arterius had caught the blind spot of Arthur; with a slash he was able to disarm him and slice him across the face, causing him to fall to the floor.

"That sentimental side gives me an advantage over you, Arthur," he sneered panting heavily. Arthur held his face in his hand glaring up at him.

Arterius' eyes now averted towards Ron. He slowly trailed toward him, trickles of blood coming down the end of his sword.

"Hermione…get back, please…"

"I shall never leave your side, Ron," said Hermione.

"I should've disposed of you, peasant, when I had the chance," Arterius said to Hermione. He then turned to Ron, "And without the spawn…your spineless Father will have nothing!" Arterius raised his sword.

Ron shoved Hermione out of the way, she gasped as he did this.

"RON!"

"NOO!" It happened so fast, before anyone could even turn their heads or blink. The sound of a split gut and bones breaking. Not from Ron however, but from Roger who had thrown himself in front of him. Ron's eyes shot up as he saw the sword go through Roger's body.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hermione's scream managed to silence the whole hall. Roger's face stiffened, the life in his face was lost. He placed a shaking hand over where the sword had entered into his chest. Blood started spilling down the sides of his mouth as groans of pain drained out from him. Arterius yanked the sword out from him and stepped back without any sign of sympathy. "ROGER, NO!" Roger fell back into Hermione's arms.

"No…" Ron laid gobsmacked as he looked at the defenseless man who had just sacrificed himself to save him.

Abby came running towards her husband, she placed a hand over her mouth, crouched down next to Hermione as they both held onto him.

Harrius and Dean stood there speechless watching the scene in front of them. Ginny had her hand clamped over her mouth as her own eyes started to well with tears.

Abby looked up defenseless herself at Arterius, her eyes bloodshot red, "W-Why?"

Arterius turned one last time to everyone in the Great Hall, "This kingdom…my reign, shall always be remembered! For I Arterius Weasley, shall _always_be remembered. No such weaklings and dirty blood shall be apart—

Arterius' rant was cut short as another gash was heard. Everyone gasped and starting moving closer to him. He looked down and saw a sword's end now sticking out from his heart. The person had twisted and plunged the sword deeper into Arterius' chest. His blood oozed out like syrup. He dropped down to his knees and then onto his stomach with his arms sprawled out. Everyone gasped as they saw who had done the deed. Arterius' eyes were still open, but he breathed no more.

Harrius slowly walked up, in shock of who stood above the slain Arterius, "Father…"

James was heavily breathing; his face remained serious as he looked down at the man who he called his "best friend" for years. He brought his now blood-stained sword up to his face and examined it. "Like I said…I shall _always_be loyal to the true King…King Arthur."

Meanwhile Hermione had taken a rag and placed it over Roger's wound. Ron, Abby, and now Harrius and Ginny hovered over him.

"S-Sir…w-why have you done this?" Ron asked his lips trembling, "Tis' my life that should have been taken! That sword was meant to be pierced in my heart!"

Roger shook his head with the strength he could muster. "Look at me…" Ron made sure his eyes were in direct contact with his. A tear slid down from the corner of Roger's eye, "You are a good Prince, Ronald. I've known-…all along, but…I did not want such thought to spill from my mouth." Roger tried to maintain his slow breathing, "Y-You've made m-my Hermione's life so j-joyful and content…it's more than I ever wanted for her."

"Roger, please…don't leave me," Hermione whimpered, clutching his hand against her heart, "You've given me a wonderful life. You must stay for me...stay for me and my baby."

Arthur stood at the side, observing Hermione with interest. He could already see she was different and unique. His mentor had mentioned her to him. But to see is different than to hear.

"H-Hermione…._my_Hermione," Roger choked, "My wound is beyond your healing or anyone's healing. God will heal me. I know you will continue to make me proud…p-please forgive me." He was now looking at both she and Ron. "I ask of one favour…t-tell your child about me. How much I love him or her."

"Dearest…" Abby wiped the blood that was on his mouth.

Roger reached up and traced his finger down Abby's dirty brown locks. With one final muster, he reached out his blood-covered hand and placed it on Hermione's stomach. Hermione then felt his hand slide away from it and onto the ground. His eyes were now still as he fell back lifeless. His other hand released its grip from her hand. She covered her mouth once more and broke down on Abby's shoulder. Ron with a trembling hand covered Roger's face and gently closed down his eyes just before silent tears again squeezed through the corner of his eyes.

At this point the Great Hall was silent, people looked on helplessly. The women looked as if they wanted to cry themselves; some women looked disgusted not giving a care for these commoners.

Arthur wanted to arrange to have a formal funeral in the chapel for Roger, but Ron said he would handle things. Even though hearing everything he did with his father and his uncle, under the circumstances he didn't want his Father getting too close to him or Hermione. There were still a lot of unanswered questions that needed to come out. Answers to why he had hidden himself underneath the darkness, which was ironic since he was the one who once upon a time brought Hogwarts out of that darkness.

To Ron, Hermione and for everyone at Hogwarts, the days seemed to be going by as slow as a sloth in the forest. James had mentioned even the sun seemed to be taking its time to go down as the days went by. He hadn't truly gotten a chance to have a one on one talk with his old time friend, his Lord. But on a quiet, rainy day he walked down the corridor, his boots echoed down the hall. People bowed, curtsied and greeted him as he walked past them.

King Arthur sat at the head of long table in his common room. He had his arms arched up like a tower, with his face buried in his hands.

"Beg pardon, Your Majesty," one of the ladies approached Arthur, "…His Lordship James Potter, is here. He asks for an audience."

Arthur sighed, slowly placing his hands in front of him. "Thank you, Diana…show him in."

The sound of the common room door opened, Arthur looked up his blue eyes coming into contact with James after years.

"Your Majesty…."

"James…it's good to see you, old friend," said Arthur.

James moved so he was at the other end of the long table, staring down directly at the King. "I take it you know…that my presence before you now is hardly one of duty."

"Yes…" he replied as James pulled out a chair and sat down. Tension filled the common room between the two men of the highest power. "Alas, you must have more questions that can be imagined."

"Questions such as where have you been for the last ample amount of years?" James started, "Or since you've been alive did coming back to Hogwarts sooner ever cross your mind? Did you care for your people who've been suffering under your brother's hand?" James paused before he continued to the last question, "…were you thinking of your son?"

The sound of the fire crackling and sparking could be heard amongst the silence, "'Twas not my intention to shield myself from my throne or my family, James. But I was afraid that my coming back would cause more havoc…more havoc than my brother could have ever caused."

"Putting oneself before their people does not make him a King…as your brother did," James said, "Sending out men to conquer other lands and murder innocent people does not make you a King, being fearless does not make you a King. It's what's in your heart. A heart is something that you have always had."

"The people of Hogwarts and Ronald, my son, dared not left my mind since I have been absent," Arthur said, "I had to be cautious…"

"Cautious?" James repeated, "_Cautious_? Cautious about what? I'm sure where ever you've been, My Lord, you've heard of the monstrous things that have come upon Hogwarts. His highness, Sir Ronald, had the _pleasure_of finding out from a merchant that his Mother had died giving birth to him, people in the town have sold what they hold dearest to pay the high taxes, I've had young children coming up to me with a open hand. A young girl, your son's soul mate, was violated by one of Hogwarts' own…had her dignity stripped from her. My son, Harrius, was sent to do dealings with His Majesty King Lucius in Romania, only to find his people and their village lay lifeless, people were slaughtered because of the selfishness of higher power. As for me...I was almost led to slaughter innocent people, including my own son. Now just a few days back, an innocent man lost his life, Arthur…the only father figure that the Lady Granger has had…"

"Do you insult my knowledge, James?" Arthur's grief had finally wrapped around him, he stood up hastingly causing the goblet in front of him to hit the floor with a _clang_. "I cannot for the life of me stomach what has become of Hogwarts. It is something I will live with for the rest of my life. If it was my choice I would do the honour of holding this burden on my back for even longer! Yes, all the fingers must point at me for 'tis my fault and my fault alone…"

"- Majesty…" James interrupted now a bit calmer, "I did not say it was your fault…I do not want to mince words. I am speaking freely to you."

"I am back now, James…and I can assure you I will no longer disappoint my son and my people," Arthur now pressed both his hands on the table, "I hope Ronald will find it in his heart to allow me to explain myself, I understand his reluctance to stay clear of me and have me stay clear of him ."

James removed the hand that was resting on his chin. He sat there studying Arthur curiously, before leaning forward himself, "Where have you been, Arthur? 'Tis hard for me to believe that you would for all this time stay by yourself…who's lodgings did you reside at?"

Arthur opened his mouth to respond, but it closed right back, his lips trembled as he tried to come up with the answer, "I am afraid I cannot say- James hastingly stood up from his chair, clearly fed up and annoyed. "James, I am forbidden to talk of this!"

"Arthur…My Lord…you will eventually have to come out with the truth," James adjusted his robes and walked towards the doors, "Because I will say this…if your son decides not to let you in his life or within his heart…the blame shall rest squarely on your own shoulders." James bid the ladies goodbye before taking off down the corridors once again. He started to ponder if what he said was the right thing, or if it simply made things more difficult.

"Father!" a voice from behind called.

Harrius came walking down from behind the pillars, removing his soaked hood. James smiled and nodded, "Harrius…how are you, son?"

"I'm alright…my heart breaks for the Lady Hermione and Ms. Abby," said Harrius. James nodded; he could not look his son in the eye after everything in the past that had happened, summing up to this day. "Father…please, speak…"

"…I feel as if I am no longer worthy of you, my son," whispered James. "I have betrayed you, the people of Hogwarts…and I have gone against _everything_that I believe in."

"I have never known a man with such courage and heart as you," Harrius said, "You mustn't lessen yourself, Father…you are a good man. You stood by the King."

James gave his son a sad smile, "Not as good a man as you, my Harrius."

"I stood by Prince Ronald," Harrius continued, "I've retained that loyalty from you. There was no possible way you could've know that King Arth-…" Harrius paused and then corrected himself, "that Arterius was a fake. But I must ask, Father…did you know that there was a twin?"

James shook his head, giving his son a stern stare, "Harrius…Arterius was sent away in his youth. No one had heard from him in a great while. After Queen Molly passed, God rest her soul," James crossed himself; "Everything went horrid…he must have planned the whole conspiracy for a while to commit such acts in his brother, the rightful King's, chambers." Harrius stood there looking astounded, "I cannot tell you more, Harrius…'tis not my place. But we will receive more answers in time."

Harrius nodded, giving his Father a professional look.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny sat in one of rooms that held comfort for her people while they were treated and fed. They were all anxious to know what was going to become of them. Ginny spent the last few days with Hermione, comforting her after her loss. She thought it would be nice for Hermione to have some female warmth along with Abbey, since she had primarily spent her time with Ron and Harrius. As she sipped hot tea from a cup, one of the nurses approached her.

"Ginerva Wright?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'me," Ginny politely said, putting her cup down, "I am Ginerva."

"I was asked to give you this letter," she placed a letter that was sealed with a red round stamp, "'Tis from His young Lordship, Harrius Potter."

Ginny looked at the letter in her hands, traced her fingers on it. She hadn't heard from Harrius ever since the scene in the Great Hall. "Thank you, ma'me." She opened the seal and pulled out the spare bit of parchment within it and started to read.

_My__Dearest__Ginny,_

_It has only been a few short days, however, it feels like eternity. I think it very loving of you to stand by the Lady Hermione Granger as she is in no condition to be by herself at this tragic time. You and your Mother must be on edge of the past events and no doubt wondering what will happen next, but I promise you, sweet Ginny, in the end…everything shall come together as it should. The King Arthur will hopefully soon take his rightful place on the throne, and be fair to the land and its people as well as yours. Be not frightened. I would very much like to see you again, I feel free from everything when I am at your company. _

_Please meet me down in the bailey by the baker's shop before sundown. And I do request that you may you come alone._

_Yours,_

_Harrius James Potter._

Ginny re-read the letter again; she placed it on her lap and just stared out in a daze. She could not help but feel a little nervous when she read that he wanted her to come alone. What could he have in mind? Her mind was at reluctance, but her heart….

XXXXXXXXX

**A/N- what did you all think of that twist? What did you think of the chapter? Please let me know and review! When I get all the views with no review, I don't know if I am going in the right path for you guys or some place else. So comments, comments! Thanks for reading, cheers! **

**~Danielle*~ dandin**


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Disclaimer**: © to JK Rowling she owns the Potterverse! This is not a re-write of anything original. This is just my original story and story idea

**X~x~X ~x~X~x~X**

Ron lay silent on his bed in his chambers with Hermione in his arms, whom had finally fallen asleep. He tried to sooth and comfort her and stop her crying as much as he could. Despite all this, she managed to lie so peacefully and beautifully, the glimmer past tears under her eyes. Ron sat there stroking her hair; he peered out the window and watched the gloomy grey sky as the rain continued to fall. The conditions outside was exactly how he felt on his insides. His heart was full of dampness, he felt glum, there was hardly any light confined within him. He sighed, his eyes lowered to her abdomen, he covered it with his hand. Her baby bump was now beginning to reveal itself. He vowed to be there for her and their baby now and always.

"I love you, Hermione Granger," he whispered. He kissed her cheek and closed his eyes as he did this. He hoped as she slept, she was in another world, anything but the one she resided in now. One where she was with Roger and Abby living happily away from the hustle at the court; perhaps somewhere in the country, where she had her own house, stock of animals, where the sun shined down on her everyday. Hoping the only thing to worry about is a small drought, or a supply of milk going bad. Ron wanted to picture she and him living in paradise like that together with their child, but after everything that she had to endure; he once again thought that he did not deserve to be apart of her happiness. His heart was settled on her, as a soul mate forever, but his heart continued to stir with mixed emotions. Hermione had lost so much having to deal in the life that he had been raised in. He knew Roger had a good reason to have been over protective of Hermione, wanting to keep her away from this kind of life. It wasn't an easy life living in the life they had by themselves, but Ron understood why if one who was not of his status had a choice, they would not choose to live in his shoes nor in his life. How was he supposed to find peace in himself and for Hermione?

XXXXXXXXXX

Ginny told her mother she was going to step outside the room they were staying in for a while. It was beginning to get dark outside and in Harrius' letter to her; he said that he wanted her to meet him before sundown. She didn't mind the rain; she always loved taking strolls in the rain, or playing in it with other children as a child. She walked down the bailey. It wasn't as crowded and busy as it was in the day time, but there were still townspeople trying to get by. Ginny stepped over ripped lettuce and squished tomatoes that were lying on the ground after its stand had tipped over.

"C'mon, c'mon, move aside, young lady! I don't like hold ups," Ginny quickly shuffled to the side, as a butcher hurried past her pushing a cart full of fish and meats. He was trying to get into his shop and out of the rain.

Ginny sighed, tucking her damp hair behind her ear. She used her hand to flatten it. A mother could be heard calling her daughter into the house. The little girl quickly ran in, trying to shield herself from the rain. Ginny walked past a few more people, before finally reaching the baker's shop. She slightly frowned when she saw that Harrius was not there. The baker was the only who was, tidying up himself up and stacking away for the night. She decided not to jump to conclusions and figured that he probably got caught up in his duties for the King or with Ron and his Father. She stood under the roof at the side, somewhere away from the rain and where Harrius could easily spot her even if it got darker.

Unfortunately, it was almost over an hour and Harrius still had not made his presence at the baker's shop. The rain still continued to fall; Ginny folded her arms feeling cold. She knew her Mother would start to worry by now. She didn't know why she was feeling so belittled at this moment. She was usually stronger than this, but Harrius not showing up made her feel weak and angry. A man coming past on a horse carriage pulled up, noticing her in the corner,

"Would you like a ride somewhere, miss?" he asked, water spilling from the front of his hat. Ginny shook her head, without saying anything afterwards. "Shouldn't be out here at time like this, you'll wake up with a fever in the morning, you will…"

"I'm fine, thank you, sir," Ginny said.

The man shrugged his shoulders; he pulled on the reins of his horse and continued down the cobblestone road.

Ginny looked around a few more times, before whipping her hair around. She cursed herself for coming out down here. She should've known His Grace wouldn't take his time to meet with her; despite how solemn and convincing his letter sounded. She was about to leave and start heading back towards the castle, but she was stopped by the sound of metal clashing.

"Oww!" A man's voice yelped.

Ginny titled her head and saw that some lamps were still lit a few shops down the baker's. It is where she heard the man. She slowly walked over to the shop; she went in and walked up the few stairs. She peeped through the door way, there she saw a helpless red-headed man. She assumed him to be one of the town's blacksmiths.

"Dammit," he muttered. His tools had fallen to the floor. He placed a hand on the table before kneeling down to pick them up. Ginny noticed he started feeling around for the things he had dropped. Balls of sweat were trickling down his forehead.

"Beg pardon, sir- -

He flinched, now looking a little startled. "Did you not see my door shut? If you need something, come back tomorrow." He snapped out of frustration.

Ginny seemed a bit taken a back, but stepped a little closer. "Sir, I just wanted to know if you if you would like me to help you..."

"I am fine, thank you," he said, still on the floor trying his hardest to find the tools he had dropped, "Nothing short of what happens everyday, now is it?" His tone was still a harsh one.

"Sir, please…you're tired and there is a burn on your hand," Ginny said again. "I can help you."

"I am not useless…" he picked up a handful of tools and placed them on the table. He breathed heavily. He slowly turned his head towards the doorway as he realized the person had not left. He sighed, frowning slightly; he squinted trying to capture a better look at the person. "Who are you?"

"I-…" Ginny started, but trailed off as she got a full glimpse on the man. She suddenly felt dizzy. His face, the face she would see in her dreams. The face she would wake up calling for at nights was in front of her. She placed a hand over her mouth.

"C-Come in closer…I cannot se-…I-I have a little trouble seeing," he said, his voice cracking a slight bit. "Do you live in this town?"

At this point, Ginny could not look the man in the eye; tears were welling in her eyes. She tried to hold her ground and stand up straight. "I have come from afar…from Romania, with my Mother. M-My name…is _Ginvera…_but I am called, _Ginny."_

The girl was still a blurred figure to the man, but his heart leaped. His eyes widened, his breathing began to labour as he dropped a small knife on the ground.

"No…I-I'm sorry, please forgive me," he quickly bent down to pick it up. He felt her hand underneath his. Ginny felt shivers as the dirty, yet soft hand fit so naturally on top of hers. "I-…"

"I-It's alright…" Ginny replied a tear now fell down her cheek.

"I-I never meant for it to happen…" he said, his voice cracked.

"It wasn't your fault, sir…there's some things that are just out of our hands," she said almost pleading with the man.

"Y-You were hurt…you and your-

"-No!" Ginny snapped, clutching his hand tighter, "I was not. I am fine, _we_ were both fine! The fire had not touched us! 'Tis alright…all is well." Octavius now had pearl white tears coming down his foggy eye. He slowly raised his head and looked at her face in front of his. He covered it with his shaking hand. "_Papa…_it's me."

Octavius let out a breath, sounding like he began to suffocate. He stood up, not taking his eyes of the beautiful young girl before him. _His _beautiful young girl, now a young woman. His mouth could not close, he was afraid if he did he would no longer be able to take a breath. He ran a hand down Ginny's face, through her damp red hair. Now seeing her clearer, he pulled her into a bone-crushing, loving, fatherly hug. "Oh, Ginny! (Sob) My little Ginny!"

Ginny's face was buried in her father's shoulder. She sobbed her eyes out along with him. She knew apart of her was always missing. Her papa, her father. The man who used to carry her around on his shoulders while he went to do his work, the man who would tickle her ribs if she did not want to go to bed when she was told, the man who would pretend he's a knight and she was his queen, playing together all day; the man who had sacrificed himself in a dangerous situation so that she and her mother would live. Her missing spot inside her was at last filled, after all these years.

Later on Ginny started to poke the logs in her Father's fire place. She had made it while he went to some food for them. She cleared her throat as she stood up, placing the fire poker at the side. Octavius came back into the front room, carefully holding a tray of bread, vegetables, and a few pieces of meat.

"I-I'm afraid…this is all I have at the moment, love," he said placing it down on the table. He felt ashamed not having enough to provide for his own daughter. "I take back what I told you earlier…I am useless."

"Papa, you are not even a trifle bit useless," Ginny said, helping him put some food on his plate, "This is more than enough for both of us. But tomorrow I shall bring you some more food from the castle." Ginny filled her Father in on every detail that had happened, starting from what King Lucius had done to her people and her land.

"Still cannot come to terms…" he paused taking a bite from his bread, "Of everything that you've told me. Does not seem real. I always knew there was more to the King than the way he was acting…'twas the reason why I wished to become one of his knights. But a twin?"

"I do not think anyone had seen this coming," Ginny said, "I feel for the Prince Ronald. I can only imagine what he must be thinking. Then he must comfort Hermione Granger after his uncle…."

"We shan't talk about this now, Ginny," he wiped his mouth and looked at his daughter. He was beaming, but he couldn't help but feel nervous. "Let us talk of your life. Your mother…how is she? Has she…re-married?"

"She hasn't, Papa," Ginny said, "I know she still misses you a lot. There have been lot men who have tried to pursue her, but she has dismissed all of them. She will be overjoyed to see you."

"You shall have no doubt of my love for your Mother, sweetheart," Octavius said, "And even though I cannot entirely take care of you as I did before….I promise I will do everything I can for both of you." Ginny gave her father a sweet smile, he was still her hero. She placed a small carrot in her mouth and she looked around his house. "And what about you, love.? What of the young men? Are there many or a special one?"

Ginny's smile faded, she looked down at her goblet of water. Her eyes averted away from her Father's. "I do not want to be dishonest with you…Mama and I was thinking of finding a husband for me sometime ago."

Octavius nearly choked on the piece of meat that he was about to swallow. "What? Ginny…why would your Mother- No, you were too young-…"

"Papa, please!" Ginny said holding her hands up, "Just let me explain. There was a time where mama and I had nothing. The only thing we thought was best was to find me a husband. I would not have done it for love, Papa…not like that. I just did not want Mama to suffer any longer. And please do not blame yourself. I will not stand for it."

Octavius placed an open hand on top of the table, Ginny placed hers in his. "Well, I promise that nothing like that shall ever come upon you head again, sweetheart. I would never let any man take advantage of you or force you into something you do not wish to do."

"I know…you wouldn't," she whispered. "I am happy to have you back, Father."

"As am I you, my little Ginny," Octavius said in the most loving way a father could say to his daughter.

Ginny sighed taking another bite out of her food. Her head turned as she heard a constant tapping sound. She noticed that one of her father's windows was slack. It was letting the cold and the rain drip in. "Oh that faulty window won't do, Papa. Not in the chambers of a wonderful blacksmith."

"Oh that window," he said, brushing it off, "I've given up with that thing, trying to fix it." Octavius chuckled into his goblet of water, "Alas, in the chambers of a blind blacksmith, its quite fitting."

"But, Papa, you are not blind," Ginny said more seriously.

Octavius shook his head, placing his goblet aside. "So it seems, however, if it is God's will that I may be blind, Ginny…then I shall be blind. You've grown up to be a very beautiful and strong young lady…that's what matters." Before Ginny could respond, there was a knock at the door. "Oh…what now? They can never leave me alone at some nights."

Ginny giggled before standing up from the wooden chair, "No worries, I'll see to it, Papa." She stood up and went over to open the door. She turned the handle, and saw someone robed and hooded standing at the doorway. He slowly removed his soaked hood.

"I bid you a good evening," it was Harrius who stood there with a nervous smile. "Do you still accept my company?"

"_You…" _Ginny now gave him a cold stare. She had forgotten all about meeting him here. She shook her head. The next thing Harrius knew, her hand and come in contact with his face.

Harrius took a leap back clutching his face, "Ow! What have I done?"

"You've had me standing out there for over an _hour!" _She snapped, giving him a shove back and then hitting his shoulder. And you ask, "_What have I done_?"

"Well, I-

"-Ginny, who is it? What's wrong?" Octavius said from the back.

Harrius grinned as he heard the voice, but Ginny continued to glare at him, "Nothing, Papa. Its just someone who's been misguided."

Before Ginny could close the door on him, Octavius came by the doorway. "Oh, surely you don't mean Harrius Potter, sweetheart. He is a view special visitor. Come on in from the rain, Your Grace."

"Thank you, Octavius," Harrius smiled at him and gave Ginny an innocent smile, before walking past her into the house. Ginny stared after him before closing the door.

Harrius decided to tell Octavius of how Ginny was fearless against those who fought against them, Arterius' men who had barred them from entering Hogwarts. Octavius found it hilarious that some of the men were foolish underestimate his Ginny. Ginny had been the one sitting there, just blushing, once again Harrius had been concocting that charm he did so well on her.

"'Tis true, Octavius," Harrius said, cutting a piece meat on his plate, "Your Ginny's got a pretty strong hand for the bows." Harrius could see so much love and admiration for Ginny through Octavius' blurred eyes. "By the way Ginny…I've informed your Mother about your whereabouts so she would not continue to worry."

"Did you not tell your Mother that you would be coming out into the town, love?" Octavius asked.

"I told her I would be coming out for a stroll," Ginny replied, "His Grace here sent a message for me asking me to meet him down here, but he never showed until now."

Octavius gave Harrius a curious look, Harrius pulled at his collar nervously, "Well I wanted you to have some alone time with your Father, Ginny."

"You still should have-…" Ginny trailed off, she now gave Harrius an entirely different look. "You knew…? You planned this?"

"I beg you not be angry, Ginny," said Harrius. "I knew it was the right thing for you to come to Hogwarts aside from what had happened in Romania. Your home is here, your soul is here, and your Father is here."

"You should have told me before, Your Grace, with every respect," she said standing up from her chair.

"It was not my intention-

"—Papa, I should take my leave now," Ginny said gathering up her robe; "I would like to get back to Mama. I will bring her to see you tomorrow…I know she will love seeing you again."

"Of course, you Mother needs you," Octavius looked as if he would start tearing up all over again. He did not want to have to say goodbye to his little girl. But he held it together, knowing that she was back with him and that he would see her again soon.

"Papa, I love you…so much," Ginny said into his shoulder.

"I love you too, sweetheart…very much," he said.

Harrius held out a hand gesturing her to look at him, but she brushed past him out the door back into the dark alleys of the bailey, the rain still coming down like it had a mind of its own.

Ginny thought she was walking down the bailey by her lonesome, but little did she know that Harrius would be trailing behind her.

"Ginny, please wait!" he called from behind.

"I am heading back by myself, Your Grace," she said, picking up her pace a little.

Harrius chuckled, "You are not mad at me, Ginerva…"

"Well I see now you think of my family as a mere jest," she replied snappishly.

"I bid you stop and talk to me," Harrius said still walking behind her.

"I bid you goodnight," Ginny turned the corner by an abandoned horse carriage, "Please, leave me alone."

"I do not think you want me to leave you alone…" Harrius caught up to her, took her arm and spun her around so she was facing him. He pinned her against one the wooden beams that stood tall. They were both breathing really heavily, rain water dripping down their faces. Harrius had a knowing smile on his face as he looked into her eyes.

"Please…Your Grace, leave me," she said again, but without struggling against him.

Harrius shook his head, his face coming closer to her. He continued to pin her arms. "At this moment we are together…and I am yours…as Harrius." Before Ginny knew it his lips came crashing onto hers. She whimpered against his mouth, grasping his robes in her hands. Her hands went through his hair as she kissed him back. Harrius groaned and pushed her harder against the bream, he hitched her up so her legs were slightly wrapped around his waist. Ginny began to let out short gasps as Harrius began to attack her neck and around her chin bone.

"Harrius…Your Grace," she moaned, before her mouth was covered again by his. Harrius fully lifted her and carried her away from under the roof not breaking their passionate kisses.

XXXXXXXXXX

**A/N- hope you all enjoyed Chapter 26, like I said a few more short chapters till the end. Thanks for reading and REVIEW! Cheers! Saludos, que estes bien!**

**~Danielle*~ dandin**


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Disclaimer**: © to JK Rowling she owns the Potterverse! This is not a re-write of anything original. This is just my original story and story idea

**X~x~X ~x~X~x~X**

Hermione shifted in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. She had hoped that everything that happened recently was just a nightmare. She looked up and saw Ron watching her with worry in his eyes. She slowly sat up with his arms still around her.

"Hemrione…love?"

"I hoped everything that happened was just a nightmare that I could wake up from." She said, in a weak voice.

"You cannot believe how much I wish I could say it was." Ron said in a weak voice; almost as weak as Hermione's.

"Ron I hope you don't blame yourself," said Hermione.

"How can I not, Hermione?" asked Ron. "Roger sacrificed himself for me. It was my life that was to be taken. Not his."

"Roger was a good man, Ron," whispered Hermione. "I never wished this upon his life…he won't ever leave me…he'll always find a way to come back."

Ron could hear the choke in Hermione's voice. It broke his heart, every whimper, every tear that trailed down her cheek, only shattered his heart a little more. He knew what he had to say and do at this point.

"Hermione, love…" Ron gestured her to sit up, so she could face him better. Hermione sniffed and wiped her face off with her forehand. "Why don't we leave...?"

"Leave?" She repeated.

"We will leave Hogwarts and reside elsewhere," Ron seemed to be in a bit of a hustle while telling Hermione this. "I have a lot of land that we can choose from in the country. We can live in peace and raise our family there." Hermione looked take a back. She often told Ron about keeping his priorities in order. There was still a lot to be done at Hogwarts. He had duties and commitments. She knew she would always stand by his side forever. "I know what you must be thinking, love…that I am running from my problems. But, please, believe me when I say that this is the only way we may find happiness. I would not be abandoning my role as Prince. My Fa-…the King is back and rightfully the throne is his. I will return, but only when I believe that Hogwarts is become a place that is worthy and safe for you and our child."

"Ron….what about, Harrius?" Hermione then asked.

"Harrius can take care of himself," said Ron, "He will have enough to keep him busy here." Ron sighed shifting his position. "Love…I know I've asked a lot of you. When you told me you were not ready to be married…I understood. You were not raised to that custom. If we do leave here…you don't have to be married to me. You've already suffered enough since we've been courting. Now I cannot ask you to endure being my wife, but…if we do live somewhere in the country, perhaps I can make you happy the way I've always wanted to. Abbey can live happily with us, Hermione. Love, if you say yes…we could only be a short moment away from the rest of our lives."

More tears trickled down out of Hermione's red eyes; she clutched Ron's hand in hers. "It's always been a dream of mine to have a home in the country. To be free."

"I want to be free, Hermione…with you," he softly said. "Forever."

Hermione did not respond, she leaped forward and pressed her lips against Ron's. She clutched his face in her hands tightly not breaking her hold on him. Ron held onto her, not letting go. "I want to be free, Ron."

"Live by the river side…" Ron whispered.

"Our home surrounded by honeysuckle…" Hermione whispered into his chest.

"A stable," Ron then smiled, "I could teach her to ride a horse as soon as she can walk."

"…_Her_?" Hermione's eyes widened, "Ron…a girl…I thought-

"Hermione, sweetheart…every man wants a little boy. And yes I want a boy as well," said Ron, "But if we had a little girl…I would be just as proud." Ron sighed, smiling and picturing a little red-headed girl with a head full of curls. "_My _little girl…"

Hermione smiled, Ron's reaction only made her eyes well more with tears. Tears of happiness that she thought had been gone for that moment.

"I may still bare a boy," she said.

"Or both," Ron chuckled.

"Twins?" Hermione giggled, "Is that what you want Hogwarts to endure again for the future? Twin rivalry, dear Ronald?"

"Very good point, love."

Hermione sighed, "But even if we have twins, we'll give them a stable upbringing. My answer is yes, Ronald…we need somewhere to call our own."

Ron grinned, looking at Hermione with so much love in his eyes. It was settled he and Hermione would finally be free. A while away from Hogwarts was what they needed. No more caution had to be taken. Hermione wouldn't have to look over her shoulder. They would be raising their baby somewhere peaceful, with lots of love and comfort.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harrius had gotten out of his soaked robes. He ran a hand through his messy, wet hair. He slowly moved towards Ginny. He could not take his eyes off her. She stood by the window of his common room, a gleam of light from the moon reflecting off her; making her look even more beautiful. She nervously ran her fingers through her damp hair. The pouring rain could be heard coming down hard on the outsides. Harrius leaned forward and pressed his lips against her pink ones, but this time softly, less aggressively and more passionately.

Ginny slowly pulled back slowly, her hand trembling a little. "Harrius…I-…"

"It's alright, Ginny," he whispered, softly kissing her cheek and neck.

"I've never been with a man…"

Harrius sighed running his hand down her face, "Do you wish me to be your first?"

Ginny grasped his hands in hers and kissed his fingers, "I trust you…I want this with you, Your Grace. Have you ever…been with anyone?"

Harrius shifted nervously, his eyes narrowed from Ginny's. "Ginny, I…it was sort of custom that I…you see when I was being trained-

Harrius was silenced, with Ginny's fingers on his lips. She had a smile on her face, "Shh, it's alright. Really…"

"Does it bother you? That I've been with other girls?"

Ginny smiled and shook her head, stroking his cheek, "No…and I think it's best that one of us is good at it."

This made Harrius chuckle, "I said I've done it…I never said I was good at it."

"Harrius Potter hiding his ego…never thought I'd see the day," Ginny cheeked. Harrius shook his head chuckling as well. He scooped Ginny up in his arms and carefully laid her on his bed. He thought she looked beautiful lying on his bed, arms spread out over her head, her damp red hair sticking out against his pillows; little fringe sticking against her forehead. "Touch me, Harrius…" Blood rushed up and down all over Harrius after Ginny had given him permission to engross himself in her. He removed his white cotton shirt and lay on top of her; their bodies binding together in unison under the moonlight.

Hermione and Abbey had arranged a proper burial for Roger, in the way they believed he would have wanted. Hermione thought it was best to mention her and Ron's plans after it was done. Roger was buried by their old home in the fields. There was nowhere else that felt like home to him over the years. Abbey was a little surprised at Hermione's offer for her to live with them in the country.

"Of course it could only be until you get back on your feet," said Hermione. "We both need time to heal after Roger, however; I would like you to stay for good. Be close to me and my child." Hermione smiled warmly.

"Oh love…I have been with you since you were a girl" Abbey cupped her face in her hands, "Now to be with you as you start a family of your own is like a dream come true."

"Oh, Abbey!" Hermione threw her arms around her and then kissed her on both cheeks.

"Hermione, love…" Abbey started, "The Prince does know what he is doing, doesn't he?"

"Ron has all my trust," said Hermione, "I believe that this is the best decision… at least for right now. We don't want our child exposed to what we had to go through. I want him or her to grow up happily."

Abbey smiled sweetly, she sat on the bed with Hermione alongside. "I assume that the Prince wants a son?"

"A while ago if you had asked that, I think he would've said yes," Hermione said, "But I believe it would be happy with either a son or a daughter. I still think that we shall have a girl."

"You never know, love…The Prince may be right and you shall bare a boy first then a girl after."

Hermione placed a hand over her stomach, which was beginning to get a little hard. "We'll have to wait and see."

XXXXXXXXXX

**A/N- gonna be go, go, go from here! Boy or girl? We'll see. Review from you guys, is like vacation money for me :) Thanks for reading! Cheers! Saludos! **

**~Danielle*~ dandin**


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Disclaimer**: © to JK Rowling she owns the Potterverse! This is not a re-write of anything original. This is just my original story and story idea

**X~x~X~x~X~x~X**

Two weeks had past. Things were starting to get easier for Hermione and Abbey. Abbey had her moments when she wanted to be alone. She continued with her work, it often distracted her. Ron, Hermione, Harrius and Ginny tried their best to comfort her when they thought she needed it. Hermione was starting to show more. This only made her and Ron happier. Ron still had a few small things to take care of before he and Hermione would move into the country to live by themselves. The two had informed Harrius about their plan, whom in which was surprised at first, but felt proud that his Prince and Hermione would take that step. Harrius promised he would keep things in order at Hogwarts and that they needn't worry. Ron had still not talked to his Father, the King. After all these years of staying away in isolation, while Hogwarts suffered under a selfish and sadistic King, Ron could not find it within himself to sympathize, forgive, or welcome his Father with open arms.

Ron was in one of the chambers with Cedric. He was looking over some last documents, signing parchments. The door suddenly flew open, one of Ron's chamberlains entered.

"Your Highness!"

"What is it?" Ron asked with alert.

"It is the Lady Hermione."

Ron's eyes widened, he dropped his quill and parchment and hurried out the door. He quickly walked down the corridors, past people who bowed their heads and kneeled on one foot before him. Ron quickly opened the doors to his chambers.

"Hermione, sweetheart…what is it? Are you alright?"

Hermione smiled, she was glowing. "It's alright…come." She held out her hand for him. Ron let her take it. He slowly came on the bed beside her. His hand was now on Hermione's stomach. Ron felt butterflies in his own stomach, as he felt flutters against hand. A smile came upon his face.

"It is really…" Ron trailed off, Hermione nodded her head.

"That is our baby, sweetheart," Hermione said.

Ron laid on his side looking happy, but gobsmacked. "He's strong…or she." He then gently placed in head on her stomach and closed his eyes.

"Still have it locked into your head that it is a boy, Ronald," Hermione said, softly stroking his hair, "It is alright to think we'll have a boy."

"Never mind, love," whispered Ron, "It would be wonderful for us to have a little princess. Besides if we do have a boy, he'll be attached to you. I'll have to have a talk with him, to negotiate so we can both spend time with you."

Hermione giggled, "Oh, love…I will not have you two fighting over me." Ron grinned; he cupped her face in his hand and kissed her. Hermione smiled against his lips. She clutched his hand in her hand as they pulled apart. "Ron…you need to talk to your Father."

Ron's smile faded, he sighed. "I had a feeling that was coming, My Lady. I do not have anything to say to the King."

"Ron, he is your Father…you must have much to talk about."

"Maybe in time when wounds have healed," Ron said. "But I cannot forgive him for staying away and allowing innocent lives to be taken due to his twin brother."

"Ron, if you stay mad at him forever…it won't do you any good," said Hermione. "He may have abandoned his part of being King, but…he is not Arterius. I can tell he is a good man. A man who wants to make a difference…a man that loved your mother. You should make peace. Please, Ron…that is all I ask of you."

Ron sighed; he entwined his fingers with hers, "Are you saying I should forgive him for all that's happened?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head, "No…for not being perfect."

**X~x~X~x~X~x~X**

"Majesty…the Prince asks for an audience."

The King hastily stood up from his chair, his heart immediately started beating faster. He didn't expect to hear from his son. "Let him in." The chamberlains opened the door allowing Ron to walk in. Both men stood there looking nervously at each other surrounded by the awkward silence. "Before you say anything…I need you to know that even though I was away…there was not a single day that went by when I had not thought of you. I wanted to come back desperately to be with you, Ronald. To raise you how I had always dreamed. I always felt intimidated by my brother, Arterius…even when we were boys, in our youth. He said a soft heart would never make a King. And he was right. Even when I was with your Mother…my Queen…she was the most important priority in my life."

Ron removed is robes and handed them to one ladies who stood by the fireside. "Tis' not a crime to put your loved ones first, Your Majesty. I love Hermione the same way you loved my Mother. When I met her…everything else seemed less important." King Arthur kept eye contact with Ron, remaining serious. "But what makes me cringe is that my whole life, I've believed that Arterius was my father. A man who's only goal was to have power. He did horrible things to the people of Hogwarts, including Hermione and now the man who she held as a father. I found out from a merchant in the market that my mother had died bringing me into this world. He thought he was making conversation, little did he know what he was really telling me."

"I will spend this life and the next proving what kind of King I really am, Ronald," said the King. "But more importantly a Father you can come to if you need anything. I can't make you look at me as a Father, Ronald. You've grown into a fine young man, a good Prince. And I know you're not going to be the type of Father I've turned out to be. You're not going to be like that."

"That is precisely why Hermione and I are moving away from Hogwarts for a while…I want to do right by her," said Ron now averting his eyes from his Father's. "Rightfully I need the King's permission to leave, but I-

"—No, no," King Arthur said. "I wouldn't have objected even if you hadn't wanted to tell me, Ronald. You go and live your life. I've got everything taken care of here…trust me, I am going to do right here at Hogwarts. Take care of the Lady Hermione and your child." Ron nodded; he cleared his throat and stood up from the chair. He tied his robes back on and turned to leave. "Ronald…" Ron stopped and turned around. "I hope you will write…or let me write to you as well."

"Yes…Father." Ron threw his robes over his shoulders. "Ladies…" Ron walked out the door wanting to go back to his chambers back to Hermione.

When Ron got back to the common room, Hermione wanted some fresh air so the two went for a walk in the town.

"How did it go?"

"My Father and I have come to an understanding," said Ron walking hand in hand with Hermione. "I made it clear to him that I didn't accept him staying away from Hogwarts and out of my life for all these years. But he knows I didn't expect him to be perfect. And…I do see myself in him, Hermione."

"Because he has a soft heart?"

"Because he has-…" Ron looked at Hermione. "You're amazing, you are…how is it you know everything?"

Hermione could see a tingle of red on Ron's face. "I don't know everything…I know you. Power isn't everything for you, nor is it for your Father. You two believe in putting the people of Hogwarts first before your own wants and needs. I don't think it will be too hard for you to make peace. I think one day you may be able to learn a lot from him, so when you are King you'll make Hogwarts prouder than ever."

"Blimey…" Ron pulled Hermione against his chest and pressed his lips against hers. They did not care that they were being watched by the townspeople or little children who played on the street. It was once again as if they were the only two people in the world.

"I love you…" Hermione whispered. She loved how the wind blew the locks of his red hair. Ron moaned as he hugged Hermione tighter. "Ron, its Octavius." Hermione smiled pointing behind his shoulder.

Ron turned around and looked to see Octavius chatting happily with some people close by his shop. "He seems a lot happier ever since Ginny and his wife arrived at Hogwarts."

"I'm overjoyed for him," said Hermione, "Let's go to him for a while."

Ron smiled. They walked over to Octavius, "Octavius! How goes your day?"

Octavius bid his goodbyes to the people he was talking to. "Your Highness…Lady Hermione, hello, beautiful day, isn't it?"

"We see you're doing much better, Octavius," Ron said.

"Please, come in and join us for a cup of tea," he replied. Octavius removed some of the boxes and the small wheelbarrow from the entrance of the doorway. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks before happily accepting the invitation.

When they entered Octavius' shop they saw his wife, Ginny's mother, preparing the table. She looked up with a welcoming grin. "Your Highness, Lady Hermione…"

"Nice to see you again," Ron said, giving her a hug.

"And you, Your Highness…" She released Ron and then hugged Hermione. She looked down at her stomach. "How's the little one doing, Hermione?"

"We felt it kicking earlier," said Hermione.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Ron asked chuckling.

"Congratulations to you two again," she said.

Octavius invited everyone to the table when the tea and biscuits were all prepared. "Ginny hasn't come by in a bit…is everything alright?" He looked at both Ron and Hermione. The two blushed, exchanging looks to one another.

"I believe, Octavius…she's been spending her time with Harrius," Ron said. "The two have become quite close. But not to worry…Ginny has started to grow on me, I see her as a sister. I assure you she's being taken care of."

Hermione squeezed Ron's hand under the table giving him a small smile.

"I'm glad to hear," said Octavius.

"He's a nice young man His Grace is," his wife said. "He really helped the people of Romania."

"Tell me more; Hermione…how is the baby?" Octavius asked.

"I am starting to show a little," Hermione said. "My morning sickness comes often."

"Would you like to know if you're having a boy or a girl?" Ginny's mother asked. Hermione now looked confused. She was often told that astrologers could predict the gender of an unborn baby, but she never believed it that. The lady now placed her cup of tea down on the table. She nudged Octavius, "Well go on then…oh no….don't tell me you haven't told them, dear. My husband used to be a healer, a very good one."

"How fascinating, Octavius!" Hermione exclaimed. "Would you really be able to us what we're to have?"

"I've lost the touch…" he said.

"Oh, nonsense!" His wife said waving her hand. She stood up from the table holding her hand out for Hermione. "Come with me, dearie." Hermione graciously took it and was led into the back of the house with Ron and Octavius following. She instructed Hermione to lie on her back on the two tables she had moved together. Ron stood at the side holding her hand for support. He looked nervous and excited at the same time. From his experience the doctors he's encountered have never truly been accurate when trying to determine the sex of a child. He did remember that Octavius was able to tell Hermione was pregnant around Christmas time despite his eye sight.

Hermione hitched her gown so her stomach was exposed. Octavius came back with a wooden bowl with a mixed remedy. "Alright, love…I'm going to rub some of this on your stomach, it is going to feel a little greasy, but then it will dry on your skin. That will help us find out what we want to know…"

"Really?" Ron asked.

"…I-I just hope I can still do this right." Octavius continued with the procedure. The substance felt a little warm on her stomach. She could already feel it sticking to her stomach. "Now we just wait a moment…so it can dry."

"Ron…" Hermione was glowing, she clutched his hand tighter. Ron leaned over and kissed her forehead, a big grin was plastered on his face. The grey substance now completely dried on Hermione's stomach.

Octavius took Hermione's hand in one hand and placed his other on her stomach. Everyone anxiously waited. His fingers were pressed against his wrist like he was searching for a pulse and his other hand moved around where he rubbed the substance. Even though his blurred eyes focused on one spot. It was obvious that they were straining, focused on what he was doing. Everyone sat on edge still waiting for him to say something. He moved his hand around more, this time a little more slowly and cautiously. He then pressed one if his fingers tighter around Hermione's wrist and his other hand stopped. His eyes rose, causing Hermione to gasp. Octavius smiled.

"There…."

"What is it?" The three asked in unison.

Ron was frantic, "What is it? What's happening?"

"My warm congratulations to you both," Octavius said, "The Lady Hermione…has a healthy baby girl growing inside her."

Hermione's trembling hand covered her mouth, tears immediately started spilling out. "A girl…"

Ron felt his legs nearly give out. He stood there looking gobsmacked after what he had just heard. "A girl...I'm going to have a daughter? A _little girl_?" A tear now came down Ron's face right before he choked out a laugh of excitement.

"A little girl, Ron!" Hermione threw her arms around him, the two embraced with such love. They would be having a girl. A baby girl who would be so beautiful, intelligent like her mother and brave like her father.

Octavius stood there with his wife who held his arm in her hands. She smiled watching the two indulge in each other with their new nears. "Future Queen of Hogwarts," she whispered in her husband's ear.

XXXXXXXXXX

**A/N- next chapter will probably be the epilogue. Thanks for reading and REVIEW! (Remember like vacation money XD) Cheers! Saludos! **

**~Danielle*~ dandin**


	30. Author's note 2

**A/N- **Hello readers! Just wanted to give a little update. I know I said the next chapter will be the epilogue, but I've decided to do one more chapter AND then the epi haha. I am currently working on it, hope you'll like it. Hope you all are well wherever you are around the world. CHEERS, THANKS FOR READING

~Danielle*~ dandin


End file.
